


Meet Some Friends of Mine

by Holy_quiznak



Series: •Theme Song• [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry ginger, Angst, Best Friends, Complete, Cussing, Deal With It, Discrimination, Drugs, High School, Hormones, I love Bebe, Jealousy, Karen has the best brother, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Moving, Omega Verse, Parties, Pheromones, Plot-filled, Possessive Behavior, Stan is an asshole tbh, Teenagers, There’s some tyde, Total Drama Park, butter’s parents are dicks, drunk, fuck yeah, jimmy is here, non-explicit tho, self-hate, there’s anxiety, where there’s Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_quiznak/pseuds/Holy_quiznak
Summary: Kenny throws his hat in the ring of love, putting himself in a situation greater than being high but worse than death. Can he have himself a time?Kyle faces a world of discrimination while still struggling under the weight of his own problems. Will he leave his woes behind?Craig is pulled back from his nice, boring life and into a world of unwanted drama that he thought he was done with. Would he see if he can’t unwind?To find out the answers, come on down and meet some friends of mine.





	1. •ONE•

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to those a/b/o dynamic-loving fans who never get enough of their fill. I feel you. 
> 
> This chapter will just be a short overview of everyone’s situations.

From the ashes of a parka-wearing adolescence, rose a rebellious heartthrob.

He raised himself from the reputation as the poor kid to one of charm and good-looks. Many were ensnared by his dazzling hazel eyes, crooked smile, and a personality that could make snakes dance. People threw themselves at his feet and he used them as stairs to the top of popularity. Anyone would die to be hand-picked in a relationship with him.

But Kenny McCormick has proven himself to be quite the picky alpha.

He had a great variety of choices but no one was deemed worthy enough for his tastes. Sure, he had the occasional one night stand. Sure, he went around the school flirting with countless people. Sure, he paraded himself as some kind of player. But everyone knew (and effectively ignored) that his heart was not up for sale. Only the lucky could get a sample of him.

Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't like anyone. He's a lover. But when he loves things, it's powerful. He doesn't throw his love around for anyone to grab. It takes years of a manifestation of affection and compassion for Kenny to truly hold something dear to his heart. And at the moment, there were only two people who had those seats reserved.

Karen McCormick. Did it really need to be explained? It wasn't just the fact that she was his sibling that he loved her. If it was, Kevin McCormick would have the same share of Kenny's love. But no, she was something else. Perhaps it was her independency to stand up when the world pushes her down. Perhaps it's her dependency on Kenny to hold her hand as she takes her first steps. Perhaps it's her potential to run.

Whatever it was, she was held dear to Kenny.

If she could have _any_ sort of competition as Kenny's number one, it'd be someone who everyone knows. Someone whose existence was taken greatly into Kenny’s appreciation. Someone who Kenny could never have.

He was a boy that could laugh at a storm cloud.  
He could turn a frown into a smile for free.  
He has a heart full of magic.

That's Butters.

●●●●

Kyle Broflovski absolutely hated being an omega. He hated the subtle and obvious looks of disgust from ignorant strangers on the streets. He hated the way Alphas and Betas tried making passes at him. Most of all, he hated how it affected his place in the world.

He was once a starter for the South Park Junior High School basketball team, but almost instantly became a benchwarmer after he presented. And because three of his best friends, whom he spent most his time with, were alphas, people believed him to be a slut. He was universally treated as a fragile creature who'd stick his tail between his legs if confronted.

Kyle was no longer known for his academic success or his basketball skills. Nobody's first thought when they looked at him was "Oh there's that kid who gives speeches" anymore. Even Cartman stopped with "stupid Jew" and opted for "omega bitch." Whether people meant it negatively or not, Kyle, along with all other omegas, would only be primarily known as just an omega.

The worst of it all was that his biology reminded him constantly of his being an omega. Every three months, he was hit with a Heat. He'd have to suffer through a week of intense lust and restlessness. Kyle was left miserable without any alpha to satisfy him. He could only be thankful of his family’s, and more importantly, his friend’s support.

Stan Marsh presented as an alpha in 8th grade, a year after Kyle. The friends never let their difference in secondary gender affect their friendship—not negatively, at least.

Because their statuses complimented each other, they felt more attached. Their friendship soon became full of platonic physical gestures. When they hung out at each other's places, they'd cuddle while playing games or watching movies. At sleepovers, it was no longer strange that they'd share beds. Even just throughout the day, Kyle was long-past the embarrassment of Stan running his fingers through his unruly red hair. They both understood it wasn't anything romantic or sexual, just a form of expressing their biology.

Wendy, Stan's girlfriend, hated it, although she wouldn't show it. Everyone knew Stan and Kyle had been best friends since pre-school. When Wendy got on Stan's case about his "friendship" with Kyle, Stan argued that it was just out of nature and that nothing would happen. It wasn't something a beta, like Wendy, would understand.

However, Kyle understood Wendy's suspicions, especially since they're warranted.

•••

It wasn't often that anyone moved to or from South Park. Everyone was used to the same setting with the same characters. So, of course, it was a shock when South Park's very own Tweek Tweak suddenly moved away.

He left behind his parents, who still took care of the coffee shop somberly. He said goodbye to his friends, who returned his good wishes with solemn. Most significantly, he ended his fake relationship with Craig Tucker, who celebrated.

Make no mistake; Craig really did have a bit of trouble letting go of one of his best friends. He'd gotten quite close to the blonde after years of spending time with him. But it was relieving to finally put a stop to his and Tweek's charade as lovers.

Craig was sick of the pestering citizens and girls with overactive imaginations. He was sick of the guilt that the town unloaded on him when he and Tweek would bicker. He was sick of the pressure that everyone put on him to be a little gay kid to feed their liberal minds and make them feel better for supporting an LGBT community by being forced to one.

Once Tweek left, Craig had one final swarm of attention from curious people who thought a little 12 year old boy would have more answers than themselves. After that, his popularity went downhill, much to his appreciation.

Before the yaoi uprising, it was easy cruising for him, with only his few friends sitting with him in the car. There were hardly any troubles, watching a scenery from the window as they exchanged lively conversation and jokes. But after, Craig and Tweek were glued into the front seats of a limo, a party raging in the back.

When Tweek left, Craig was rejoined with his scarce friends again in a small car, driving in the middle of nowhere. Of course, that is not to mean Craig was not stuck in the middle of a shit fest of emotions.

Token and Jimmy had their few tears and experienced sadness, whereas Clyde was a sobbing mess. All the while, Craig was trying to control a swerving car.

It took only a few weeks for life to die back down to as normal as it could be, which wasn’t much. The road was finally clear again. He was able to present as an Alpha in the most average timing and didn’t get too much of a fuss. He had his few short relationships with betas outside of his school without anyone finding out. He spent the death of his guinea pig in solitude, refusing let anyone get close; not that any tried.

It was his perfect, boring life. That is, of course, until a familiar blonde omega stood in front of his homeroom class as the new kid.

 

 


	2. •TWO•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a deeper look into the lives of our characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another overview of my lovelies but it’s much longer than the last chapter. After this, each chapter will be from an individual perspective.

"You have to stop this," the short blonde scolded. He pushed the little tuft of hair off his forehead and back onto his head. His sky blue eyes narrowed as he worked on bandaging an arm.

Kenny chuckled, taking another drag from his cigarette. He let the smoke fester in his mouth a little before letting it out towards the ceiling. He watched as the gas dissipated into thin air, knowing the particles are still lingering around them. Then he looked down at the assistant nurse, whom he'd known since kindergarten.

"And _please_ put that out," Butters sighed, swatting the air towards an open window. "I-I'll get in trouble again."

"Stop worrying, Lil' Leo," Kenny smiled, putting out his cigarette against his shoe nonetheless. With his newly-freed hand, he ruffled the omega's hair. Butters couldn't help but let out a small giggle as he shook away the alpha. He looked up at Kenny with a smile. But it melted back into a frown.

"Your lip is still bleeding," Butters said quietly, reaching up his index finger to wipe a bit of blood away. He took a moment to stare at it before cleaning it off on a paper towel and proceeded to do the same for Kenny's mouth. "You get into these stupid fights, and then you get hurt. Why do you do stuff like this?"

From sitting on the bed provided in the nurse's office, Kenny shrugged, a grin still visible on his face. "Maybe I like getting out of class and spending some time with you."

Butters wasn't amused. Although a pink color lightly brushed his cheeks, he kept his stern expression.

Kenny couldn't help but stare fondly at his face. It was another face to add his mental collection of cuteness. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved this omega. From the way he laughed uncontrollably at the stupid things, to the times he'd call people out on their bullshit without ever letting a real curse word slip. His liking for Butters began shortly after the whole Hawaii fiasco. It started off as an innocent, little crush from a boy in denial, but became a raging, passionate, and admittedly perverted love from a reckless teen. There was no one else he could imagine wanting more than his Lil' Leo.

But Kenny couldn't have him.

Kenny knew things about Butters that others didn't. And he was especially aware of his parent's expectations.

Butters' parents trained him to be the perfect omega. He always had a new omega booklet in his backpack every week. His schedule was filled with stereotypical omega classes, such as culinary, proper etiquette, and extra omega education. The only class he had to indulge in was being the Nurse assistant. He walked the halls with perfect posture and politeness. He spoke softly and smooth, never letting anything inappropriate leave his lips. His voice lost a bit of its pitch from elementary and became melodic. His scent was nurtured carefully, making it was naturally strong and alluring. And Kenny couldn't help but notice how flexible he was in P.E.

The Stotches wanted a desirable omega son, and _goddamn_ did they succeed.

His parents wanted Butters to marry a rich, successful alpha in order to take them out of a dump town like South Park. And although Kenny had a hatred towards Butter's parents, he agreed that Butters should be with an alpha that can get him whatever he wants. Butters really deserves it, after all the shit he has to go through at school and home. Who was Kenny, a poor fuck-up of a kid, to take away Butters' future?

"Why'd you get in this fight, Ken?" Butter asked sharply. He crossed his arms and looked up at his friend expectantly.

Kenny couldn't tell him it was because some other alpha was sexualizing Butters to all of his math class. Kenny was sitting in the back of class and listened to each disgusting word the douche spouted out while they waiting for the teacher to arrive. Some of the omegas had their arms crossed and glared at the never-shutting-up alpha as he belittled one of their own. The last straw was when he said he could probably get Butters to give him a blowjob for $10.

After class, Kenny started his second fight that month. He'd beaten the daylight out of the ignorant alpha but earned a few scratches himself. It didn't matter, as long as Butters' name was spared. And everyone thought Kenny was fighting for omega decency, which wasn't too far from the tree so he allowed the rumor to spread.

"Some dude was bashing on omegas," Kenny shrugged. "He thought being an alpha made him the shit so I proved him wrong."

"You're too noble for your own good," Butters shook his head. He took a few steps closer and nuzzled his forehead into the side of Kenny's bare arm. Kenny knew physical contact was something traditional omegas would do out of gratitude for an alpha, but he couldn't stop the beating of his heart or explosion of goosebumps.

Without Butters being able to see, Kenny allowed a stupid grin to grow on his face. He hesitated before rubbing his cheek against the top of Butters head briefly. Butters left his forehead against the alpha's arm as he mumbled.

"I don't like it when you're hurt."

Kenny looked down at his friend. He knew that under the omega's long sleeve shirt, there were bruises of varying shades. He knew that under his friend's blonde hair, there was a part of his mentality left damaged. He knew that in his true love's heart, there is a crack that may never be sealed.

They sat in silence for a moment as Kenny allowed Butters to keep his head on his arm. In that time, the alpha looked down at him solemnly. He finally let only a fraction of his true feelings out in a small mutter.

"I know."

* * *

 

Male omegas were not rare, but not common. They were different from female omegas by a few factors.

For one, male omegas are only capable of conceiving when they're in Heat, unlike how females have that ability whenever. It is only in that time—besides actual pregnancy and birth—than male omegas had makeshift female reproductive organs. Kyle could tell you the whole science behind it but that'd be a book of its own.

Another difference was their scent. Many alphas trip over themselves for male omegas because of their more alluring scent. Millions of centuries back before humans had evolved into what they are now, male omegas were physically less desirable, so, to make up for the lack of sexual attraction, their scent was stronger. Now, it played greatly in their favor when finding a mate, and would drive female omegas up the wall because their scent was lacking in comparison to their male counterparts.

To add to the list of differences was Heats. Females usually menstruated directly after their Heats. Males never had to suffer through periods. Instead, they had more intense Heats, evening out the playing field. Females may have the occasional strong Heat, but it was a consistent event for males. It explains their stronger desperation for anyone—preferably an alpha—to satisfy them, giving them the stereotype as hungry sluts. Kyle could tell you of the misery of having a Heat as a male omega, but that'd be a trilogy on its own.

And last but definitely not least, their social rankings were different. It was as if an unspoken rule that female omegas, although still low in the ranks, are above males. Amongst the omega community, such rumors are dismissed and both genders are equal. However, to the rest of the world, female omegas were socially favored.

If one were to walked into a brothel, one would primarily find male omegas. It brought on many negative stereotypes and incredibly sexist humor. It wasn't as though males wanted to grow up and work so lowly. It was after chasing their dreams and being painfully shot down that they realize society just will not let them fulfill their potential.

Kyle Broflovski hated it. He hated the inequality within omegas. He hated the inequality within the world. There always had to be some force that oppressed a certain group of people. There always had to a fighting force that was always pushed down. If not status, it's gender. If not gender, it's race. If not race, it's religion. The list never stops. And it infuriates the Jewish omega male that sits in his room at night and feels his eyes burn with tears as he thinks about the unfairness of the world and how he was stuck to the bottom to the boot.

He was going to break the glass ceiling. He was going to prove all those stereotypes wrong as he stood at the top of the totem pole, and preached that equal opportunity can make the world a better place. He is going maneuver through every obstacle and refuse to give up or give in. He is going to make sure no defeat was in vain.

But it's hard for him to believe in that when he writhes in his bed, knuckle-deep in himself as he begs the pheromone-filled air to be fucked by an alpha.

It was day two of his Heat as he attempted to go without physical help from anyone during his time of lust. It was more of a test he put himself up to, to see how independent he could be. And so far, he was moments away from suicide. If only he was able to at least walk to the damn door to get some bleach.

It was only when he was in his Heat that Kyle was incredibly grateful for his mother's overprotectiveness. Almost instantly after Kyle presented as an omega, she made modifications to his room. The door was thicker and had rubber pieces around the edges as to block out sound and smell when it was closed. There were multiple locks on the doors and windows to make sure no one unwanted got to Kyle in his vulnerable state. The vent to his room was replaced by another, much more secure one so that, when he completely closed it, no smell was getting through. He had a mini fridge placed conveniently under his bed to hold drinks and food so he doesn't have to walk downstairs to the kitchen. His mother had construction done so that a door was placed between his room and the bathroom. Most awkwardly of all, he had a fair amount of sexual devices secretly hidden in his closet, courtesy of his loving mother.

Even with all said enhancements, Kyle was a mess during his Heat. He'd thrown up twice that day and his bed was soaked with sweat, tears, and slick. He cried and moaned out shamelessly, knowing that the rest of his household would only hear a quiet hum at most. The longest he was able to keep his clothes on was ten minutes before he basically tore them off his body and let it lay scrambled across his floor.

He dared to stretch his neck to look at the digital clock that stood at his nightstand. It blinked in red digits: 7:39 PM.

He couldn't take it. He wouldn't be able to stand another hour of this misery, let alone a week. He gave up on his shitty little test and reached a trembling hand to his cell phone next to the clock.

All throughout his moaning and humping the air, he tapped on his most recent conversation in his messages, which, unsurprisingly, happened to be Stan Marsh.

His fingers shook as he typed out the single word to his taken best friend: _alpha_.

He got the instant reply of affirmation. In a few minutes, he knew his best friend since pre-school was going to tap at his window, and Kyle would open it desperately. He knew in just a few minutes, he'd have a sexual interaction with his unrequited love of 12 years but it will be meaningless.

Stan would be wearing a muzzle and Kyle would swallow two birth control pills. And after their affair was over, there would be no kiss or aftercare. Stan would merely lie with him until his knot died down and then leave without a second goodbye; sometimes without even a first.

Kyle knew that they'd continue being best friends and never mention their sexual activity again, until it was time to happen again.

Kyle knew that he would cry helplessly and fester a raging anger within himself after Stan left because he'd feel like he was feeding into the rumors.

Kyle knew this and he still got up to answer the knock at his window.

* * *

 

Craig didn't say anything as he stared at the twitchy blonde take a seat in the front of the class, sitting next to the only other male omega in his homeroom. The "new" kid sat awkwardly, returning hugs to other classmates that he'd known before the move. People from all over the class got up to share a few words with Tweek Tweak.

Clyde and Token had ditched Craig in his seat to give a little hello to their old friend, leaving Craig to fester in his own thoughts.

The first thing that came to mind was "omega." It most likely was his alpha instinct but it boggled him nonetheless. He hadn't been so attracted to anyone of the status for reasons beyond his understanding. Perhaps his sudden interest had something to do with Tweek's change in appearance.

Tweek had grown taller, relatively speaking. He's still at least a head shorter than Craig, but that was more on the tall side when it came to omegas. Maybe it was just his hair that added to his height. It still had its signature messy look, but was cut shorter and lost some of its volume. He had it pushed back so his face was more visible. His chin got sharper, probably with his thinness. There was a puffiness in his cheeks that made him look younger. Purple bags still hung under his flickering, grey-green eyes, proving that he still had trouble sleeping at night.

During the time he'd been "dating" Tweek, Craig never found some physical attraction to his fake partner. It was back in the time where no one had yet to know their status, so sexuality was more relevant. And Craig didn't believe he liked guys. Not that he found anything wrong with homosexuality, but he just didn't think it would be in his description. The town, however, had found a weird interest in their togetherness, preventing the boys from stopping the charade.

They both knew their relationship wasn't real. They played the roles as a couple by day, and understood they were just friends by night. Craig was very serious about the latter. He'd subtly and not-so-subtly remind Tweek that they were just pretending. Most time it'd be at random, but other times, it’d when Tweek was especially good with his acting. But every time Craig did, Tweek would say he understood.

Craig had to admit, if he had to fake-date someone, he wouldn't want it to be with anyone besides Tweek. The blonde may be a spazz and have anxiety issues, but it didn’t change the fact that his personality was weirdly compatible with Craig’s.

Tweek had despised the adventures he was roped into when he was little almost as much as Craig. He was too freaked out to put his health in danger just for some mindless goal his peers wished to achieve. His refusal to do so was like music to Craig’s ears. The blonde was always comfortable in the silence that Craig always tried to distill. And the alpha did love the weird feeling of silence with him, as if his mere presence was comforting him.

"You should go say hi, dude," Clyde suggested as he took his seat next to Craig, almost making the alpha jolt. Keeping his eyes trained on Tweek, Craig shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I know that once I do, the town is gonna go through another phase," Craig looked to Clyde. He tugged his blue, chullo hat—something he'd die for before getting rid of—over his forehead, hiding the black tuft of hair that usually found its way out of the hat. "I don't think either Tweek or I want that."

By this time, Token had placed himself in the desk in front of Craig, a smile crossing his lips.

"It's cool he's back," Token grinned. "Maybe we can all hang out again. Y'know, like old times. I'm sure Jimmy would be down."

"No," Craig said instantly, glancing to his fake-ex one more time. The omega had been conversing with Butters. "I think he's fine without us."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "Of course he's fine without us. Why would he not be? It'd just be fun to hang with him. You should get over yourself."

Craig was about to say something when Bebe came over to them. She'd grown into a beautiful alpha, attracting many with her ferocity. She had a smile that was almost a smirk and eyes that were only ever-so-slightly lidded—her signature look. She had her attempts with trying to get Craig, back in freshman year but gave up after realizing he was extremely stubborn.

Clyde, a beta with almost no chance with her, had dog-eyes as she made her way to their seats. He gazed as she brushed her curly blonde hair behind her ear and leaned down to speak with Craig, who had been avoiding eye contact with her, and instead noticed the slightly sad look of his alpha friend, Token.

"So when are you gonna get back with Tweek?" She asked in her smooth voice.

"Never," Craig scoffed. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his hat over his eyes. "We dated in elementary. That's it."

Bebe rolled her eyes without Craig's knowing. "But it was so obvious you guys were soulmates."

"What? That's like me saying you and Clyde are soulmates, just because you dated in 6th grade," Craig retorted. He lifted up his hat to reveal one eye looking at her. She had her arms crossed.

"It's different. You and Tweek had a connection; not like me and Clyde. But you guys had to break up because of some circumstances. Now he's back and you two can get back together," Bebe explained. Clyde pursed his lips and turned to talk to Token instead of listening to his ex, whom he still had a love for, speak negatively about their old relationship.

"I'm not gonna date him just 'cos you want us to," Craig covered his eyes again.

"It's not just me," Bebe pointed out. Craig was going to ask what she meant but she walked away. He knew the answer to his own question anyways. He tried to ignore it, but he knew there were people whispering and glancing between Tweek and him. He clicked his tongue and vowed to himself that he will make the school—the town—understand that he and Tweek don't belong with each other.

In the middle of homeroom, as the teacher was talking about pointless shit and the students were all in their seats, Craig noticed Tweek slightly turn around to look back at him. The blonde caught his gaze and smiled softly, bringing up his hand to subtly wave.

Craig knew people were watching, so he initiated his promise by pointedly ignoring his fake-ex and looking up to the teacher writing on the board. Thus began the whispering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I feel fanfic famous. I already got like 40 kudos (no that is not a phone number). The fame is getting to my head and it’s all thanks to you.
> 
> But seriously, thank you! I feel so much more inspired to write because of your kudos and comments. 
> 
> I know by know, this end note is really long (and it’s even longer because I had to point that out), but I’m gonna post the next chapter on Tuesday. I don’t want to post daily because writing isn’t something done overnight. Hopefully, I will soon get a good posting schedule. But for now, just keep an eye out for Tuesday.


	3. •THREE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny’s life has only the stability of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I fucking love Karen and Kenny.

A man leaned against an alley wall with a cigarette hanging loosely from his index and middle finger. He wore a black sweater with the hood over his head, hiding all of his hair. Covering his eyes was a pair of sunglasses that showed no trace of his eyes.

He let the smoke taint his lung and let out a final cloud before flicking the cigarette into the snow. Although it was faint, he could hear footsteps that would most definitely turn into his alley. He quickly tied a black bandana around his head, covering his mouth and nose.

The gun hiding in the waistband of his jeans felt like an invisible shield.

As presumed, another person stepped into the opening of the alley. She was a thin woman with wide, flickering eyes. She was slightly hunched, scratching her arm every few seconds. The man could see the bone structure of her face and strands of red hair peeking through her coat.

She walked closer to the man until she noticed him, still leaning against the wall mysteriously. From her distance of two meters, she coughed violently into her arm 3 times. At this, the man cleared his throat, starting to walk over to the frail woman.

She stood still, shaking subtly. He approached her slowly and purposely, then stopped when he was only a foot away from her.

Her eyes darted rapidly around the area before she pulled a fist out of her pocket with a small bundle of cash. The man took it and counted it to make sure it was the agreed amount.

In a state of satisfaction, he pocketed the money and pulled out a brown bag that held white powder.

* * *

 

Kenny was standing in the kitchen, searching for anything to eat. Disappointed despite knowing there wouldn't be anything, he closed the last cabinet. He turned to the younger girl with him, who was surveying the fridge.

"Anything?" Kenny asked.

"Nope," Karen answered, popping the "p." She closed the fridge with a flick of her hand before shivering. "Fuck, it's cold."

"Hey," Kenny said sharply, pointing a finger to his sister. "Don't use that fucking language."

Karen let out a giggle, followed by Kenny's. The older sibling ruffled her hair before slipping off his orange parka. Underneath was a long-sleeve shirt that he didn't think would keep him warm. But Karen didn't need to know that.

Without warning, he threw the parka at her face and laughed when she squeaked. Karen grunted and pulled off the jacket. She lifted up her hand high and her middle finger higher, shooting her brother a grimace. Nonetheless, she began putting on the piece of clothing.

"You hang out with Ruby too much," Kenny chuckled, referring to Craig's little sister. Everyone knew what certain gesture ran in that family.

That was when the front door opened loudly and their mother entered. She pulled down her brown hood and smiled lamely at her kids. Her face was sunken, making her look older than she actually was. Her red hair was slowly thinning, as was her body.

If one would listen closely, one could hear the small crumpling of a brown paper back in her front pocket.

"Hey guys," she greeted with her croaky voice. Kenny avoided her gaze and rechecked a cupboard that he already scavenged twice. Karen, on the other hand, waved at her with a smile. "We got food?"

"No," Kenny said, almost too fast and almost too harsh. He bit his tongue like he usually did when he felt any negative emotion. At the moment, there was a bit of frustration in his mouth.

"I'm sure yer Pa will bring somethin'," their mother, Carol, assured before leaving into the hall. Kenny and Karen both knew that he wouldn't. 

Kenny sometimes felt that his mother tried to be a decent mother. There were occasions in which she'd bring a small gift to her kids like nail polish for Karen or new pairs of socks for Kenny. Other times, she'd borrow a Disney movie from a friend and she and the kids would watch it while the dad drank in the backyard. Kenny thought it was because of what happened with Kevin.

When Kevin turned 18, he flew into the passenger seat of his friends van and they, along with a few others, zoomed off to the sunset and hadn't come back. He'd send the occasional postcard from random states of the country, to prove that he was still alive. The last one was from Washington and he only wrote:

_Hey guys. Hope ur all fine. Don't reply._

Kevin's sudden absence happened the same year that Kenny presented as an alpha. Kenny used to wonder if maybe that contributed to his beta brother wanting to leave the family. But now that he was older, and knew what it was like to live in this home as a teen, he understood his brother's leave. Hell, he'd probably follow suit if he wasn't so attached to Karen.

Karen was only five years younger than him, but Kenny declared himself to be her primary guardian. He didn't bother with making it official, or even telling his sister, but held it to himself that he'd watch over her no matter what. She was the only reason he could tolerate his family. She was the only reason he could tolerate life.

Kenny remembered holding a hatred towards her before she was even born. Another kid meant another mouth to feed. Another mouth to feed meant even less food for him. How his parents could even think that having another child in their financial situation was smart, he didn't know. But he was thankful for their stupidity this one time.

From their most likely drunk night and refusal to have an abortion, Kenny's little sister and sense of purpose was born. Of course, he didn't know how important she'd soon became. Before he reached that conclusion, he hated Karen.

All she did was take up space, poop, and eat. Kenny's parents argued even more over who had to take care of the baby when or how come they didn't have enough to provide for their children. And all through it, Karen would just bitch and cry for a bottle.

However, it all turned around when she was eleven months olds and Kenny was six.

Kenny had noticed his sister leaning on things as she stood. She'd walk slowly next to objects while steadily holding on to them. The boy didn't think too much into it, not understanding its significance. He allowed her to crawl into his room and climb onto her feet next to his mattress. As long as she didn't in the way between him and his gaming device, he was fine ignoring her.

One particular day, she'd made her way into his room on her four chubby limbs. As per tradition, she climbed against the mattress to stand on her two tiny feet. Kenny would've paid her no mind as he fiddled with an old rubrics cube if she hadn't been whining. Kenny knew it would eventually turn into crying so he reluctantly put his toy aside to deal with his sister.

At first, he pointed at the door and ordered her to leave. She didn't. Then, he shooed her away so she'd want to leave. She didn't. So finally, he figured he could lead her out.

He wrapped her small hands around his index fingers and walked backwards slowly with his sister gripping him. He remembers the soft stickiness of her hands as they clutched desperately to him. Her face was scrunched in concentration as she stared at her feet moving one step at a time.

Kenny tried releasing her after they exited the room, but he couldn't bring himself to just let her go. She clutched so tightly to his fingers, as f begging him to take her farther. So he walked down the hall, slow and steady to make sure Karen could keep up. Once in the living room, she fell down.

Kenny expected her to cry, like she usually did, but she didn't. She looked up at her big brother curiously, her eyes glistening with awe.

She didn't see the boy who got called into the principals office for getting in trouble. She didn't see the poor kid who stole a little something from other kid's lunch pales to satisfy his own hunger. She didn't see the six-year-old that cried in his room when his parents were particularly loud with their arguing.

She saw Kenny. She saw her brother. She saw the person who finally— _finally_ —walked her down the hall.

She saw her guardian angel.

And she smiled. Beautifully. In that moment in the dark living room at night, minutes before their pa would come home and plop himself on the couch with a beer, and the only lighting coming from a flickering bulb in the kitchen, Kenny truly became a big brother.

He almost cried then and there, but he didn't. He looked down at his baby sister and smiled, before walking her back to his room.

For a month or so, Kenny would find little times of the day to walk her place to place. Their parents didn't awe or praise Kenny, only telling them to get out of the way when Karen's development was inconveniencing them.

Then, once and for all, Karen took her first four steps in Kenny's room. And Kenny had been the happiest big brother in the world.

Now she's grown into a beautiful eighth grader that was sure to take even bigger steps in the future. And Kenny was going to be there, ready to hold her by the hand if need be.

* * *

 

Kenny and Karen walked into the town. The older sibling still wore his long sleeve shirt and allowed his sister to wear his jacket. It was dark out and they did not walk in silence.

Their laughs were loud and obnoxious, possibly annoying people in their homes that just wanted a quiet night in at 9 PM. The McCormick siblings didn't give two fucks.

"You ain't got shit on me Karrie," Kenny purposely worsened his grammar for comedic effect. They were set at the corner of a neighborhood block in a racing position. The girl had a determined grin as she looked to her brother. She'd been in track for two years, but Kenny still challenged her to race to the end of the block.

"No, but you'll be eating it," She threatened, a smirk widening in her thin face. This was one of the nicer neighborhoods with matching houses. There was a certain brown house that Kenny knew inhibited an omega boy with the clearest blue eyes. But, of course, that piece of information had no contribution to affect on Kenny's reason to race on that certain block. Of course not.

"Ok on three, 'aight?" Kenny questioned. Karen gave him a curt nod as she bent lower to level her hands next to her feet. Kenny jokingly scoffed, "try-hard. Alright, one, two-"

And he was off, laughing evilly. He heard his sister squeak a "Hey" before she quickly followed suit.

Kenny saw a window in the brown house light up. It was one of the upstair bedrooms and Kenny knew which one. He saw a figure of another boy watching down at them curiously. Kenny slowed ever-so-slightly just so he could give Butter Stotch a short two-finger salute and a dazzling grin. Kenny was just able to see the omega smile before he zoomed past their house.

Karen had passed Kenny in his time of his trying to impress his crush. Kenny grinned as he looked at his little track star of a sister.

"I'm comin' after you bitch," Kenny laughed, pumping his arms. His grin only widened when he saw Karen's middle finger flicker up at him.

Kenny was taking her to dinner at some cheap fast food restaurant. It was much better than nothing. He did this time to time. Sometimes he'd just go to the grocery store with her and buy some stuff to make food at home. He made a mean grilled cheese.

He wasn't just taking Karen to eat, he was also taking her out of the house. He knew what his parents would be doing that night. He didn't like having Karen in the house when they did drugs. There were many things he didn't want his sister to be around, most of which had something to do with his parents.

The race ended with Karen, of course, winning. She'd barely been breathing heavier than usual whereas Kenny was almost panting. He wasn't really tired. He could probably run another block or two at that pace without breaking a sweat. But Karen didn't need to know that.

After Karen celebrating her win and Kenny claiming that he'll take the win next time, they walked together for food.

Karen ate her burger, oblivious that her brother was just keeping her from the house while their parents smoked.

And their parents smoked, oblivious to the black hoodie and gun hidden in Kenny's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to post on Tuesdays from now on because that’s like the only day I’m not super busy. 
> 
> I know it’s like the fan’s dream to get daily updates (trust me, I KNOW), but... y’know


	4. •FOUR•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle isn’t one to go down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, in this omegaverse, if a person doesn’t present as either omega or alpha, they are a beta.
> 
> And I’m really into the idea of the 4 main boys getting along with each other.

     The boys sat at their usual lunch table. Eric, Kenny on one side; Kyle and Stan on the other. They told their jokes and recent experiences that were just interesting enough to tell. Laughs were shared and insults were thrown. Eric used his spoon as a catapult to throw grapes to the table across from them. Kenny was telling him where to aim. Stan was snickering when a grape hit the side of Clyde's head and watched as Clyde slapped himself, thinking it was a fly. Kyle was catching up on homework he missed during his Heat.

"Dude, get Craig," Kenny suggested, muffling his laughs with his fist. Eric nodded with a smirk and aimed for the boy in the blue hat.

Kyle did want to see the stoic alpha's reaction to having a grape hit him, but he still had another worksheet to finish for math. He figured the reaction to be good considering the way his alpha friends erupted in laughter. The omega spared a glance to his best friend.

Stan's laugh was amazing. He had a tendency to slip his fingers through his hair when he let out breaths of laughter. First it would start out silent, just his face lighting up with closed eyes and an open grin. Then he'd take in a breath and let it out as a sort of a cackle until it died down to chuckle. Only on the rarest of occasions would he give an embarrassing snort; only Kyle had been able to cause it (something Kyle acknowledged with pride).

There was only one time when Kyle hated his laugh. And it was when it happened with Wendy, Stan's on-and-off girlfriend of 4 year (not including the year they were together in elementary).

Kyle realized he liked Stan in 7th grade, but was set in denial. How could he suddenly have a crush on his best friend since pre-school? He felt disgusted in himself for even glancing at Stan's wide lips, let alone imagining his own on them. He didn't even know how he would break through the friendzone and into a romantic relationship.

Even if he somehow did and built up the courage to do so, there was still the biggest obstacle that stood pridefully between Kyle and his happiness: Wendy Testaburger.

Kyle would say she's the gender-bend of his own academic life. They shared the majority of their classes, which were all advanced placement. At many of the extra opportunities offered for academic purposes, Kyle would see Wendy there. They had many of the same political views such as omega and female rights, democratic perspectives, and so on. In an another world, she would be Kyle's best friend (after Stan of course). But in the world they lived in, Wendy was Kyle's enemy.

He tried harder in classes, not only to achieve higher, but out of spite to try and beat Wendy. He took up every opportunity available and puffed his chest in pride when he didn't see the black-haired girl. Even things as little as getting to class first became a competition in the omega's eyes. He knew he was being petty but goddammit, he would beat her.

There were, of course, times in which she'd get the higher test score. Some educational events slipped through his fingers and fell in Wendy's. And he'd walk into his class and see her slender figure sitting cozily in her seat. But there was something that he knew he'd always have over her: Stan's friendship.

Stan would sometimes favor his omega best friend over his beta girlfriend (oh sorry. His "late bloomer" girlfriend, since Wendy emphasizes that she will soon present as omega despite everyone’s doubts). Instead of moping about the thought of Stan on a date with Wendy, he'd be snuggled up against him as they laughed and played video games.

Because they were alpha and omega and spent so much time together, their bodies urged to touch the other. It didn't have to be anything sexual, just something as simple as running fingers through the other's hair. Kyle knew the interaction of touching was called Touch (original, I know). And as an omega, if he lacked Touch, he could be touch-starved (these names just keep getting better). And the best way to satisfy his need for Touch was with an alpha, which the person he was around the most happened to be.

It was only natural that they'd be physically tied when they spent time with each other. Kyle suspected that Stan would cuddle and Touch with his girlfriend, but it didn't feel as good as it did with Kyle because she was a beta (late bloomer, sorry).

Kyle knew that the acknowledgment of Stan's preference of physical interaction being higher with his best friend rather his girlfriend was stuck way up Wendy's ass. She'd get upset when denied a date plan in favor of a hang out with his favorite redhead. Or when Stan and Kyle sat _really_ close at lunch. The look of jealousy on her face was enough for Kyle to disregard the accusation of homosexuality from his beloved friend, Cartman.

One of Kyle's favorite memories was when he had a sleepover at Stan's house and they fell asleep on the couch with their limbs tangled together. Because of their pulled all-nighter, Kyle hadn't woken up until around 3 PM, which was when Stan apparently scheduled a date with Wendy. Wendy's loud knocking had stirred up Kyle but not Stan—the alpha was a deep sleeper. The black-haired boy was spooning Kyle with his arms locked securely around the omega's waist and their legs entwined. Stan's sister had irritatedly opened the door for Wendy and the angry girlfriend marched into the house and living room to stop and see her _boyfriend_ cuddling so closely with his best friend.

Kyle apologized sleepily but he was inwardly jumping with pride to see the look of distraught on her face. To make matters even better, when the redhead attempted to wake up the alpha, Stan only tightened his grip and nuzzled his forehead into Kyle's neck. Kyle gave Wendy a sympathetic, tight-lipped smile and shrugged. He savored the deep furrows of her brows before she stormed out of the house.

However, not all the platonic hugs can make up for what Wendy had that Kyle didn't: Stan's love.

Kyle sometimes thought that Wendy knew about his feelings towards Stan and wanted to make the redhead envious beyond thought. Either that, or she was just a bitch wanting to prove that Stan really was hers.

Her and Stan's relationship was definitely no secret. They could often be seen walking the halls with interlocked hands. Students would awe at their cute little nose kisses and gift giving. Stan paraded to the school that he was the ideal boyfriend and Wendy paraded that he was hers. But Kyle had a feeling that Wendy would rub their relationship right in his face—and with good reason too.

Wendy would giggle louder and touch her alpha more when Kyle passed the couple. When Kyle was getting things out of his locker, Wendy would ever so conveniently stop a few feet away from him and initiate a make-out session with Stan, placed perfectly so that Kyle could see them through the corner of his eye. In his AP calculus class, Kyle sat at the desk that had a clear view of the door. And that was the only class that Wendy had her boyfriend walk her to. And just before she'd enter the class, she give Stan a _big_ smooch. Then she'd walk into class, without giving Kyle even a glance, and sat at her desk with an eat-shit grin, staring at nothing.

Things like that always fueled Kyle's already-short-tempered anger. But instead of lashing out, like his heart beat to do, he clenched his teeth and turned the other way.

There was something of Stan's, however, that they both shared. It was something that Wendy would flip out about if she'd known that Kyle was apart of: Stan's sex life.

Kyle wasn't 100% sure if Stan and Wendy had done it yet, although he was 99.9% sure. He knew that if they made love, it would actually be out of love and passion. Stan may not be able to knot her—or maybe he was, Kyle doesn't know—but their sex would be undoubtedly beautiful.

Whereas Stan with Kyle's was a quick session of lust during—and only in—Kyle's Heat. Thanks to the omega's self-lubrication, Stan didn't bother with prepping him or asking if his friend was physically comfortable with him diving in. There were no pet names or kisses—at least not on the lips. Stan didn't take the time to slowly arouse Kyle, since the omega was already way up there. All-in-all, their sex was the bare minimum.

But the whole idea of their lust-filled sessions wasn’t Kyle’s idea. The story started back when he presented. 

After Kyle had his first Heat, he understood the absolute torture of being a male omega. He researched it and realized he could take Heat suppressants. He struck gold and went to speak with his doctor about it.

So his mama called the doctor, and the doctor said, "no Heat suppression of any kind until Kyle had been through a few natural Heats for his body to properly mature and stabilize."

Kyle had a 12-year-old fit. Of course he couldn't  resist from ranting about it to his best friend who'd yet to present. He left out the details of a Heat but admitted that it was the worst thing ever. Stan listened like he usually did when Kyle got angry, which happened quite often. Kyle's whole speech was packed with curses and grunts.

After he finished with a seething breath, Stan asked if there was any other way to stop it. And so they embarked on an Internet journey to figure out if there was any natural end to Kyle's week of misery. It wasn't hard to find out that there were two ways to naturally stop it: being marked or getting fucked.

Kyle said he'd just wait until he could use suppressants, a fierce blush on his face.

However, by the time his body was ready for the medicine he waited for, he'd researched it to the bone. Did you know, suppressants weren't even approved by the Department of Omega Protection? There were ingredients that could react negatively with omega pheromones. Many suppressants were tested on animals and omegas, who were forced into the testing by their own alphas. There were endless stories of omega's who took suppressants and it stopped their upcoming Heat but their following Heats much more erratic and spontaneous. It may stop a Heat, but in the long-run, suppressants were harmful to a person's health.

The political, omega-rights-fighting part of him (which was almost all of him) was enraged and absolutely refused to allow that crap into his body. He decided that he'd never use suppressants until its production changed into something safer for people.

The first year or two was littered multiple Heats that he clenched his teeth through. He was able to handle it though, and the modifications his mother made on the house for him made his Heats much more durable. That is, until the end of freshman year.

Puberty was hitting him hard, and he experienced what a _real_ man's Heat was. During that week in the summer, he was drenched in his own fluids. His room was filled with screaming and moaning and an endless stream of curse words. He finally started using the sex toys his mother bought for him to soothe at least a bit of lust that raged in him. And through it all, Stan was on his mind.

He went to the doctor and the doctor just said that his Heats are more intense than average. There was nothing he could do unless Kyle consented to suppressants, which he hissed a refusal to.

Again, he expressed his frustrations to Stan. He no longer felt awkward talking to his friend about Heats. Stan, of course, listened to the distressed omega.

By the time Kyle's Heat was scheduled to happen, Kyle was filled with reluctance. He'd been hanging out with Stan the night before his Heat was supposed to start. The alpha had been weirdly quiet that night and Kyle questioned him.

Stan said something Kyle never would have suspected.

"I can help you with your Heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please don’t hate too much on Wendy. I honestly love her.)
> 
> This past week felt reeeaaaalllyyyy long.  
> But dude.  
> 77 kudos for only 3 chapters.  
> All those times being blessed after sneezing so many times has really paid off.  
> Thank you!  
> I hope liked this little chapter and have fun waiting another week for the next one :)


	5. •FIVE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig refuses to give the town ideas about Tweek and himself.

     Everyone remembers when Tweek moved away. It was abrupt and almost surreal. Hardly anyone moved in or out of South Park, especially someone who's become such a part of it. The town lost a blond spazz; their favorite barista who was definitely too young to work; a friend to many and a fake boyfriend to one.

Craig was placed in 1st place for most pestered about the moving of Tweek Tweak. Not even the boy-in-question's parents—who had still stayed to live in South Park and recited the same excuse of their son needing some more time in the city with his grandma—were bothered as much as Craig. 

Even if he wanted to honestly answer people's questions, Craig wouldn't know what to say. He was also shocked by the sudden change in Tweek's mind that the small-town life was not for him, especially considering his anxiety issues. It was only a week before Craig saw his friend leavetown that Tweek actually bothered to warn him about his leaving. Although, in hindsight, Craig should've known something was up. 

Tweek and Craig had a habit of spending time with each other in silence. Not because they didn't enjoy each other's company; actually, it's the contrary. It's just that the presence of each other was enough to satisfy their social needs. It wasn't awkward or nerve-wrecking. If anything, Tweek was much calmer with the quietness.

However, that faithful day, it had been weirdly tense. As Tweek and Craig were walking from school, hand-in-hand as they usually were, the blond took relatively stiff steps and his shoulders were unnaturally rigid. His twitching, having gone down considerably since fourth grade, had suddenly been more relevant.

Craig knew best to not worry about it. In the middle of the street wasn't the best time to trigger a panic attack out of Tweek. Instead, the taller boy had rubbed little circles into the smaller's hand.

They had reached Tweek's house and the coffee parents were hanging around the living room. Once the boys entered, the Mr and Mrs got out of their seats and surrounded Craig with even more attention than they usually paid. Mrs. Tweak even pressed a little kiss on Craig's head, then held him away an arm's length and next to Tweak, examining them for a long moment. Mr. Tweak had asked for a picture of the both of them. Through it all, Tweek didn't say anything.

The last piece finally fell into place when the boys reached Tweek's room. Inside wasn't the decorated walls and clothes sprayed across the floor. Instead of the floor being littered with empty coffee cups, there were boxes.

Craig had looked at Tweek as the realization slowly hit him. Tweek didn't look back at him when he spoke, a bit of venom in his voice that no one besides Craig would catch. 

"This could finally end."

* * *

 

You wouldn't believe how the smallest turn of a head could create such a huge gossip riot. Craig's and Tweek's names were plastered in every whispered conversation around the school by the next day. The attention that the boys got was eerily familiar to 4th grade.

 But Craig has grown up a bit since then. Now, rather than trying to stop the flood, he built a boat that was spray-painted with the words "fuck you." Everyone's stares were met with a middle finger. All accusations and questions were returned with a muttered insult.

Craig didn't have too many friends; not that he really cared. Stan's group—that still managed to survive and was now living stronger than ever—was a train wreck of emotions and adventures that were sure to kill someone. The large group of girls that had all been tied by hair were slowly drifting into smaller cliques. Although, they all had their connections with each other and were down to reek havoc for one another. And the goths—did he really have to start?

Craig favored the friendship of the three friends he's had since elementary: Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Their adventures were at least normal and within walking distance. They had grown closer over the years and Craig felt a strong bond with all of them. They were good, supportive friends.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Clyde demanded, slamming his tray on the lunch table in which the school had known to be theirs. Token was close behind him, gently placing his tray next to Clyde's and taking a seat. If it was a contest, Token would probably win 2nd place for "I'm not gonna even try with this shit"—the first, of course, being Craig. 

"Last time I checked," Craig said slowly, chewing his food, "I was eating a school burrito." 

Jimmy, having had a sense of humor, snorted as he sat beside Craig. Clyde did not appreciate the joke, though. 

"Dude," Clyde exaggerated the word, since he was the embodiment of exaggeration. "Everyone is talking about you." 

"I don't blame them," Craig said plainly, taking off his hat and brushing a hand through his jet black hair like the playboy men in movies. Token had given in a little chuckle before Clyde smacked him on the arm. 

"I swear to God," Clyde huffed, "Tweek is here for one day and you already start a fucking—gossip... trend—thing or whatever! So much for never wanting the spotlight."

"Everyone is just overreacting," Craig rolled his eyes. "Like you. All I did was not wave back at him. Just take me to jail now since I committed a huge crime."

Clyde was moving his arms and mouth wordlessly, like he didn't even know where to _begin_ to explain to Craig just how important it was. Clyde was definitely the most flamboyant beta there was known to man. He had a skill that many females naturally had about scrutinizing anything.

"Clyde, chill dude," Token spoke up, patting his flabbergasted friend on the back. Clyde seemed to finally have his thoughts in order and took a breath. 

"Why are you doing this though?" Clyde pushed the question out. He stared at Craig expectantly from across the table. Token shared a curious glance before aiming it at the boy with a blue hat.

Craig examined their eyes for a slow moment, chewing his burrito. "You know why." 

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy had been the only ones that Craig told about his fake relationship after Tweek left. Clyde, unsurprisingly, was completely shook and lived in denial for a week. Nonetheless, Craig was just glad that the only people that he cares to talk to aren't always bringing up how he and Tweek "loved" each other.

"Okay, but dude," Token finally spoke up, "You guys were still friends. I talked to Tweek and he's kinda freaking out. He thinks you hate him dude."

Craig looked around Clyde's shoulder to see a small table being overtaken by blonds. Tweek had been taken in as a friend by Butters and Pip(oddly enough). The three omegas sat at a table in the corner, which caught a lot of alpha attention—thought many groups of girls not-so-coincidentally around them to prey off unwanted passes.

Tweek was vibrating slightly in his seat like he usually did. He seemed to have ended his habit of pulling his hair and instead opted for brushing his fingers through it. In no way did it actually make it neater. Craig was almost glad it didn't. He had a weird fondness for Tweek's messy hair.

Craig's eyes, for a brief moment, hooked Tweek's. And of course, he looked away as quickly as he could, and was met with Clyde's exasperated glare.

"I swear to fucking God, dude. You're blushing," Clyde monotoned. 

Craig gave him a deadly glare. "If I talk to him, will you guys shut the fuck up?"

* * *

 

It was settled. Token requested Tweek to meet Craig behind the coffee shop, which was where the blue-hat-wearing boy awaited now.

The sun was close to disappearing to the other side of the earth as Craig leaned coolly on the wall. His feet crossed lazily and a cigarette dangled carelessly in the alpha's hand. He wasn't much of a smoker, but it was pretty handy when the nerves started to nag him.

His free hand was stuffed in his jacket pocket as he looked at the dirty nothing that was behind the building. A few feet from him was a dumpster and that still didn't stop the mess of trash scattered on the floor. The smell of smoke covered up for some of the stench that wafted from the mini junkyard.

A final puff of smoke left Craig's mouth before he heard the footsteps from the side of the building. He flicked the cigarette into the snow and shoved his newly-freed hand into his available pocket. The lack of smoke revealed a disgusting scent of the trash and an almost-sour one of anxiety. Tweek was coming.

The first thing he saw was a nest of blonde hair and green eyes, peering cautiously at Craig. Tweek had a habit of slowly peeking around unfamiliar corners. He gradually revealed the rest of his thin body in an apron with the "Tweak Bros. Coffee" label. His fingers toyed restlessly with the ends of his sleeves.

"Hey Tweek," Craig started, standing to his full height. He took a few steps closer to the blonde, leaving at least a meter in between.

The omega didn't tremble and shake as much as he used to. There was still the occasional twitch but that was about it. His grey-green eyes trained carefully on Craig's calves. 

"H-Hi Craig," Tweek gave him a brief tight-lipped smile and short eye-contact. "How've you been?"

"Good," Craig answered, staring down at his old friend. Tweek had to be one of the taller omegas, but he was still short compared to the baby giraffe that Craig was. "Look dude, I don't hate you." 

Craig wasn't one to be known for beating around the bush. He was a blunt, straight-to-the point person. He saw no purpose in slowly realizing the elephant in the room. 

"But-" Tweek started. He didn't look convinced. Then again, he never did.

"Tweek," Craig interrupted, calling for the other's attention. "Everyone still thinks we're soulmates or some shit."

Tweek scrunched his nose quickly, turning his head to look at something else besides the teen in front of him. He muttered, "I know."

"I dunno' about you, man," Craig grimaced, "but I'm sick of that shit. We're not in 4th grade anymore." 

Tweek nodded, violently picking at his clothes.

"I still wanna' be friends though." Craig took a step closer. "It was cool hanging out with you. How bout' you?" 

Craig remembered from his elementary days that it was sometimes best to just ask Tweek yes or no questions. It was easier on both parties. 

"Yeah," Tweek replied, scratching his head. "I—I missed being friends."

"Okay cool," Craig commented, taking a step closer. Tweek's eyes flickered across the floor as if Craig's feet were an impending danger. "I wanna' hang out but I don't people getting any stupid ideas. So I have an idea." 

Tweek glances up to Craig's blue eyes for a moment, silently asking what it was. 

"Let's avoid each other completely," Craig pulled out a hand to make a sideways chopping motion for the emphasis on 'completely.' Tweek raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't look at each other, don't talk to each other, don't anything. Pretend we don't even know each other," Craig elaborated. Tweek still looked wary, toying more viciously with his shirt. "I know it sounds weird, but trust me. Whenever we fight, the town urges us even more to be together. Whenever we're together, they urge us to be in a relationship, even if we just want to be friends. 

"But when you were gone? Nothing. You know why? Cos' there were no dots for them to connect. So all we have to do, is not give them any dots. You get me?"

Tweek blinked a few times to take in the idea. Craig waited patiently for the omega's feedback. 

"So..." Tweek scrunched his nose again. "So we can't be seen together at all?"

"Or heard or smelled or anything," Craig answered.

"So, that means I can't hang out with Token or Clyde or Jimmy?" 

"No you can still be with them, just not when I'm around," Craig supplied. Tweek furrowed his brows. 

"But—But they're always around you," he reasoned. 

"Not always." 

"And what am I supposed to do if someone asks about us? What then?"

Craig was expecting Tweek to be wary of the idea and find plot-holes. So, he answered each of them patiently. 

"Just ignore them or avoid the subject. You don't owe anyone an answer," Craig said. 

Tweek flickered his gaze around the area, moving his mouth like he was gonna say something but nothing came out. His lips were deepened in a frown. 

"Tweek," Craig stopped everything before Tweek would go into some panic attack. He kept his voice low and as soothing as it could be. He even allowed some of his calming scent to drift from him in attempt to keep the blonde at bay. "It'll be fine. Trust me. And then when everyone finally gives up on the idea of us, we can just be friends and hang out in public. It will die over soon if we just go through with this."

Tweek didn't say anything for a while. His fingers played with different parts of his clothing as he contemplated Craig's plan. The alpha was patient and allowed him to think. Tweek finally lifted his head up to face Craig. His eyes studied the taller's—for what, Craig didn't know.

Craig could still see a million of doubts in the shorter's green eyes. Even so, the omega opened his mouth to let out a croak of an answer. It may have been a figment of Craig's imagination, but he heard the same venom Tweek used before he moved away. 

"Okay."


	6. •SIX•

    Kenny didn't like school. He didn't understand the point in devoting his time in something that wouldn't help him in the long run. After school, he'd most likely just work shitty jobs like his dad.

If you looked at his grades, you'd see it filled with D's and F's (and one B- from math). However, there is one class that had a dazzling A+: principles of engineering.

Granted, that class had a reputation for being an easy A, but Kenny really did excel in it. He was one of the few kids whom actually paid attention and didn't just fuck around. He finished all the projects assigned to him and passed every test with flying colors.

He didn't know exactly what about the class piqued his interest. Perhaps it was because he could incorporate his mathematical and problem-solving skills into his work. Or maybe it was a weird liking for engineering. Kenny didn't know, and he didn't care. It was nice to like something. 

He walked into his POE class and took a seat at the long table near his teacher's desk. Only the people who truly cared about the class sat at that table. On it, was one of the only two girls taking that class, two beta males, another alpha, and his second favorite omega, Kyle. Kyle didn't want to go into the engineering field but, Hell, that class looked good on his transcript.

"'Sup Kahl," Kenny greeted his old friend—who always managed to get into the class first. Kyle smirked, still keeping his gaze on the math homework he was working on. 

"Hello Cartman," the redhead replied. 

Kenny faked an offended reaction, touching his chest with his right hand. "That's a low blow."

Some people believed that Kenny and Kyle were a thing. They both just brushed it off, knowing that they were just friends. Although, Kenny could see why people thought they were together. They spent a lot of their time together, touched a lot, and, of course, they were alpha and omega. 

Little did those people know that Kenny's heart belonged to Butters.

Kenny was taking out his engineering notebook when another person took their seat next to Kyle. He knew it to be Davíd, or (as Cartman refers to him) David. 

"Hey guys," Davíd smiled, briefly patting the top of Kyle's head. It was a tendency that Kenny noticed. Davíd was peculiarly touchy when it came to Kyle.

Kenny had suspicions about the dark-skinned alpha concerning the pale omega. It wasn't so dangerous to assume that Davíd had feelings for Kyle. It wouldn't be unwarranted though, considering Kyle's kindness to him when he first moved to South Park. Students (primarily Cartman) hadn't been very welcoming to Davíd. It was inevitable that people who weren't usual subject to change would be uncomfortable when it finally happened.

If Kyle hadn't been so painfully obvious with his love for Stan, Kenny might even assume the omega liked Davíd back. They wouldn't be a terrible pair; they got along quite nicely. But Kyle got along with Stan perfectly.

"Hey dude," Kenny greeted, giving his fellow alpha the typical high-five and fist-bump. 

"You guys going to Bebe's party?" Davíd asked. His eyes were mostly trained on Kyle, obliviously only intending to gain his answer. 

Kenny didn't care and answered first anyways. "I am. I'm pretty sure Stan is. Not so sure about Cartman."

"A party without Fatass? Hell yeah," Kyle said without looking up from his worksheet. Both alphas laughed, Davíd a bit longer. 

"Do you know who's going?" Kenny inquired.

Davíd focuses his attention on Kenny. "The usual elementary gang. Y'know, like, Wendy, Token, Clyde, and all them. I heard Tweek's back? I think he might go, I dunno. Other people too, but I think it's mostly just the gang."

Kenny nodded, but that wasn't exactly the information he wanted. Kyle seemed to understand and asked the question that burned in Kenny's mouth.

"How 'bout Butters?" 

"Uh," Davíd looked up in thought. While he was doing so, Kenny gave his friend a thankful smile, which was returned with a close-lipped grin. 

Kyle had been the only person Kenny told about his interest in Butters. In return, Kyle expressed his love for Stan, as if Kenny didn't already know. They'd been sitting in the top corner of the stadium at one of Stan's football games in sophomore year, where it was secluded and relatively quiet. Neither liked to be in the mess of people who cheered viciously for their team. Kenny didn't appreciate the social attention and Kyle didn't like the physical attention his got in his lower regions.

Cartman couldn't go because he'd promised a date with Heidi, which they were all surprised about him keeping. So it was only the two K's sitting there, engaging in conversation while giving the occasional "woo-hoo." 

When the game ended (and won by South Park), they both ran out into the field to try and catch Stan. But by the time they found their friend, Stan was in the middle of a passionate kiss with his cheerleader girlfriend, Wendy.

Kyle had stared from a few meters away, his lips mildly twitching as it deepened into a frown. Kenny noticed this sadly and patted his omega friend on the shoulder, suggesting it was time to walk back home.

Kenny knew that Kyle was going through a troubling moment, so he told his little secret to take the tension off the situation. Kyle had been shocked but supportive, of course. Kenny explained all the little details such as falling for Butters in 5th grade, not wanting his "fans" to know that, and—more pervertedly—masturbating to the thought of the blonde omega, making Kyle laugh in disgust. 

They both ended up it Stark's pond, where they decided to stay for a while; where Kyle confessed to loving his super best friend.

Kyle told him about falling in love with Stan in 4th grade, although the years before that hinted at his liking towards Stan. After that, Kyle went on a long talk/rant about the torture of loving a taken best friend. At times, he'd yell in frustration and others, he'd whisper so quietly—and at one point, blushing beyond belief to the admittance that he may be thinking of Stan in his most private moments. But Kenny listened patiently, knowing that this was exactly what his friend needed.

At the end of it, Kenny and Kyle both felt their friendship strengthen.

"Probably not," Davíd replied, sounding a bit uncertain, but fairly sure. "I mean, is he even allowed to leave the house after four?"

"Nah, his curfew is probably three — three-thirty if he's extra good," Kenny joked, although it wasn't that far off from the truth. It still earned a snicker from his engineering buddies. 

"Ok everybody, settle down," Mr. Lons, the teacher, commanded. For the most part, people listened. Kenny sure did. He had a respect for this teacher, despite many others not.

Mr. Lons had them take notes on gears, which Kenny's table did of course. With fifteen minutes left of class, he explained to the class about an upcoming project. It was to create a machine that incorporated three of the simple machines, that they've been learning about that semester, to do a simple command such as flipping a switch.

They had to work in groups of three or four. Naturally, Kenny, Kyle, and Davíd were one. They were assigned the command of popping a balloon. The bell rang and Kenny walking the opposite way of his two friends to his class. Kenny wondered if Davíd's class actually was in the direction of Kyle's or he was just using it as an excuse for alone time. Kenny didn't care because his next class was the only one he shared with Butters: English.

Kenny's teacher had allowed the class to choose their own seats in the beginning of the school year. He took advantage of the opportunity and chose the desk behind Butters'.

Most people would argue that sitting next to him would be better. But Kenny is a teen of subtly and secrets. From sitting behind Butters, he could stare at the back of his head fondly without people questioning it. Or he could just lean a bit forward and whisper into the omega's ear. Not to mention it was the perfect place to sit to get a good whiff of Butters.

Butters' scent was definitely pleasant in its natural state. He didn't need enhancements that only lasted ten or so hours. Kenny knew he shouldn't like it so much, considering it was Butters' parents that forced the omega to do extra things for his smell to be so great. But goddamnit, Kenny couldn't help it. Just the idea of what Butters smelt like in Heat was enough jacking material for the alpha—probably for many other alphas.

It was no surprise that when Butters presented, he gained much more attention. Alphas and betas went out of their way just to cater to Butters, in hopes of getting a date or a fuck. Other omegas beckoned him to sit at their tables to try and get his secrets out of him for being so desirable. It rubbed Kenny in a very wrong way.

These people wouldn't send him a second glance if it wasn't for his status. Kenny had been there at Butters' call since he was learning exactly what an omega was. It was because he was first in line that he realized he wouldn't have any chance with Butters, nor did anyone else at the school—except for someone who's rich like Token.

So instead of chasing Butters like a dog, he watched as the ones who _did_ get rejected so politely that they wouldn't even realize they were rejected.

Eventually, people (mainly the omegas and girls) started liking Butters for more than just his status. They realized that he had the kindest soul and was an overall pleasant person to be around. Took them long enough.

Speak of the Devil; Butters walked in class like the sunshine he was. He gave Kenny a toothy smile and wave before taking his seat in front of him.

"Why hello Kenny," Butters turned in his seat to look back at his friend. Kenny returned his brightness with a genuine smile—the ones he usually used when it concerned Butters.

"What's up, Buttercup," Kenny reached up to twirl a strand of Butters' hair. He wasn't the only one who used that nickname. He knew other suitors adopted the name for the sweet omega. But Kenny could proudly say that he was the first one to use it.

"How's your arm?" Butters' face grew a bit more serious.

Kenny shrugged, letting go of the hair. "It's good. Not like there was much wrong with it in the first place."

"Well, that's good," Butter's close-lipped smile would be the death of Kenny.

"Hey, are you going to Bebe's party? On Saturday?" Kenny knew what the answer would be, but he tried for it anyway.

Butters had a habit of rubbing his fists together, which Kenny found absolutely endearing. "Oh uh, I dunno, Kenny. Dad doesn't like me goin' to those kinda things." 

Kenny watched as the Butters' beautifully blue eyes wandered the carpet with a concerned expression. Kenny felt his own face darken. 

He reached out to Butters' face and brushed his finger thoroughly under his eye. When he looked back down at his pinky, he saw a light shade of color rubbed onto it.

Kenny looked back to Butters. The omega wasn't looking at him, but instead opted for the floor. His lips were tightly sealed, the corners slowly tugging down. What was he hiding under that layer of makeup? Kenny already knew the answer. God, did he know.

Instead of pursuing an answer, Kenny rubbed his pinky onto his shirt to hide the evidence and ran his fingers through Butters' hair with a smile. 

"Well, do you wanna go to the party?" Kenny asked, like nothing happened. Butters had been used to it by now and went back to his cheery self.

"Of course!" Butters said. "It'd be nice to see everyone having fun together."

"Well then mark it in your calendar," Kenny smiled mischievously. "We're going to a party on Saturday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are reeeaaallly going to hate me. 
> 
> I don’t think I’m going to post on Tuesday next week. I will try to post some time next week though, don’t worry. 
> 
> You’ve probably heard this a million times but I’ve been stressed out by school and shit and my pre-written supply is running shorter. 
> 
> I want to write more without the pressure of having a deadline. 
> 
> I hope you understand. I’m an AP/Honors student taking extra classes and it’s almost finals and I’m tweeking out. 
> 
> BUT I will not stop updating! 
> 
> I have my mind completely set on finishing this because I have so many ideas for this. 
> 
> And I’m just rambling now so I’m goin to stop. 
> 
> Thank for the hits, kudos, and comments guys!


	7. •SEVEN•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead! 
> 
> I really did mean to post yesterday but I finished my school work at like 10 and I had to wake up at 5 today so I was too tired to proofread and post. 
> 
> Just read the end notes to know more stuff

Stan was Kyle's ride to and from school. They both had 0 period for sports (Kyle had basketball and Stan had football). And, for the most part, their after-school practices landed on the same days. The moments Kyle had in the car with Stan, especially in the mornings, were his favorite of the day.

 

Kyle was not a morning person, contrary to Stan, who had the ability to smile when greeting his best friend in the car. Kyle was not fond of talking early in the morning but interested in listening to what people had to say on AM talk shows. Stan knew this and never really tried to spark up a conversation when Kyle closed his eyes and rested his head on the chair.

 

Stan was a pamperer. He'd make sure the heater was set at the perfect temperature, the volume of the radio wasn't too loud but not too quiet, and tended to lightly massage Kyle's scalp when they stopped at red lights. They were both far passed being embarrassed when Kyle would involuntarily purr to the alpha's Touch.

 

Kyle was thankful that Wendy lived only a block away from the school. Otherwise, Kyle would probably get kicked into the back seat and Wendy would be the person that Stan treated like a queen. He treasured the feeling of being treated so nicely by such a great alpha.

 

On the way back home, it was a different story.

 

They were loud and talkative. If the car was filled with the buzz of conversation, it would be music that was blasting from the radio, to which they tended to play air guitar.

 

Kyle would usually leave school with a lot of stress weighing down his shoulders, but in Stan's car, he was the lightest man on Earth. He looked more towards the car ride home rather than his actual home, because once he left that vehicle, he was heavy again.

 

Stan had stopped the car in front of Kyle's house after practice. Kyle found it odd, considering that Stan usually just parked the car in his own drive way. When Kyle gave his friend a curious look, Stan smiled.

 

"I'm taking Wendy to the movies," Stan answered his un-voiced question. Kyle nodded in acknowledgment, feeling a stomach ache with the mention of her name on Stan's lips. "We're watching The Shape of Water."

 

"Ooh wow, how sophisticated," Kyle mocked a snotty voice, sharing a grin with his friend. He gathered his things and opened the car door. Before he closed it, he poked his head back in. "You should put on some cologne or something, dude. You smell like sweat."

 

Kyle didn't really mind the smell. If anything, it was weirdly arousing. He imagined Stan during his football practice, doing endless drills and having his muscles moist under his uniform. Kyle saw the perfect image almost everyday in the locker room after they both finished practice. Not that he locked the image of it in his secret box of fantasies in the chamber of his mind, of course. That'd be creepy.

 

"Aw what." Stan took a sniff at his shirt near his pit. He raised an eyebrow and frowned exaggeratedly. "Woah, you're right. Thanks dude. See ya' later."

 

They waved each other off and Kyle watched as Stan's car disappeared from sight. Kyle's backpack felt increasingly attracted to the ground, reminding him it was time to go back inside.

 

He felt the warmth of the kitchen from the front door. His mother, Sheila, was cooking something that didn't smell so great. Speak of the devil; Sheila poked her head from her cooking domain and smiled at her son.

 

"Hey bubbie," She chirped. Her New Jersey accent was easy to distinct. She still wore her red hair in a high beehive, but it seemed to gradually droop. A few wrinkles scattered her face (Kyle would've figured there'd be more, considering how much she furrowed her brows). Kyle smiled and took off his shoes. "Can you help with dinner?"

 

"Yeah," Kyle called. "I just need to put my stuff away."

 

He clambered up the stairs and rested his belongings on his bed. A pile of homework haunted within it but Kyle ignored it. Cooking with his ma was one of the few times he could really get along with her.

 

She wasn't a terrible a mother, but she wasn't too close to a great one either. Her protective and nurturing skills were through the roof but her understanding needed some touching up on. The whole town knew not to step on Sheila's toes; otherwise, they'd lose a foot. The redhead had built up a reputation as the most active in any city matters and the greatest bitch to Kyle's peers. To the whole town she was already an uptight, prissy woman. Just imagine how she was with her son.

 

After years of dealing with her parenting, Kyle found it best to keep secrets. He didn't tell her about the nights that he'd "forget" to wear his retainer. She didn't know about his plan on leaving the state for college. And he definitely made sure she was unaware of Stan's aid during his heats.

 

Even after Stan had helped relieve him, Kyle would pretend to be in his Heat as to not gather suspicion from his mother. The family knew his Heat to last about a week, so that's just how long Kyle stayed in his bed. It helped that no one would be able to smell, hear, or see him. Kyle usually used his free time to catch up on school work or just chill out.

 

It was fine and dandy until a particularly awful Heat struck him. He was more than desperate for _anything_  inside him. So when Stan did his usual tapping of the window, Kyle was relatively reckless in opening the barrier and pulling his best friend in.

 

To Kyle's credit, he did make sure to close the window tight. But the curtains laid half open, revealing a disturbing scene to Kyle's unsuspecting father, who had been ordered to take down the Christmas lights by his wife.

 

Gerald had decided to bring it up in the car, when he was taking Kyle to the orthodontist, that he saw something he shouldn't. Kyle had apologized profusely, face bright in embarrassment and shame. He begged his father not to tell his mom. Gerald awkwardly agreed to never mention it, then proceeded to explain the dangers of unprotected sex in an even _more_  awkward way.

 

Ever since, Kyle felt a slight tension between his father and himself. He knew the image of him being rammed into by a childhood best friend was tinted in his father's mind whenever their eyes met.

 

Although he felt a guilt weighing his shoulders, he was glad his mother never knew. If she found out...

 

Kyle took a second to wonder who, between Stan and himself, would his mother kill first.

 

He clambered down the stairs and joined his mother in the kitchen. She already had a cutting board with vegetables and a knife waiting for Kyle to get to work. He took his place and listened to his mother humming.

 

The two redheads had idle conversation about their days. There was a faint sound of Gerald watching the news in the other room. Kyle was sure that Ike was up in his room doing whatever tweens did. It was quiet and calm in the Broflovski household, the domestic bliss enshrouding them.

 

"An omega had been found dead last night," the news reported. Kyle peeked at the television as he set the table. He was slow to place down the forks to channel his attention on the somber report. A picture of a woman was showed on screen with her name underneath, though Kyle couldn't read it. But he saw her face; she smiled brightly. It was probably from her drivers' license or something. Whenever or wherever it was taken, the woman probably never thought it'd be used in the news as an identity for her mutilated body. Kyle's stomach twisted. "The body shows signs of sexual harassment and stab wounds. Police are-"

 

The screen changed to another show. His father had changed it to some sitcom and laughed as a joke was told. Kyle gripped the utensil in his hand tightly.

 

How many other people just flip the channel when something so horrible is reported to them? How many of them would rather ignore a growing problem rather than do something about it? How many people claim that the world needs to change but never actually does something?

 

Millions of rants and questions burning Kyle's mind. He felt disgusted in his own last name to know that his father was an active member of the "ignore and it never happened" party, along with half the goddamn town. An omega being raped and left to die is barely the tip of the iceberg, and _still_ people choose to pretend there wasn't problem with society.

 

Kyle grit his teeth and continued to finish his chore. Sheila noticed his how he was upset and spoke out in her motherly tone.

 

"You shouldn't be watching that kind of stuff anyway. It's no good," she reasoned. Kyle didn't say anything, not trusting his voice to reveal his thoughts and putting down the spoons in their respective spots. Sheila seemed to think her comment was enough to soothe her omega son and continued preparing for dinner. She called out for Ike and Gerald to join them for their meal.

 

The Broflovski household ate their dinner. A few words were shared as the clattering of utensils against plates sounds. Ike talked about how his peers were beginning to present whereas he hadn't been showing any signs. Shiela told him that being a beta was perfectly fine, and she would know since she is one. Gerald expressed his suspicions that Ike would become an alpha, unlike himself, who was also a beta. Kyle joked that whatever Ike turned out to be, the boy would still be a brat. That earned a laugh from his younger brother and a scold from his mother.

 

After dinner, he went to his room to finish homework. Then he followed his nightly routine and finished by the time he designated for sleep. He gave his parents a goodnight and receded to his bedroom.

 

He knew he wouldn't be falling asleep soon, so spent some time on his phone. That's when Stan ever-so-conveniently texted him.

 

**Stan the man**

**10:06**

_sup dude_

 

Before anyone judges Kyle for using such a nickname as Stan's contact name, they should know that it was Stan who stole his phone and altered his own contact as a joke. Kyle refused to change it back and it was one of Stan's greatest regrets. The memory always put a smile on the omega's face.

 

**10:07**

_hey_

**Stan the Man**

**10:07**

_Have you watched the Shape of Water?_

**10:07**

_No, why?_

**Stan the Man**

**10:08**

_its so weird_

_idk why ppl were so stoked_

 

**10:09**

_Now I have to see it._

 

**Stan the Man**

**10:09**

_i warned u_

_anyways_

_u wanna go to Bebe's party?_

_Wendy can't go_

_she has a test she wants to study for instead_

 

Kyle knew what test he was referring to. His calculus class had been taught a difficult unit for the past week and it's been stuck in everyone's asses. If Kyle was being honest, he'd rather skip the party too and just study for the test that the teacher would be giving the following Tuesday. But a party with Stan? Without Wendy under his arm? And without _Cartman_  in general?

 

That's just too enticing.

 

**10:11**

_Sure. Saturday right?_

 

**Stan the Man**

**10:12**

_you know it_

 

The boys went on to talk for another hour or so. It was only when Stan suggested it was best to hit the hay that Kyle wished his good nights.

 

Stan was truly an important person in Kyle's life. He was probably more of an impact than his mother, despite their many differences. Unlike Sheila, Stan was outgoing and ready for adventure. He wouldn't scream at Kyle for putting himself in a bit of danger for the sake of his own needs and wants. Stan understood that Kyle was his own person.

 

Of course, Stan share some similarities with Sheila. They both had some sort of protective quality when it came to Kyle (though Stan doesn't go overboard). They both hated bugs. And they were both unaware of Kyle's plan on moving out the state for college.


	8. •EIGHT•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summaries. 
> 
> This chapter is about Craig and his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup
> 
> I recently realized that my paragraphs are really spaced out. I fixed it for this chapter and I might go and fix the rest because now it’s kinda bothering me.

Craig readied himself in the morning for school. He followed his usual, normal, boring routine. He woke up precisely at 7:10, brushed his teeth, got dressed, ate a bowl of cereal, and left with a short goodbye to his parents. Just as he was walking down the pavement of his driveway, a blue car stopped in front of his house with Token in the driver's seat. They drove away to pick up Clyde and Jimmy, who waited together near a stop sign because they lived next to each other. Together, they'd walk into their school at the usual time of 7:41, a few minutes before the bell would ring.

Craig was comfortable with the sequence in which he woke up years to. Everything was normal and purposeful. It was the way that people outside of South Park would get ready in the morning. Nice and boring, just how Craig liked it. 

He opened his plain locker that held his bare necessities and a small calendar hanging on the door. It was at that point, a minute before the bell would ring, that Bebe decided to slam his locker shut, almost crushing the black-haired boy's fingers. The blond, however, seemed I disturbed and leaned against his locker with her signature smile.

"Hello Craig," she greeted with her naturally sultry voice. In one arm, she lazily held a textbook, the same one that Craig was just able to pull out of his locker before it was slammed shut. He clicked his tongue.

"What," he monotoned, glaring at her. He could see from the corner of his peripheral vision that his three friends were walking away. Such a help they were.

"I could be wrong," she touched a finger to her chin innocently, "but you and Tweek still don't seem to be dating. Am I safe to assume this?"

"Securely," Craig answered, void of emotion. This is what was to be expected.

Bebe smiled bitterly, her hand dropping back elegantly to her side. She straightened her back, pulling out a compact mirror and lipstick. She held out the mirror to the male alpha.

"Hold this up for me, yeah?" She didn't wait for much of an answer; she just shoved the object into Craig's hand as it tried to come up to give her the finger. He scowled as she moved his arm to adjust it to her liking. "Just like that, thanks."

The bell gave a shrill ring but the pair of alphas remained in place. Bebe carefully lathered on a layer of red lipstick, taking her sweet time with only one hand. Craig remained silent. As Bebe examined her lips at different angles, she spoke out to the boy without looking at her.

"People have their eyes on him," Bebe said. The hall was slowly getting more deserted. And still, Bebe took the time to fix her makeup.

"And I should care because?" Craig spat.

Bebe stopped in her work to glare up at him. Her newly-red lips frowned.

"You should really watch out," she warned. "You act like nothing between you happened." Craig opened his mouth to retort but Bebe cut him off. "Before you call me as stupid and oblivious as the rest of this town, I _know_  that your relationship started fake, because everyone wanted two little gay boys to prove that this shithole isn't some redneck joint, like the rest of the country thinks we are."

Craig stared down at her, refusing to let anything show on his face. Bebe screwed the lipstick back into its black case as she continued.

"But I saw the way you two were together. No one asked you to call each other cute little nicknames. No one asked you to sing a whole fucking song for the school. No one asked you take the extra mile to exceed all these stupid relationship goals. No, that was _you_ ," she paused, pointing her finger sharply at his chest. "So look me in the eye and tell me you still don't care about Tweek."

The alphas stared at each other, as if in their own silent battle. Craig kept his gaze emotionless whereas Bebe had her eyes narrowed. In that moment, Craig realized that this alpha wasn't the stereotypically dumb blond that everyone thought she was, or at least _Craig_  thought she was. The tardy bell rang.

Craig leaned ever-so-lower so his eyes were staring straight into the girl's pupils. 

"I never cared." 

He shut the compact mirror.

•••

 

The two alphas walked into the homeroom late. Bebe smiled upon entering the class and taking her seat with a small group of other girls. Craig glared at her back and sauntered to the back of the class where his two friends sat. He resisted the urge to glance at the blonde spazz that sat in the front next to Butters.

Token had a curiously raised brow. Clyde looked constipated.

"What happened?" Token turned around to his alpha friend. Craig exhaled a puff of air from his nose and looked over at Clyde. 

"Your ex is a bitch," Craig said. 

Clyde sighed, looking hopelessly at Bebe. "I know."

Token, being the pining little shit he was, glanced hopelessly at Clyde. Craig grimaced at the stupid display of his friends and opted for a view of the coffee-obsessed omega in the front row. He scoffed to himself and rubbed his eyes. 

His contacts were killing him.

•••

 

Craig shared three classes with Tweek; all of which they completely ignored each other. They didn't glance or _breath_ in the same direction. To the best of either's ability, they stayed, at the very least, three meters away. 

People looked curiously and confused at the pair throughout each period. Craig heard a few of their whispers, but ignored it, just as he told Tweek to. 

The alpha wondered how the little spazz was handling things. He hoped the blonde hadn't spilt anything or cracked under the slightest pressure. But maybe Craig wasn't giving him enough credit. Tweek had obviously changed over the years of not being in South Park. 

For the first time since Tweek's arrival, Craig actually wondered what he did. Where had he gone? What did he do? Why did he leave? His parents had stayed and no one heard of them losing any business or going under. No one bothered bullying him and he was always surrounded by at least one friend. He had one of the coolest rooms in the town and his parents were decent enough. Granted, this town probably wasn't the greatest environment for an anxiety-ridden boy, but Craig would've figured Tweek had gotten used to it by then. 

Whatever it was, Craig hoped it was for the best.

During lunch, Craig sat at his usual table and awaited Clyde's demands for information, which he did end up hearing. 

"What's going on now?" Clyde interrogated, taking his seat, per usual, across Craig. The boy with a blue hat continued chewing, since it's considered rude to talk with a full mouth. He exercised that politeness to its extent.

Craig avoided Clyde's glare as he took his sweet time chewing. He swallowed and finally met his friends's gaze. "Well, today I got the macaroni and cheese. Y'know, to change it up-“ 

"For fuck's sake," Clyde dropped his face into his hands. Jimmy, still being the one with a great sense of humor, laughed. 

"Hey Jimmy, I haven't talked to you in a while," Craig ignored Clyde's deadly stare. He knew Token would calm him down anyways. "Any new jokes?" 

"W-well," Jimmy caught onto what Craig was trying to do and went along with it, "I h-h-have a few ideas. W-wanna hear it?"

"Of course," Craig nodded. "I'd always like to take the time to listen to my friends." 

Token snickered, followed by an "ow" when Clyde slapped his arm.

"Token!" The beta scolded, before turning his impatience towards Craig. "What the fuck is your plan now? Kevin and Red have been up my ass about this."

Craig glanced at Token at the mention of something up Clyde's ass. Then he sighed, "there's no _plan_. I don't even see what I'm doing wrong now." 

"Craig," Clyde hissed, "you're the worst liar known to man."

"No I'm not." Craig knitted his brows.

Jimmy and Token glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. Craig scoffed, taking in another spork-full of macaroni.

Craig hadn't planned on telling his friends what was going on between Tweek and himself (which was nothing). His whole plot would go a lot easier with the least amount of people possible were aware of it. Of course, his friends _were_  able to keep the secret about their relationship in the first place was fake. But that was hardly anything compared to his current situation. 

He chewed carefully, refusing to break under his friends stares (or in Clyde's case, a flame-eyed glare that would pierce a skull if anyone would bother to take it seriously. 

Refusing to look in the direction of Tweek, Craig sighed.

"I'll tell you after school," Craig muttered, "but don't fucking tell anyone."

His three friends looked at each other. Then nodded.

•••

 

Craig's last period was English. He had it with the ever-so-twitchy Tweek and the ever-so-bitchy Bebe.

The female alpha sat right in front of the omega, a red flag in Craig's mind. It was only in that class that he dared to look at Tweek, making sure Bebe didn't try any of her intimidating, womanly alpha tactics.

As the teacher rambled about something to do with an activity, Craig accidentally met eyes with the other alpha he tried avoiding. The curly-haired girl didn't allow their gazes to break, her head tilting upwards slightly. Craig scowled and looked away.

"You may now pick your partners," the teacher clapped her hands. Students around the class began to arise from their seats as they sought out friends. Craig, having zoned out, looked around like a lost puppy. 

"Craig, hey," Clyde hissed at him from two rows away. Craig dropped his gaze to him and scrunched his face in confusion. The brunette rolled his eyes and waved over his friend. "Come on, we're partners." 

"Uh," Craig stuttered, weirdly enough, as his eyes briefly fell on the male omega in the back of the class. His green eyes were staring right into the enemy (Bebe) with hardly any trace of nervousness. Clyde shook his arms in front of Craig impatiently. "Uh, yeah, okay. Coming." 

The chullo-headed boy took a seat next to his partner, looking around curiously. "What are we doing?"

"We have to discuss the pathos in the article," Clyde answered. Craig's expression didn't change.

"What's that?"

Clyde rested his forehead in his open palms, muttering something along the lines of, "fuck's sake." Craig frowned and let his line of vision wander to the two blondes in the back of the class.

His teeth clamped together as he watched Bebe poke Tweek's nose, the omega giggling with a blush. The whole scene seemed to be tinted a green color and Craig's stomach twisted in an uncomfortable way. He snapped his eyes back to Clyde, greeted by an upturned eyebrow.

"What happened?" Clyde pondered, turning in his seat to follow Craig's previous field of vision. He froze, also affected by the image of Bebe flirting, shamelessly, with the coffee-crazed boy.

Craig didn't dare look back at them for the rest of the day.


	9. •NINE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time: Kenny’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My test went better that I thought. I get the results in July.)
> 
> I was pretty self-conscious about the length of this chapter. It’s a lot longer than I usually write them. But oh well.

A Man sat at the corner of a long table, dressed entirely in black. Only a scarce amount of freckles revealed itself from under the bandana wrapped around his face. His eyes were shadowed beneath his hood.

The men around him however, were not as secretive. There were only five others besides the Man. They spoke loudly and obnoxiously across the table, their voices echoing in the rather empty room. 

It was dark, lights dimmed immensely. At the end of the table stood an empty chalkboard, though it probably wouldn't be for long.

The Man remained just as silent as he always was when he heard the clicking of shoes pattering on the stone floor. The rest of the men quieted down as well. They—with the exclusion of the Man—looked expectantly at a new figure that entered the room.

"Good afternoon," the new man stated. His words shot through the silence like a bullet, imposing its threat on all the men of the table.

He was a short middle-aged man. His hair was thinning and combed over slightly. Thin-rimmed glasses hung off his large nose. His lips were thin and firm, enunciating the lines on his face.

He was the Boss.

Without another word, the Boss started sketching circles on the board. The men of the table watched silently.

"These are a few of our minor sources."

Violently, he crossed through each circle with a sharp, thick line of chalk. 

"They're busted."

The men of the table—with the exclusion of the Man—glanced at each other and murmured a word or two.

"The only thing we're left with is the spray painted initials T.B." 

The Boss examined the room carefully, landing his eyes on each stern face, though it lingered longer on the Man, who looked directly at the wall across him. 

A soft bump resounded through the room as the Boss landed his hands on the table. Still, the Man remained silent and undisturbed.

"I've yet to uncover who these fuckers are." His voice was low and unchanging. "But I will. And when I do, I want you gentlemen to wash out the mess." 

The Man pursed his lips.

* * *

 

Kenny peeked into the window of the house's living room. The community-involved couple sat unsuspectingly on the couch. The teen internally smirked, crawling past the window. He walked to the other side of the house that had a planted tree so conveniently next to Butter's window. It was as if his parents _wanted_ their son to be snuck out under their noses.

He sprung up the tree quickly and quietly, an easy task due to his already-skilled body. On the second highest branch, he was only a foot away from Butter's window. He smiled, reaching out a hand to lightly tap the glass. 

A dull light beamed through the curtain's before it swung open. Butters, dressed in a dark blue hoodie, grinned nervously at Kenny. There were still signs of makeup covering the underside of his eye. He slowly slid up the window, cautious to not make too much noise.

"Hello, my Little Leo," Kenny greeted softly, as if they were back at school in English class. 

"I don't recall being yours," Butters whispered back, his voice skittish. He glanced down out the window and shot his head back inside, gulping. "Gee, Ken, I-I don't think I can-"

"Well then don't think," Kenny uttered, his eyes directly locked onto the omega's. Butters swallowed hard as he hooked onto Kenny's gaze. "It'll be fine. Don't you trust me to catch you?"

There was a faintly sour smell—almost like oranges—seeping into Kenny’s nostrils. Even when scared, Butters’ scent was lovely.

"O-of course I trust _you_ ," Butters reasoned, rubbing his knuckles together, "but I also trust gravity to do its job."

Kenny smiled and held out a hand. He didn't have to extend too far to reach halfway between the two of them. He looked at Butters with a sincere smile and soft eyes. His fingertips burned to touch the boy a mere few feet away, if it was even that much.

"I'll always catch you," Kenny breathed, almost silent. It was the purest, most raw thing that anyone would have ever heard of him. And Butters stared blankly at him.

"O-okay," Butters consented, clasping a hand over Kenny's. 

* * *

 

After climbing down the tree safely, much to Kenny's relief, they traveled another half mile or so to the already-trashed house.

As any cliché high-school party would look, the house was practically vibrating. A crowd had leaked out into the front yard due to the lack of room in Bebe's house. Inside, lights were flashing sorts of colors and cups and cans littered the yard. Cars lined up down the street on both sides and a few people were still making their way onto the property by foot, including Butters and Kenny.

"Wow," the omega gasped, "geez, this 'lot bigger than I thought."

"You should see _Token's_  parties," Kenny laughed, waving to a few people on the front porch, "Dude has all the good shit. Pool, DJ, and an _endless_ supply of drinks."

"Oh how nice," the hostess, Bebe, strutted out of the house in a skin-tight dress that hugged all the right places, "you don't even go inside yet and you already shit on my party."

She was grinning though, a drink in one hand. Her facial features popped thanks to her beautifully done makeup and hair. Her short dress sparkled and heels added to her height, making her look like a shining star. Butters gaped in awe whereas Kenny teasingly wolf-whistled.

"Damn Bebe," Kenny chuckled, bending down to give the fellow alpha a hug. He leaned back and held one of her hands to lift it above her head. "Give us a twirl, c'mon! Lemme' see them curves!" 

She laughed loudly, doing as was told. A few surrounding people clapped and whistled, shouting out compliments along the lines of " _work it_." Butters grinned awkwardly beside Kenny. The female alpha calmed down from her excitement and noticed Butters, immediately gasping.

"Butters!" She exclaimed, clicking down to give him a tight hug. Butters was caught off guard but hardly hesitated to return the embrace. She let go and smiled down at him. "Oh, you escaped! It's so great to finally see you out! You ready to party?"

"Y-yeah," Butters stuttered, his hands still awkwardly around Bebe's waist. She giggled and pulled away to talk back with Kenny.

"Give him a good time, Kenny," she winked before walking away to greet another impending couple. The male alpha chuckled as he looked down at his friend's blush.

"Don't worry, Leo. It'll be fine," he wrapped an arm around the omega's shoulders and led him into the actual party.

They fought through the blearing music and crowded space. Kenny couldn't even be mad at the lack of ease to get to his destination. He had his arms wrapped around Butters in front of him. What better could it get?

They finally made it to the true heart of the party: The Place. It was always unintentional but it always happened that the elementary gang would mainly hang out in one certain area, usually the living room. No one knew how it happened nor would anyone acknowledge it. The whole school just knew it as The Place, and it was universally exclusive to the elementary gang.

"You good?" Kenny leaned down to ask in Butters' ear. He felt a jolt from the omega..

"Yeah," Butters nodded, turning his head to flash a smile for the alpha. Kenny treasured the look of the omega smiling up at him as Leo rested in his arms.

The sudden memory that Butters and him could never happen flashed in Kenny's mind. He instantly detangled themselves.

Butters looked surprised at the sudden movement, but Kenny brushed it aside. Now almost a foot away from each other, Kenny spoke with the same tone he'd ever use with anyone, "you wanna' drink?” 

The omega looked faintly dejected but Kenny avoided the conclusions that his mind was dying to jump to. "Uh, no I'm fine thanks. I ain’t got a strong stomach."

Kenny shrugged and smiled. "That's fine. I'm in a bit of a dancing mood anyways."

And so they danced, a foot apart from each other, moving their bodies to the rhythm of senseless music as the hours passed. They had hardly any room to move their feet. Other people crashed into them occasionally. The flashing lights were enough to give someone a seizure. The room smelled of sweat and beer. Pheromones were flying into the air by overly excited people. Cartman, whom Davíd claimed to not be attending, was attending and squawked his unwanted opinions.

It was a careless and reckless mess. It was the complete opposite of the environment that Butters was raised in. He grew up in a metal mold, poured perfectly to become the traditional “ _ideal”_  omega. Proper and elegant, submissive and gentle, quiet and sweet.

The same Leopold who perfectly fit his parents' ridiculous criteria was dancing like a maniac on the dance floor. His hair whipped the direction the beat pleased. His limbs flew to the music's rhythm. And if the speaker were to suddenly shut down, Kenny would get an earful of Butter's singing, not that he would mind in the least.

And his smile. _Oh_ , his _smile_. It was open wide and careless. All of his precious, white teeth shined in his mouth. His usually bright lips were stretched thin and pale. The corners of his lips pulled to the sides of his face. It was a stupid, wild, ugly grin. 

Kenny was more in love than ever.

In the moment, Kenny's mind stopped thinking rationally. He felt the most drunk or high as he's ever been but just as equally sober.

He had to do it. Fuck the future; fuck expectations; fuck parents; fuck _anything_ that stood as an obstacle between Kenny and his love.

Kenny stopped his mediocre dancing, keeping his eyes locked on the grand grin plastered on Butters’ face. Butters eventually realized his friend’s staring and his wild dancing calmed down to concerned stance, his eyes threaded with worry. 

“Ken?”

Everything became slower. The lights were blurred to a smudged background, along with the moving bodies. The stupid song eased to a low hum that rumbled uncomfortably in Kenny's chest. It was just himself and Butters, standing in the middle of an empty dance floor.

Without thinking, he opened his mouth. The words were more than ready to spill out after years of being held in. Only the smallest part of his brain could react fast enough to scream its regret, but it wasn't quick enough to catch up with what Kenny intended to say.

"Butters I-"

The crowd froze, gasping and cringing. They backed away from the pair who'd been previously dancing. Butters covered his mouth and looked at Kenny with wide eyes.

Someone had barfed all over Kenny's back. The alpha stood still, the words hanging off his tongue as he felt the disgusting warmth spread down his body. He slowly bit down on his tongue, pressing his eyes together to relieve his utter revulsion with the fact that someone's puke had covered his best outfit.

Kenny slowly turned around to see his victim. The sight to behold him was a drunk Stan with an arm hanging desperately around Kyle. The redhead omega, who'd been holding up his friend, gaped at the mess made.

"Kenny, I'm so-" Kyle started.

"No," Kenny exhaled a laugh. "It's fine. I just need to change."

"Kenny-"

"Just get him out of here," Kenny interrupted his friend again. "He's done for the night."

Thus began Bebe coming in to fuss over Kenny. Butters followed after them nervously when the girl led Kenny to the parents bedroom with a towel to clean up. She unlocked the door with a key from her bra (why it was in _there_ , Kenny didn't want to know).

She pulled out one of her dad's shirts and gestured to the bathroom attached to the room. She left in a hurry to try and clean up the mess that Stan left in her living room carpet. 

"D-do you want me to wait outside for you?" Butters asked, knocking his fists together. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room next to the bed. Kenny stood in the grand bathroom which was un-walled to the bedroom.

"It's fine Butters," Kenny laughed, "Can you make sure the door is locked though?" 

Butters, happy to find something to distract him, went to the door and locked it.

Kenny pulled of his shirt, which was the main target of Stan's assault. He cringed at the feeling of wetness left behind. Wiping his back with the towel, he looked into the mirror and saw Butters eyeing him. The omega's eyes trailed from Kenny's broad shoulders to his relatively thin waist, surely not missing the apparent signs of a six-pac.

If Butters had been some random person that Kenny just wanted to get in the pants of, the alpha would've puffed his chest in pride. He would've seduced Butters and slowly led him to the king-sized mattress that lay meters away. He would've taken advantage of the locked bedroom that no one else was allowed in.

But it _was_ Butters. It was the person that Kenny cared too much for to just have a stupid fling with.

Kenny clamped down on his tongue briefly before smirking. "What's wrong Little Leo?"

Harmless teasing, however, wasn’t _too_  bad.

"Uh-" Butters rubbed his knuckles together, a habit that Kenny found completely endearing, "I—I dunno'."

Kenny let out a snicker as he plopped his back onto the bed, inches from where Butters sat at the edge. The omega giggled lightly into his hand. He turned his body to look back at his friend.

"This room is pretty nice," Kenny let out a low whistle, propping himself on his elbows. "No wonder Bebe hid the key. I bet it's her parents' room."

"Heh, yeah," Butters chuckled lightly. 

"Aw ew, you know what that means Butters?" Kenny asked, lowering his voice in a tone he'd use for Karen when she was younger. However, it seemed fitting for the light atmosphere.

"Well, what Ken?"

Kenny leaned in as if he was going to tell a secret. He looked around the room for dramatic effect and cupped the side of his mouth, and whispered, "Bebe's parents had _sex_ on here."

"Kenneth!" Butters gasped, giggling and slapping Kenny's bare shoulder. Kenny smiled fondly, watching as the omega laughed in the adorable way he did.

Then the atmosphere suddenly felt heavy. Butters' laugh died down to a pained smile. He looked down to his fingers for a brief moment, a conflicted expression painting his face. Kenny watched curiously, never interrupting, as Butters looked back up with pursed lips.

They stared at each other in silence. It wasn't comfortable nor strained. They were just... there. Waiting for something to happen. Perhaps for the other person to speak, but refusing to do so first.

The vibration could still be felt underfoot and the not-so-faint music blasted in the background. The only lighting came from a lamp on an end-table, illuminating the room in a mysterious way.

Finally, Kenny saw Butters' lips move. Though, for the few first movements, nothing came out, until, "What... what were you going to say? When we were dancing, I mean." 

Silence. Intense, heavy, vulnerable. Expectant and waiting.

Kenny slowly lifted himself so that he sat up next to the omega. He let out a deep exhale as he looked at the floor. From the corner of his eye, he knew that Butters was staring at him intensely.

He kept thinking of the makeup painted on the underside of Butters' eye. 

"I think...," Kenny paused, "I have a feeling you already know."

He looked up to lock eyes with the blond. Butters sucked in his lips for a second before releasing them. His hands still fidgeted slightly in his lap.

Kenny reminisced the feeling of carelessly being in love with Butters just minutes prior. Besides the really good times he's had with Karen, that was probably the best he's felt in years.

But looking at the purity and beauty of Butters, whom Kenny held so dearly, all the worries and doubts he had of loving the omega fled back into Kenny's mind.

Butters was raised into the perfectly desirable omega. He'd be sure to reel in rich, successful alphas to keep him well cared for. He could live a life of luxury and pampering. Instead of stupid high school parties where he risks getting thrown up on, Butters would he attending sophisticated gatherings.

What could Kenny even offer to Butters? A life of eating pop tarts for dinner every night? Kenny's bound to follow in his father's footsteps as a deadbeat _nobody_  who sucks at a job _meant_  for idiots. He was going to end up as an embarrassment to mankind, so he shouldn't drag down someone as precious as Butters with him.

Even if Kenny could bring himself to completely _wreck_  Butter's future, how would he get through to his parents? Butter's parents—more specifically his accountant dad—were strict. Steven built up Butters to marry rich and he would not let the omega fail at doing so just because some redneck kid shows up with a crush. Steven would fight to keep Kenny away and out of his son's life.

The bottom line of _anything_ was that Kenny could not have Butters and it was best to just give up.

Kenny scratched the back of his neck. "Leo-" 

"Do you love me?" Butters' eyes were slightly widened and his lips parted. Kenny couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Okay look," he sighed sadly, "I... you— It's kinda-"

"Do you love me?" The omega insisted, stretching his neck closer.

Kenny didn't say anything. He contorted his face and bit his tongue. A light wetness filled his eyes. He blinked it away quickly.

Slowly, Kenny glided his gaze onto Butters'. Mere inches away from each other, eyes locked, breaths shallow, atmosphere tense. With gradual turns of the head, Kenny nodded.

He was quick to defend himself.

"But—But it doesn't mean anything, believe me. I'll stop. Trust me," Kenny bargained lamely. Butters blinked at him. A burning sensation spread through Kenny's throat and eyes. "I—I..."

Butters didn't speak. Kenny stared hopelessly at him as the word "I" rolled off his tongue repeatedly.

"Butters," Kenny said his name firmly, stopping his own stuttering, "I'm sorry, okay! I know-I know this is weird."

"Kenny," Butters voice was softer than a ghost's.

"No, Leo, listen," Kenny tried desperately. He didn't want to hear Butters' rejection yet. Not yet. If this was going to be the last time he could comfortably be with his true love, then he'd make sure everything was out in the open. "I _do_ love you.

"Fuck, Leo, I love you! It's-it's-it's stupid, I know. And you can reject me but let me just..."

Kenny moved his mouth voicelessly as if searching for a poem to magically leave his lips to express his love and remorse. What actually did come out of his mouth was a mess.

"I love you so much. It's like this—this fucking disease. Like, I can't get rid of it. It's—it's—it's _awful_. It _hurts_  so bad!"

Kenny couldn't stop the flood of words. He gripped his bare chest. For some stupid reason, he felt his eyes burn with threatened tears. He watched every move that Butters made, which was just obscure twitches in his facial features. The omega was stuck in a small frown and upturned eyebrows. Kenny continued desperately.

"The pain is _always_  there. And even though everyone says just—just ignore it, I can't fucking do it. How—how can I when it's all that's in my goddamn head? I think—I think I'm just going insane. Honestly, it—it feels like I'm going crazy! You! Your face, your hair, your _everything_ ; it's all here," Kenny moved his hand from his chest to his head. His stuttering increased slowly as his thoughts came out as a jumbled mess.

" _Always_! _Always_  in there! You! It's stupid and I just-" he smacked his head repeatedly with the heel of his hand-"can't get you out! I don't understand, Leo, I don't fucking get it! I want you out of my head but—but I always want to see you. I don't get it! I want to see you! I—I—I want to _touch_ you! I just—I just want to _be_ with you! B-But I can’t. I never—" 

It was so sudden, Kenny didn't even register what had happened at first. It took him a few seconds to actually realize that Butters, his long-time unrequited love, had his arms wrapped around Kenny's neck and their lips pressed together.

 _Stop, no._  

Kenny sat in shock. His lips were unmoving to the unskilled movement of Butters’ soft lips. He stared wide-eyed at Butters’ closed eyes and furrowed eyebrows. 

His head was swimming in the flood of broken and unconnected thoughts. He didn’t know it before, but he loved swimming. 

Kenny melted into the kiss, caressing the sides of Butter's face. He deepened their connection out of desperation to be closer to Butters, going as far to pull the omega onto his lap. The bed dipped ever-so-slightly as a pair of knees surrounded Kenny. 

Butters scent filled the room with pleasantness and desperation. Kenny wanted to stick his nose in the crook of the omega's neck and take a good long sniff.

_We can't do this._

Butters tightened his arms around Kenny's neck. The secure hold Kenny was under made him feel safe. To reciprocate the feeling, he wrapped his arms around Butters' waist.

Kenny felt the protective instinct of his alpha status. He wanted no one else to even think of themselves with Butters in this way. He wanted to wrap the boy in his arms forever and shield him from any danger.

_Hate me._

"Kenny," Butters mewled when they separated for a second before jumping back in. His fingers entangled themselves in Kenny's hair, pulling lightly.

 _Please_.

"Butte-" Kenny tried, but the omega's lips reattached themselves. Eventually, with pure reluctance, Kenny raised his hands and pushed softly on the other's shoulders.

This was Butters. Beautiful, amazing, and perfect. But off limits.

Butters looked dazed. His eyes were only open in slits, his cheeks were feathered with a blush, and his lips looked so deliciously swollen. Kenny would want nothing more than to dive back in.

He shook his head lightly. "Butters... we c-" 

"I know!" Butters exclaimed desperately, pressing his hands to the sides of Kenny's face. His fingers dug into the back of the alpha's strawberry-blonde hair, his fingers securely by his ears. Kenny felt safe in that position. "Kenny, I _know_. We can't... we can't be together. My dad—he hates you. He saw you talk to me and-and told me to stay away from you or... or else."

Kenny could see Butters' eyes moisten and his shoulders gradually go higher. The alpha kept his hands securely around Butters' waist, feeling natural there.

"He wants me to marry with some rich stranger, Kenny. But I don't want that! I tried telling him, Kenny, I did. But..." his voice lowered to a small grumble, gripping his hands harder into the locks of Kenny’s hair. He hissed, "God, it still stings."

Kenny knew what Butters' hid under that makeup and sweater. He knew too well.

"Butters," Kenny whispered as a tear rolled down the other's face. "I'm sorry... but-" 

"Fuck it," Butters muttered, staring deeply into Kenny's eyes. Kenny was caught off guard by the boy's sudden use of an _actual_ bad word—he'd been so used to hearing 'hamburgers.'

"What?" Kenny piped, watching a grin grow on Butters' face.

"Fuck it," he laughed, leaning down so his and Kenny's foreheads met. He pressed their lips together briefly, tightening his hold on the bigger's head. "Fuck it!

"Kenny, just fuck it! Everything wants to tear us away from each other," Butters grinned, "so fuck it! We don't need anything! If I have you... if I have you I'll be fine. I know that if I fall..."

He looked deeply into Kenny's eyes. "You'll catch me."

Kenny’s chest and eyes burned with happiness. He felt the corners of his lips reaching impossible heights. He leaned in, his lips hardly touching Butters’ when he whispered, “ _always_.”

Butters attached their lips again, but kept it there. From the probable lack of experience, he was a bad kisser. His lips moved sloppily on Kenny's. But the alpha was glad he wasn't using that skill on anyone else.

Kenny felt his tears fall on his face—was it his or Butters, he'll never know—as he slowly smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around the slim waist of his love.

Music playing faintly in the background, vibrations buzzing under their feet, a dim light reflected off their faces, a sweet and intoxicating smell of a pleased omega, a disaster waiting in their future.

Kenny grinned.

_Fuck it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, idk much about mafias, gangs, and drug dealing, as you can see from my horrendous attempt to create a scene along those lines. 
> 
> Let’s just pretend this is how things work for the sake of the story. 
> 
> ANYWAY, the fun of the story finally begins :):):)


	10. •TEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re going to hate Stan.

"Are you gonna' get drunk?" Ike smiled stupidly, eyes half-lidded.

Kyle scowled, turning from the mirror to hiss at his brother, "dude, shut up!"

Kyle was in the middle of trying to style—or at least tame—his nest of red curls. The counter littered with brushes and combs and gel. One hand clutched a thick-bristled comb as the other was lathered with gel. 

It was the night of the fated party. Wendy made the more scholar-like decision to stay home and study the calculus subject which everyone, including Kyle, had trouble with. Thanks to her wisdom and Kyle's desperation, the redhead had a theoretical date with Stan, not that the alpha knew that.

He told his mother he was going on a sleepover at Stan's, which he planned on actually having after the party (he left out the part about going to a party, of course).

However, Ike had his little ways of figuring shit out. He had the determination and discreet ways of his big brother. Sometimes, Kyle wasn't sure if he was proud or upset about the fact he was slowly building a tiny version of himself. 

"How'd you even find out?" Kyle asked, proceeding to fix his hair. He expected the answer he usually got. _Karen told me._  Kenny told that girl everything, and, in turn, Karen told Ike. And Ike teased Kyle about it.

Ike had grown into a tall, lanky kid. He'd grown accustomed to an undercut—a puff of hair colored jet black and full of volume on the top of his head. It looked good, as gross as it is for Kyle to admit, on his long head. The Canadian was shaping up to be an attractive kid. Don't tell him that, though. 

"Oh Stan told me," Ike smiled. Kyle froze and looked suspiciously at his brother's grin. "By the way, Stan's waiting in his car." 

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed, dropping the comb in the sink. As he heard his brother's snickering in the back, he checked his phone.

 

**Stan the Man**

**7:43**

_here_

 

It was 7:47.

"Ike!"

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, the party was already in full drive by the time Kyle and Stan arrived. They had to park a block away; and even then, the car was squished between someone else's and a trash bin.

Kyle's hair was still damp (from quickly washing off the gel that covered half his head) as he walked to the door. At the moment, it was flat—but give it another hour and it'd be a red fuzz ball.

Stan strode beside the omega with his naturally gorgeous hair (with was much more to Kyle's envy than admiration). In one hand, he carried a bag of alcohol he sneaked from his dad—not that Randy would notice. 

"Are you going to drink?" Kyle asked incredulously. He eyed the bag warily, knowing his best friend's habits.

"Of course not, dude," Stan answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm designated driver, aren't I? Not that it would matter if we crash. You're hair would just be a helmet."

Kyle smacked him on the arm just before they faced the front doors.

That's when the challenge began.

Swarms of excited teens stood in the path of anyone who decided to enter. The music blasted ruthlessly in their ears, vibrating in their chests. It was dark except for the glow sticks people wore and the weak strobe of lights. Kyle almost forgot how overwhelming it could be to just enter a party.

They struggled their way into the kitchen, where Stan unloaded his gift. A few people "aye"d him as they approached the newly-added variety of drinks. 

Kyle easily caught scent of Bebe. He didn't know if it was just him or if it really was a thing, but female alphas had a nice, distinct scent. It had the allure of an alpha but the natural warmth of a female. It filled Kyle with a sense of comfort and safety rather than desire.

Bebe broke into a grin when their eyes locked. She walked away from the small group of girls with a drink in her hand.

Kyle gaped at her sparkling bodycon dress that wrapped around her curves perfectly. The bright red lipstick matched the outfit and her naturally curly hair brought the whole look together.

"Holy shit, Bebe," Kyle laughed, giving Bebe the usual high-five. The little tradition started naturally and stuck. "You look good!"

She smiled bashfully, her shoulders jolting in a little shrug. Stan took notice after talking with a few of his other jock friends. He smiled down at her and complimented her just the same as Kyle.

"Wendy really didn't come?" Bebe asked after thanking him. 

"Nah. She has a test or something."

"Well shit. I thought she was joking," she sighed. Brushing the topic away, she smiled. "Oh well. Have you guys seen Tweek?"

The boys shook their heads.

"How about Craig?"

The boys shook their heads.

Bebe smirked. "Ok then. Have fun guys!" 

* * *

 

Kyle and Stan soon found themselves in The Place. A relatively small gang of people enjoyed each other's familiar presence. They told inside jokes that only those from South Park Elementary School would understand.

Clyde had his head leaned back and a kitchen funnel in his mouth as Token poured liquid in it, most likely some kind of alcohol. Jimmy was crouched over in drunk laughter. The rich alpha's hands shook because he was laughing so hard as a small gathering crowd chanted _chug chug chug_.

Kyle and Stan had just joined in when Clyde jolted up and coughed violently, the drink spraying everywhere. Token was gasping for air from his breaths being wasting on pure humor as he patted the beta's back. Jimmy, being the biggest help, fell over in a fit of laughs.

Kyle was grinning at the display when he felt a little pinch and each of his sides. He let out a small yelp and turned around defensively, only to be met by a smiling alpha.

"Dude, you scared me," Kyle laughed, rubbing his sides where Davíd had touched him.

Davíd, standing there with his chocolate brown hair and round cheeks, smiled brightly. His semi-yellow teeth seemed to shine against his dark skin.

"Sorry, man," the alpha thread his fingers in Kyle's red locks and it lingered a second longer that it should have.

Kyle wouldn't admit it aloud, in fear of sounding pretentious, but he thought Davíd liked him. Davíd stared at him a lot and constantly tried to get his attention. When working in partners for engineering, the alpha always insisted on being a pair, leaving Kenny to work with the one girl at their table.

Kyle didn't mind too much. He was on very good terms with Davíd. It wasn't a rare sight to see a certain redhead at Davíd's soccer games, rooting for the alpha.

If he was being honest, Kyle found it kind of flattering to think someone liked him. But it also dipped him in some guilt, thinking that Davíd is probably feeling the same sorrowful desperation that Kyle does for Stan.

Stan side-eyed Kyle having his little interaction with the other alpha. His eye twitched slightly before he wedged himself into the conversation.

"Hey," Stan smiled tightly, hands in his jean pockets awkwardly. The engineering friends stopped in their talking to look at the intruding C of their A-B conversation. Stan pulled out a hand for Davíd to shake. "Been a while, huh, Davíd."

Kyle was slowly being succumbed in a tension that he was only able to feel, besides the two alphas he's standing with. 

"Uh," Davíd held a face that could be explained as contempt with a smile, "sure has." He connected their hands.

The strength of their hand shake made _Kyle's_  hand hurt. The omega stared at the violent sparks that travelled between his friends' eyes. It was a silent battle of dominance and Kyle had a front row seat.

Their scents were lost in the excitement ofthe party but it drifted ruthlessly into Kyle's nostrils. His knees started to shake.

Davíd was the first one to notice. His superior sense of smell caught Kyle's small leak of fear.

Davíd immediately let go of Stan's hand. The lack of pressure on Stan's hand seemed to have snapped him out of whatever haze he was in and he, too, could see that Kyle wasn't in the most comfortable position. 

Stan didn't have time to do something before Davíd clapped a hand against his arm. Davíd wore a casual smile, though his eyes betrayed the look of friendliness.

"Nice talking again, man," Davíd said brightly to Stan. Then the dark-skinned alpha turned his attention to the omega.

"See you later Kyle," Davíd's hand brushed through red hair as he left. A few feet away, he turned back and shouted, "save a dance for me!"

Kyle laughed lightly as he waved his friend off. Stan didn't seem in as light of mood.

* * *

 

The two super best friends spent the next hour or so being teenage boys at an outrageous party.

Extremely drunk Clyde and slightly-less drunk Token and Jimmy have proven to be quite interesting entertainment. Clyde repeatedly walked on the back ledge of the couch, trying to beat his record of standing there for five seconds, whining about his (non-existent) years of tight-rope practice going to waste. Token waiting expectantly behind the couch in the likely event that the beta would fall. Jimmy, for whatever reason, was dancing slowly with his eyes closed next to them.

After watching their ridiculous show, Stan and Kyle went to the kitchen and scavenged for whatever they could find. It was just them being nosy and intruding boys, judging the household based off the neglected snacks found in the bottom cabinet. They pulled out treats that were wedged behind other things and dared each other to eat it. Kneeled behind a counter, leveled with party-goers knees, they cringed and laughed with each taste of old snacks.

Eventually, Bebe pulled out a karaoke machine and hooked it up to the living room TV. The room was full in minutes. Kyle felt Stan's breath against his neck as they were involuntarily pressed against each other. The redhead ignored his omega's satisfaction and listened to the turns of people sing to their drunken hearts' content. After Bebe and Red finished up _California Gurls_ , Stan pulled Kyle onto the coffee table that was used as the stage. Being the rock and roll dorks they were, they chose _Carry on Wayward Son_ as their victim to their eccentric condition.

Their spirits and excitement were higher than ever after their performance among a drunk audience. They escaped to the back yard in a fit of laughs.

That's when Kyle realized Davíd didn't know all his facts about this party.

"Aye guys," Cartman stood near the ping pong table, a red cup in hand.

Cartman was an _interesting_ topic. He was, without a doubt, not much more than a nuisance in elementary. His greed and anti-Semitic ways haunted Kyle's short temper. However, as years passed, Cartman was less of a douche, which Kyle thanks to the fact that the big-boned male didn't present as an alpha. Though Cartman was less of a _Cartman_  and more of an _Eric_ now, Kyle still had his little feuds with him. Their mutual hatred seemed to be forever stamped into their dynamics, but in a twisted way, it was also the establishment of their friendship.

" _Oh_ ," Kyle muttered, " _you're_  here."

"Fuck you too, slut," Cartman sneered, holding up a certain finger.

Actually, on second thought, Kyle just hated Cartman.

Stan rolled his eyes and gave Cartman the usual hands-clasped-shoulder-bump thing that they do. One of Kyle's fantasies is watching Stan standing victoriously above Cartman's beaten body as a winner of their fight. By the looks of things, it's not happening anytime soon. But omegas could dream.

"I thought you had a date." Stan tilted his head in the attractive way he did. Kyle reverted his gaze to the ground when feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I'm still on it," the beta sighed.

At that moment, a semi-chubby girl, with short brown hair, wrapped a hand around Cartman's arm. Her forehead was riddled with acne and her teeth shone brightly white. She had the sweetly innocent appearance.

"Hi guys!" Heidi greeted cheerfully in a honey-filled voice. The light red of her cheeks revealed her slight drunken-state. She placed a soft kiss on Cartman's cheek. The male turned away as his face flushed.

"Hey Heidi," Kyle waved to the girl who deserved more than Cartman. Eric did gradually become a better boyfriend over the years, but Heidi was still worth more than that. 

The four of them chatted for a few minutes before Heidi yanked at her boyfriend's arm. Cartman looked at her expectantly before she voiced her excitement.

"Let's play beer pong!" She gushed, pointing a badly-aimed finger in the general direction of the ping-pong table. A group of four were just leaving it in an intoxicated state. "Ooh, it'll be so fun!"

"Heh, not a bad idea," Cartman puffed, eyeing the game table in interest. Heidi hugged his arm tighter as the male turned to his friend—and Kyle. "You in?" 

Stan was quick to agree. However, Kyle was not.

"Uh, Stan," Kyle sent an apprehensive look to the alpha, "you're designated driver, remember?"

"Don't worry, dude. I won't drink," Stan assured, patting a hand on Kyle's back. "You can just take the shots for the both of us. It's all good."

Kyle sputtered. "What? N-no, it's not all good."

He was a light drinker—either by nature or purpose, he didn't know. If he could help it, he'd only consume one or two bottles of beer—max. He was dead set on a bright future, not dead brain cells.

"Oh come on, Kahl," Cartman rolled his eyes. An untrustworthy smile spread on his face as his hand slowly retracted from his pocket with a five dollar bill. "If you play, I'll give you this."

"Shut up, fatass!" The redhead barked.

"Eric, s-stop it," Heidi smacked her boyfriend's arm. But the same off-putting smile leaked onto her mouth. What she said made Kyle remember that she and Cartman were perfect for each other. "The omega would prefer a dildo."

Kyle was ready to kill at that moment. However, before he could strike, Stan placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"She's drunk dude."

Kyle's deadly glare bounced between the alpha cramped above him and the snickering couple. This was exactly how he felt in his placement with society. Half of the world taunts him to give him a fit, while the other clamps their power down on him as to not allow him to refute. He was a mute man in a passionate argument.

"Fine, whatever," Kyle seethed. "Play your fucking beer-pong, I don't care. I'm not though."

"Dude-" Stan started.

"I'll p-p—I'll p-play!" Jimmy made his way into the conversation, swaying his weight between the two crutches he used to hold himself up. A light pink brushed his cheeks, proving he really was drunk. Behind him Token had his arms dangled around Clyde's shoulders from behind as they waddled place to place together.

"Yeah, Jimmy, go play with Stan," Kyle nodded, an edge to his words. "I'll just sit over there and watch. He gestured a little brick ledge that separated the small garden from the concrete. 

Stan didn't get a chance to argue before Kyle stormed his way to his chosen spot and hunched over it. He was able to see the table clearly, since it was only a meter or so away, and Stan's slightly pleading face. He turned his head away defiantly with a pout. 

Kyle's bad mood didn't damper the fun that took place at the table. The four of them laughed and played. Kyle was just glad to know that Stan kept his promise and only Jimmy took the shots.

However, Kyle wallowed silently next to the garden, which wasn't much more than a rose bush and some surrounding flowers. But the omega had too much rightfully-placed pride to join them again. 

Soon enough, Kyle felt a presence next to him. First, he saw the roughed-up sneakers with a hole or two. Then a welcoming hand, stretched out for Kyle's taking. And lastly, a face with a bright smile.

"Would this be a good time to have our dance?" Davíd asked playfully. His grin took a more alluring turn, much to Kyle's attraction. 

He glanced past the alpha and watched as his friends—and the couple—bounce a ball between each other in hopes for it land in a red cup. His attention was mainly focused on his super best friend, who didn't seem to pay him any acknowledgement.

Then he smiled up at Davíd, meeting his awaiting hand with his own smaller one. "Of course." 

The two left back inside the house. Both were unaware of Stan's hard stare. A ball landed in a cup on his side. He took the shot.

* * *

 

Davíd was a good dancer. Kyle felt more self-conscious about his lack of rhythm than ever. The alpha swayed naturally and snapped his limbs in perfect synchronization with the beat of the music. Kyle, however, was looking like a dying seal.

It had been fifteen minutes or so since they hit the dance floor. Kyle was sure the beer pong game had either ended or was coming to it. Nevertheless, he didn't care. He was having a pretty fun time with Davíd.

That's when a slower song played. It was probably some Ed Sheeran song, Kyle didn't know. He was too focused on the embarrassment that was obviously washed over Davíd.

The alpha had been staring up to the ceiling in an almost disbelief that a _slow_ songwould actually play. Then his eyes landed on Kyle's, his cheeks bright red.

Kyle found it cute.

"So um..." Davíd started, flustered. Couples across the floor were slowly latching onto each other. "We don't—we don't have to, uh-"

That's when a realization hit Kyle.

He and Stan would never be together. Their once-a-month affair would never blossom into some magical love. The odds will never play in Kyle's favor.

He just had to let go. He'd said it a million times to himself before, but this was the first time he actually felt he could do it. He could let go of his futile grip on Stan's love. 

There was another alpha standing in front of him who was clearly interested in him. Davíd was nice, funny, athletic, and would definitely beat up Cartman if the beta had the nerve to say anything negative to Kyle, not agree to a game of beer pong.

"You're right, we don't have to," Kyle smiled softly, leaning in closer to wrap nervous hands around Davíd neck. His facade of movie confidence seemed to slowly deteriorate with the closeness of the alpha. He whispered, "but—but we can." 

The omega could almost hear Davíd's slow gulp. He let out a small chuckle, looking up at the alpha's flushed face. Then he felt a pair of hands find their way to either sides of his waist.

Kyle was doing it. With every step he made with Davíd, it seemed his love for Stan was _ever-_ so-slightly dwindling. He could suddenly imagine a future with Davíd. 

Davíd would be the one to satisfy Kyle's heats. The omega would introduce the soccer player as his boyfriend to his parents. Then Kyle would cuddle up to him when watching a movie at 11 pm. They'd call each other and talk for hours.

It could happen. As Kyle stared, half-lidded into Davíd's equally entranced gaze, he knew all he had to do was tip-toe and land a soft kiss on his lips to make it happen.

The space between them was growing thinner. Once this kiss was made, Stan would be more out of Kyle's heart than ever. Just a few centimeters away.

It's about to happen.

It-

 

" _Kyyyle_ ," someone droned. It was dipped heavily in a drunk tone. Kyle could practically hear the booze falling from his words. " _Kyyyle wha-wha-what are you doing?_ "

Stan Marsh, designated driver, was drunk.

The luscious black hair that Kyle envied was splayed in multiple directions, putting Tweek's hair to shame. The muscled arms that Kyle ogled constantly in the locker room dangled to Stan's sides, swaying with each unstable step he took. The smile that Kyle would do anything to see was drooped in intoxication.

"Stan?" Kyle quaked, his hands quickly falling from Davíd's shoulders. He stared at his best friend with a look of mixed fury and worry.

The red head took a step closer to catch Stan as the alpha was about to trip over his own feet. Kyle had one hand on Stan's shoulder and the other on his chest, balancing the both of them.

" _Kyle_!" Stan giggled. " _I was, I was just looking for you_!"

"Stan," Kyle snapped fiercely, glaring daggers to the drunk male. "You said you weren't going to drink."

"Kyle are-are you good?" Davíd asked, worryingly. He focused his attention on the omega rather than the drunk alpha that leaned dependently on Kyle.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kyle smiled warily. "I'll just take him outside and call Wendy." 

"Do you need me to help?" Davíd tried.

Kyle could see the disappointment in his eyes. No—he could see the _anger_.

"It's okay," Kyle sighed. He knew what Davíd was feeling. "I got it. Thanks."

Kyle gestured Davíd down. When the alpha lowered himself enough to be eye-leveled with the omega, Kyle pressed a soft kiss to the alpha's cheek. 

Before he could deal with the aftermath, he stalked away slowly with Stan hanging on his shoulders. 

" _Ooooh_ ," Stan laughed, then his voice dropped low, like a third grader telling his friend about a crush, " _I think... I think he likes youuu_!"

"Shut up," Kyle snapped, staring forward with a stern face. "I can't _fucking_ believe you're drunk. What-what happened to you being designated driver, Stan? What the fuck happened with that?"

“ _I'm not drunk, though_ ," Stan hiccuped. Kyle grunted and continued to drag Stan along roughly.

"You're drunk."

" _I'm not_." 

"You are." 

" _K-Kyle I am not-_ "

Kyle froze. The crowd froze. Kenny froze. Butters gasped. 

Smothering the back of Kenny's fresh clothes, was Stan's sick vomit. The sound echoed disgustingly in Kyle's memory, the image of the vomit leaving Stan’s mouth even worse.

Kenny slowly turned around, arms slightly raised in disgust.

"Kenny I'm so-" Kyle tried. 

"No," Kenny chuckled slightly under his breath. Though Kyle could _feel_  the anger from his friend. "It's fine. I just need to change."

"Kenny-" 

"Just get him out of here. He's done for the night."

* * *

 

Swearing constantly under his breath, Kyle half-carried the drunk out of the house, down the streets, and to Stan's car. He unlocked it and threw Stan into the backseat.

"Designated driver, my fucking ass," Kyle swore. He slammed the door shut, trapping Stan inside the vehicle.

He pulled out his phone hastily and looked trough his contacts for a certain best friend's girlfriend. He held the device to his ear, leaning against the back window of the car.

"Hello?" Wendy had obviously just woken up. Kyle just realized it had been past 11. "Kyle? Why are you-"

"Hey, Wendy," Kyle interrupted, not in the mood for small talk. "Stan's drunk. He was supposed to drive us back home." 

"Wait," Wendy yawned. "He's drunk? You let him drink?"

Kyle clenched his fist. "No, he did it without my knowing. Wendy can you just- can you just pick us up or something?” 

"What? It's late."

"Yes I realize that." Kyle rolled his eyes. "That's why we can't just walk back."

"How do you even expect me to get you? Ask my dad to borrow the car to pick up my drunk boyfriend and his friend at 11:30?" 

"Well, yeah."

"Dude, I-" Wendy paused. Kyle heard movement from her probably sitting up. "I can't do that. Isn't there anyone else at the party that can take you home?"

Kyle took a deep breath to soothe his anger and frustration. "Wendy. He's your _boyfriend_. Can't you just do this?"

"Kyle, I really don't know what you expect me to do."

"I expect you to pick him up!" Kyle barked. His temper was thin. "At least him! I could walk home but you could at least pick up Stan." 

Wendy sighed deeply. "Sorry Kyle."

She hung up.

Kyle kept the phone to his ear for a few more seconds, disbelieving the long beep made after she hung up. He stared blankly at the tree that stood in front of him. His hand slowly dropped to his side.

He looked back at Stan, who was now sleeping in the back seat. He looked back at the house, blocks away, buzzing with excitement. He looked at his feet, two lone feet on black asphalt.

He crouched over, burying his face in his hands.

He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s painful for me to admit, but my guilty ship is Heiman. I know, I know. I’m an awful waffle.
> 
> I also ship Kyvid. I’m not ashamed. It’s so underrated though.


	11. •ELEVEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs parties when you have toes?

It took some effort for Craig to convince his parents that a date night was long overdue. In his own dramatic way (rolling his eyes and sneering _many_ times), he said the magic of their love was dying and it needed some stimulation.

His dad wasn’t easy to nudge, but his mom was.

When _was_ the last time she received flowers? Why don’t they go on their monthly date night anymore? Was she no longer attractive? Did he hate her?

Before Craig’s Dad could even register it, he was asking his son if the suit looked good. 

“Looks good enough,” Craig commented, not looking up from his phone as he texted away. Laura, his mother, and Ruby, his bitch of a sister, took over the master bedroom. Thomas was exiled to change in the bathroom, which was inconvenienoiently next to Craig’s bedroom. 

Thomas stood at the end of his son’s room, staring at his full appearance in the cluttered mirror.

“I haven’t worn this in months,” Thomas chuckled, though it sounded resenting. Craig made an agreeing hum just for his father’s humor.

Thomas looked back at Craig sitting sloppily on his bed. Craig could feel the man’s suspicious stare.

“Why exactly did you want your mother and I to go on this date?” Thomas questioned.

Without missing a beat, Craig replied in his bored monotone voice, “divorces are expensive and you need to save up for my car.”

Craig looked up from his phone for the first time since his father’s entrance and looked at the formally-dressed man in the eyes.

“Hint hint.” 

Thomas sighed deeply in the way fathers did. He went back to judging himself in the mirror.

Craig was glad his dad just let the topic drop. He couldn’t tell him the real reason. Otherwise, Craig would be hearing all-too-familiar rumors by the next day.

He invited Tweek over that night.

They would go to the basement and hang out like they usually did. He picked out a variety of movies and games that were now stashed secretly under his bed, along with some snacks.

His plan of avoiding each other has been quite successful over the past few weeks. Less and less people were staring at them when they were in the same room. The amount of rumors were gradually switching from “Oh my God, they’re finally gonna’ get back together” to “Oh my God, why aren’t they together yet?” It was a step in the right direction, albeit small.

Of course, the whole situation is still too vulnerable for Craig and Tweek to talk in public. It wouldn’t be until the school doesn’t give them a second glance for at least a month before they could interact. No doubt it will take a while, but Craig had a willingness to wait.

Craig did tell Token, Clyde, and Jimmy what was happening, though it wasn’t the full truth. He admitted to purposefully ignoring Tweek, in hopes to have the whole thing pass over. He did _not_ admit that Tweek was in on the plan. He did _not_ admit that it was only temporary. And he did _not_ tell them the Tweek would be coming over that night.

Just as Tweek made the promise, Craig promised he wouldn’t tell anyone.

Craig was sitting on the couch in his living room, typing away on his phone. Thomas stood, tiredly, at the base of the stairs. 

Suddenly, a little red-headed girl stood at the top of the stairs in a dignified manner. Ruby stood with posture of mock royalty, a small smile threatening her composure.

The males looked up at her expectantly; Thomas looked at her with a more fond expression than Craig (then again, any expression was more fond than the looks Craig gave his sister.)

In a booming voice, Ruby announced, “I present to thee, the one and only, _Mother_!”

Laura walked elegantly in place of Ruby as the girl bowed down dramatically. A purple dress draped delicately from the thin straps around Laura’s shoulder. Her blond hair was loosely curled, gently bouncing off her collar bones. If Craig was seeing it correctly, there was a bit of glitter decorating his mother’s eyelids.

His mother looked stunning. Well, that much could be said from the way Thomas’s jaw dropped. As gross as it was, Craig could smell the alpha pheromones off his father.

Laura walked slowly down the steps with a hand sliding smoothly against the rail, like a Disney princess. She wore an amused smile, seeing her husband’s face.

She didn’t even make it all the way down the stairs before Thomas rushed up and landed a long, passionate kiss on the beta.

Craig and Ruby simultaneously sneered an ‘ew’.

Craig watched the sweet display of his parents’ love unfold before him. He watched as Laura laughed loudly and told him to stop. He watched as Ruby took a picture of the couple, a giant smile on her face. He watched as Thomas was eager to leave the house with his date.

Perhaps, Craig encouraging them to have a date really was a good idea. Some gross part of Craig’s heart ached to one day be like them. He blamed the feeling on his Alpha instincts. 

Ruby closed the front door after his parents’ leave.

“Okay, it’s bedtime,” Craig said instantly, coming to his feet with a sigh. “Go to bed, brat.”

“Fuck you, I’m 12,” Ruby replied nonchalantly.

“Fuck you, I’m 16,” Craig replied nonchalantly. “And I’m in charge. Go to bed.”

“It’s like 9, dude,” Ruby sneered, gesturing to the clock that was hung in the living room.

“You need to rest for school.”

Ruby stared at him, as if Craig’s slight body movement would tell her his real motives. Just for fun, Craig posed mockingly.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

“What are you going to do?” Ruby crossed her arms, her eyes squinted. She was onto him. And he knew it would be hard to shake her off.

“I’m going to throw a party,” Craig said sarcastically, “in the—what—3 hours that Mom and Dad are gone?”

Ruby didn’t look convinced. Then again, she never did.

The siblings glared at each other, daring them to say something more. Both were rigid and unmoving. It wasn’t until Craig could feel their cat, Flip, rubbing its disgusting tail on his ankle, that Craig broke the stare-down to kick away the cat (Craig wasn’t on good terms with it since it tried eating Stripe #9).

“Tricia,” Craig called out her real name. She resented it, hence her preference for Ruby, her middle name. “I swear to God, if you don’t lock yourself in your room now, I will _tell_  Karen.” 

Ruby’s stature raises as she sucked in a harsh breath, her shoulders reaching the height of her neck. A light pink brushed her puffed cheeks. She knew what Craig implied. 

“N-no you won’t.”

“Test me, brat.”

She stomped her foot and snarled at the alpha. Without another word, she raced up the stairs.

Craig made a _hmph_ sound in small triumph. It wasn’t the first time he made that threat. But he knew it himself that he’d never reveal his sister’s little crush.

Craig looked at his phone and typed the confirmation to Tweek.

* * *

 

Tweek had his hood pulled tightly over his blonde hair. His arms were crossed securely around himself, not allowing anyone to see his true identity. He almost looked like a crack-head going to a back alley for his next supply.

Craig raised an eyebrow at the boy, not really expecting anything less. In fact, it made him want to laugh a bit. Some things just never changed.

Craig pressed a finger to his own lips and led Tweek into the house. Tweek looked to be absorbing the modified features of the house, comparing it to his memory.

As Craig was careful to close and lock the door, Tweek walked slowly to a table that held an assortment of family pictures. There was Ruby and Craig, smiling at the camera, though there was murder in their eyes. There was one of Thomas holding a large fish and Craig, as a child, sneering at the smell of it. There was one of Laura holding Ruby as a baby. Once upon a time, Tweek’s face also had a frequent appearance on these shelves.

 “Come on,” Craig whispered, poking Tweek on the shoulder. “To the basement.” 

Tweek took one last glance at the pictures before following the alpha to another room.

The movies and games that were once stored away under Craig’s bed were now sprawled across the coffee table in the basement. An old blue couch, that used to be in the living room when Tweek was still in town, stood in front of the table. A medium-sized television sat on a long table against the wall and faces the room. To one corner there was a pool table that held many cluttered junk since the table was no longer in its prime. There was a fridge next to it that usually stored the food that would be needed at later times or drinks that couldn’t fit in the fridge upstairs.

“It hasn’t changed much,” Tweek muttered. His voice wasn’t as shaky as Craig remembers it being. Progress.

“Actually-“Craig raised a smug eyebrow, “-remember that Lego person thing that was under the fridge? Look under the fridge now.” 

Tweek smiled lightly up at the alpha and stalked towards the white rectangle of greatness. Years ago, the boys were playing Legos, from the request of Tweek, and as they were having a tiny war, Tweek flicked one of Craig’s soldiers into the Depths of Ungiving (also known as Under the Fridge). It was a dark day for Craig’s people. 

Now, Craig was leaning against the improperly-used pool table as Tweek dropped to his knees and leaned over so his head just hardly touched the floor to search the Depths of Ungiving.

Craig, almost shamelessly, let his eyes wander to Tweek’s pair of globes that were raised into the air. Craig always figured that male omegas had better asses than their female counterparts. He had his fair share of staring below the waistline of Kyle, Butters, and Pip. Even Bebe had gushed about Kyle having a way of walking that truly emphasized the firmness and roundness of his butt. And Craig couldn’t quite disagree.

“You saved him?” Tweek chuckled, his head still ducked and eyes roaming. “Oh wait never mind, I still see him. Is he farther back?”

“Heh, yeah,” Craig shrugged. “I tried getting it out with a broom but... y’know.” 

Tweek came back up to his knees, giggling into the back of his hand. Craig watched him a moment before looking toward the TV.

“So, Uh,” Craig started, “wanna’ watch a movie or something? I also brought out the PS4 for some games.”

Before Tweek could answer, a slow distinct creak could be heard from the basement door. Craig’s protective instincts instantly stood at end, stepping defensively in front of Tweek, who was frozen mid-standing.

“Tweek?” 

Ruby stood at the top of the stairs, peaking between a gap in the rails. Her eyes seemed to be filled with stars as she gazed down at the boys.

Craig ticked his tongue, relaxing his shoulders into a more defeated posture. Tweek stood up slowly, glancing around the room helplessly before a sheepish smile spread on his face.

“H-hey Rubes,” Tweek stammered.

The girl was already running down the steps and leaping into the omega’s arms. She gripped tightly around his waist and Tweek could only lower his arms awkwardly onto her back. 

Craig watched the display from a few feet away in suppressed worry. _Someone knows Tweek is here._

Admist his own frustration, Craig didn’t notice the small smile etching on Tweek’s face with the embrace of Ruby. 

“Craig!” Ruby immediately barked after lifting her head from Tweek’s chest, not letting go of her hold on him.“Why would you hide him from me?!”

“Cos’ it’s none of your business,” Craig spat. He pulled the girl off Tweek. Tweek pursed his lips in a tight smile, rubbing his elbow shyly.

“Ruby, you better not tell anyone he’s here,” Craig hissed, pointing a sharp finger at her face. Though smell wasn’t the most effective on family, he released a challenging scent in the air.

He heard Tweek’s sharp intake of breath but didn’t dare break eye contact with his sister. The girl bared her teeth, and if Craig wasn’t upset, he’d wallow in the likelihood that Ruby was going to present as an alpha.

“Don’t tell me what to do-“

“I’m serious, Tricia!” Craig barked. Behind him, a small whimper could be heard from Tweek. “I swear to God, I _will_  tell Karen. I’ll tell the whole fucking town.”

Ruby snarled through the embarrassment raising to her cheeks. “Shut up, Craig! What are you even afraid of?!”

“Just keep your mouth shut!” Craig felt the words leave his mouth before he processed it.

Ruby opened her mouth, another argument edging on her lips, when she glanced behind her brother. Craig didn’t know why, but he saw her mouth shut before the words could leave her mouth. Her eyes lost some of its anger but kept its fierceness. 

The siblings stood in silence for a moment, their glares fixed on each other.

Ruby finally scoffed, crossing her arms. “You are the biggest idiot alive.”

She shook her head, almost disapprovingly, before turning to leave the basement. 

Once the door closed, Craig huffed a sharp breath through his nose. He calmed himself down and turned around to the blond boy.

Tweek stood uncomfortably, a hand clasping his other arm awkwardly. An unsettling scent finally wafted to Craig as he crawled out of his angered state: distress. 

“Oh Tweek,” Craig scratched his neck. “Sorry, dude-“

“How ‘bout a movie?” Tweek interrupted. He adverted his gaze and walked over to the couch, eyeing the movies on the table.

Craig watched him for a second and licked his teeth. Things really did change. 

Years ago, Tweek would’ve been ripping out his hair and hiding in the Depths of Ungiving. Craig would sigh and try to soothe Tweek back to his normal self. It happened so many times that everyone looked to Craig when the blonde was showing the smallest signs of panic. And Craig had made it a habit.

However, Tweek completely dismissed it. Of course, that isn’t to say there wasn’t a foul stench of distress lingering around Tweek. But he was handling pressure so much more easily.

Perhaps leaving to the big city with his grandma _did_  help Tweek’s anxiety.

“Oh, Uh, Yeah sure, okay,” Craig nodded, letting his hand drop back down to his side. He plopped down on one side of the couch, watching as Tweek looked through the movie collection.

Craig didn’t put any horror or suspense movies in the stack. Those genres really riled up Tweek’s nerves—a lesson Craig learned the hard way. It was mostly comedy, or adventure, and maybe one or two romance movies.

Tweek snorted a laugh, looking back at Craig with a movie presented.

“ _Alien_?” Tweek smiled with a raised brow. “Jesus, it-it’s all worn out too.”

 _Alien_  wasn’t a really a scary movie, was it?

Craig chuckled lamely. Tweek was one of the few people that he let on to know of his space obsession. Though, over the years, it had faded a bit. But if there was a YouTube suggestion to a far-fetched alien theory, Craig would definitely click.

“Shut up, it’s a good movie,” Craig argued, leaning in to pluck the movie out of the omega’s hands. He examined the front and back of the box. “It’s not even worn out.”

“How many times have you watched it?”

“That’s not important.”

“Tell me.”

“Shh.”

“No, tell me.”

“Just pick a movie already!”

* * *

 

Shrek 2 was playing.

Tweek had himself curled in a tight ball—the way he usually did—with a blanket draping around him. Craig lay sloppily at the other end. His legs were stretched across half the couch.

Their toes were touching. It was small pressure against either of them; a gentle reminder that they were there, in the same room, on the same piece of furniture. Either could release the pleasantly unpleasant feeling of the other touching them by the simple shift of the foot. Neither did.

Craig noticed with a sort of solemn that Tweek frequently looked at his phone, fingers dancing on the screen. Who was he texting, Craig did not know and he dared not to ask. Instead, he glanced uncomfortably as Tweek checked his phone after a buzz was made.

Craig couldn’t quite understand the feeling. Perhaps a part of him was feeling neglected from Tweek’s distraction. Perhaps he was upset that Tweek chose to watch a movie but hardly did. Perhaps he was upset with the person on the other end of Tweek’s messages.

The only anchor to steady Craig’s discomfort was the toe touching his. 

What would Craig have done if Tweek had never moved back? How many drinks would Craig have taken that night? Maybe he’d spend an hour in a dark closet with some beta, like he has before. Maybe he would’ve been making a ruckus with his three pals. Maybe he would’ve gotten in a fight with someone, if all could be hypothetical.

But Craig was none of that. He was in basement, watching Shrek 2 with an old friend who had half his interest on his cellphone. 

But they were touching toes.

It was okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly updates are pretty nice, huh?
> 
> I named the cat Flip, as in “flip off”, as in giving someone the middle finger. Haha.
> 
> I’m just really tired, sorry.


	12. •TWELVE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Love? 
> 
> Baby don’t hurt me. 
> 
> Don’t hurt me. 
> 
> No more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead or giving up on this fanfic. Trust.

The Man sat in an almost empty room with his impeccable posture. His hands rested gently in his lap, though it was ready to strike if such a necessity became. His head, of course, was covered completely by a hood.

Sitting on the other side of a hardwood desk was the only other person in the dark, ominous room. He had his hands clamped together, resting on the smooth table. The Boss.

A strained smile settled unpleasantly on the older man’s mouth. The only visibly part of The Man’s mouth was a deep frown.

“You are a curious character,” the Boss spoke. His breath had a faint reek of cigarettes and alcohol. Its smell wafted into The Man’s nostril’s as easily as the scent of an alpha.

After the predicted silence that followed after The Boss’s statement lingered heavily in the room, he spoke again.

“I don’t know much about you, as retched as it is to admit.”

Silence.

“What even is your secondary gender, if I may ask?”

Silence. The Boss grinned.

“Ah,” he chucked, leaning back in his chair and resting his clasped hands over the slight roundness of his stomach. “Quiet as ever.”

The man still sat rigidly. Was his eyes even looking at The Boss, no one will know.

“So, so much we don’t know about you,” The Boss went back to his thin smile. “I don’t know your name, let alone your reason of joining us.”

Silence.

“Money, perhaps?” The Boss guessed. “Thrill? Though that is something I doubt.”

Silence. The Boss smiled a bit wider.

“I could only hope you remain loyal to this...,” he paused, making gestures as if finding a word that is at the tip of his tongue, “ _organization_.”

Silence.

“As I mentioned before, I don’t know much about you. However-“ he pulled out a folded paper and dropped it gently on the table-“I have a theory. “

The Man’s Head twitched in the direction of the paper. He glanced between it and The Boss, who gestured idly for him to open. He reach over carefully and unfolded the rumpled paper. A breath, relatively loud compared to his usual silent demeanor, huff slowly out his nose.

“I believe there is someone you care about.”

A stick-figured drawing of a girl in pig-tails holding hands with a taller boy. A rainbow arched around them.

* * *

 

_Dancing in the dark~_

A breeze drifted lazily through the slightly open window. It rattled the string to the light, which was cold from lack of use. The only light was from beneath the bedroom door, leading to the hallway, and the faint street lamps outside.

 _With You between my arms_ ~

Leo swayed gently to Kenny’s slow dancing. His arms wrapped gently around the other’s neck, intertwining his fingers. Kenny had his own hands holding Leo’s waist in comfort.

_Barefoot on the grass~_

The carpet tingled beneath Leo’s sock-less feet. They hardly moved a centimeter above the floor with each tiny step he took, making the floor warm beneath him. Beside his feet were a pair of boots, occupied by Kenny.

_Listenin’ to our favorite song~_

In Leo’s left ear, and in Kenny’s right, was an earbud. It played quietly in their ears, connecting them with the song playing on Kenny’s old iPod.

_When you said you looked a mess~_

Leo was dressed in his pajamas. His blue, fuzzy pants were decorated with fluffy clouds. Kenny, on the other hand, wore his usual torn jeans and a dark sweater.

_I whispered underneath my breath~_

Kenny moved his head from where is rested gently on Leo’s head and placed his lips just over Leo’s unoccupied ear.

_But you heard it~_

In a low, muttered voice so that not even the wind swirling around them could carry his words, he whispered:

“ _Darlin’ you are perfect, tonight~“_

Kenny felt Leo smile against his chest. He leaned back, still holding the omega, and stared lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes. Leo was smiling in his tired glow.

“Butters?” Called a voice loud and harsh from the hall. It was too familiar and stigmatic to allow the moment between Kenny and Leo continue in bliss.

Leo quickly ripped himself apart from Kenny, fear coloring his eyes as he stared at the door. Kenny frowned in the same direction.

Leo looked back at the Alpha in sympathy and anxiety. Kenny took a quiet breath and smiled gently. He walked to the window and opened it to its full extent. The steps could be heard coming from the stairs.

Just before Kenny snuck out the window, he landed a short, yet full kiss on Leo. With Kenny’s disappearance and the silent shut of the window, Leo quietly buried himself under the blankets just as the door opened, revealing his father.

Kenny climbed down the tree and rushed off the scene as he usually did. Once he was at least a block away, he went back to his normal, walking stride.

After three weeks or so of sneaking into Leo’s room, Kenny has learned that it was best to always be ready to ditch at any moment. It was less than ideal— _much, much_  less—but it was all he could do.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket, protecting them from the prickling cold. Winter was on its way.

School was another story for Kenny’s and Leo’s relationship. They weren’t keeping it a secret, per se, but they tried to keep it more on the low side. The last thing they needed was an outbreak of gossip that would definitely reach Steven’s ears. A more sadistic part of Kenny was thankful that a lot of people were still hung up on Craig and Tweek.

As Kenny neared a trash bin that was left on the curb for trash pick-up day, he ripped off the scent blocker from his scent glands. It was a satisfying feeling to finally have his scent drift freely in the air. He threw the bandage-like thing in the trash, erasing it from South Park’s history.

Stan and Kyle were definitely aware of the relationship. Stan nearly tackled Kenny in excitement for his Bro. Kyle _did_ tackle him. When Cartman found out, he smirked smugly at Heidi, who was wrapped around his arm. The girl sighed and handed her boyfriend a five dollar bill. Even Kyle was chuckling.

Kenny smiled to the ground as the memory played in his head. The air seemed less cold and the walk shorter.

Kenny has come to learn that Leo was the absolute best being on the planet. Leo would always brighten up with the appearance of Kenny. Whenever they were free to hold hands, Leo used both of his to clasp Kenny’s cold hands, warming them to reach Leo’s body temperature. In English class, he’d tease the alpha by allowing only small spurts of sweet smells to waft behind him, only letting Kenny smell it. It drove Kenny insane in his seat, always waiting for his next dose. After class, Kenny would drag Leo to the nearest hidden area and ravish his lips.

Kenny had to bite his lip to suppress the grin daring to show on his face. He couldn’t. He tilted his head toward the ground and smiled like a maniac. He felt a sort of chill in his spine and the need to just dance around and scream.

_Leo is my boyfriend!_

_My boyfriend!_

_Mine!_

Even the nearing sight of his grotesque house couldn’t spoil his mood. However, the people inside could.

“Watch what you’re fucking doing!”Stuart barked, slamming close a cabinet. Kenny could only see his father’s back, but considering the way the man was looking down, he knew it was Karen who was being yelled at.

“Fuck’s sake, we’re gonna’ get rats in ‘ere,” Stuart scoffed, getting a roll of paper towels and throwing it on the floor.

Kenny walked over quietly and saw Karen frowning as she kneeled down to clean up a broken jar of pickles. Stuart watched her angrily, giving no mind to his son coming to the scene.

“Sorry,” Karen muttered dejectedly. Kenny gritted his teeth, watching everything from the living room.

“You’re fucking _sorry_?!” Stuart snapped. He slammed his fist against the cabinet he just closed. Kenny could almost feel Karen flinch. “I just bought these and you fuck it up! I swear to God, there’s no fucking appreciation in this Goddamn house! Clean that shit up!”

Stuart stormed away, muttering a string of profanities. Karen was left alone in the kitchen, silently picking up the pieces of glass.

Kenny didn’t leave her like that for long. He immediately walked into the kitchen after his father’s disappearance. Without a word, he crouched down and helped his sister. As they threw out the pickles, Kenny heard Karen sniff ever-so-slightly.

When he looked at her, he saw a wet line down her cheek and her lips pursed in a deep frown. She stared at the task at hand, not daring to look at anything else.

Kenny felt what she was feeling now too many times before. He paused for a moment, looking at his little Karrie with sympathetic eyes.

Then he reached over, wordlessly, and embraced her tightly. Her face was buried in his Kenny’s shoulder and he felt her sniff. A few shaky breaths left her, as did a few tears.

Neither said anything. The silence was a blanket around their fears at 11 PM that night.

* * *

 

“I wanna’ know something new about you,” Leo smiled up at Kenny.

The two sat in the farthest corner of the farthest field in the school. Kenny leaned against the intersection of the fence and wall. They hid a blanket in the space between both barriers and laid it out every other lunchtime to sit on.

Leo sat between Kenny’s legs, his back against Kenny’s stomach. The alpha had his chin atop Leo’s right shoulder. His eyes were closed, just simply appreciating the boy whose waist he had his arms wrapped around.

“Hm?” Kenny hummed, opening an eye to look at Leo.

“Tell me something new,” Leo demanded, playfully.

“Hmmm,” Kenny rumbled lazily. “Something new.”

Leo made a weird sound in his throat that sounded like a scoff and a laugh. Kenny lazily smiled, tightening his grip on Leo’s waist.

“Nooo,” Leo whined. “About you. Tell me something new about you. Don’t be a smarty.”

Kenny pressed a soft kiss on Leo’s smooth, pale cheek. “Okay okay.

“Is there anything specific you’d like to know?”

Leo was quiet for a moment in thought. “How ‘bout your family?”

Kenny groaned, leaning back to fall on the backpack behind him. He dragged down his boyfriend too, who yelped in surprise.

“Woah, Ken,” Leo laughed, “I almost got a bit, Uh, a bit dizzy.”

“You’re cute,” Kenny said randomly, moving his arms a bit to get more comfortable. “You have a nice laugh.”

“W-well, gee, Ken,” Leo blushed, smiling shy to the wall beside him.

“Your eyes are the prettiest blue. So pale, it’s kinda creep. Romance-story-leveled creepy,” Kenny muttered into the air. “It’s like cotton candy.”

“K-ken,” Leo stuttered.

“I like cotton candy.”

“Kenny~,” Leo giggled, looking up at the alpha’s slight double chin from the awkward angle, “I know you’re stalling.”

“Is it so wrong to point out a few amazing things about you?” Kenny raised a playful eyebrow. “Such as your kindness. Oh, you’re so sweet to everyone. Even Cartman—and the last thing People want to be with Cartman is nice.”

“ _Stallin_ ’~” Leo said in a sing-sing tone. He turned over so his stomach was against Kenny’s. He landed his ear right over the thumping beat in the alpha’s chest.

“Nothin’ gets through you, huh?” Kenny said quietly. A thin layer of solemn dripped from his words, but it was lost in the wind.

“Nope!” Leo exclaimed. “Now tell me something about your family. Something I don’t know.”

Kenny was quiet for a long moment. His hand played with Leo’s soft, blonde hair slowly. Kenny felt at peace with the sound of purring drifting pleasantly into the air.

There were many secrets Kenny kept from the world; and even more from Leo. The guilt of secrecy hung dangerously heavy on Kenny’s heart. The least he could do was lose a bit of that weight.

“I don’t know if you remember,” Kenny started. His hand began running through Leo’s hair ever-so-slightly rougher, as if it was the only thing to keep him on Earth but he didn’t want to scare it away. “But I have a brother.”

Mumbled from Kenny’s chest was Leo’s delicate voice offering, “Kevin?”

Kenny smiled sadly. “That’s him.”

“What ever happened to him?”

Ever-so-slightly rougher. Kenny let out a long sigh.

“He left.”

It was silent around them. The buzz of high school was so far away and even farther now. Leo felt so warm in the cold world. The only interruption to the silence was a passing car, to which Kenny chuckled lowly.

“He just... packed up his shit and left. Blew out the 18th birthday candles and was gone before the smoke,” Kenny continued, a dark humor clouding his tone. “Dunno’ where he went. I know it was with his other douchebag friends, though.”

Kevin wasn’t a topic Kenny tried to bring up. It was sort of locked away in a false chamber of his mind. No one talked about it at home. No one really looked through the remnants of his things that were all sitting in a few boxes in the corner of the backyard. No one acted as if there was another kid that fed with the same plastic spoon as Kenny and Karen.

“Do you still love him?” Leo asked quietly. He moved his chin rested on Kenny’s chest. He looked up at the alpha curiously.

Kenny didn’t say anything; just stared blankly at his boyfriend. Of all the scenarios of this topic coming up with anyone that ran through Kenny’s head at night, _that_ was never a question.

Then he smiled, messing up Leo’s hair with the shake of his hand.

“You’re too considerate,” Kenny laughed. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re real.”

Leo whacked away Kenny’s hand and frowned cutely at Kenny.

“Now, really Ken,” he scolded, “I still got half a day o’ school and I don’t wanna’ look all messy.”

“You look beautiful,” Kenny commented. “Always.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Kenny thought about the question Leo asked. It wasn’t tormenting him but it stroked his curiosity.

The most immediate answer was yes _of course_  Kenny loved his brother, but as the idea waned in his mind, it was slowly being sculpted into a question mark. He loved Karen without any doubt whatsoever, and he tried comparing that to what he felt for Kevin. Of course, the difference was beyond obvious, but that wasn’t a fair comparison.

Kevin was not much like Kenny when it came to being a brother. However, Kenny really did raise the bar high in good brotherhood . But how far below was Kevin under that bar?

Then Kenny realized that love didn’t necessarily have to do with the other’s skills and standards. It isn’t fair to judge love for a person by _just_ what they do.

But that begged the question: what can be determined as love? Was it from work and dedication like Kenny’s love for Karen? Or from a festered gut feeling like his love for Leo? And where on that spectrum did Kevin fit?

_Do you still love him?_

The most true and hollowing question crept into Kenny’s mind during Spanish class.

_Did I ever?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m not gonna lie.
> 
> The reason I’m a bit late is Bc I recently (finally) got The Stick of Truth. And just like when playing TFB, I did NOTHING but play. Sorry.
> 
> So I didn’t want to proofread and all that Jazz. I finished the game today so I’m back on track. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today’s chapter! See you next week!


	13. •THIRTEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle can’t clean his room in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed-feeling about the quality writing of this chapter. Regardless, it probably isn’t my best. 
> 
> I wasn’t in the mood to proofread, sorry.

Just as Gerald predicted, Ike presented as an alpha.

Kyle got a call from the office during school, which was his father picking him up early. In the car, when Gerald was explaining the situation of Ike nearly attacking another student in his lust, Kyle felt the suffocation of awkwardness.

From the way Gerald avoided eye contact and consistently cleared his throat, Kyle knew the memory of Stan being pulled into his room was flooding Gerald’s mind. Kyle tried to shrink into his seat as much as possible and only answering in the most minimal of ways.

Of course, he wanted to know more about what happened to Ike, but he’d wait for his mom’s explanation and not burden his father.

When Kyle got home, he was greeted with a _pleasant_  surprise. He wouldn’t be allowed in his room for a week. Why?

Ike was stinking it up with his new scent, tearing things to pieces, and probably humping anything with as much as a fold on it. The worst part was that Kyle wasn’t even able to get his phone charger out and he was the only one with an iPhone.

Sheila had immediately starting upgrades on Ike’s room, such as Kyle’s, so Kyle wasn’t even able to sleep in that room. He was exiled to the couch and forced to where Ike’s clothes. He sneered when he found out his _little_  brother’s clothes fit him.

The only upside was that Kyle could finally see the affects of the room from the other side of the door. He was happy to learn that he heard and smelt practically nothing coming out of his room.

Kyle would tag along with Sheila whenever she was getting things for the improvements of Ike’s room. That where Kyle learned the full story of Ike’s presentation.

Turns out, Ike was with a few friends when it happened. He was acting strangely that day and suddenly jumped someone in the hallway. The person was an omega who was entering the first stages of a Heat, which was triggered by the strong scent of Ike in Rut. It was an ordeal.

Ruts were different than Heats in a few ways. For one, Ruts were not consistent like Heats. It only happened when an alpha presents and when it’s triggered by an omega in Heat.

When Alphas go in Rut, they are fueled by pure sexual need. Stan had explained it like having an awful itch but unable to scratch it. All rational thinking is thrown out the window until an Alpha can get their knot in someone or their Rut ends.

Kyle thought of them as dangerous in Rut. If it weren’t for the cloudiness in his mind during his Heat, he’d probably be terrified of Stan when he came into his room. He was almost an animal. His eyes would widen and his pupils dilate. The hair on his body would stand on end. The way his teeth bared almost made him look to have fangs.

Kyle wondered idly what it would be like to be in a Rut. No matter how much he hated Heats, he didn’t think he’d choose to have Ruts over Heats. At least, he was in control (for the most part) in that time.

When Ike’s week of lust was over, Kyle immediately went to disinfect _everything_  in his room. He didn’t like the feeling that his brother’s semen could be on something.

So that is what Kyle did now. With a trash bag in one had and grabber in the other, he tossed away his junk that probably should’ve been disposed of _before_ Ike’s Rut.

He was cleaning out his cluttered desk when Ike knocked on his door. It was already wide open but Kyle appreciated the courtesy he forced his brother to learn.

“¿Qúe?” Kyle asked in an awful accent.

Ike grimaced at the whiteness of his brother then laughed nervously. He was fiddling with the rim of his shirt as he stepped inside the room he had just spent the past week.

“Uh, I need to ask you something,” Ike said slowly. Kyle could see the tension in the new alpha’s shoulders; the embarrassment.

“Hold up,” Kyle raised a brow. Ike snapped his mouth shut, seeing the face of suspicion on his brother’s face. Kyle stepped closer. “No fucking way.”

Now, right in front of his _younger_  brother, Kyle stood up straight and compared their heights. With Ike slightly slouched, they were the same height.

Kyle scoffed, “when the fuck did you get taller than me?”

Ike stood up straight, rising at least an inch above Kyle’s head (though not his hair). He smiled, then laughed.

“Dude,” Ike cackled. “I’m taller than you!”

“Goddamn Canadians,” Kyle sneered. “What do you want anyways?”

Ike looked more relaxed than when he first walked through the door. Kyle mentally smiled in satisfaction.

“Oh yeah,” Ike looked away. “So, you know wh-what happened when I presented, I think.” He looked at Kyle questioningly. The redhead nodded, so Ike continued. “Well, I want to apologize to that guy. But I don’t... really know how to.”

Kyle felt his heart skyrocket. He was so proud of his brother. Without anyone telling him to do anything, Ike wanted to apologize to an omega for his actions. Kyle’s faith for his brother’s generation was slightly restored.

“Just go and sincerely say sorry,” Kyle advised. He went back to his desk to clean things out but still listened as his brother spoke. Ike took a seat at the end of the bed.

“That’s it?” Ike grimaced in confusion. “But, but that doesn’t feel like... I dunno, like _good_ enough, I guess. I mean, I completely tackled him. If people didn’t pull me away, I could’ve...”

He went quiet. The tween frowned at his hands, not meeting Kyle’s gaze. His eyes were clouded in trouble and self-resentment.

Kyle realized suddenly, that Ike was _afraid_. Not of judgement; not of punishment; not of the omega’s forgiveness; but of _himself_. In the first seconds he was an alpha, he hurt someone. He could’ve done so much in his drunk state and suffer when sober.

Kyle pursed his lips, looking at the floor to think of the right reply. He never had many serious conversations with Ike, so it felt weird to suddenly have one now.

“I guess,” Kyle began slowly. “I guess, the fact you understand what you did was bad and want to redeem yourself, proves that you’re a good person.”

Ike shifted his lips. As he thought the words over, he smiled softly.

“Thanks,” Ike said, looking up at his brother.

“No problem,” Kyle said awkwardly, making himself busy with cleaning his desk. “Maybe you get them a gift basket or something.”

Ike looked confused for a moment, then realized Kyle was referring to the omega at school.

“I don’t think he’d like that,” Ike said. “He’s not very into those kind of things.”

“Gift baskets?” Kyle squished his face in confusion. “They’re gift baskets.”

“Gift baskets are too... normal, I guess. He’s not very normal. He doesn’t like what other people like.”

Kyle stared at Ike suspiciously. The tween was looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

“He’s by himself most times. I’m pretty sure he wears eyeliner. It looks cool though—edgy, y’know. In class, he doesn’t really pay attention; just draws on the worksheets. I see it sometimes. It’s-“

Ike finally looked at Kyle and blushed fiercely. Kyle was smirking knowingly.

“A crush?” Kyle’s smirk stretched. “You didn’t tell me this~”

“It’s not!” Ike exclaimed, gripping his hands in embarrassment. “I mean- it’s not like that. He’s just noticeable, I guess. His hair is really black and his eyes are really bright, of course, I’d notice him-“

“What color are his eyes,” Kyle asked conversationally, as if he’s not trying to rip dark secrets out of Ike.

“They’re amber, kinda like honey. His face is really pale and his hair is super dark so they really shine, y’know. And he wears eyeliner so it really...” he paused, realizing what he was saying. The redness of his cheeks spread to his ears and Kyle laughed.

Ike buried his head in his hands, listening to the sound of his brother’s chuckles while muttered a low, “*no no no no-“*

“Chill, Ike,” Kyle let out a final laugh and clapped a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Your secret is relatively safe with me.”

“I’m...,” Ike started, staring at his fingers disbelievingly. “I’m just gonna’... I’m gonna’ go.”

And with that, he stood up and walked out. Kyle snorted when he knew Ike was out of earshot.

The idea of Ike liking someone was somewhat bizarre to Kyle. The Canadian never showed any romantic interest in anyone. For a while, Kyle even thought Ike would never do so.

Then again, that’s what people thought about Kyle when he was younger too. A few girls tried getting Kyle’s attention, such as Bebe for some reason, but he refused them all, not out of rudeness but out of the blunt honesty of a child.

Stan had his girlfriend Wendy but never thought much of it. However, an uncomfortable feeling would settle in Kyle’s stomach at the sight of the couple together, but he brushed it off as his friend being too preoccupied for him. The feeling soon manifested to the point Kyle felt like throwing up at the sight of their clasped hands.

It wasn’t until Kyle watched crappy soap operas with his mom that he understood it to be jealousy. That sparked a troubling discovery that Kyle still regrets to this day.

Kyle reaches his hand into the far depths of his desk drawer, grabbing at any trash he could find. When it came out, it was with two of the same business cards. Kyle examined them and sneered. They were as dirty as the memory associated with them.

Few years back, when he was already presented as omega, Kyle went on a ski trip to Aspen with his family and Stan’s. Stan and him were wandering by themselves, making their way to a small cafe.

Since it was warm, they hung their large coats on the backs of their chairs, revealing the shapes of their bodies. Stan went to the restroom and Kyle was left alone to sip at his hot chocolate.

An older man with crusty eyes and a receding hairline approached him. His most defining feather was a large mole next to his long nose. The man talk Kyle up a bit, much to Kyle’s reluctance. The conversation was quickly heading towards a more sexual direction, at which point Kyle cut it short.

The man must’ve seen Stan approaching so he back off a bit. He gave Kyle two business card, _just in case_ , and implored him to use it whenever he was feeling frisky.

Kyle was two disgusted to stay in that cafe so he dragged Stan and himself out, stuffing the cards in his own coat pocket in their haste. It was forgotten until they went back home and Kyle was cleaning out his coat. He had scoffed and thrown it into the back of his drawer since he had no care for cleanliness.

Now he found it again, like a cursed item. He read the number in disgust and decided he could just prank call it with Stan.

Speak of the Devil; he heard Stan’s announced arrival from his mom.

“Bubbie,” Sheila yelled from downstairs, “Stanley’s here!”

“Thanks Ma!” Kyle yelled back as he heard heavy but fast footsteps—a jock’s footsteps— travel up the stairs.

Stan walked in the room, wearing an excited grin. Kyle knew he wanted to say something, but spoke first anyways.

“I know what we should do,” Kyle said, lifting up the cards. Stan jumped on the bed and lay on his side, an arm holding his torso up. “We should-“

“Wait, dude,” Stan interrupted happily. His smile was a blessing to Kyle’s eyes but a curse to his emotional stability. “I’ve got something really important...,”his words slowed and his grin gradually weakened. Kyle watched confusedly as Stan continued. “Really... really...” it almost looked like he need to sneeze by the way his face contorted. “Important...”

Stan sniffed the air. His nose twitched repeatedly with the intake of scents. He suddenly crashed his head into the bed, trailing whatever smell he hooked on to.

Kyle watched, puzzled. Stan finally stopped and looked up at Kyle with a completely different look than before his face was down on the sheets, and the omega froze. He knew what it meant; Stan’s ruffled hair and feral eyes. A single thought ran through his mind at the sight of Stan: _alpha_.

“Stan-“

“Who was here?” Stan growled lowly. Kyle realized Ike’s scent was still embedded in the mattress. An alpha’s scent.

Kyle slowly inched away in his rolling chair. “It-it was-“

“Davíd?” Stan hissed the name like poison. His face contorted in anger. He moved his legs off the bed, sitting. Kyle was too scared to reply; scared that his words would trigger something worse.

Stan snarled with the lack of Kyle’s reply. “Was it?!”

“Stan...,” Kyle mumbled. He held up his hands as a sort of defense, but he knew it to be futile. “Calm-calm down, Stan.”

Stan leaned forward, his face nearing Kyle’s threateningly. The alpha’s scent of dominance was aimed at Kyle, and the omega nearly whimpered.

His elbows quivered. The words _it wasn’t Davíd_ yearned to leave him lips but with no avail.

Kyle has spoken with Davíd about the party, and they both agreed that perhaps, there was something between them. But, until further notice, they weren’t together. The majority of Kyle was still snagged onto Stan and refused to release itself to Davíd.

In a shameful way, a part of Kyle was happy to see Stan jealous. An alpha could only snap like this if something is threatening them. The idea of someone else taking Kyle was considered a threat to Stan and that stroked the hopeful side of Kyle.

But the whole of him, was scared at the moment. Stan’s dominating scent suffocated Kyle, preventing the omega from speaking.

“Answer me Omega,” Stan’s voice lowered to a depth Kyle has never heard before. It was striking a hit fear in him and, oddly, the need to please.

“Stan...,” Kyle choked out. His eyes watered. “Stop... please.”

“Tell me.”

“It-it wasn’t Davíd,” Kyle mumbled, cowering within himself. Stan leaned closer to the point he lifted himself off the bed. He pressed his face in Kyle’s personal space. The scent was heavier around the omega. Kyle instinctively raised his shoulders to cover his neck as much as possible.

“The who.” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

“Ike,” Kyle gasped. He didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about saying his brother’s name in that context. “Had his... his Rut... I-I-I told you... remember?”

Slowly, the hair on Stan’s hair flattened to its usual and his pupils grew to its natural size. Most satisfying of all was the quick disbanding of the unbearable scent that clogged Kyle’s nose.

The omega took a deep breath, glad to feel the regular air again. His quickly wiped the growing tears from his eyes while Stan was distracted with wagging his head to clear it.

Kyle looked up and saw his door almost closed. He would’ve thought it was weird since it was wide open last time he saw it if it weren’t for a boy staring into the room, with only one wide eye visible. It was Ike, watching out for Kyle. His hand was tightly gripping the doorknob as if ready to swing the door open if anything were to go too far. Almost as soon as Kyle locked his eyes on Ike, Ike left.

“Oh dude, sorry,” Stan apologized, as if he’d just stepped on the back of Kyle’s shoe. The omega pursed his lips then swiftly lifted it into a smile.

“I-It’s fine,” Kyle assured. “It’s cool.”

“Okay good,” Stan chuckled nervously.

Kyle gulped harshly, as if a marble was lodged in his throat. “So what was the really important news?”

Stan blinked a few times as he sat back down on the bed. Then he smiled brightly. A blessing; a curse.

“Oh yeah!” Stan gushed. “Oh dude, you’re not gonna’ believe this!”

Kyle smiled. He always smiled. One day, the corner of his lips would die out on him.

“What is it?”

Kyle really didn’t believe what he heard next. An anchor dragged his heart down to the pit of his stomach. All lights of hope flickered to a darkness. Over. All of it. Just over.

But Kyle smiled and grinned, because his best friend was happy about the news. And of course he would be.

Any alpha boyfriend would be happy to find out his girlfriend presented as an omega. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing The Song of Achilles and holy shit it killed me. It’s been a week and I still want to cry. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July! (For those who care)


	14. •FOURTEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrutinized sights and shaking shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed my AP test :)

In the past three weeks, three things have happened.

Firstly, Craig's plan was gradually showing promising results. To the best of Craig's knowledge, there were no new rumors. That is not to imply that previously existing ones were not buzzing the halls, of course. However, it is still a nice, sturdy step in the right direction.

Less eyes flickered to him as he walked down the hall. Less voices whispered in his wake. Less limelight shone on him. And Craig couldn't be any happier.

Tweek didn't seem to be taking much spotlight either. The buzz of him being a new kid has long faded. He walked the halls as any other teen, only noticeable by his chaotic blonde hair and occasional twitch. He still sat at that table in the corner with Butters and Pip, unbothered by everyone except perhaps Bebe.

Speaking of Bebe, that leads to the second happening. Bebe, the beautiful and fun-loving alpha who danced on the love thrown to her feet, started dating someone.

Which meant, Clyde was a bit upset. By a bit upset, that is to mean that Clyde was very upset. The first day Bebe's relationship was to the public's knowing, Clyde ditched school and mourned to himself at home.

Token, almost the _second_  he found out about Clyde ditching, _also_  ditched with the intention of comforting the beta. He bought treats and tissues to bring to his friend.

Craig, almost the _second hour_ he found out about Clyde _and_  Token ditching, went to lunch and ate a school burger with Jimmy. 

It was in that time of joking and hanging out with his totally existing and supporting friend who is definitely part of his friend group, that Craig finally found out who Bebe was dating.

And thus, the third and last happening worth mentioning of those three weeks was that Bebe started dating Tweek.

Craig choked on his milk when he saw the new couple walking in with held hands. He coughed wildly, spraying milk all over the lunch table, hardly attracting a glance from Tweek.

After his own spluttering, Craig stared, wide-eyed, as Bebe led the blonde to a small round table with only room for two people to sit comfortably. Craig stared, mouth agape, as Bebe leaned down to peck a soft kiss on Tweek's nose as he sat down before taking a seat herself. Craig stared, mind churning, as Tweek giggled nervously into his hand.

"Jimmy," Craig hissed, a look of bewilderment still stamped on his face. "Jimmy, what the fuck?"

"Y-y-you didn't kn-know?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows. Then he laughed. "D-dude, everything one kn-kn-knows!"

"The fuck, _I_  didn't!" Craig gestured wildly with his hands. Then he noticed the attention he was getting, and stopped. He leaned forwards, whispering viciously to Jimmy, "why didn't you tell me?"

Jimmy stared at Craig for a second. He shrugged.

Craig made a face. "I need to know these things, Jimmy!"

"Wh-wh-why?" Jimmy monotoned.

Because of the uncomfortable settlement of rocks in Craig's stomach. Because of the weird tingle in Craig's jaw. Because Craig's mental preparation was at a complete lack.

"Because I just need to," Craig reasoned reasonably. He chanced another look at the new couple, seeing the way they talked comfortably.

Bebe noticed his gaze and locked it. Her eyes narrowed and a taunting smile spread. Per usual, her chin slightly inclined. Not even a second after, she went back to her cinnamon face and put a hand over Tweek's in a show for Craig only.

Craig looked back down to his food, nonchalantly. His brows didn't furrow, nor did his teeth bare. His hands didn't clench nor did his shoulders rise.

He couldn’t.

He felt the sea of scrutinizing eyes on him.

* * *

 

The room was dark. The curtains were closed, hiding the sunlight that aimed to seep into the room. The room was tinted with blue from the movie playing on the TV.

On the twin-sized bed, two figured sat. One had messy brown hair framing his tear-stuck face. His eyes were dry and glum, spent from the strain his cries made, watching mindlessly at the television. The other was tall with short curly hair atop his long face. His eyes were solemn, staring not-so-subtly at the boy wrapped platonically under his arm.

They both leaned against the wall under a blanket. The light from the TV at the foot of the bed danced on their bodies.

Soon, the screen was black, with credits running down. That seemed to break the trance Clyde was trapped in. He blinked slowly before bringing up his hand to wipe his dried trail of tears.

Token instantly looked away, afraid to be caught. Suddenly, his arm felt weird in its position around Clyde's shoulders. Yet, it would feel weird to take it away too.

"It's over," Clyde mumbled. Was he referring to the movie or Bebe, Token didn't know.

"Yeah," Token answered regardless.

Clyde sat up at bit, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Token moved his arm, watching his beta friend.

Clyde dropped his hand in his lap and sighed. He sat silent for a moment, eyes closed in thought. Then he looked back at Token, who stiffened and turned his head.

"Thanks dude," Clyde said, lips still pulled in a frown. "For helping me out."

"It's fine," Token replied, also sitting up.

His broad shoulder was stopped by Clyde's slouched one. A breath caught in Token's throat. He was slightly behind Clyde, his shoulder against the beta's back.

Token's face was next to Clyde's. Their noses would brush if the beta were to turn his head. Neither moved; Clyde because of sadness and lack of awareness; Token because he couldn't help but notice how perfectly his shoulder fit in that spot.

"Clyde," Token whispered. It tickled the back of Clyde's ear, snapping him out of whatever new trance he found himself in.

A shiver ran through Clyde's back and he turned. Their noses collided softly and stayed. Clyde stared wide-eyed at the connection of their noses. Token stared half-lidded at Clyde's lips.

"Token?" Clyde mumbled, his words kissing Token's so-near lips.

"Clyde," Token leaned closer. His eyelids were slowly closing. Clyde expectedly watched Token's lips as it got closer.

Their lips lightly brushed when-

"Knock knock," Craig said as he barged into the room with Jimmy close behind. He turned on the lights to see Token fall off the bed and Clyde's hands in a pushing motion.

"H-h-hello fellas!" Jimmy greeted obliviously. Token was rubbing his head from the fall and the strain of seeing bright lights after being in darkness.

"H-hey Jimmy! Hey Craig!" Clyde waved, smiling nervously.

"You look to be in better spirits," Craig commented expressionlessly. He popped open the can of soda he stole from Clyde's fridge and plopped down on Clyde's bed, making himself comfortable.

"I th-thought I'd h-h-have to use my n-new jokes," Jimmy said.

"I'll still hear it," Clyde replied as he watched Token stand up, but instantly glanced away.

Craig could see the soft blushes on their faces and the rigid-ness in their movements. He knew what he barged into, yet he didn't really care at the moment. He was not in the mood to let other people be happy in relationships.

Soon enough, things were feeling a bit more normal. Clyde and Craig chilled on the bed and Token leaned against it from the floor. Jimmy stuttered his jokes, earning laughs from his audience and the rise of spirts from Clyde.

Token put on a movie for them to watch while Craig made popcorn. Craig conversed leisurely with Clyde's sister, who was on her phone by the counter. She was one of those cooler older sisters who was able to get along with the kids in the neighborhood when they were all younger.

Craig went back to the room to see his spot had not been taken, though Token seemed a bit tempted. Regardless, he reclaimed it and started watching whatever was on the TV.

Shrek was playing.

Craig couldn't help but think of Tweek. He imagined being in the basement in the late hours; the lights from the TV flickering on them; one of Craig's Lego soldiers under the fridge.

He remembered sitting on the couch, in a small fit of frustration from seeing Tweek texting on his phone instead of watching the movie _he_  chose.

Had Tweek been texting Bebe? Was she charming him with her feminine and alpha ways? Did Tweek’s stomach flutter when she said the right words in the right ways?

Did they text often? Craig imagined Tweek being as restless at night as Craig remembered him being. He imagined Tweek staring at his phone with tired eyes, typing reply after reply. He would be curled up in bed just like he was in the basement, under a thick blanket and smiling fondly at the screen.

How did Bebe ask out Tweek? Craig imagined Tweek standing anxiously in front of Bebe. Her sultry voice would soothe his trembling as it released charming words of courtship. He would stare at her almost blankly, but Craig would know Tweek’s eyes were anything but blank. A deep red blush would overcome his face, spreading to the back of his neck. Ultimately, he'd say yes.

Yes. He'd say yes.

Craig remembered the way their toes touched. And it suddenly felt so far away.

He looked down at his feet. His toes were half a foot away from Clyde's but there was no urge to close the gap.

Then he looked at the end of the bed, where Jimmy's and Token's heads protruded from sitting on the floor.

"Token," Craig called, finishing off his little bowl of popcorn. Token looked back at him. "Switch spots with me. I wanna' be next to the popcorn."

Token's eyes flickered to Clyde's before he nodded.  They traded spots. Craig sat down next to Jimmy with a sigh. He reached out and took a bit of popcorn.

He felt the shifting of the bed behind him. He hoped their toes were touching.

* * *

 

Craig leaned against a wall of a building. The familiar stench of garbage filled his nostrils. Perhaps because it was his second time being there, the smell wasn't too bothersome.

Smoking a cigarette seemed to have become his own little tradition. A cloud of smoke left his lips.

From the around the corner, Craig heard light footsteps. He tossed the cigarette into the snow and straightened up.

A pair of green eyes and a chaotic puff of blonde hair exposed itself anxiously, seeping from the corner.

Craig sighed. "Tweek, chill, just come out."

He did, nervously. His shoulders shook, though Craig wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or anxiety. He wore an impractical, trendy jacket that remained unzipped to show his _Tweak's Coffee_  apron.

Craig didn't believe that jacket was Tweek's, but he had an idea of who it belonged to.

"Hey Craig," Tweek waved. "S-Sorry for being late. I was training a new person."

Craig raised an eyebrow. Nobody has seen the local coffee shop hire any new employee. It was usually just the nuclear family holding down the fort. He would've commented on it, but he saw the excessive shivering that made Tweek's skin wobble.

"Dude, you're freezing," Craig ticked. He slipped his arms out of his jacket and draped it around the omega's shoulders before Tweek could retort. He stood, arms crossed in a white long-sleeve.

His body was built leanly, with broad shoulders and a triangular torso, thanks to his freshman and sophomore years in baseball. So the jacket hung loosely on Tweek, who already was a small boy.

Eyes adverted and a shy frown set, Tweek muttered a small thanks. He discreetly tugged the jacket closer around him, guarding himself from the cold.

"Wh-why did you want to t-talk," Tweek asked.

"Why did you start dating Bebe?" Craig asked bluntly. He wasn't in the mood to approach things carefully with Tweek.

Tweek twitched. "What?"

"Why," Craig said almost-mockingly slow, "...did you start dating Bebe?"

He took a step closer, intimidating Tweek. His frown was still thin and shallow and his eyes half-lidded.

Tweek's lips quivered. His green eyes—those dull green eyes—adverted to the ground besides Craig. Shoulders slouched and hands gripped together, he began to mumble.

It was low and jumbled. Judging by the furrow of his brows, Craig did not think it was so positive, but he could not hear.

"What?" He grimaced.

"I don't..." the rest of Tweek's words were mumbled lowly again.

Craig uncrossed his arms and took a step closer, cupping one of his ears as he bent down a bit.

"What?"

Tweek frowned and his head hung lower. His knitted brows twitched. His arms hugged himself in discomfort.

"I don't think it's your business," Tweek finally said loud enough to reach Craig's ears. To any other, it was still muffled and quiet.

Craig glared as he stood up straight. Tweek still had not raised his head, let alone looked at Craig in the eyes. It somehow ticked Craig off.

The alpha side of him was happy to see such a pathetic display of submission. But the person side; the thinking side; the knower-of-Tweek side, was upset.

Tweek had done incredible things, even with his insane anxiety issues dragging him. He survived being the fourth person of Stan's group of friends. He was able to manage being the only worker for the only coffee shop in town. He tricked the goddamn school into thinking that _not only_ were Craig and himself were dating, but _also_  breaking up because Craig was cheating on him with a guy he pulled from thin air.

Yet, here Tweek is, staring down at Craig's feet.

What had been the point of leaving South Park? He was gone for years and _this_ —a pathetic display of him incapable of meeting an old friend in the eye—is what he had to show for it.

What could he had been possibly doing all this time that earned him nothing? Why did he leave, just to come back like this? He could've just stayed away, and Craig would be in none of this mess.

"Seriously?" Craig scoffed. "You really think it's none of my business?"

"Yeah," Tweek said more defiantly, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"You think all the stares I'm getting are none of my business?" Craig heated. "You think people asking me if I'm jealous is none of my business? You think every eye watching and waiting for me to slip up so they can gossip about it and drown me in it is none of my business?"

Craig had taken another step.His brows _did_  furrow, and his teeth _did_ bare. His hands _did_ clench and his shoulders _did_  rise.

Because he could.

It was only Tweek there, and he wasn’t even willing to look at him.

"It _is_  my business! The least you could do, after putting me in this shit, is give me a fucking explanation!"

Tweek looked to the side angrily. His nose crinkled, a trait Craig remembered seeing when the omega got angry.

But he didn't say anything. Craig inwardly growled and it took every fiber in his body to not release some sort of scent that'll just scare Tweek away.

"Well?" Craig demanded.

Tweek was silent, as if refusing to offer any satisfaction to Craig.

"Well?!" He’d almost forgotten what he asked. He just wanted an answer.

Craig took another step closer. His chest was a foot away from Tweek, who stood rigidly. He bent down a bit to get closer in Tweek's face.

"Say something Tweek," Craig ordered. "Just say something."

Tweek didn't say anything. But, as people say, actions speak louder than words.

Tweek gripped the sides of Craig's face and pulled it down, colliding their lips feverishly.

Craig’s eyes were wide, staring down at Tweek's clenched ones, furrowed in anger. He stood at an awkward posture since Tweek was so short compared to his tall stature.

Tweek's lips moved in an obviously inexperienced way, moving roughly against Craig's. Their teeth connected a few times and tongue seemed a bit overly eager at one point.

Craig didn't do anything, only felt Tweek's mouth and the warmth of his cheeks under Tweek's palms.

Slowly, Craig's hands found their way to Tweek's hips and his eyelids closed together. Tweek's kiss was returned just as impulsively.

His anger dissolved to a mindless bliss, allowing himself to sink in the comfort of Tweek's kiss. He put the skills picked up from hooking up with random betas to work, controlling the kiss once and for all.

The snow fell around them as they stood in the back of a coffee shop. The stench of garage wrapped around them like an omen. Craig's blue jacket around Tweek's shoulder's was slipping, revealing the omega's girlfriend's jacket.

But it was okay.

Their toes were touching.

It was when they slowly pulled apart that he noticed an asian girl wearing a _Tweak's Coffee_  apron and holding a trash bag.

Then he saw the flash of her camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your guy’s comments :) 
> 
> We’re half-way through the story guys 
> 
> See you next week!


	15. •FIFTEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gum, chocolate, and flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a few DISCLAIMERS:  
> • This is a pretty long chapter
> 
> • I’ve realized I am awful at writing smut (I assume you now know what’s going on in this chapter) 
> 
> • I felt really awkward about writing smut so its kind of-ish vague
> 
> • I don’t have experience in the subject so I don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about tbh

The Man clung to the high wall, just below the arched ceiling in a large warehouse. The glass of a window lied, lacking of any fracture, beside a gape in the row of windows.

His eyes were hooded and a bandana wrapped around his nose and mouth. A black hoodie clung to his body, hiding the gun strapped to his waist.

He was silent, nearly invisible in the dark room, too high from an average eye's view. He crouched low, gripping to the metal platform he stood on. He was a vulture.

Below him, a scene played before him.

Two men slouched over a table, talking to another who sat on the other side. The sitting man wore an obviously expensive suit whereas as the two others were dressed casually formal.

"... from South Park...," The Man could make out bits and pieces of their conversation. Their voice were just above a mutter, and only because of the echo that carried a few of their words to The Man that he was able to hear anything at all.

"... father selling...," one of the men standing said. The Man leaned as close as he dared. "... starting at 50 grand..."

The other standing man contributed, "This... virgin... clean record... good cov-..."

The Man frowned as he connected the dots he found.

The man in the expensive suit seemed to be nodding, examining the file in his hands. His hum of approval reached The Man's ears.

The Man waited silently as the men finished their meeting with handshakes. The man in the expensive suit slipped the file in a drawer in his desk before leaving. The lights shortly shut off.

After 15 minutes, The Man began his quiet descent to the ground. It was fast and silent.

He walked slowly to the desk, keeping his guard up entirely. He reached the desk and rolled open the drawer inaudible. He picked out the file and opened it on the table.

He examined the room quickly and surely before taking out a camera. He was about to snap the photo and return it to The Boss when he took a look at the image and description in side.

His heart stuttered, staring at an image of a completely familiar omega.

* * *

 

Kenny lay in the dark room with Leo on a bed. Their legs were converted by a thick blanket as Kenny wrapped a warm arm around Leo. The omega rested his head on the other's chest, appreciating this time together.

An earbud dangled in one ear each: Kenny's in his right; Leo's in his left. It connected Leo's phone that played a show from Netflix.

Kenny felt every small jolt in Leo's body when he stifled a laugh from the bad jokes made on this cliché sitcom that was Leo's favorite. Kenny's nose tickled with Leo's blond hair brushing against it, the scent of bubblegum being all Kenny could smell. Kenny's boot-covered feet lay inches from the edge of the bed, just in case he must make a fast flee.

The credits rolled and the countdown for the next episode began, but Leo stopped it.

Kenny looked at him curiously, but his boyfriend didn't look back. Leo stared off to the wall across the room with a conflicted expression.

"What's wrong?" Kenny whispered into Leo's ear, sending a shiver down the boy's spine.

Leo looked back at Kenny and sighed. "Ken... I need to talk about something important with you."

A flash of heat ran through Kenny's skin. The moment he dreaded for a long time has come. The clock couldn't tick any slower.

The look of distraught must've been clear on Kenny's face, as Leo waved it off.

"No no, it's not _too_ bad," Leo uttered. Then he bit his lip. "I think."

Kenny tried to mentally prepare himself in the gaps between Leo's words, hoping to reduce the impact. His hands instinctively gripped Leo harder as if refusing to let him go. But it weakened quickly.

"What is it?" Kenny said, his voice dry and cracked. Even if they weren't chained to silence in that room, his words wouldn't have been any louder.

Leo turned on his side a bit to look Kenny better in the eyes. His mouth made movements without the company of words. It shut. He sighed. He tried again.

"Kenny," Leo started, nearly voicelessly. Kenny bit his tongue as Leo found more words. "Um... n-next week, I think... I think my Heat will start."

Kenny released his tongue but stayed silent and patient, relaxing his hands on Leo's waist in a sort of comfort to coax the question out of him.

"Father said that, Uh, he won't be home on the last... last few days of my Heat. And Mom is on a trip for the next few weeks," Leo blushed profusely. The redness trailed to his ears, and Kenny was sure it also trailed to his shoulders. He almost smirked, but didn't. Leo proceeded, "So, Kenny, would you like to, um, would you like to j-join me?"

Leo stared at Kenny's forehead in embarrassment. Kenny let out a breathless chuckled, leaning in to peck a kiss on the omega's nose.

"It'd be an honor."

* * *

 

The week passed quickly. Kenny still held his normal schedule of waking up and walking Karen to the bus and then himself to school. He sat through his classes and worked on his engineering project with Kyle and Davíd who had a sort of awkward aura around them (but Kenny couldn't care less). He ate his lunch at his usual table, except on Tuesday when he'd eat with Leo. He worked his job and went home to a quite lovely sister. Then he snuck off to Leo's.

The week after that was a bit different.

Leo wasn't in school and Kenny sat even _more_  bored in English class. He spent his Tuesday at the lunch table with Kyle and Cartman (not Stan because he decided he wanted to spend more time with Wendy).

Kyle talked to Kenny about Heats. He said what it was like and what Kenny should do. He suggested to bring fries, oddly enough. Kyle said there isn't anything he craved more than fries during his Heat. He also said to make sure there was always water nearby. And to keep the window closed and curtain's closed (he emphasized this rule greatly for some reason). Most importantly, Kyle told Kenny to make sure Leo felt loved as a _person_ , not an omega sex toy. There was a sort of wisdom behind those words.

And Cartman looked completely disgusted during the whole conversation.

At some point, Cartman commented, "Doesn’t Butters take those uh, those Heat suppressants. It seems like something his dad would make him take."

At that point, Kenny replied, "his body rejects it, some reason."

At this point, Kyle preached, "because those pills are a sham!"

This was the point where the conversation ended.

* * *

 

For the time of Leo's Heat, Kenny would take leisure walks pass the Stotch house. He was waiting for the day the brown van in their driveway was gone.

Friday morning, it was. Kenny called in sick for work and instead went to the grocery store and bought a big water bottle. Then he went to liquor store and bought temporary birth control, condoms, and lube. The cashier and Kenny smirked to each other as the transaction was made.

Kenny went back home and prepared himself. Showered, shaved, and sharp, he was ready.

Kenny saw a dashing young alpha staring back at him in the mirror as he squirted some cologne onto his neck. His button-up shirt was tucked in his black jeans (without holes). He planned on bringing his jacket too, to guard himself from the cold.

Karen walked into the bathroom and squealed happily as Kenny was brushing his teeth for a third time. She thought Kenny was finally taking Leo on a real date. Kenny wanted to keep her mind as Pg-13 as possible.

The time was around 5 when Kenny left to Leo's house, stopping by a fast food restaurant to order 2 large fries to-go.

As he neared the house, he thanked his lucky stars that there still wasn't a brown van in the driveway. He climbed up the tree branches, keeping his items secure in a backpack, and knocked on Leo's window.

After a few seconds of waiting, the curtains shot open. Standing on the other side of the window was Leo, shirtless in his pale glory. His face was shining in sweat and contorted, as if in pain. He panted as he unhatched the window and pulled Kenny inside.

Kenny had barely put in the room when Leo pulled the alpha down and collided their lips. That's when the scent really hit Kenny.

It was tangy, like the flavor of tropical fruit in children's gum. It was sweet, like the melted chocolate within a lava cake. It was enticing, like a candle scented with rare flowers.

It reeled Kenny in, hooking him by the nose. It leaked into his mind and reeked havoc. It made him insane, willing to do anything just to sniff it again.

Suddenly, his pants were too tight the room was too hot. The heat of fries from his backpack was unbearable against his back, as well as the itchy outfit that he was recently feelingself-conscious about. The only satisfying feeling was the boy whom he held passionately.

Kenny had just enough sanity to heed one of Kyle's rules. He shut the window with a thud and draped the curtains.

He looked back at Leo with chaotic eyes. Leo squirmed where he stood, abandoned momentarily for Kenny to do his small task. But by the way he whimpered, it was as if Kenny left forever. Leo picked at his own shorts desperately with the intention of peeling them off.

"Not yet," Kenny heard himself say. It was low and commanding and felt so different from his own voice. It somewhat echoed in his mind.

Leo made a sob-like whine but pulled away his hands. Kenny gaped at Leo's appearance, and it somehow snapped a sense into him.

There were many things that did not first capture Kenny's attention: Leo's pale and glowing skin; his begging and desperate eyes; his smooth and shiny skin; his delectable curve of hips; his long and thin neck; his protruding collar bones; his nearly-pudgy legs; his falling shorts, that looked hastily pulled on just for the decency of answering the window.

No. The first thing Kenny noticed was the scars and bruises. Leo’s fair skin was paper-white compared to the darkened and faded bruises covering it. A scar, almost like a cut, ran down his hip to high thigh. His arms upper arms were covered in small dark spots that looked to be from rough pinches. His shoulder seeped with scars coming from his back, which Kenny could only assume were from lashes with a belt.

"Kenny...," Leo moaned. "Please~"

Kenny blinked hazily a few times, adverting his stare from the mess of wounds to Leo's eyes, fogged with lust and dripping with sexually-frustrated tears.

Kenny felt the heat flash through his body again, but part of him still latched onto the thought of Leo's abused body.

"Leo, your-"

"Not now Kenny," Leo begged. His scent intoxicated the air more heavily, knocking Kenny's mind off balance. "I want you, Kenny. I _want_ you~"

He wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and ground against the alpha's leg. Kenny's pants tightened, making them even more uncomfortable.

His mind was lost to his sexual needs as he gripped Leo's lower backside and connected their lips. He lifted the omega off his feet, and carried him to the bed, where he lay down Leo across the mattress.

Leo whined when Kenny pulled away again. Kenny restrained himself as he went to his backpack for the supplies he bought.

He pulled out the birth control, staring straight into the omega's eyes. Just the word "birth" filled him with a sort of animalistic lust. The image of Leo pregnant with his child was enthralling.

But they were in high school stuck in the worst situation, and that seemed to be the only anchor for Kenny's sanity.

"Take it," Kenny demanded in that distant voice. Leo squirmed desperately as he watched Kenny open the capsule. He snatched the two pills from Kenny's hand and the large water bottle also offered.

As Leo drank, Kenny aimed his lips to Leo's neck, with the intention of leaving small marks. But Leo pushed him away weakly.

"I have...," he pressed his legs together for a moment, "collar. I need the collar. It's... it's on the, on the thing. The table."

Kenny took the collar from the night stand and—fighting all of his alpha instincts screaming at him—locked the collar around Leo's neck. Leo cried out and the scent weakened. Hardly.

Kenny pursed his lips at the sight of something preventing him from marking the boy he loved. He hated that piece of plastic and cotton.

Leo began to claw at Kenny's shirt. The alpha chuckled, unbuttoning the shirt that Karen searched the house inside and out for. He just unattached the last button when Leo pulled it off Kenny and brought it to his nose.

Leo took a long sniff, his hand reaching under the shorts he wore. His hand shifted quickly, and Kenny wasn't completely sure what activity he was doing under there. Regardless, he didn't like it.

Kenny, an alpha, was here to please Leo, his little omega. He snatched the shirt and threw it across the room with a growl. He leaned down locked Leo under his arms.

"No," Kenny's voice rang. "My job."

Kenny slipped his hand into those small shorts that rode up Leo's thigh alluringly. He felt the leaking slick he'd learned so much about in 5th grade, when all students were forced to learn about their bodies.

It was slippery and somewhat gooey. The warmth covered Kenny's fingers as it rubbed Leo's warmth.

Kenny kissed Leo, full of passion and pent-up lust. He relished Leo's improved kissing skills, teaching him a few new tricks through experience.

Kenny's finger got a bit curious and intruded Leo slightly. Leo moaned lowly, pushing down to get as much pleasure as he can from that small prick.

That was the moment Kenny realized he was scared. This was their first time doing anything so intimate with each other. This was their first time doing anything so intimate _period_. Kenny had his share of blow jobs and such, but it never went as far as Kenny intended to go with Leo.

This was Leo’s virginity that was on the table. What if Leo regretted it after? What if he would start to resent Kenny for taking a huge milestone in his vulnerable times?

Perhaps Leo did want this, fully. But what if that is only because he wants to rebel against his parents by doing something stupid and impulsive, like fucking around with some ghetto kid?

Kenny leaned back again, earning a frustrated groan from Leo, who was waiting all week for this moment but Kenny was ruining it with this emotional, self-doubting crap.

"Leo, I-"

"Kenny!" Leo grasped Kenny's face between his hands. All of his own sanity was gathered in the blue eyes that Kenny had grown to love so, so much. "Listen to me! I _want_ this! I'm not... I'm not saying this just 'cos I'm in Heat. I want you. I want this m-moment. I wanted all those other moments. And I... And I will want every moment after this. So— _oh God_ —just-just do this! Please!"

Kenny stared at Leo. Then he smirked.

His finger dug into Leo, and the omega moaned loudly. His lewd sounds drove Kenny insane, and into the greater depths of his Rut.

He felt it coursing through his skin. The need—the _sexual_  need. A hungry wolf just presented a platter of sheep. A lover just presented a ring. A tidal wave just presented a beach.

At delicate and fierce speeds, Kenny's fingers danced. One dancer, swaying shyly to a song they were dared to dance to. Two; a couple who couldn't resist dancing to their song playing on the speaker. Three; drunk friends in a long awaited night out.

Kenny was high off of Leo's voice. It was shallow and breathy, huffing into Kenny's ears as he worked. When Kenny found the right switch, Leo's voice rose in a lengthy moan.

"Ken~" Leo gasped. "Can't wait. I can't— _ngh_ —I can't wait!"

Kenny felt his skin heat up again. His pants felt like a trap, encasing every alpha instinct within him. As he trailed kisses onto Leo's neck and prodded with his fingers, he peeled off his jeans awkwardly with one hand. His freedom sprung.

"Just a little longer, Love~" Kenny insisted. Kyle's words buzzed faintly in his head. _Make him feel loved as a_ person _, not an omega sex toy._

Kenny’s lips traveled down the Leo's torso. He stopped at every scar and bruise and pecked a soft kiss. Soon enough, his lips encountered the pair of shorts that was slightly bulged with a small, yet painfully hard erection. Kenny smirked down at it, his eyes layered in lust.

To toy with Leo, he landed a teasing smooch on the assumed tip through the fabric. Leo cried out, lacing his soft fingers through Kenny's hair.

Kenny pulled down the shorts, getting a face-full of released scent. He growled deep in his throat and closed his eyes to momentarily appreciate such a scent.

"Ken!" Leo begged. His face was colored red. "S-stop doing that!"

Kenny smiled up at Leo, staring him straight in the eye as he wrapped his lips around the small penis. The omega yelped and shut his eyes, covering his mouth with a hand.

Kenny released it from his mouth and growled at Leo, "look at me."

Leo did, and he watched as Kenny sucked and bobbed. Their eyes were locked through the whole session until Kenny's mouth was full of a liquid warmth. A strangled whine cracked into air from Leo's throat.

Kenny swallowed once he let go of Leo's still-standing member. A wild grin spread on his face, as if there really was some truth behind _Butters’ Creamy Goo_.

Without giving Leo much time to recover, Kenny started his assault at the source of the omega's slick. A near scream filled the air as Kenny stuck his tongue unexpectedly into Leo's wet warmth. Kenny’s hand reached to stoke the appendage that was previously in his mouth. And he worked continuously through Leo’s beautiful voice.

With how much slick was leaving Leo, Kenny felt silly for buying lube.

" _K-Kenny_!" Leo gasped. " _Oh! Oh God_!"

Kenny was fueled with lust. He was overtaken by his alpha instinct to stick his cock in something; to screw someone like no tomorrow; to breed.

"Now," Kenny growled.

He kneeled down on the bed and pulled Leo so his head was only inches from the headboard. Kenny looked into Leo's eyes.

They were half-lidded in ecstasy, staring at his alpha before him. Baby blue orbs that had no baby-like messages being conveyed.

Even with his mind fogged with desire, Kenny hesitated.

"You trust me?"

Leo smiled, innocent and pure. Nothing—not even such actions being performed—could taint it. His hand reached shakily to brush Kenny's cheek.

"Of course I trust you,” he said sincerely. Then a bit more cheeky, he said, “and I trust an alpha to do his job."

Kenny grinned happily. And they shared a soft laugh.

The collar around Leo's neck had never felt so much of a nuisance to Kenny. He wanted to bruise Leo's neck with love rather than hate. He wanted to breath against it as he rocked to and fro. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings as their flowers were traded.

Leo let out a scream with Kenny's penetration. It was short and raspy, soon dying down to a loud moan as Kenny sunk deeper until he could go no further. Kenny studied Leo's face, watching every contortion and hearing every breath.

Kenny wanted to discover the world, and he already found the first wonder. The overwhelming warmth was wonderful. The stretch Kenny started was wonderful. The sucking grip was wonderful.

Leo was wonderful. All of him.

It started hesitantly. A discovery of a new land, careful of the unknowing. Everything was new and exotic and must be explored.

Then it was faster. The second time at sea in a sail boat. Shaky rocks and sways but still upright. An easy breeze pushed at the sails.

Then it was steadier. A small rollercoaster zooming on low rails. It supported who ever rode on top, keeping everyone safe.

Then it was harder. A bongo player at a cafe. Smooth and resounding, loud enough to be heard in a small crowd.

Confident like a city on land. Fast like an experienced sailer on a windy day. Steady like the tracks of the tallest rollercoaster. Hard like Chinese drummer at a festival.

The air was tattooed with Kenny's name, with sweet curls and designs of Leo's moans and mewls. The bed shook and croaked under the weight of their loving actions. The  smell was intoxicated with that of an alpha's Rut and an omega's Heat.

Leo had his face and chest smooshed onto the mattress, his arms bent and hands besides his head. He was barely able to stay on his knees and Kenny rapidly thrusted into him. Kenny had one hand gripping the Leo’s hip and the other holding the omega’s shoulder. He was panting heavily above Leo’s head as he chased his and Leo’s climaxes.

Their finish was explosive. Kenny—with a grunt of power and force—knotted deep in Leo, connecting them. Leo—with another raspy scream—coated Kenny with his slick.

Kenny bit Leo's pillow to sooth his need to mark. Though not completely satisfied, he was appeased.

Kenny collapsed on Leo's back, breathing heavily. His tooth hit the plastic of Leo's collar but it was not enough to ruin his mood.

They lay on their sides, Kenny wrapping his arms protectively around Leo and pressing his lips into Leo's blonde hair. The room was quiet and still. It was dark and warm.

"I love you," Kenny muttered before he could comprehend the thought. For a second he was afraid of Leo's silence.

"I love you too, Kenny," Leo replied. From the sound of his voice, Kenny knew the omega was smiling. He was smiling too.

They were both smiling kids in a dark room.

And for a moment, Kenny was happy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was a blur.

Happened so fast and too soon, Kenny felt light-headed.

It was the light shining under the bedroom door that awoke Kenny. Then it was a voice of a strict father that awoke Leo. 

The door opened the room flooded with the hallway light, revealing a forbidden love to Steven, the father of Kenny’s _Lil’ Leo._

" _Butters_!" his voice had rung and shattered the blessed moment. The smell of his anger had suffocated them both, especially Leo. " _Is that McCormick?! Butters, you lousy slut!"_

Petrified, Leo was frozen, breathing in and out in short raspy huffs. Kenny unsheathed himself from Leo, pulling on his pants and begging.

_"Mr. Stotch, I-I can explain!"_

_"Get out of my house!"_

_"Please, Mr. Stotch-"_

_"I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_

_"Sir, if you'd-"_

_"I'm getting the gun and I'll shoot your brains out if you're not gone by the time I get back!"_

He stormed out. Kenny pulled on his shirt as Leo jolted up.

" _Ken, y-you have to go.”_

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

Leo was crying _._

_"You'll make it worse! Just-just go, Kenny! I'll be fine!”_

Kenny held onto Leo's shaking shoulders, staring him in the eye.

" _I won't leave you like this."_

Leo was sobbing.

 _"Kenny I'm begging you—just leave!_ "

Kenny stared at him, watching the tears run down and the strangled sobs leave his mouth. He felt his eyes water.

" _Leo, I_ -"

A bang. They flinched and Steven stood in the doorframe with a face of wrath and shotgun in his hands.

" _GET OUT MCCORMICK!"_

_"Kenny! Go!"_

A bang. He shot the bag that held Leo's fries. He'd never gotten to eat them.

" _Okay fine_!"

He ran to the window barefoot—just able to pull on his jacket—and the window, feeling the winter cold on him. He put his feet out the window and looked back at the Stotches.

" _Dad, stop_!"

Leo gripped the gun with his hands, still nude except for the shorts he managed to put on. Steven snarled and yanked the weapon to the side, making Leo fall.

" _You dirty slut! Fucking whore! What will your mother think of this?!_ "

Steven jabbed the butt of his gun onto Leo's stomach. Leo let out a painful cry before vomiting on the carpet.

" _Disgusting piece of shit_!"

Kenny shouted back in fury.

“ _HEY!"_

_"LEAVE MCCORMICK, YOU KNOTHEAD!"_

He shot the gun just below the window. The bullet hit the wall and caused Kenny to fall. His body crashed into the branches he climbed to get to the window, snapping them. His landing was broken by a pile of snow.

His mind wary and body injured, he lay there. Too weak to move and tear-stained, he listened to the painful cries of his beloved until he passed out in the cold.

He awoke, an hour later, to see his shoes thrown beside him.

It was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> BTW, if you like reading physical books and keeping them but hate how expensive they are, I STRONGLY recommend Thriftbooks! It’s a website and App that allows to you to buy cheap and used books (also new if you want) and have it delivered to your home. Shipping is 4-8 days and is FREE if you order is more than $10 (if ur in the US). I could get like 3 books for $10 and it’s so great! It’s trustworthy (I promise) and very useful!!


	16. •SIXTEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumps and Jiggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to say:  
> • Sorry for the late update. TBH I didn’t realize it was Tuesday yesterday  
> • I don’t know much about mental illness. So what I write about it will most likely not be accurate. What I write is for the sake of entertainment. I don’t mean to mock mental illnesses or anything (I understand it’s not a joking matter)  
> • The more I write about Stan, the more I feel like the ending of this story won’t be enough redemption for him. Oh whale  
> •I didn’t proofread so beware  
> •And it’s really long (like 5000 words)

Kyle was always caught up in news, whether its local or not.

He knew of the oil spill in the Atlantic Ocean and the oil company’s pathetic apology. He knew of country’s gradual fall due to incompetence of leadership. He knew of the disputes and alliances of different countries.

He was also aware that a new Taco Bell was opening up in South Park. He was aware of the gentrification of his town. He was aware of the South Park junior high hockey team (which his little brother was part of) won a game last Saturday. 

There was a sort of satisfaction in being informed. It gave him an awareness of his surroundings and a knowledge of what’s happening in the world.

However, the reports that Kyle always makes sure to keep up with are ones of sexual harassment. Regardless what person of what status was victim, Kyle would always take interest in it.

He’d wallow in his own disgust and anger as he watched, read, or listened to what some people could do. How often ‘rape’ and ‘murder’ could be in the same sentence was astonishing. Add ‘omega’ into that mix and the results would hardly narrow.

One story that Kyle had been recently engrossed in was of an omega woman who was raped and murdered so long ago. It had been the person ‘featured’ on the news report Kyle’s dad had been watching while Kyle was setting up the table. The memory of Gerald changing the channel still left a bitter taste in Kyle’s mouth. 

Her name was Samantha. She was a dentist assistant who aspired to become a dentist. She had a younger sister, a mother, and a boyfriend, whom she lived in an apartment with. She was walking back from the grocery store when she was attacked.

There was a prime suspect, Kyle had read. The person was not publicly announced, however it was revealed that the rapist/murderer/monster was an alpha male. What a shocker.

He was scheduled to be in trial, which was still to be announced.

As much as it pained and frustrated Kyle, the feelings he had about what happened to Samantha (which was a fiery anger) was hardly even half of what he felt about his current situation.

It is with great reluctance, that Kyle admits Wendy was right all along. She really was just a late-bloomer. And she bloomed beautifully. 

After her presenting Heat, her scent was beyond alluring. All the flowers of the world entwined and bloomed released a smell wherever Wendy stood. It far-surpassed Kyle’s (though not Butters).

She flaunted it. Her hair was now always pulled up in a nice bun to release her scent as much as possible. Alphas and betas gawked and omegas glared as she passed, though the smell was just the same.

There was a sort of beauty that flowed from her more. She already was an attractive girl, but it somehow enhanced. It was with some curiosity (and a bit of a jealously) that Kyle wondered if the same happened to him when he presented.

The most painful of it all was that Stan was now tied to her side. Everywhere she was, he was beside her. Whatever joke she told, he would laugh. Whenever her hand was available, he took it.

Kyle remembered the days when Stan blew his girlfriend off just to hang out with Kyle instead. Now, Stan blew _him_ off to spend time with his girlfriend.  Since she presented, Stan had cancelled plans with Kyle three times.

Half of his fury was birthed from Stan neglecting him.What ever happened to ‘bros before hoes’? But with a solemn moment of consideration, Kyle realized he was more so the ‘hoe’ in this situation.

The other half of his fury was connected to the more political side of him.

It was only when Wendy presented as an _omega_  that Stan decided to treasure her. So what, exactly, was his stance for omegas? Were they just a good time? Were betas only worth loving when the present as something other than themselves?

Kyle didn’t believe there was a coincidence that Stan was suddenly so attracted to his girlfriend when her scent was more amazing than Kyle’s. That finally cracked a deep realization that he’d been pushing further and further in his mind: was their friendship built off a cheap fuck? Did Stan really only stick around Kyle because the redhead was an omega and felt amazing during sex that one time every three months?

How much value did an omega really hold besides having a Heat?

Kyle spiraled into a sort of sadness. The bottom of his stomach felt numb and hollow. His shoulders were heavier and there was a constant buzz in his head. His eyebrows had a constant subtle crinkle in them.

Sleeping was harder. There was no position in which he could stay comfortable for long. The sounds of him twisting and turning in bed seemed louder and irritating with Kyle’s new hyper awareness of his surroundings at the dark of night. He was constantly thinking of something, but when he realized he was, he’d forget it. Sometimes, he’d be staring wide-eyed at a random spot in his room but thought his eyes were closed.

Some nights he cried. He’d cover his mouth desperately to not allow the sounds of his sobs escape. His chest would burn as his lips parted in a silent cry. Tears streamed down his eyes, scorching his skin. He was scared someone could hear his sniffing because his Ma always wanted his door cracked a bit open when he wasn’t in Heat. In those moments, there was nothing he wanted more than to just cry freely. 

Some nights, he’d stare blankly at the ceiling and suddenly feel a tear rolling down his face. And then another. And another. They’d just roll off his cheeks and onto the sheets below him. He didn’t know what was going on in his head. It just felt right to let the tears go undisturbed.

Kyle couldn’t even talk about his problems to anyone.

Not Stan, for obvious reason. Not Kenny, anymore, since he had been silent and robotic when he even decided to show up for school (he was dealing with his own problems apparently so Kyle didn’t want to burden his friend with his own.) There was Cartman, though. He was a definite no. Kyle was even willing to talk to Butters since their relationship had improved a bit since his dating with Kenny, but even _he_  was always absent recently.

It’s like the world gave him these feelings in a bottle and told him to never open it.

It was as frustrating as Kyle was angry and sad. To top it all off, his Heat was soon. Everything was a shit fest.

There were still a few things that were relatively good. And Kyle held onto those tightly to keep him from sinking in his own despair.

For one, Ike was comically pining after some omega in his school. Kyle was always content with hearing Ike talk about it. The redhead now knew that this mystery omega was short and thin, having hardly any curves. His favorite color was black, which he wore constantly. His face was always set stoic and he didn’t talk much. His cheeks looked squishy and soft and smooth.

Ike had give the omega a sketchbook and pencils meant for drawing as an apology. He asked Kyle to wrap it, since the redhead was known in the family as the best gift wrapper.

Kyle would smile at the sight of his little brother having a small blush on his cheeks whenever he spoke of the mystery omega. Young love was an adorable thing.

Another thing that made him relatively happy was walking to and from school. Kyle had told Stan that he wanted to start walking because it would be good for basketball. Stan, being the idiot he was, believed him and offered to walk with him. But Kyle refused, saying Davíd was going to walk with him and Stan and Davíd didn’t exactly get along. That much could be said from the slight scowl Stan’s face made at the mention of the other alpha.

Every morning, Kyle would wait in front of his house for Davíd to meet up with him. It was never a long wait. Davíd seemed excited to get a chance to hang out with Kyle alone.

Light flirting wasn’t a rare exchange between them. Davíd would give the omega little touches on his arms, lower back, and definitely his hair. His goal seemed to always try to make Kyle purr, which Kyle usually did.

Kyle would “accidentally” brush their hands or bump into him. He wasn’t good at flirting. He was too awkward for it. The best he could do was be extra sarcastic, but Davíd didn’t seem to mind.

After school and after sports practice (Kyle with his basketball and Davíd with his soccer), their conversations would be more lively. Kyle would have been completely woken up and more energetic. They’d always walk to Davíd’s restaurant where the alpha would work and Kyle would do his homework at on of the small tables. Davíd always gave him a little snack on the house. On his break, he’d walk Kyle home.

Even as the routine continued and their friendship grew, Kyle never decided to tell Davíd of his problem with Stan. It felt selfish. Davíd liked him and it would be awful for him to hear Kyle’s situation about loving another person, especially if that other person is a huge douche compared to Davíd. 

The third thing to make Kyle relatively happy was something he felt bad for being happy about.

Wendy and Stan were having a few problems. It’s as if Stan being an actual boyfriend has shed some light on their relationship.

Wendy was a snappier. Her patience seemed a bit lower, which Kyle faulted to her recently presenting. Kyle himself wasn’t the greatest sunshine after his first Heat. But his attitude didn’t last half a month.

She would slap Stan’s hand away whenever it tried snaking it’s way around her shoulders or waist. She would bark at Stan for making a small mistake. She would glare at him if he disagreed or refused something. Long story short, she was being a bitchy girlfriend.

The funny thing about it was that Stan always stayed. Before her presentation, he would’ve rant to Kyle about something as small as an attitude in her tone. And Kyle would listen, secretly enjoying the small tears in their relationship.

But now Stan was enduring it, not allowing a negative comment about his girlfriend leave his lips. It was as if he was suddenly aware of how easy she could leave him for someone else, especially with all the new alphas and betas lining up to steal Wendy from out and under Stan if he slipped up even the slightest.

That’s when it occurred to Kyle that this dilemma wasn’t really about love. It was a play of primitive domination that all these alphas are reverting to.

Wendy was the prize. She was the fruit in starving world; the gold in a poor country; the desirable omega in a school of hormonal alphas. And Stan was lucky enough to have already been dating her. He was protecting his prize.

And Wendy probably knew it.

When the couple held hands, Wendy would pull her hand away to clutch her books that she’d pretend were falling. She pushed Stan softly away whenever he leaned in for a kiss, claiming she didn’t want to show so much PDA. She even stopped giving Stan that big ole’ smooch before she entered calculus class, the class she shared with Kyle who had a clear view of the door. Instead, she’d give a tense smile to Stan and walk in with a frown.

One time, when Kyle was walking in the halls, he bumped into Wendy. She had turned the corner at a great speed, as if she’d been speed walking like her life depended on it. She binder fell and she was quick to put it all together.

Kyle went down to help her but she was already done by the time he could kneel. For a split second, he caught a glance at her face. Not her eyes, but her lips. They were downturned and deepening. If Kyle’s mind wasn’t playing tricks on him, he might say her lips were wobbling.

He couldn’t ask if she was okay before she briskly walked away, continuing that same speed and muttering a tense “sorry.”

When Kyle turned the corner, he saw Stan walking and looking around. He was looking for Wendy. When he asked if Kyle had seen her, the omega shrugged. They continued off to lunch.

Kyle still doesn’t know where Wendy had been going.

•••

**Davíd**

**7:36**

_u need water or smth??_

 

**7:39**

_No I think I’m good_

 

Kyle’s Heat was going to begin that night. He could feel it.

His parents were on their date night, leaving Ike and himself home alone. Ike stayed in his room, doing his own thing, while Kyle was in his own, texting Davíd.

The door was closed and locked as was the window. The vent was still a bit open to allow as much clean air into his room as possible before he’d have to shut that too. His mini fridge was packed with snacks and drinks. And under his bed were the _toys_  he expected to finally use.

He wasn’t going to invite Stan over for this Heat. It didn’t feel right. And Kyle was a bit upset with his friend, so the last thing he wanted was Stan’s dick up him.

There was no way Kyle was going to invite Davíd over to help out. Their friendship was still too vulnerable and pure for Kyle to taint with his sexual needs.

This was his trial. He was finally going to suffer through a Heat _without_  an alpha. This was the mark of his independence to prove that he didn’t need someone in his life to control it. 

Just thinking about it made him want to throw up.

**Davíd**

**7:41**

_Is there anything else u need?_

 

**7:42**

_Reliable Heat suppressants would be Nice_

 

**Davíd**

**7:42**

_yaaa I don’t have that much money_

 

Kyle smiled.

**7:43**

_Well then what’s the point of being friends with you?_

 

**Davíd**

**7:43**

_I thought Bc I’m pretty awesome??_

 

**7:43**

_Debatable_.

 

**Davíd**

**7:44**

_w o w ok the_

_then*_

 

Kyle’s stomach was aching; the first major sign that his Heat is about to start. His head hurt just thinking about how awful this week was going to be.

**7:46**

_Ok I gotta go now. Good night_

 

**Davíd**

**7:46**

_Have fun!_

 

His sarcasm was not appreciated at this time.

Kyle was making he finishing touches to his nest. His mom had bought him many new blankets and pillow to stop him from ransacking the whole house.

He was about to close the vent when he heard a tapping. It was so familiar, it almost made Kyle cringe. His body felt a sudden heat run through him as he froze in his spot. His eyes squeezed shut and prayed that the tapping was all in his head.

He heard it again. He was facing away from the window but he knew who was there. No one else would be there.

Slowly, he turned.

Sure enough, Stan was there. 

But he wasn’t like he usually was. He wasn’t wearing a muzzle are staring at him with lustful eyes.

His hair was messy like it was ruffled repeatedly. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, hardly being able to look at Kyle. His cheeks were flushed. His mouth was slightly open, wrangled in nasty frown.

He was dunk. How he managed to climb up a ladder to Kyle’s window, Kyle will never know.

Again, Stan tapped the window, though harder having caught Kyle’s attention. Then he swayed, gripping the window sill for balance.

Kyle gasped despite himself and ran to the window. He scowled as he opened the window and reached out to grip Stan’s sweater so he didn’t fall. But he didn’t make any move to allow his friend in.

“What are you doing?” Kyle demanded.

Standing closer to Stan, the omega could see tears running down his face. He was taken aback, lessening his grip on the sweater. 

Stan sniffed with an ugly snort. “Wendy...”

His voice was slurred and droning, much like when he was at the party. Kyle nearly pushed him away, thinking that Stan may vomit on him.

“What?” Kyle softened his voice a bit. A bit. It was only his omega caring hormones that made him do so. “Stan, why are you _here_?”

“Ky... Kyle,” Stan’s face wobbled as if he was about to cry. He gripped Kyle’s elbows but the redhead wasn’t sure if it was for balance or comfort. “ _Kyle_...”

Stan was staring in Kyle’s eyes, wavered and moist. Kyle frowned and sighed defeatedly.

“Just-just come in,” Kyle huffed. He helped Stan walk in and kept him steady. He didn’t close the window completely, though. It was as if a silent message to let Stan know that nothing would be happening.

“You have to leave soon,” Kyle said sternly with no room for negotiation. “So just tell me real quick what’s wrong.”

Stan’s face was still running with tears, red and contorted. He let out a shaky breath.

“Wendy...” he said. “She-she broke up with me.”

An ugly sniff. Kyle’s face lost its edge as he looked up at his friend sympathetically.

There were many times Kyle imagined Wendy and Stan breaking up. The irrational side imagined something stupid like this:

Stan would realize he was madly and deeply in love with Kyle after they somehow share a tender, and sober, kiss. Then he would sweep Kyle off his feet and break up with Wendy. She’d be upset at first of course, but then she’d get over it and be happy, along with the rest of school, about his ex-boyfriend’s new relationship. Then Kyle and Stan would ride off into the sunset on a galloping white steed to a cabin in the woods away from people so they could live the rest of their lives with only each other and their pups.

The rational side of him imagined something upsettingly similar to the situation he was in now. Wendy would be the one to break up with Stan and Stan would come crying to Kyle, who would comfort him. The drunk part wasn’t much of a surprise either.

What was a surprise was what Kyle felt. He thought he’d be happy and thrilled if the news because _finally_  his long love was available. He thought he’d want to jump on the rooftops and scream and sing. He thought he’d feel his heart bursting with joy.

But he felt none of that. He didn’t really know what he felt, but it wasn’t overwhelming happiness.

His heart sort of stuttered and sank a bit. His body tingled with the sort of excitement he got from reading the a sad part of a good book. Gravity felt increasingly heavy on him.

But he wasn’t sad. He also wasn’t angry.And he wasn’t happy. But he was definitely feeling something. Perhaps it was all together or something new.

All he could manage at the moment was a soft, “Oh.”

It was quiet for moment in which Kyle stared at the floor and Stan sniffed his ugly sniff.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Kyle spoke carefully. “And I would help you any other time, but you have to leave now.”

Stan swayed a bit but stared directly at Kyle. Sniff.

“No,” he slurred. “No I came, I came to, uh, help you.”

Kyle raised his shoulders defensively. His cheeks were warming up. His Heat was so close to beginning and Stan was still in his bedroom.

“No, you’re not Stan,” Kyle stated firmly, crossing his arms. He wasn’t sure if he did it to be intimidating or to protect his torso. Regardless, he wanted to Stan to leave. “I’m handling this one on my own. So just leave.”

Stan blinked a few times, comprehending what Kyle was saying as if listening to a calculus lecture. An ugly sniff. Then he shook his head. Kyle noticed the tears have stopped falling.

“Kyle, I’m going to... to help,” Stan said with more confidence in his voice. He staggered a step forward, making Kyle take a step back. “It’s about to start, huh? I can—mmh—I can smell it.”

A step forward. A step back.

Kyle frowned deeply. “Stan, you’re drunk as shit. My parents aren’t here so you can just go out through the front door. I don’t Ike would m-“

His neck started burning up, emanating from his scent glands. So close, so close. The next stage was slick.

He started to get afraid. He was becoming vulnerable and easy to manipulate and Stan was in the room, ready to take advantage. But Kyle didn’t want it.

A sniff. But it wasn’t ugly. It was long and smooth. Stan was definitely smelling Heat in the air. He licked his lips and took another step forward.

Kyle took a step back and his calves hit his bed. He was sure there was some kind of fear written on his face. He eluded a distressed scent, hoping it would knock Stan awake from whatever daze he was in.

“Stan, get out now,” Kyle demanded. His knees were beginning to shake and all he wanted to do was curl up in his nest and get his Heat over with, _without_ unwanted attention. “I’m not joking Stan. You need to get out.”

Stan reached a hand out to close the window, not bothering to either lock or close the curtains.

“Stan! No, get out!” Kyle shouted, feeling an immense fear running through him. His legs were so weak and the bed was right behind him, but he wouldn’t sit. Not with Stan having bad intentions.

Stan took a final step closer. Kyle wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t do that.

“Get away! I don’t, I don’t want to do this!” Kyle yelled, putting up his hands to shove Stan away. But Stan gripped Kyle’s wrists tightly—tightly enough to make Kyle wince.

“ _Omega_ ,” Stan muttered, his voice was low and dominating. Kyle tried his best to fight off his Heat, but with an alpha so close to him, it was hard.

“ _Al-_ “ Kyle nearly said it before he shook his head vigorously. He yanked at his hands to try and break lose, but with no avail. “Leave me alone!”

Stan leaned down. His nose—no longer making ugly sniffs—aimed towards Kyle’s neck. Kyle began shaking and tried to thrash Stan away but it was too late.

Stan’s nose presses onto Kyle’s scent glands and Kyle fell into his Heat. Slick leaked from him. His legs collapsed. His eyes blurred. And his body burned. 

He let out a cry as he fell onto the bed. The only thing that kept him sitting up was Stan’s hold on him. He didn’t have the strength to fight or rebel. All he could do was try to dirty his scent of Heat with distress.

“Stan!” Kyle yelped. The alpha was licking at his gland, sending shocks of unwanted pleasure through him. “Stop!”

Stan shifted them so Kyle was laying on his back, being towered over by the alpha. Kyle looked up at Stan fearfully.

His eyes were wide, still glazed from being drunk. His hair was still unkept. And he smiled down at Kyle. It was unnerving.

There was a faint bumping and jiggling but Kyle was too immersed in his current predicament to care. Maybe it was just his heart.

“I’m gonna’ help you,” Stan mumbled. He brushed Kyle’s hair out of his face gently. Kyle felt the burning of tears in his eyes. “Because best friends help each other. And we’re... we’re _super_  best friends, right?”

Kyle couldn’t do anything. His hands pushed weakly at Stan’s shoulders but it was no threat to the alpha, they both knew it. The bumps and jiggles.

“I don’t—ngh—I don’t want your help,” Kyle could only whisper, his voice failing him.

“It’s okay,” Stan cooed, brushing his hands against Kyle’s soft cheek. “I’ll help.”

His lips latched onto Kyle’s neck again and the omega gasped, feeling a wetness leave his eye. He grit his teeth as he felt Stan’s hands wander lower down his body.

He though of Samantha, the raped and murdered omega. He thought of Trent, found drugged and raped. He thought of Nicole, found in the middle of her rape. He though of Nasha, murdered after she testified against her rapist.

He though of himself. A vulnerable omega caught in the hands of a horny, drunk alpha. Did Stan even understand what he’s doing? Does he even know that he’s breaking Kyle? Will he wake up the next day, not even remembering that he scarred his best friend?

Kyle cried, feeling Stan’s hands rubbing his waist.

“Stan, please!” Kyle pleaded. “You wouldn’t do this! I know you wouldn’t!”

Kyle didn’t know if he was lying to himself. Bumps and jiggles, more intense.

“Stan, don’t, please! You’re drunk! Stan, this isn’t—ngh!—this isn’t you!”

Stan was still sucking Kyle’s scent glands. The bumps and jiggles stopped.

“I know this isn’t you! Please, I know! Something’s wrong with you! Stop, please, just _stop_!”

Kyle was sobbing as his own body betrayed him. His shorts were tighter and wetter. His instincts begged to be getting this special attention. His body quaked with pleasure underneath Stan’s touch.

But it wasn’t him. His Heat wasn’t him. He was Kyle Broflovski. He happened to be an omega, but it didn’t define him. What defines him was his own self. And his own self didn’t want this.

“ _Please, Stan!”_ Kyle’s voice broke between his sobs into little mutterings. “ _This isn’t you_.”

The hand at his waist stopped moving before it slowly lifted away. The sucking at his neck ceased, and the added warmth was removed from his body.

Stan lifted his face away from Kyle’s neck. He steadied himself on his elbows, peering down at the omega.

He was crying. His smiled was turned into a mangled, open-mouthed frown. His eyes squinted and his brows arched onto them. Tears leaked from his eyes as fast as another wetness leaked from Kyle.

“ _Kyle,”_ he sobbed _. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m so sorry.”_

He pressed a hand to his own forehead and sobbed above Kyle. The tears hit Kyle’s face and he omega was frozen. He watched Stan’s face contort into something so ugly.

 _“I don’t know what’s happening...”_ Stan cried _. “I’m so s-“_

The window flew open. Kyle heard it but didn’t see. He didn’t have time to before Stan was thrown off him.

“Get away from him!” Ike barked, baring his teeth viciously at Stan, who was quickly picking himself off the floor.

Kyle remained where he was, glued to his spot and unmoving. He stared at the ceiling above him, feeling burning trails roll down his face and onto the bed.

Stan growled at Ike, feeling his alpha instincts coursing through him. He bent low, ready to attack or defend. His eyes were red and puffy, but it was sharp and threatening when he glared at the other alpha.

Ike guarded Kyle’s bed, also set in a low position. His eyes were focused and pointed like daggers. A deep snarl etched off his face.

The alphas glared at each other, waiting for one to make the first move. Kyle wanted to stop it, but he couldn’t move. He hated himself for that. Why couldn’t he get up? It was so easy.

It was Ike who strikes first. He threw a punch at Stan’s head but the older alpha swung it aside. Soon, they were in the deep throws of a fight.

Kyle willed himself to move to his head to look at them. It was sort of vague, watching his best friend and brother fight. He didn’t see them, though. He saw two alphas, and his mouth tasted bitter at the sight of them.

Ike was swung to the floor but he stopped himself from falling, tackling Stan with his newfound balance. Kyle stared.

This was his life. He had everyone fighting his battles. He was always on the other side of the screen. He watched and read their stories. He got angry and wanted to do something. But he never did. He just watched their battles be lost and did nothing.

How much better was he than his dad changing the channel? It didn’t matter how upset he got; didn’t matter how much he paid attention. If he didn’t do anything, he was just like his dad, sitting on the couch.

Kyle trembled as he sat up. Every ounce of his being wanted to lie back down.

He stood up and he nearly fell back down. He kept his balance and looked to the fighting alphas.

“Stop,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse and quiet which no one heed. “Stop.”

Ike fell to the ground. His back hit Kyle’s dresser and a few things dropped onto Ike’s side. The boy winced as a glass cup crashed onto his shoulder.

Stan breathed deeply, still drunk off his own alpha pride. He walked up to Ike and glared down at him. He retracted his foot far behind him, aiming his kick at Ike’s stomach. Ike flinched, waiting for the blow to happen.

But it didn’t.

Stan stared down at Ike with a face contorted in conflict. He stared with the same face he did with Kyle. A pain and despair written in his red eyes.

Kyle watched Stan. Watched him bring his foot down gently to the ground. Watched him bring a trembling hand to his head. Watched him walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> Dear ppl who are reading this now,   
> Sup  
> It’s past me   
> It’s cool that u don’t have to wait a week for the next update huh   
> Nice 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	17. •SEVENTEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legos and lockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few notes (again):  
> •I’m gonna be completely honest with you and say that I’m not very passionate about writing Craig’s story. That’s why I always have such a hard time writing these chapters, and why they probably aren’t as good at the other ones. The ending for this storyline is not as exciting as the others. Sorry to my Creek fans who read this story!  
> •Id like to remind you that I hardly know anything about mental illness—like pretty much nothing. I also don’t know much about medical stuff (for future reference) actually, I just don’t know a lot of stuff. This story is pretty inaccurate in so many ways, but fuck it  
> •I don’t have any other notes. It just feels wrong to only leave two

Years ago, in fourth grade, Craig and Tweek were claimed to be a couple. Their opinions and counterclaims meant nothing to the public.

Years ago, in fourth grade, Craig and Tweek staged a fake break up to end it all. It backfired and Craig was seen as an uncaring douche.

Years ago, in fourth grade, Craig and Tweek decided, for the sake of the town’s fragile esteem, they would continue to pretend to date. The lie went on.

Years ago, in fourth grade, two kids, one with black hair covered by a blue hat and the other with blonde hair springing in every direction, sat across from each other in a basement, playing legos.

When they were there in the dimly lit basement, the truth was too. No eyes watched their every move, judging and coming up with ridiculous conclusions to feed their own fantasies. They didn’t hold hands or kiss each other on the cheek. Craig didn’t use stupid little nicknames and Tweek didn’t giggle in the fake cutesy way he did.

Craig hated that giggle with a passion. Through the “aw”s and “ooh”s that the constant audience made, Craig wanted to cringe. If anything, he liked Tweek’s real laugh. It was raspy and loud, scratching with every change of pitch. It wasn’t the kind of laugh that he thought about late at night, but in the moment of it, it was a comforting grasp of reality.

Tweek hated the nicknames with a passion. Through the ‘ooh’s and ‘aw’s that the constant audience made, Tweek wanted to cringe. If anything, he liked being called insults by Craig, because Craig referred to all his friends as insults. Being called “addict” and “beans-for-brains” weren’t the kind of names that made his stomach flutter, but in the moment of it, it was a sign of a true friendship.

When they were in the basement alone, the air was full of croaky laughs and mean names. It was a comfort.

In a way, they were best friends. It was never something that crossed their minds. They were just two kids who liked to play legos, after all.

They had set up tiny armies. Their collection of blocks pitted against each other in the final battle of the Lego War (their creativity for these names wasn’t the most efficient). Tweek was always good at making sound effects—or at least he was better than Craig at it. Craig was always good at narrating the events—he actually was good, if he does say so himself.

“ _And then the soldiers of epic-ness tore down the weak, shitty walls of shit,”_ Craig said in his dramatic tone, his voice nasally. He flung a little Lego piece at the little wall Tweek built up and it fell back.

 _“Wait no, my goblin workers are, um, super f-fast at building back up the wall,”_ Tweek countered, reaching to pick back up the wall and placing a crudely made Lego creature next to the wall. His knees shook beneath the table, and he occasionally twitched with his shoulder or head.

Craig grimaced as he took another Lego and threw it at the wall after placing one of his characters at his also-crudely made cannon. “ _This soldier has been trained with the best pirates in existence so he could shoot cannons really fast and can knock down your wall faster than the goblin can fix it.”_

“ _Don’t underestimate—gah—my goblin. It’s been trained better than your cannon guy so he can build it faster than you can knock it down._ ” Tweek placyed the wall back up.

“ _Bull. Shit_.” Craig threw a Lego at the wall and it collapsed again.

This went on. The wall would fall, then picked up. Fall, pick up. Fall, pick up. They laughed up a storm, hardly able control their own bodies at they gasped for air and continued their exchange. Fall, pick up. Fall, pick up. Fall—

Tweek flicked the little cannon guy away, harder than he thought. They both watched it slide across the floor and under the fridge—the Depths of Ungiving.

They were quiet for a moment before they looked at each other.

“ _Beans for brains_.”

They fell back into their fits of laughter. Craig had to clench his stomach as each laugh tumbled past his lips. His eyes watered and his cheeks ached as he listened the ugly, ratspy laughter of his friend; his best friend—not that he ever bothered to realize.

They eventually brought a flashlight and ducked their heads close the the floor, hair touching, as they searched for the lost soldier. It was Craig who found it, and it erupted another fit of laughs. Craig sat down with his legs outstretched in front of him whereas Tweek sat with his knees acutely bent. They laughed and laughed and laughed, not bothering to question the touching of their socked toes.

And on the table was still Tweek’s wall, standing up tall in the absence of the pirate-trained soldier under the fridge.

Years ago, in seventh grade, Tweek left. He left, and took away the best friendship Craig has ever had—not that either of them cared to realize. Of course not.

•••

If it weren’t for his parents,he probably would’ve skipped school for the next—perhaps—year.

He didn’t want to deal with everyone throwing him back in the drama they created for their own entertainment. He didn’t want to be reduced to a gossip topic. He didn’t want to be cast in a burning spotlight. But, of course, that is exactly what happened when he returned to school two days later (his parents didn’t permit him to drop school but allowed him one absence.)

The glances. The fucking glances. Since fourth grade, it was always the glances that drove Craig insane.

Pairs of eyes bounced from Craig to either the person their gossiping with or some random place of their sight. It was a constant occurrence wherever Craig was. By his locker, glances. In the classrooms, glances. Even in the bathrooms, someone kept glancing at Craig’s face when they were both standing at the urinal.

And the whispers. Covered my hands and objects. Craig never heard them, but he knew what they said.

_“They’re together again.”_

_“It’s finally happening!”_

_“You didn’t know about the kiss? Lemme show you.”_

Craig was filled with so much regret. He shouldn’t have went to meet up with Craig. He shouldn’t have let Tweek kiss him. He shouldn’t have melted into the kiss.

After they parted from each other that day, Craig saw a girl and the flash of her phone camera. Craig was too shocked to realize what had just happened. When it finally clicked in his head, he pushed away from Tweek but it was too late. The girl had run off, leaving work early. 

In that back alley behind the coffee shop, Craig had a sort of alpha tantrum, kicking at the garbage and cussing up a storm. Tweek, overcome with the alpha’s scent, stood trembling as he watched the other.

After his episode, Craig glared at Tweek and stormed off.

When he got home, his phone was buzzing. Phone calls, text messages, tagged photos, the whole ordeal.

The photo was posted on Snapchatt. There was no caption. It didn’t need one. Everyone knew what a photo of the long-wanted sweethearts kissing meant. They got what they wanted—a taste of it at least.

And they were savoring it.

Before long, the image of Craig and Tweek went viral around the school. Every other Snapchatt story had a screenshot of their kiss. Other social media networks were full of it as well. Some had captions, some didn’t. Some got more likes than others. It didn’t matter.

At first, Craig dared himself to read the comments. They were all supportive and cheerful, happy to see them together. It made Craig want to barf and he never looked through the comments again.

Of course, his family found out. His mom was happy that her son was finally finding love (again, she added.) His dad gave him an awkward lecture about safe sex and all that bullshit. Craig only clenched his jaw and stayed silent. The only person he was actually able to bare from his family—ironically—was his sister, Ruby.

After finding out, she burst into his room and showed him the picture that was posted in her feed. She scowled at him as he looked at it and glowered away.

“Bullshit,” she scoffed, leaving the room with a huff. Craig found a weird new respect for her.

His friends handled it differently.

On the day of his return to school, he went to lunch as usual. The day was full of states and gossiping so, naturally, he was hungry.

His friends had texted him over his absence—spammed him, in Clyde’s case. Craig really didn’t want to deal with what they were going to say to him, but it was inevitable that he’d have to. Clyde has proved himself to be a difficult person to ignore for long.

In homeroom, Craig plugged in his earbuds and refused any attempt of conversation. His friends didn’t disturb him besides sending him weird look. They offered him that mercy. But there was no escaping lunch.

Per usual, Craig was the first one at their table. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him, but, with everyone’s “discreet” attention on him, he felt uncomfortable. It was with some relief and dread when he saw his friends come to the table.

Token and Jimmy looked normal, of course they did. It was Clyde that looked like a mom who’d just caught their kid playing in her makeup set.

Token was first to talk as he sat down. “Hey Cr-“

“What the fuck, Craig?” Clyde interrupted (rudely, may Craig add.) He slid next to Token, who let out an exasperated sigh. “Why’d you ignore us?”

Craig stared at the beta blankly as he finished chewing his food. He swallowed and said, “I figured you’d be overreacting. I don’t even know why I thought that; we all know you wouldn’t do that.”

Jimmy snickering reminded Craig how much he appreciated someone else in his group having a sense of humor.

“Dude, this isn’t a time to be a smartass,” Clyde scowled. “I thought you said you didn’t want to date Tweek. What happened to the plan about, like, ignoring him or something? The fudge are you doing sucking faces?”

“Okay, we were _hardly_  sucking faces,” Craig pointed out. He didn’t know why he felt the need to emphasize that. “And I _don’t_ want to date Tweek, okay? It just...”

He trailed off, taking another bite of food. He was aware off all the people trying to eavesdrop on them. He wanted to scream at them to mind their own business.

“It just... what?” Clyde threw up his hands. “How does a kiss just happen?”

Token nearly choked on his food. He had to pound his fist on his chest, capturing the attention of the people on their table. His splutter took the focus off of Clyde’s blush of realization.

Craig and Jimmy gave each other a bored look.

“Okay, look,” Clyde waved his hands. “If you like him, why don’t you j-“

Craig banged his hand flat on the table to interrupt. It silenced the table and a few others around them. The cafeteria was relatively quiet, and until the noise level raised again, Craig shot a glare at Clyde.

As conversation picked up around them again, Craig muttered lowly. “That’s not something I want to talk about in public.”

Clyde pursed his lips and returned the glare. Jimmy cleared his throat.

“Uh, h-hey fellas,” Jimmy interjected their glaring contest. “I think y-y-you both are overreacting a b-bit.”

“ _Both_ of us?” Craig snapped. “I didn’t even want to talk about this! It’s Clyde who brought it up.” 

“Dude, chill,” Token said, with a bit of an edge to his voice. It was with a bitter thought that Craig suspected Token was only saying that to protect his little lover. “It’s not even that big a deal.”

“What do you mean _not a big deal_?” Craig snarled. “It’s my fucking life! Everyone is trying to be part of it, and it’s not a big deal?”

“You’re over-exaggerating,” Clyde rolled his eyes.

“Fuck this, honestly,” Craig stood up suddenly. He picked up his tray and left the table.

“Dude, come on,” Token called out. Craig didn’t look back.

There were only a select few people with whom he trusted this topic: Clyde, Token and Jimmy. They were his friends. Craig already got enough bullshit from the school, and the last thing he wanted was the same bullshit from his closest friends.

As he stormed out of the cafeteria, he passed the table in which Tweek and Pip sat. Tweek’s and Craig’s eyes met. Tweek looked at him expectantly, almost apologetically.

His eyes were green. A weird thing for Craig to think, yes, but he did. Tweek Tweak has green eyes. They were a bit pale and perhaps dark. They were the true reflection of a green lake.

Craig sneered at him, making sure it was obvious and clear to everyone watching, especially to the one who was receiving it.

He wasn’t able to see anyone’s reaction. He turned his head away and walked out the door.

The wall was still standing tall.

•••

Craig walked with rage. Everyone was staring as he did. Why did they stare? Why were they always staring?

Was their life so boring that they had to find interest in other people’s? No. They were watching a show.

Because that’s what Craig is: a show. Entertainment. Not a person.

A show. A show. A show.

Drama. Drama. Drama.

No, don’t read a book. No, don’t watch television. Why do that, when there’s Craig walking around?

Lily was staring at him. All Craig knew about her was that she sat at the other side of his science class. But she knew that he used to _date_  Tweek.

Bryan was staring at him. All Craig knew about him was that he played basketball (or was it Football?) But he knew that Craig was having issues with Tweek.

Marley was staring at him. All Craig knew about Marley was that Marley had long hair. Craig didn’t even know Marley’s gender, but long-hair Marley knew that Craig and Tweek kissed when it was supposed to be private.

Who even was that girl who took the picture? Craig was never able to find out. Some asian girl was a broad search.

This girl exposed Craig’s private life, and he didn’t even know her name.

Craig kicked a trash can. Hard. It tipped over and spilled trash to the floor. Anyone who was at least trying to be discreet with their staring—bless them—stopped trying.

The hall was silent. All eyes on Craig. Of course they were. Where else would they be?

He kept walking. Stomping, storming, marching, whatever you wanted to call it.

He didn’t stop until he was at his locker. The combination and it was open. He didn’t know what he was doing. He just wanted to busy himself with something. After pulling out a pencil, he slammed his locker closed.

Craig doesn’t know why he was shocked to see Bebe standing there. Her armed were crossed, leaning a side of her body against the lockers.

She stared at him with a bored, yet stern, look. She held a partially eaten apple, in which she took a bite out. She locked her eyes on Craig as the crunch sound was made and some juice sprinkled from the puncture.

Craig bit the inside of his lip to refrain from screaming at her. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

She swallowed before speaking. “You never do.”

“For good reason.”

“I don’t even think _you_ know the reason.”

“Bebe, honestly,” Craig exhaled a tense breath. “I’m not in the mood for your wannabe psychological talk. I’m really not.”

Bebe shrugged, still keep eye contact and taking another bite. Craig stared at her teeth sink into the apple with hatred, watched her chew it and swallow.

“You kissed my boyfriend.”

Craig’s face contorted. Bebe’s face was indifferent as she continued.

“I don’t you know why _you’re_ the one being angry about this.”

“Fuck you Bebe,” Craig growled.

Bebe ever-so-slightly narrowed her eyes. “Are you still gonna’ say you don’t like him?”

Craig clenched his fist and unclenched. His body turned fully towards the other alpha. “I don’t.”

Bebe uncrossed her arms with an eye roll. The apple dangled in her hand. She stared at him with exasperation. “Are you seriously still in denial?”

“Why the fuck are you going to ask me something when you’re just gonna’ say I’m in denial?”

“Because you’re lying.”

Craig flung his arms to his side. “Who the fuck are you to know what _my_  truth is?”

He was sick of it. Everyone believed they knew _his_  answers. It was his life, not theirs. He should be the one to know what’s going on in it.

“You know, if you’d just admit you fucking like him, this would be a lot easier,” Bebe snapped at him.

People were gathering. Staring. Watching.

“Why do you even care?” Craig argued.

“Because I’ve been around this shit since elementary! God, it’s getting ridiculous how fucking dense you are.”

It was a crowd around them. Listening. Gouging.

“How come it’s only my life that you’re trying to snoop on? I’m pretty sure there are other lives that are more fucked up than mine.”

“I don’t care about other people’s lives. And it’s not yours that I’m concerned about, it’s Tweek’s.”

“Be concerned about your own life! Has that thought ever occurred to you?”

When did they start yelling? Better asked—when did Craig start yelling? Bebe was just raising her voice, but it seemed to have the same effect as Craig’s yells.

“She’s just trying to be a friend!”

Who was that? Craig knew. Who didn’t know. The crack of his voice, the scratch in it that never fully faded from their adolescent years.

Tweek stepped into the space that was surrounded by nosey teens. His blonde hair ecstatic and eyes green, like a lake; like moss.

Craig looked over his shoulder at him. Tweek was standing out of the crowd, almost defiantly. His arms were pinned to his side and his fists were hard.

Craig grit and showed his teeth. The mere sight of the boy sparked an unspeakable rage in him. Why was he here? Go back to the city. Stay there. Stay away. 

“You wouldn’t know what it’s like to be a good friend, would you?” Tweek furrowed his brows.

“What does this even have to do with fucking friendship?” Craig asked incredulously, a snarl in his words. “It has to do with you! This all started with you!”

“What has to do with me?” Tweek dared a step closer. His nose wrinkled, like it did when he was angry.

“All this shit!” Craig stayed in his spot, knowing what Tweek would trap him in if he stepped closer. Won’t make the same mistake twice. “It all started with you!”

Tweek’s knees slightly trembled. That was probably why he kept his arms straight. If they were loose, they’d be quivering like jello on a bumpy car ride. 

Tweek kept his mouth shut, though it looked like he wanted to say something—just didn’t know what. Bebe released him of that burden.

“Oh, don’t pin this all on him,” the girl rolled her eyes. “Maybe this wouldn’t happen if you didn’t make it a big deal.” 

“What the fuck, howdid _I_  make this a big deal?” Craig rested his hands on his own chest. “I wanted to stay out of it! You were the one who dragged it on!”

“You’re just putting the blame on everyone else now,” Bebe argued.

“Because it’s everyone else to blame!” Craig shouted. He turned his glare to the crowd watching then to Tweek. “If you just didn’t come back-“

“Craig, stop it!” Bebe snapped. Tweek’s face was etched with a deep frown. His knees still shook. His lips started to twitch a bit. Craig ignored her and continued.

“If you just stayed away,my life would be so much better! It was so nice without you here!”

“Craig, just fuck off!” Bebe yelled. Tweek’s eyes tried to scorch Craig with its ferocity, but it was hardly a sting. His arms began to quake. He only opened his mouth to lick his lips.Craig ignored her and continued.

“Everyone left me alone! I didn’t know peace and quiet until you were gone! And _the second_ you come back-“

“Craig!” Bebe tried again. Craig ignored her.

“It was ruined. _You_ ruined it.”

“SHUT UP!” Tweek shrieked suddenly. Craig jolted and his face lost its anger in his shock.

Tweek shut his eyes, covering his ears with his hands. “ _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!”_

His body trembled—no, it shook. Craig hadn’t seen him like that since before Tweek left South Park.

 _“Just—GAH—just be quiet_!”

He tugged at his hair, yanking it over his ears. If he pulled any harder, it would be ripped from his scalp. 

Everyone—including Craig—stared at him. Tweek was the show now. No, he was always the show. Both Craig and he were.

“Tweek?” Bebe was the one to speak out, being the first one to snap out of her shock. “Fuck, Tweek?!”

More people started moving. Some looked to each other and began talking in worried mutters. Some closed in on Tweek with the intention of helping. Some escaped the scene, having the smart idea to not be apart of this.

Bebe shooed off the people who chose to close in on Tweek. “Give him space! Back up! You’re making it worse!”

“ _Ngh_!” Tweek whimpered. His scent was insane. It was so full of distress, everyone else was starting to feel it. Bebe’s hands were shaking—the apple long-forgotten on the floor. She had never lost her composure before, and now her hands were shaking.

Craig was the last one to snap out of his shock. He’d been staring at Tweek cower in on himself.

He blinked a few times and vaguely watched everything else that was happening. Bebe pushing people back, people fighting to set closer to Tweek, and phones out, recording the scene. They were recording it.

“Tweek?” Craig heard himself mutter as his gaze transfixed intakes back on the omega. No other words came to mind. “Tweek?”

Why was it a question? What was he asking?

“Tweek?”

“ _No! Quiet! It’s—GAH—it’s too loud!”_ His fists pounded on his head. He didn’t look sad or scared. He looked frustrated.

“Tweek?”

“ _Shut up! Shut up!”_

He swung his head onto the locker. Craig’s breath hitched.

“Tweek!”

“ _Shut! Up!_ ” Tweek hit his head against the locker with each word. Bebe turned around at the third sound the locker clanking.

It was as if everything was in slow motion as Craig watched. And he felt he was in a dream, where he couldn’t move fast enough.

Bebe screamed out Tweek’s name. Craig didn’t hear it, but he knew she did. The loud noise of metal against skull was the only thing Craig remembered hearing.

Bebe wasn’t fast enough, nor was Craig, nor was anyone else.

One last hit and Tweek collapsed to the floor.

Craig remembered the blood stain on his head.

Craig remembered the large dent in the locker.

Craig remembered stopping just short of Tweek’s fallen body, and the feeling of his friend’s fingers brushing his toes.

His best friend’s fingers—not that he ever thought of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D
> 
>  
> 
> Dear current reader,   
> Sup  
> It’s past me again   
> Hope ur liking the story   
> Wanna keep reading?  
> The next chapter is a button away   
> Cool huh   
> Or u could just leave   
> Idk bruh   
> Ur life


	18. •EIGHTEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters (and mana) 
> 
> (@voltron fans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You probably hate me for alway updating a day late, sorry.)
> 
> Keep in mind that this story is super inaccurate about stuff. 
> 
> It’s South Park we’re talking about, though. 
> 
> I’m kinda pressed for time rn so I couldn’t proof read

The Man snuck into the bedroom through the window. Disappointment washed over his covered face as realization dawned that it was still empty.

_Where was he?_

* * *

 

School was pointless.

Breathing was pointless.

Living was pointless.

Kenny decided this soon after his loss of contact with Leo. He was never able to text or call him in the first place and now he wasn't even able to speak with him at school. Leo had been absent for the past two weeks, not including his absence over his Heat. 

Kenny had a hard time bringing himself to school, if he ever had the will to. He went a few days; but whenever he did, he ended up ditching after English. The seat before him being empty was a painful reminder of his precious Leo being taken away from him.

His English teacher once asked Kenny where Leo was. Kenny hated her after that, but told her he didn't know. Maybe it was because the teacher's lack of concern or her ability to read faces, but she left him alone after that. 

Being home wasn't much better. All he could do there was lie on his bed and think. Thinking was bad. Remembering was worse.

The memory was blurry, but the sounds always vivid: Leo's sobbing when they were exposed; Stephan's shouted insults; the gunshot. The worst sound—the most vivid—was Leo's cries of pain. 

Kenny was mad. He was angry at Stephan but infuriated with himself. He was such a useless alpha, and a more useless boyfriend—or just a friend in general.

He should've fought, not run away. He could've charged at Stephan and taken the gun out of his hands, maybe give him a well-deserved punch of two—or three or a hundred. He could've grabbed Leo's hand and run away with him. 

He could've at least stopped Stephan from hurting Leo. Why did he just yell 'hey' but not actually get his ass moving? When he was on a pile of snow, why didn't he just get up and into the house to fight with all he got? Sure he got a twisted ankle and a sprained wrist from the fall, but so what? Leo is worth all the pain in the universe.

Maybe Kenny just isn't worthy. No, not maybe. He just isn't. It was stupid of him to ever think he was.

If you ever wanted to find Kenny, don't look at school or his home. He would be deep in the woods, far enough so no one can hear him scream—not that he ever did.

He would be sitting on a small pile of snow, leaning his back against a thick tree with a sort of curve in the side, perfect for leaning on. He wouldn't be doing anything. He would just be there, staring absently at the ground.

Sometimes he'd stay there for the night, sleeping the few hours he can, with a hoodie on.

He didn't eat or drink much. He had a water bottle beside him but never food. He never had an appetite.

His phone was in his pocket. After a day and a half of not being charged or used. It was probably at 20% or so.

He brought a rubix cube. His record had been two minutes and twenty three seconds. It wasn't the best time, but it was better that what the majority of the town could do. He only played it once since he starting sitting by the tree. His time was probably ten minutes.

Karen visited him once. She'd been wandering the woods for an hour trying to get to her brother. It was perhaps two and a half weeks since the incident when Karen visited.

She slowly walked to him without saying a word. Kenny knew she was there, but didn't look at her. She gave him a paper bag with food and sat beside him. Kenny didn't eat it.

They were both silent as they sat side-by-side for at least an hour. At some point, she wrapped her hand gently around his arm. Kenny didn't react.

"I love you," she muttered to him at the sun lowered. Her voice was so fragile. "You know that." 

Kenny was quiet for a few moments, then he open his long-ago sealed lips to reply in his croaky voice. "I do."

It was silent again, until minutes later, Kenny said again: "I love you, too."

Karen smiled, Kenny could feel it. "I know."

She left soon after that. She gave him an awkwardly-positioned hug (Kenny was still against the tree.) Kenny hugged her back.

He felt her leave. 

He went home that night, hours after Karen left. His ankle wasn't twisted anymore and his wrist wasn't sprained, but he still walked slowly back.

He stood by the pond for a bit. It was still frozen, but it was no longer deemed safe enough to ice skate. Not many people were there. There was an old man sitting on the bench for whatever reason during winter at 10 PM. A couple were on another bench. One girl was holding the other as they spoke softly to one another, smiling.

Kenny would've liked to be here at the pond during winter at 10 PM with Leo. But no, he was just some guy like the old gentleman over there. 

He walked away and toward the house. His home was on the other side of town. The town felt so much smaller without Leo at his side.

There was the elementary school where Kenny got himself in many shenanigans with his friends; where he met Leo. There’s the junior high where Kenny and most kids presented; where he realized his crush for Leo was incredibly persistent. And the high school, where Kenny came to terms with being in love with Leo; where he spiraled in self-hate because he couldn’t spare any more love for himself.

He walked through the town in which his whole life played and stumbled. A sudden thought lurked in the shadow of his mind that is now the whole of his mind: _will I die here?_

With Leo torn from him, he might as well be dead.

As he grew closer to his home, the quality and cleanliness of the streets dissolved until he was walking on cracked cement and flickering lights.

He saw a figure at the front of his door, hunched and swaying. His father, Kenny thought him to be, drunk and stupid.

Reluctantly, he took his steps silently to the door, intending on swiping past the intoxicated man.

Kenny did try to swipe past, and he would’ve made it too, if a hand didn’t clutch on his wrist.

With anger burning in his eyes, Kenny glared back at the imposing figure, though it diminished quickly.

The figure had mussy hair, splintering across his face. Small bruises on his face trailed to bigger ones on his arms. He only wore a short-sleeve pajama shirt and sweats. His feet were bare besides a thin pair of socks.

“ _Kenny_.”

Leo then collapsed.

* * *

 

Kenny sat at a bench outside the hospital room. His hands ran through his own hair and his tongue was chewed raw. His legs were fidgeting so much that the stolen keys of his dad’s car jiggled loudly.

Eyes red with fear and anxiety, Kenny stared at the white floors beneath him. He couldn’t remember the last time he blinked.

After Leo fell unconscious in his arms, Kenny panicked. He dragged Leo into the house before taking the keys of the truck from his dad’s jeans, who was sleeping on the couch. He wrapped a blanket around Leo and carried him out to the backseat of the truck. At some point, Karen probably woke up and went to the living room. Kenny didn’t know.

He was too scared to think of what happened to Leo, but there was hardly any doubt in his mind that it had something to do with Leo’s father.

His main focus was on believing Leo would be okay. Hoping.

He never understand anxiety until he has to wait in the hospital just to know of his loved one was okay. The clocked stabbed him with each tick it made. He’d been waiting half an hour.

He had rushed into urgent care, yelling for help, begging the air for it to carry his voice far enough for someone to hear it. Within seconds, a group of people ran to him, rolling a bed with them. They placed Leo onto it and rushed away. Kenny followed, only knowing to be around Leo.

Leo’s eyes had opened slightly as he was rolled away. Kenny locked his eyes on those blue slivers, begging him to be okay. Before he knew it, Leo was in a hospital room and Kenny was told to wait outside. 

And so he did. It was torture.

It was great relief when someone finally walked out and towards him. Kenny jumped to his feet, eyes expectant.

“He’s fine,” the nurse said, making Kenny exhale a breath that was trapped in his throat. “You’ll be allowed to see him now. You just need to where this scent blocker. We don’t want the patient to panic due to your scent. And use some hand sanitizer.”

Kenny did what she told, slapping a bandage-like thing over his scent glands and sloshing hand sanitizer over himself.

“Be gentle around him. He mustn’t over exert himself. He has some major bruising and a sprained wrist. His parents will be alerted shortly.”

Kenny didn’t want to hear that Leo’s parents were coming. But he was happy to know Leo was okay; a bit scratched, yes, but okay.

He practically ran into the room when the nurse let him go. It was brightly lit with counters and materials around the walls.

On the bed was Leo, his hands at his sides. His pale skin glistening in the light and emphasized the dark blotches covering his skin. So dark and so many. Leo’s eyes were half-closed, staring off at the ceiling. Kenny noticed the swollen purple around his eye.

Kenny walked slowly to the side of his bed, disbelief crawling under his skin. Kenny never thought he’d see Leo on a hospital bed like this unless he was giving birth to their pups.

Leo’s head rolled to the side so his squinted, pained eyes locked with Kenny. Kenny felt a tear roll down his face as he quickened his pace to fall to his knees besides Leo.

Kenny ran a fragile hands across Leo’s cheeks, his eyes locking into each mark it passed. Leo closes his eyes and rested his face in Kenny’s hand. 

“Oh God, Leo,” Kenny’s trembling voice left his lips. “You... oh _God_ , you scared me.”

Leo smiled ever-so-slightly and let out a hum of amusement. Then he opened his eyes a bit.

“Sorry,” Leo whispered. Kenny lunges forward and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck in a tender hug.

“Don’t say that. Please don’t. I’m just... oh God, Leo.”

He felt arms curl onto his back and Leo’s face nuzzling in the crook of his neck. His skin slowly turned wet with Leo’s tears as the boy’s body shook in cries.

Kenny held him tightly. A knot wedged in his own throat as he listen to the broken sobs of his Lil’ Leo.

“I’ve got you,” Kenny mumbled. “You’re safe. It’s okay.”

“ _Kenny... Kenny...”_

The night black, specked with stars. The rush of a hospital. The lights shining bright overhead. Two boys, hopelessly in love, in each other’s arms, understanding what happens when that hope is gone. Seconds, minutes, hours, eternity passed in the time that they were together.

It was when Kenny slightly shifted and Leo winced that they pulled apart, though Kenny still left his hands wrapped around the omega’s elbow.

Leo was no longer crying. He only looked sadly down at the bed. Even in sadness, Leo was beautiful. Even in pain, he was graceful.

“What happened, Leo?” Kenny asked tentatively. His eyes pleading to know. “You can tell me.”

Leo’s lips twitched. His hands were lifeless in Kenny’s.

“It’s okay,” Kenny assured, gently tightening his grip on Leo as if to show he meant his words.

“I’m so sorry, Kenny,” Leo mumbled, his voice hoarse and raspy. It was so miserably fragile, Kenny felt weak just hearing it. Perhaps he knew just how miserably fragile people could be. “I’m so—I’m so sorry.”

Kenny hushed him, leaning his face in front of his love. Leo’s face twisted in sadness.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Kenny promised in a soft voice.

“Yes there is, Kenny,” Leo said louder, ripping his hands from Kenny. It was a weak pull but Kenny still let go. “Yes, yes.”

“Just tell me what happened,” Kenny brushed his hand against Leo’s shoulder. “Please, Leo.”

Leo tried crossing his arms over his stomach, but he winced and placed his arms back at his sides.

He leaned back in his pillow and stared back up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes. His breaths were long and croaky, in sync with the monitor beside him.

After a moment, Leo spoke, in a small voice. Miserably fragile, he said, “Father beat me.”

Kenny’s feet fidgeted, though he hid his anger from Leo, not wanting to scare him. He listened intently.

“He... he was really _harsh_  this time.” His voice cracked and a lone tear struck down his cheek. Kenny’s knees starting shifting.

“Boots. He was wearing... boots.” Leo gasped out a cry. His shoulders jolted as a whine left his lips. During the moment in which Leo said nothing, Kenny flexed his legs.

“Then he threw...,” he tightened his sealed eyes. Kenny waited patiently as Leo put himself together. “He threw me... dow—down the... the stairs.”

Kenny resisted the urge his eyes had to look over every bruise cursed onto Leo’s body. The hand that wasn’t holding Leo started forming a trembling fist.

“He told me to get back up. So—so I did.” Miserably fragile. “And he pushed me back down.”

Kenny was sure the rage was showing on his face. The twitches and fidgets were obvious on his unmovable face.

“Why,” Kenny forced through his grit teeth. The pure, unmatched fury in his voice asked no questions.

Stephan was going to die. He was going to die a painful and slow death by the bare hands of Kenny himself. He’d wear the man’s fingers as a prized necklace. He gift Leo with a ring made of the man’s teeth.

Stephan’s death would bring the shining of stars and the music of birds.

Leo brought his hands to his face, burying his shallow cries. Kenny’s hand fell from Leo. Kenny tried to touch Leo again, but Leo shoved him away.

 _“I’m so sorry,”_ Leo sobbed _. “Kenny, I’m so sorry! I’m so—I’m so sorry!”_

“Leo, shh, it’s not your-“

“ _Stop that_!” Leo dropped his hands and stared straight at Kenny. His eyes were red and desperate. Wide-eyed, Leo let the tears run down his face. Kenny stared sadly, wishing he could...

Could what?

“It was my fault Kenny,” Leo whimpered. “I just— Kenny, I’m so sorry.”

Kenny felt the rage spreading through his body but he was torn my remorse. Boiling tears ran down his own face as he stared helplessly at Leo, the person—the only person—he’d ever love the same.

“What Leo?” Kenny’s voice cracked. “Why should you be sorry?”

Leo fell back down onto his pillow. He tried swallowing his sobs as he attempted to talk. Kenny felt as if he was staring at Leo catch his breath for an hour.

Finally, Leo calmed down enough to whisper, miserably fragile. His weakly quiet voice carried through the room, down the halls of the hospital, through the town of South Park, down the country until it reached the edges of the Earth. If the wind could, it would carry Leo’s miserably fragile voice into the depths of the universe.

“Kenny.

_I was pregnant.”_

 

 

 

 

Was. Was. Was.

Kenny slumped in on himself.

He stared blankly at Leo.

He wasn’t looking at Leo.

Was. Was. Was.

His child was.

Was.

The depths of the universe heard the echo.

Was.

Kenny is.

Leo is. 

Their child was.

 

 

Kenny couldn’t speak. Couldn’t cry. The word left a ghost on his lips. _Was_.

Leo fell back into his sobs, but Kenny couldn’t bring himself to even bother trying. His most beloved crying wasn’t enough to awake Kenny from his daze.

What did was the opening on the door. Kenny watched vaguely as a blonde woman ran in and besides Leo, hugging him to herself. Kenny was pushed away.

His sightless gaze suddenly turned red when his eyes locked on the man waiting next to the door.

His fingers would be Kenny’s necklace of prize. His teeth would be a gifted ring for Leo.

Stephan.

The man glared hatefully at Kenny, who was only able to muster enough sense to return the fire.

Stephan curled his finger, gesturing Kenny to speak with him outside the room. Kenny glanced back at the boy in the hospital. Leo’s mother was smothering her son, believing Leo was crying for a reason she knew.

Kenny doesn’t remember standing up and responding to Stephan’s beckon, but he remembered the flame of hate manifesting in his throat.

Kenny had his fists balled to his side as he stared at Stephan cross his arms. He figured that beating the man to near-death was too much mercy, since medical care was all around them.

“You’re a bastard,” Kenny spat, balling all the hatred he could in those words. It took every ounce of his self-control to not strangle him. “Piece of shit.”

Stephan hardly reacted. He kept his stoic exterior as he said, “stay away from him.”

“Fuck y-“

“For your family’s good, stay away from him.”

Kenny froze. His sealed his lips and glared at the man. Then, after a few beats, let out a bitter laugh. “You don’t mean anything by that. You’re trying to scare me. It’s not working. You don’t have _anything_  on me, you fucker.

“You just want me away from Leo cos’ you know I could protect him. If you think I’ll convince him to report you for fucking abuse you’re fucking right. I’m not leaving him. I’m not—I’m not gonna’ leave him with _you_. So fuck you, I’m not staying away from your son.”

Kenny wished he didn’t have the scent blocker. Perhaps his message would be much more intimidating with a scent to accommodate it.

Stephan narrowed his eyes, and Kenny thought he won. How naive. 

“I am an accountant, you remember,” Stephan started with his stern voice. “You realize I know money. I know where it goes and, more importantly, where is comes from.”

Realization dawned on Kenny. _Oh no._

“That’s what makes _your_ family so interesting. Over the years, your family has been making some economical improvements.”

 _No no_.

“But you’ve changed nothing with your working habits, besides your part time job. Though, I do not believe minimum wage is enough to sustain your family as much as it’s sustaining now.”

 _No, please_.

“Wha-what’s your point?” Kenny bit his tongue.

Stephan smiled. “This wouldn’t be the first time your family has been accused of playing a part in the drug world, would it? I believe you remember what happened last time you were, yes?”

Of course Kenny did. He was taken away from his parents and Karen and he were just lucky enough to be in the same foster house. It was awful times.

And if they were to be sent in foster care _now_ , Kenny would most likely be separated from Karen.

Kenny let out a breath. Stephan still smiled.

“However, I don’t believe it was your parents who are now taking these roles. I don’t think they’d make drugs to sell to other people rather than use it themselves.”

 _Please no_.

“I’d think it’d be a younger generation. Perhaps a brother...”

 _No_.

“...who cares so deeply about his sister...”

 _No, no, no_.

“...that he’d play the drug game to get enough money to raise her. And it would such a shame to see the McCormick family torn apart.”

Stephan was grinning now, watching the confidence Kenny thought he had topple over. And when the dust settled, it was Kenny, alone with a decision.

“And just imagine what it would be like for my poor, dear son, who’d have no _protector_  since his deadbeat, loathsome douche of a boyfriend is taken in by the featherless wing of the foster system.”

Kenny wanted to rip out Stephan’s throat. He wanted to paint the walls with his blood. He wanted to toss him off the building. He wanted to _murder_  him.

But he only stood as a teenage boy with trembling fists at his side as he glared a million un-piercing daggers into Stephan with wet eyes.

“*What do you want.*” Such a pure rage never asked questions.

“Since you made me go through all this-,” Stephan sneered, “-I want you to do more than just stay away.”

“ _What_.”

“I want you to break his heart.”

Kenny let out a raspy breath. “What?”

“Break. His. Heart. I want him to crack. I want him to realize no one could love him more than his own parents do.”

Kenny stared at Stephan, disbelief scribbled in his eyes. He was a father; _the_ father of the greatest gift blessed upon this world. It would too unbelievable to understand how this monster could be _anyone’s_  father.

“You’re a monster,” Kenny rasped, his eyebrows twisted sadly. His mouth gaped downward as if he was about to let out a cry. “You—you’re a true monster.”

“Just do it, McCormick. I’m sure you know what happened to that _rat_  you planted in my son’s stomach. I want to tell him he shouldn’t have lost it. Tell him you couldn’t bare to be with such a sad excuse of an omega who can’t even do its job.”

“A fucking monster,” Kenny was almost voiceless. His eyes burned. “You’re a _fucking monster_.”

“Now or never, McCormick.”

“ _Monster_ ,” Kenny cried, his voice cracking into a ghost of a whisper.

“Now.”

Stephan stared at him with a stern expectancy. Kenny wiped his eyes as he stared at the handle into Leo’s room.

_If I don’t do this, Karen loses me._

_If I don’t do this, Leo will be hurt even more._

_If I don’t do this, I have nothing._

He placed his hand shaking fist over the handle and turned it, sending one last glare at Stephan before walking in.

* * *

 

It was a blur.

Kenny asked Leo’s mother to give them time alone. She did. Leo and Kenny were alone in the room.

Leo stared at him. Kenny stared at him back, hoping to convey all his love in his eyes.

“ _I cannot stay with you.”_

The words scorched his tongue as they left his mouth. Leo’s face twisted. 

“ _What?”_

_“I can’t... I can’t stay with you.”_

_”But-but why?”_

Tears were in Leo’s eyes. Kenny knew there were tears in his too.

_“You let... my child die. I cannot forgive you.”_

Kenny wanted to stop and tell Leo everything. _Everything_.

But he couldn’t. He was saving Leo by hurting him now.

“ _You should’ve protected it better.”_

_“Kenny, please.”_

Leo’s voice was painful to hear.

_“No. You’re not... you’re not...”_

Kenny had to pause. His throat wouldn’t open. He began crying silently.

“ _You’re not a good enough omega for me. I can’t... love you. I can’t love an omega who can’t do, can’t do its job.”_

Leo was sobbing. It was even more painful to hear, especially since it was Kenny who caused it.

_“Kenny, I’m so sorry! Please don’t... please don’t leave!”_

Kenny couldn’t say anything. He was moments away from falling apart.

“I can’t do this Leo. I’m sorry.”

He left, leaving the loud screaming of his Lil’ Leo’s sobs within the room.

 

Kenny didn’t dare look at Stephan as he passed him. He kept his head down as he walked out the hospital and through the town and woods, until he reached far enough where no one could hear him scream, at his special tree. 

He stood still when he got there. He swallowed the silence of the trees.

Then he exploded.

He screamed in anguish. It was loud enough for the depths of the universe to wince at. It was all his anger and remorse; his hate and love; his misery. It shook the Earth beneath his feet and rocked the flames of hell. It was too loud and too long to have an echo.

He scraped his hands on the bark of trees. Blood trickled from the cuts he couldn’t feel. He couldn’t pity the trees he hit. He wanted all the world to feel his pain; to hear it. Splinters covered his hands and he kicked so hard that he should’ve broken a toe.

His face was wet with tears. Blood and dirt and snow stained his pained face and burned his skin. His eyes could hardly see with the way they squinted and blurred. His mouth was twisted in a new shape.

But none of his episode could even compare with the storm in his head and the ache of his heart.

This is his life. This is how he ended up.

He said _fuck it_ and tried to live happily with Leo.

So naive.

So stupid.

Now he’s here. In the middle of a forest, screaming like a maniac and trying to tear a tree to shreds.

This was him. Without Leo.

He continued for half an hour until he had no more voice to scream and no more tears to shed.

He sat beside his tree, curled up, and hid from the world by burying his face in his arms.

The world was silent around him.

 

* * *

 

The Man felt the crunching of snow beneath his feet.

His hood was pulled over his face and his bandana covered his face. Now it was for warmth.

_Where is he?_

He stopped searching when he saw a figure by a tree. He walked closer.

It was teenage boy, curled up in the snow.

The Man sighed and walked closer to the boy. He stood just in front of him and stared down at his blonde hair.

_There he is._

He nudged the calf of the boy with his foot.

The boy slowly looked up. His face was a mess. He frown deepened when he looked up at the Man.

His voice hoarse, the boy said: “what do you want?”

The Man looked down at his brother.

He pulled the bandana down under his chin. His lips were cracked. Freckles spotted his cheeks. 

“Get up, Kenny,” spoke the Man. “I have to talk to you.”

“Not now,” the boy said, resting his head back in his arms.

“It’s about that kid,” the Man spoke. “The one you like.”

The boy shot his head back up. “What are you talking about, Kevin?”

The Man sighed and pulled off his hood, revealing short brown hair.

“His dad plans on selling him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I’m late is bc this chapter was hard for me to write. It felt like my writing skills weren’t enough to portray this part of Kenny’s life. 
> 
> Also, school started. Soooo... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. •NINETEEN•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t lie!
> 
> Purify!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!
> 
> I feel so bad for being this late. But HERE it is!! It’s not the greatest and there are parts of that I really don’t like, but it’s HERE!

_**Stan the man** _

_**Fri 1:12 AM** _

_im so sorry_

_I really am_

_i was drunk nd I didnt know what I was doing_

_Kyle I’m so sorry_

_Pls forgive me_

_i promise I’ll make it up to u_

_im so so so so sorry_

_im sorry_

_**Sat 11:43 AM** _

_Ik u can’t read this but Im still sorry_

_**Mon 2:56 PM** _

_I got all ur work from school_

_i hope ur doing fine_

_im sorry_

_**Wed 5:39 PM** _

_im probably just bothering u but im still sorry_

 

_**Thurs 6:01 AM** _

_I think ur Heat is ending like today or tmrw??_

_i really want to apologize in person_

_we could do whatever u want to do_

_ill do anything for u to forgive me Kyle_

_ur my best friend and I dont want this to fuck it up_

_i need you to forgive me_

 

 

 

Kyle blinked hazily at the messages. He read them a million times but he could not taste any sense of forgiveness in his mouth.

His week was terrible.

His sheets were wrinkled and ruffled with his constant writhing and wet with his sweat, drool, and slick. His mini fridge was absent of all its beverages and snacks but it wasn’t enough. The air in the room felt thick and gross. His _toys_ were used with hardly any satisfaction. 

It had been so long since Kyle went through a whole week of a Heat that he had almost no tolerance for it. He felt his body slowly boil from the heat within him. It heated his heart and lungs but scorched his skin. His mouth was continuously dry and his throat burned.

He was restless. Always moving; always twisting; always turning. It took him hours to fall asleep, and even then it was unpleasant and short. The only mercy he had was dreamless nights.

His sexual desire was unfathomable. There always had to be something stimulating him in some way whether it be his hole, cock, or nipples. Without doing so, he truly did succumb to misery.

He had the weirdest urge to be impregnated. It was a yearn. Every second without a child growing in his belly made him more depressed. Half the times he sobbed was because he wanted a pup so badly but couldn’t. 

The only reason he didn’t dial up all the alphas he knew was because he told Ike to take away his phone. Ike did, more than ready to leave the room as his brother’s Heat began.

Kyle fell deeply into his Heat too fast before he could properly think of what Ike had done. His little Canadian brother, who played hockey and a trumpet, bared his teeth and fought against another alpha, who was much older and played football. Ike protected him. Ike could’ve been beaten to a pulp but protected Kyle.

Ike really was growing up. That omega he’s interested in is a lucky fella.

Ike made sure neither of their parents knew what happened. Kyle didn’t know how—Ike probably told a few lies—but his parents never mentioned it. Kyle was grateful when his Heat stopped.

It stopped on Friday morning. He’d fallen asleep in a blaze and awoken as himself, sticky and tired. He had dreams that night. Couldn’t remember what it was, but he did.

Ike was at school. His dad was at work. So it was his mother who had greeted him when his door opened.

She rushed out of her room as Kyle rubbed his hand against his head.

In a soft voice, she said, “hey bubbie, how are you feeling?”

“Uh,” Kyle started. For years he would fake this so his mother never knew about Stan and him. But now it was real. “Good. I’m hungry.”

“Of course, bubbie, I’ll make you some lunch,” she smiled before kissing him on the forehead and walking downstairs.

Kyle’s head ached as he heard his mother’s steps go down. He let out a deep breath and walked into Ike’s room to retrieve his phone.

That’s when he saw the texts from Stan.

He read and re-read. He analyzed each word. 

His head still ached and his heart still burned. His skin was still steaming and sticky and his clothes were still smelly. His legs were still wobbly and his arms still fragile.

He was still hurt. He was still sad. He was still angry.

He left the messages on read and took a shower.

His lunch was ready at the table when he went downstairs while drying his hair. Sheila was waiting by the kitchen counter with a tablet in her hands. She looked up at Kyle’s entrance and moved to make her son comfortable.

“Hi bubbie,” she smiled. “I made sandwiches.”

“Ah, thanks Ma,” Kyle smiled back. He took a seat at the table before snatching a sandwich from the main platter onto his own plate. Sheila did the same.

Per usual, Sheila updated Kyle on the working of things while the boy was busy. The Stotches were believed to be moving. There had been a moving truck in front of their house. A day or so after that, Tweek was admitted into the hospital for hitting his head or something of the sort.

“Crazy week,” Kyle commented.

Sheila laughed. “Almost like a story.”

Kyle chuckled, taking another bite of his meal.

It was nearly 1. The sun was shining through the back door and setting a nice lighting on the dining table. Sheila looked younger in it. Kyle felt older.

His mother had a whole life of her own when she was younger. She probably had her challenges as well when growing up. But those problems were probably long-forgotten, and now she sat in a nice house with her son, having a nice conversation.

Kyle wondered if the same could happen to him. Everything would just be a memory sooner or later. And he’ll eventually be sitting in his own nice house, having a conversation with his own kid, who’d also be wondering the same thing.

“Did you and Dad ever have problems getting together?” Kyle asked casually, though the thoughts running through his head were more than casual.

“Well, sure,” Sheila shrugged. “Your dad was mature and prepared for the future when we were younger. On the other hand, I was a bit of a...” she chuckled under her breath, “a bit of a _wild_ card, you can say. Your father liked me but I thought he was uptight. This and that happened and he wore me down.”

She laughed. Her cheeks bubbled and her eyes were lost in memory. 

“I fell in love with him. And we had you, our pride and joy-“ she pinched Kyle’s cheek,”-and then had Ike, our other pride and joy. Heh, who knows where I would’ve ended up without your father? Or where he would end up without me?”

Kyle nodded thoughtfully. They continued eating in comfortable silence. Now and then, Kyle would glance at his mother and see the youth in her eyes.

* * *

 

Kyle ignored the messages he received over the weekend.

_**Stan the Man** _

_**Fri 6:29 PM** _

_Kyle??_

_u read the messages_

_Kyle Im sorry_

_**Sat 2:43 PM** _

_Pls stop ignoring me_

_ik ur reading the messages_

_u JUST read these messages now!_

_Kyle ik ur there_

_ill come over_

_**Sat 2:49 PM** _

_Ok I wont_

_**Sun 7:36 PM** _

_ill see u tmrw_

Kyle didn’t want to.

It was Monday morning and he knew he’d have to face Stan at school. He dreaded the thought.

Over the weekend, he imagined what he’d do if he saw Stan. He imagined completely giving Stan the cold shoulder as if what the alpha did couldn’t tear down Kyle. He imagined screaming at him and telling the whole school how much of a jerk he was. He imagined kicking Stan in the shin if the alpha dared to get close. (He imagined doing the same to Cartman a million times before.)

The truth of it was that he’d rather just avoid Stan. His rage and love clashed in a field of unpredictability.

He peeled himself from his bed and reluctantly prepared himself for school. He ate breakfast with Ike—the only kid in existence who liked to wake up an hour before needing to.

“Hello, young brother,” Kyle greeted.

“Hello, short brother,” Ike replied.

The new information of their difference in heights have been held over Kyle’s head. Everything was over Kyle’s head, is what Ike would say.

There was a tension in the air around them. It always followed and stuck with Kyle. It was a frustrating to feel uncomfortable around his own brother.

Ike was always watching Kyle now, as if scanning for any sign on harm; as if some Alpha flew in through Kyle’s window; as if he constantly needed the protection. Kyle was reveled in a new light, and he didn’t like it.

“How are you going to school?” Ike asked conversationally, but it was everything but that.

Kyle didn’t say anything as he cut himself half a muffin. Then, “walking.”

Ike nodded, though Kyle knew what question burned on his tongue. _With who?_

“I should get going,” Kyle said. “Davíd will be here soon.”

Ike nodded. Kyle left.

* * *

 

Kyle didn’t walk with Davíd.

The alpha didn’t even know that Kyle was out of his Heat. He’ll find out eventually, though.

Kyle just wanted a break.

Without Stan. 

Without Davíd.

Without Ike.

Without alphas.

Perhaps _with_ his mom, however. They could be in the kitchen, cooking a feast for a king and having a nice conversation. She could tell him about her youth. Kyle would confess about his. They would talk the evening away as they baked, froze, and boiled.

A walk on his own was nice too. He plugged in his earbuds but played no music. He didn’t want to listen to anything but didn’t want anyone to speak to him, not that there would be. It was still so early in the morning that it was dark. He had basketball practice starting at 6:30.

Stan would be waking up around this time. He didn’t need to leave so early because he had a car. Davíd would be halfway to school on a different route than Kyle’s. Ike’s school won’t start until 8.

His mind was filled with senseless thoughts. Unclear images. Fragmented ideas. Fractured sentences.

He passed by the grounds of his many, young adventures and tales, all of which Stan stood beside him. Where did Stan stand now? Where did Kyle? Where did anyone?

Was Kyle’s life a game of chess and he is the player? Or was he the piece? What piece?

Kyle didn’t like the idea of his life being a board game.

He suddenly thought of Samantha, the girl from the news. Kyle wasn’t able to keep up on her over his Heat and he’d forgotten to check over the weekend. The suspect of her murder was to be in trial. What had happened?

Kyle was only a block away from the school when he pulled out his phone and searched Samantha’s name. His phone took forever to load.

He was entering the main hallway of the school when the article finished loading. He glanced up and saw some students walking around with posters and decorations. They were ASB members, students who coordinate all the school stuff, and they were preparing for the spirit week.

The words began appearing on the screen so Kyle glued his eyes on it, ready to read, when he bumped into someone.

A few rolled up posters fell to the floor. Kyle gasped, nearly dropped his phone.

“I’m sorry-“ Kyle started.

It was Wendy. She always had the nicest hair. Black and straight. It made Kyle jealous.

She stared at him. Through him. Kyle felt transparent under her absent gaze. Her forehead crinkled and her lips parted. Then she blinked.

“Sorry,” she muttered, dropping to pick up the fallen poster. Kyle reached out a hand as if he wanted to help but he didn’t do anything.

He wondered what she was thinking. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, whose friend obviously liked him. Does she believe Kyle and him are now together? Does she think Stan easily dropped her and ran into Kyle’s arms?

When she stood back up and Kyle saw her eyes again, he realized that she didn’t think that. She looked Kyle into the eyes again, but now Kyle felt solid.

“I-“ she started but nothing else came out. Her mouth remained open until she licked her lips and closed it. Kyle was transparent again. “Sorry.”

She walked away.

Kyle wanted to follow.

He didn’t.

* * *

 

Kyle hadn’t seen Stan yet. He avoided him in the locker room by changing early and staying late. He walked the long routes to get to class. He even escaped to the bathroom when he thought he saw a glimpse of Stan’s hair. 

It wasn’t even lunch yet.

He walked into engineering class and took a seat at his normal spot. He was the first one there as usual. As the students trickled in, Kenny was never one of them. Perhaps he wasn’t taking the news of Butters moving so easily. Davíd came in though.

Davíd smiled when he saw Kyle, and Kyle returned the smile warily.

“You’re back!” Davíd took his usual seat beside Kyle. Kyle flinched when he felt the alpha’s hand in his hair.

“Uh, yeah,” Kyle avoided looking at Davíd as he scooted ever-so-slightly away from the alpha.

“You okay, man?” Davíd asked. His voice was leaking with worry. It made Kyle’s stomach twist.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kyle rushed his words out. “I’m just, uh, a little tired, y’know. What have you been doing while I was away?” 

Kyle was taking things out of his backpack just so that he had an excuse to not look at Davíd. Just smelling him set off a wrong vibe in Kyle.

“Well, I had a game,” Davíd said, a bit of pride in his voice. “We won. I made the first goal. Damn, you shoulda’ seen it! The defense had no chance, I-“

“Sorry, I meant the... the project,” Kyle laughed awkwardly, glancing up at his friend. Davíd’s growing smile dropped and a blush rose on his cheeks.

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Davíd laughed just as awkwardly and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Yeah, the project. It’s uh, it’s good. We—well I—started building it. Kenny hasn’t been coming to school lately.”

“It’s no big deal,” Kyle shrugged. “We’ll just work on it today. It’s fine.”

Davíd didn’t look so fine. Kyle guessed he didn’t look so fine himself either.

Nevertheless, Davíd nodded. “Yeah.”

The class period was uncomfortable. There was only silence that resided between the two, even when there was conversation buzzing all around them.

All talk was strictly about the project. It never branched off to other topics, mainly because Kyle wouldn’t talk. His words were only used for the project. This piece needs to go there. That piece needs to go here.

Kyle kept his distance. He sat at the other side of the table and avoided brushing hands as much as possible. He kept his eyes down and away from Davíd but he could feel Davíd’s glances.

Kyle hated it. Hated the feeling. The smell. The sight. He wanted to get away. He wanted to run out the classroom door and into the fresh air.

When class ended, Kyle lied and said he needed to use the restroom so he could not walk with Davíd. The alpha didn’t push it. He looked disappointed but didn’t push it. Kyle could have appreciation for that.

He waited until he knew Davíd was far enough before going into the main hall where the lockers were. He stopped at his and did the combination.

His back brushed against people walking past and it made a shiver run through him every time. There was a clashing of scents but none of them stood out so it was all just a blob.

Kyle took longer than necessary to exchange books in his locker. His next class would be calculus with Wendy. He wasn’t in the mood to see her after what happened that morning.

He was fiddling with the magnets on his locker door when he heard the clank beside him. On instinct, he looked.

Stan.

His dazzling blue eyes. Perfect black hair. And rosy cheeks that reveal the smallest of dimples when he smiles. He wasn’t smiling.

Kyle let out a short breath. His heart beat stuttered and quickened. A heat rolled over his skin quickly. 

Stan stared at him worriedly. His eyes were riddled with a thousand apologies. His lips parted sadly, wobbling as if too many words wanted to come out at once. His nose twitched, like it always did when he wasn’t feeling right.

 _Get away_.

Kyle swallowed hard. He didn’t want anything to show on his face but he knew it did.

Seeing him was awful. He thought he could tough it out when he was finally face-to-face with him but it was too hard. The memories flooded his head.

 _Back away_.

“Kyle I’m—I’m so sorry,” Stan finally said. His words shook with meaning.

Kyle almost flinched hearing his voice. He imagined it being tainted with liquor. It slurring into his ears and wrapping his mind.

Kyle didn’t look at him. He just carefully raised his hand to the locker door and closed it, scared of the noise it made. What if it triggered Stan to attack again?

 _Go away_.

“I wasn’t thinking straight,” Stan persisted. He leaned his head forward, making Kyle jolt back.

Kyle bumped into someone but that person just kept walking. Kyle looked around him and saw the hall slowly empty as students went to their class. His breathing labored.

He couldn’t be alone with Stan. Stan could do anything if they’re alone. Kyle’s lungs constricted. He was drowning in his own feelings.

“It was a huge mistake, Kyle, I promise!”

His voice cracked. It was like a sharp snap in in Kyle’s ears. He wanted to rip off his ears.

“I’ll make it up to you! Okay? I will. I promise. Just don’t... just don’t hate me.”

People were beginning to stare as they pass by. Two girls across the hall were whispering while gawking. Kyle wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

He crossed his arms, securing them around his body. He stared at his feet as he heard Stan’s pleads in one ear.

“I’ll say it a million times, if you want, Kyle. I-I-I’ll do anything Kyle.”

Kyle couldn’t speak. His throat was clogged with a large lump. Even if he could, what would he say? There was nothing that could be said.

Stan could tell a thousand different apologies, but it doesn’t change the fact that he did something to need so many apologies in the first place.

 _Go away_.

“Kyle, please, I’m just-“ Stan ran a hand through his perfectly black hair. “I don’t want to lose you. Not over this. Over me being a dumbass. I can’t... I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend Kyle. I can’t lose my best friend. I can’t.”

Kyle shook his head as he began rubbing his arms nervously. What if that set Stan off? Would these witnesses be enough to save Kyle?

Some people lingered to watch the scene play out. Kyle wasn’t sure if he was glad for witnesses or annoyed by flies on walls. 

Stan didn’t say anything for a second, as if in disbelief that Kyle was shaking his head.

“I know you don’t... don’t like me right now. And I understand that, but can you at least just... listen to me? Just look at me.”

Kyle kept his head down. His heart was jumping.

“Kyle. Please.”

His voice was so sad, so desperate.

“Please.”

His voice cracked again. Kyle didn’t look but he knew Stan was starting to cry.

“Just-just-just look at me. Let me know.”

Breathing was so hard. Those dazzling blue eyes were drilling holes into Kyle.

“Kyle, I need you to forgive me,” Stan said, placing a gentle hand on Kyle’s arm.

That did it.

Kyle was afraid of triggering Stan but it should’ve been the other way around. Feeling his _best friend’s_  hand on his shoulder blew out the walls he built up around him.

The alpha begging for his forgiveness is the one Kyle had loved for years. They spent their lives together, and whether it was romantic or not, Kyle loved him. But he always held in those feelings.

He now just realized how much has been pent up within him. How much he never said that he wish he could. How much he never did that he wished he would.

He was going to do something long overdue.

To show all the emotions he hidden in himself.

The emotions he hid away to protect himself.

To protect himself from the toxicity of his own being. 

That toxicity being rage. 

 

 

 

His fist flung heavily upon Stan’s beautiful face.

The nearly-empty hall fell silent, staring as Stan jolted back from the impact. Stan held his face with one hand with closed eyes. He crouched down in pain so he was Kyle’s height. 

Kyle watched drunkenly. He absorbed every aspect of Stan in pain. The way his knees bent. The way his forehead creased. The way his hair shifted. The way his breathing hitched.

This was his beauty. This was everyone’s beauty. When they are struck with justice, a bit of their purity returns to them. And that purity is beautiful.

Kyle couldn’t smile just yet. It wasn’t enough. Stan was still dirty. So dirty.

How dare he dirty Kyle as well?

Stan was staring in disbelief at the floor as he adjusted his jaw with a hand.

Kyle’s aching fist clenched. Purify. 

He swung again. It hit in the same place and the dirtiness dripped our his mouth in the form of blood.

Stan was faster to recoil. He stood up straighter and stared down at Kyle. His dazzling blue eyes were so murky with dirt.

Kyle could still save him. This was his best friend, but dirty. Kyle will clean him.

Stan was saying something but his voice was drowned by the blood rushing in Kyle’s ears. His chest was beating rapidly, his heart drumming a song.

Kyle balled his other hand and threw it at Stan. Stan side-stepped, throwing Kyle off balance.

His lips were moving but Kyle couldn’t hear anything.

His eyes were tearing but Kyle didn’t see anything.

His hair was still amazing but Kyle wouldn’t envy it.

“ _Let me help you, Stan_!” Kyle heard himself say. How loud was he? Was he crying? “ _I’m just trying to help, right, Stan?! Right?!”_

His fist flew again. It hit nothing but was caught in Stan’s bigger hand. Kyle flinched and yanked at his hand but Stan wouldn’t allow it.

“ _Let me go, Stan!_ ” Kyle snarled. “ _I just want to help you_!”

Stan wouldn’t let go. His lips were always moving, but Kyle couldn’t hear. Didn’t want to hear. His words were dirty.

Kyle tried his other hand. Stan caught that too.

Kyle grunted in frustration. Stan was making his hands dirty. Why didn’t he want to be clean?

Stan stopped looking at Kyle and instead looked behind Kyle. He was talking to some else while still holding Kyle’s fists together.

Kyle pulled and yanked, but with no avail.

Some else’s hands fell onto Kyle’s shoulders and the omega jolted again.

He started kicking as he was pulled away from Stan. Stan was still so dirty. 

“ _Best friends help each other, right, Stan?!”_  Kyle knew he was screaming now, as he was dragged away from Stan. His fists were free and they were aching to purify. “ _And we’re super best friends, RIGHT STAN?!”_

Stan stood miserably still, watching Kyle with dirty, sad eyes. His face was getting smaller the further Kyle was carried away.

 _Stay away_.

* * *

 

Kyle was stuck in his room again.

After the incident, Kyle was sent home. 

He refused to speak with his mother. She tried and tried to get something out of her son, but even she gave up.

She sent him to his room, where he still seethed and ached to hurt Stan again.

He tried to remember what Stan was saying his his memories were fuzzy with the anger still in him.

He wanted to scream, and kick, and punch. Exclusively with Stan present.

His room was the last place he wanted to be. His mother didn’t realize that she was licking Kyle in his own Hell. 

This was where it happened. And the memory was set on loop. It made the anger in him linger.

He didn’t regret what did. If anything, he wished he was able to do more. It was a soccer couch who took him away, and now Kyle hated him. All alphas just helped each other to torment everyone else.

They were all just gross.

He passed the hours alone in his room. He heard as the door opened for Ike to enter. Kyle could hear him and their mother talking, most likely about what happened today. Minutes later, Kyle saw a shadow of two feet by his door. He knew it to be Ike but didn’t say anything, just stared. Ike wasn’t dirty. Not yet. Kyle stared until the shadows disappeared.

Hours later, the door opened again. It was 5, around the time his father came home, though he _is_ a bit early.

His father was a tricky subject. He was the only one (before Ike) to know what was truly going on between Kyle and Stan. And he didn’t seem so happy about that. They never felt the same around each other again.

His mother was definitely telling her husband everything that happened. Somehow, that made Kyle feel worse. He was swallowed in shame.

Kyle was always grateful that Gerald never told Sheila about what was happening. But now, he wished his father would admit it. Kyle wanted his ma to know. She would know what to do. She wouldn’t treat Kyle so differently. She would come into Kyle’s room, and sit down with him, hug him, and tell stories of her youth. Kyle would listen quietly, glancing up and seeing the the young twinkle in her eye.

Kyle listened as the staircase creaked under someone’s feet. His father was coming upstairs.

The shadow of two feet was seen under the Kyle’s door. Kyle tightened his eyes shut and took a deep breath, waiting for his father to enter.

Instead, there was a knock. Kyle let out a slow breath. His father didn’t usually knock. 

“Yeah,” Kyle said, rubbing his hands together to prepare for his father’s entrance.

Except it wasn’t him.

Kyle gawked at that beautiful black hair.

 

 

 

“Hi Kyle,” Wendy greeted. She stood awkwardly at Kyle’s door, staring solidly at him.

Kyle gaped in confusion. She had never been to his house and she was the last person he’d expect to come visit at this time.

“Um, hey, Wendy,” Kyle said. He shifted in his bed uncomfortably. Seeing her in his room felt incredibly weird. “What, uh, what are you doing here?”

Wendy closed the door behind her before walking to Kyle. She took a seat beside him with a sigh. She looked at the floor for a long while.

“I heard about... what happened,” Wendy said quietly. Her voice was always so sweet and high, that it was depressing to hear it so low. “I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to anyone.”

Kyle looked at her weirdly. “So then why are you here?”

There was an unintentional edge to his voice. Old habits die hard.

Wendy bit her lip for a moment. “Because I didn’t want to talk to anyone either.”

A silence settled in the room. Kyle was staring at Wendy and she at the floor. Two rivals for Stan’s love now sit in the aftermath of their hate.

“What do you mean?” Kyle asked.

Wendy sighed deeply. “I’m not sure if I ever really... loved Stan. I think I did, at first. But that feels so far away that it doesn’t feel real. I guess, over the years, I felt more so entitled to be his girlfriend. Like, after staying together for so long... I couldn’t let him go.”

Kyle listened carefully.

“And since I stuck with him, I think he felt like he needed to stick with me. I guess we both realized that we weren’t in love, but we owed it to the other to... hang on. Eventually I realized that you had feeling for him.”

Kyle blushed. Wendy didn’t react; she just stared at the floor.

“I didn’t want to just let him go like that. I’ve convinced myself I loved him enough to keep him. I guess I’m a really good liar to myself.”

She laughed humorlessly to herself. It was a dry chuckle really.

“Seeing how you were with each other, especially since you guys were alpha and omega, made me jealous. I just thought I was jealous of you, but I realized I was jealous of how much potential you brought out of Stan. So instead of letting him go, I just... held him. I wanted to bring out that potential.”

She pursed her lips for a second but Kyle knew there was more to be said, so he waited.

“I regret doing it. I really do. I think I confused him. I’m probably the reason he has so many problems. I was selfish. I wished to be an omega _so_  bad so that I could have some chance against you.”

She sighed again.

“And then I presented. I was so happy. I figured that now I could be like you, where Stan kinda just clicks.”

She sniffed. Kyle could see the wetness in her eyes.

“But he didn’t—he didn’t click. I was so stupid to think that my being an omega would change us. I felt like a fucking tool—a fucking trophy.”

Her voice wobbled as she began to cry. Kyle stared at her with a lump in his throat. He didn’t know what to do, but he felt that comforting her now would be wrong.

“I confused him! I screwed him up! I know it was me. I just... I’m so stupid. He thought he loved me, Kyle. I thought he loved me too. But—but—but he just loved the idea of being with an omega.”

She sniffed loudly.

“But you, Kyle...”

She looked at him. He was transparent. Under her stare, he wasn’t an omega. He was Kyle Broflovski. It was so strange to feel that. He wanted more of it.

She smiled painfully.

“He loves _you_.”

* * *

 

Kyle now lied awake at 10 PM.

He stared at the ceiling.

Wendy had left shortly after crying into Kyle’s arms.

Kyle didn’t know what to think, so he didn’t.

He wondered about everything else.

Where was Butters moving? And why? How is Kenny taking he news? Not too great probably. What’s happening with Tweek? What did he hit his head on? Will he be okay? Probably not.

Then he wondered about Samantha from the news. He remembered the trial results. He wasn’t able to read that article yet.

He pulled out his phone and read on.

The suspect was deemed innocent. The case was closed.

Kyle felt his heart sink. Where was justice?

There was a little video of the suspect leaving the court room.

Kyle watched it and felt his blood boil.

The old man was smiling into the camera. He had crusty eyes and a receding hairline. The most defining feature he had was a mole next to his long nose.

The old man from Aspen.

The business card on his desk.

Kyle, feeling the wrath in his heart light anew, he jolted out of bed.

That man was not innocent. 

Kyle took his wallet and the business card (with an andress on it) before sneaking out the house.

 _Purify_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday. 
> 
> This upcoming Friday. That’s when the next chapter is coming out. I will NOT be late!
> 
> (For reference of the old guy, go back to chapter 13)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear reader,   
> Just so you know  
> I did NOT update on Friday   
> I was late again   
> Just thought you should know   
> But it doesn’t matter to u   
> All u gotta do is press a button   
> Go on   
> Press it   
> Do it


	20. •TWENTY•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lego man take a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a disaster :’)
> 
> I don’t like how I wrote this chapter but here it is!

Craig could still feel the tingling in his hand. It was like static.

So was his mind. Whenever he thought back, he saw a flashing of blue, white, and grey. And red. It wasn’t a lot, but stood out significantly.

Tweek had fallen after banging his head repeatedly onto the locker. The red leaked from his lifeless head. One eye was partially open, staring somewhere past Craig. But Craig could still feel the chill of being under the stare. 

It was chaos. Many tried crowding Tweek’s body. Some backed away. All made noise. So much of it. Whether it was gasping or screaming, it was noise. But it all blurred into one voice.

There was also yellow with the black, grey, white, and red. Bebe’s hair. She had thick blond hair that bounced with the steps she took. It swayed frantically that day. 

She was the first one to reach Tweek. She turned his body so he lied on his back. His name left her lips loudly as she pulled his head onto her lap.

The crowd backed away as she barked at them to do so. _He needs space. Give him space._

She had a powerful and confident voice. It was usually sultry, giving content to fantasies. But it was cracking as she screamed at the crowd.

Her delicate hands examined Tweek’s face. _He’s breathing, good Lord_. The red covered her fingers. She kept calling his name. He wasn’t just sleeping, he can’t wake up.

Craig was the only one unaffected by Bebe’s voice. He stood like a statue as he watched everything before him.

Tweek’s fingers still brushed Craig’s shoe, as if telling him to help. So he tried.

Craig had leaned down slowly, eyes set on Tweek. Those murky green orbs were hidden behind thick eyelids. 

Craig reached out a hand, feathering his touch onto Tweek’s forehead. His fingers were then tainted with red. That’s where the tingling started.

Bebe slapped his hand away. Hard. That’s where the tingling spread.

It was her face that brought sense back to Craig. It twisted in anguish and lurched with disgust. Her eyes pooled and her lip curled in a snarl.

 

 

 

Craig took a slow breath. He sat lazily on the couch in his basement.

The cold frosted the small, high window. It tainted the air of the basement. A wise man would use the blanket on the other side of the couch for cover, but Craig was neither wise nor cold.

He kept thinking of Tweek. One moment golden, then red in another.

Craig shuddered before laying his head on the arm rest. It’s been two days since what happened; two days since he slept peacefully. That much could be said by the bags under his eyes.

His phone buzzed with his friends messages, but they were left ignored. Craig couldn’t bring himself to talk to them. He was too prideful in that way.

The clock still hadn’t struck noon of that Sunday morning when Craig decided this is how he would be spending his day: doing nothing. Well, that was the plan anyway. 

The basement door opened and closed before the thumping sound of footsteps. Craig didn’t need to look up to know it’s Ruby. Little brat knew just when to bother him.

“What do you want,” Craig grunted with his eyes closed.

“Can I not comfort my brother without being questioned?” Ruby sneered as she took the last step of the stairs.

“You’re not here to comfort me,” Craig retorted.

“Fuck you, yes I am,” she snapped back. “I brought saltines—”

“Ew—“

“—And Stripe.”

“Lemme’ see him,” Craig held out his hands. He sat up a bit.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she placed a plastic bubble in Craig’s awaiting hands. Inside was a brown guinea pig, its nose twitching.

Craig almost smiled, seeing his little friend stare directly at him. Almost. He lied back down and placed Stripe—no longer in the bubble—onto his chest.

Ruby plopped down on the other couch and began snacking on the crackers.

“So—“she said between chews, “—how’s it going?”

“If you really want to comfort me, the best way to do it is by moving to Africa.”

She threw a pillow at him (hence the name _throw pillow_ )(Jimmy would’ve laughed.)

“Shut up, asshole,” Ruby said. Her tone was naturally angry at this point of her life. “I’m trying to be a good sister.”

“You missed that boat since you were born,” Craig muttered, rubbing a finger across Stripe’s head.

“If I was Tweek, I would’ve knocked myself out too if it meant not having to listen to you.”

Craig frowned deeply at Ruby. She shrugged. “Too soon, alright alright.”

“Just don’t... joke about that.” 

They didn’t say anything for a while as a seriousness settled around them. Craig sullenly busied himself with Stripe and Ruby awkwardly busied herself with crackers.

Ruby glanced at him before speaking again.Her voice was softer.

“How is he?”

Craig shifted his jaw. “Good... I hope.”

“What do you mean ‘hope’?” Ruby asked skeptically. She turned her head to look at Craig, who actively avoided her gaze. “What the fuck, Craig! You haven’t visited him yet?”

Craig sat up and adjusted Stripe so that the pet was lying comfortably on the arm rest.

“Okay, but can you really blame me?” Craig gestured to himself.

“Yes! Yes, I can!” Ruby nodded dramatically. “You’re the one that put him in there, so, like, the _least_ you could do is visit him!”

“Exactly! I was the one who put him there. So I think I’m the last person his parents want to see right now. It wouldn’t be fair. It’s like... like a murderer going to their victim’s funeral.”

Ruby made an incredulous face at him. “You realize you’re comparing this to death right?”

“Calm down, it’s just a metaphor—or simile—or... whatever! He’s fine okay!”

“How would you know that?”

Craig could see the disbelief on Ruby’s face. If anything, it frustrated him more. He didn’t need his own sister to look at him with those eyes. This was not comforting at all.

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you visit him yourself?” Craig sneered.

“That’s not the point, Craig. _You_  have to visit him. You know it’s the morale thing to do. You’re just dumb.”

It was Craig’s turn to make a face of utter irritation. “How does this have anything to do with me being dumb?”

“Everything has to do with you being dumb! That’s what gets you in this shit!”

Craig exhaled a quick breath through his nose and slumped back in the couch obnoxiously.

“You know what, fuck you. Fuck this. Get the fuck out.”

Craig could hear his sister bang her hands on the couch. She had a tendency of hitting things when she’s frustrated or upset. Usually, it was Craig she used as a punching bag.

“No, I’m staying right here until you get your head outta your ass.”

“Seems like there’s something up _your_  ass.”

Ruby scoffed but didn’t say anything. To prove the point that Craig didn’t care, he crossed his arms where he lied and shut his eyes.

This always happened whenever he talked to Ruby. There was no point in trying to bond since they were both too filled with anger to not clash. They just couldn’t connect.

He couldn’t connect with a lot of people.

He couldn’t with his mother because she was always at work. He couldn’t with his father because he was always doing this, that, or the other. He couldn’t with Stan’s group because they were too outrageous. He _thought_ he could with his friends.

But the constant buzzing from his phone said otherwise.

The seconds ticked into minutes as the siblings sat in silence, neither relenting with their silence treatment.

Craig couldn’t build bridges. He could burn them or build walls. And it wasn’t until he peaked at his pouting sister that he realized how much he isolated himself.

He could blame Tweek all he wanted, but his loneliness was his own.

He already burned his bridge with Ruby, but she still offered the smallest of support for Craig’s bridge to Tweek. And he’d be stupid not to cross it.

“I’ll go today,” Craig sighed. He could practically feel his sister perk up.

“Good. I’ll help you pick out flowers.”

* * *

 

Ruby left the basement minutes later.

She didn’t see Craig get a broom.

Nor did she see him get on his knees by the fridge.

* * *

 

Craig walked hesitantly into the hospital. His dirty shoes walked the white floors. His unmoving eyes glanced at everything he saw.

2nd story room 196.

He stood in the elevator with two other people who were here on different businesses. One held a bouquet of flowers and the other a gift basket. Craig held neither.

His heartbeat pounded his chest as he walked down the hall of the room. He saw two very familiar figures.

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak didn’t change much in appearance. Mister still wore his favorite red sweater. Lines started forming at the sides of his mouth, adding to his soft face. The Missus had grown a bit in width. She still wore dresses but not her apron. Her lips were always painted red.

Craig hadn’t spoken to them since Tweek left. He never felt the need to. They’d said he was always welcome for a talk or anything, but Craig never took advantage of it.

He wondered how they’d react if they saw him now. Do they know about the argument? Do they know what Craig called their son? Did they know Craig played in this part of Tweek’s life?

They say on a bench across from Tweek’s room door, hand in hand. Their faces were painted with troubling thoughts. It was a mystery as to why they weren’t in their son’s room now. 

It was Richard who saw him first. His face squinted as if wondering who Craig was then brightened in recognition.

“Honey, look,” Richard nudged his wife. She looked up as well, a sad frown on her face. “It’s Craig.”

Craig felt awkward as he walked to them. His hands were stuffed in the pocket of his jacket and his hat covered his head. By the time he neared the couple, they were standing up.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs—“

Richard pulled him into a hug. It caught Craig off-guard. His hands were still in his pocket so he couldn’t return the brief hug at all.

When Richard pulled away, he held Craig an arm’s length away by the shoulders. He was smiling softly.

“It’s been a while, Craig,” he said. “How’ve you been, son?”

He used to always call Craig that. It always made Craig a bit uncomfortable. But now, he didn’t mind much.

“I’ve been good,” Craig replied. “And you?”

“Well, I’m in a hospital,” Richard laughed lightly with a shrug. Craig let out an awkward chuckle as well.

“Let me see him, Richard,” Mrs. Tweak said, nudging her husband away. Craig never figured out her name.

With the Mister replaced by the Missus, Craig has to look even more down. She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye.

“You’ve grown so tall, dear,” she smiled, gripping Craig’s arms. “And handsome.”

Craig couldn’t help the blush that warmed his cheeks. Mrs. Tweak always had a weird way of flustering him.

She took her turn in a hug and squeezed Craig tightly. Craig, being prepared with his hands free, returned the hug. She held on longer than her husband had, allowing the boy to absorb her warmth, which felt to pleasant.

She let go and held her hands in front of her, gazing up at Craig with a bright smile. Richard came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Craig cleated his throat. “So, uh, how—how is he?”

“He’ll live,” Richard said with humor in his voice. But it couldn’t hide the concern that dripped from his words nor the twitch of his lips. “He’s in a coma. Doctor said it shouldn’t last more than two weeks.”

Craig’s eyes widened slightly at the news. He didn’t think Tweek would be in a coma. He took a long breath, thinking of the gold turning red.

“Few people visited yesterday. Someone’s with him now but she’s been here everyday, so I don’t think she’d mind if you go in too.”

There was no one Craig could think of other than Bebe that could be in Tweek’s room now. She was not someone he’d want to face for another decade.

Regardless, Craig nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll just... go in now.”

The door opened. An alpha walked in. The door closed.

Tweek lied on a hospital bed with tubes and wires all over the place. A heart monitor beside him beeped loudly, signifying his living. His arms placed at his sides. He looked to be sleeping, as if he wasn’t in a coma. Just taking a long-needed nap.

At his side was a girl of golden hair and cold, glaring eyes. There was no doubt of Bebe’s beauty, but it was almost shocking to see the fierceness in her features.

As Craig walked to the other side of Tweek, he felt her piercing glare following. She didn’t say anything, only watched him like a falcon watched a snake.

Craig tried to ignore her as he took a seat. He looked down at Tweek.

He was pale—well, paler than usual. His green eyes would normally contrast from his skin beautifully but they were locked behind heavy eyelids. His hair even seemed to be sleeping; it was slightly flattened on his head.

Craig felt the urge to brush his finger across Tweek’s smooth cheek. But he didn’t. There was so much he never did.

He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring at Tweek’s sleeping face until Bebe spoke.

“A coma,” she said in a chilling voice. “He’s in a coma.” 

Her glare was accusing. Craig dared to stare at her with his own daggers.

“I realize this.”

They were quiet again.

If they weren’t wearing mandatory scent-blockers, the air would be poisoned.

Craig looked back down at Tweek.

“Do you know where he left to?” Bebe asked suddenly. Her voice was venomous.

Craig returned his gaze on her. He tried to read her. Tried to understand her. But she was a wall.

“To stay with his grandma.” Somehow, he realized that wasn’t true.

She shook her head. 

“That’s only half of it.”

Craig made a face. “What do you mean?”

“He wasn’t staying at his grandma’s all four years he was gone. He went somewhere else first.”

“Then where did he go?”

“He was admitted into a mental institution.”

His eyes widened. He knew Tweek had a few problems, but he never thought it was bad enough to go to an asylum for. 

“But he-“

What was he even going to say? It didn’t matter. Bebe interrupted him.

“Because of you. Being with you and your stupid little games tipped him over the edge. He was slowly destroying himself out from within.”

“How come I didn’t see it?” Craig asked, almost desperately. This wasn’t a concept he liked.

“He hid it from you,” she sneered. “He didn’t want to scare you away. You were the one he tore his hair out for just to be with.”

“Why?”

“Dumbass, because he loved you!”

Craig felt a chill run through his body. Tweek wasn’t supposed to. The whole reason they pretended to date each other was because they didn’t like each other.

Craig shook his head. “No no.”

“Yes. He fell in love with the most complicated guy there could ever be. He already had mental issues, and the maze you threw him in made it all the worse. He was always so close to you but so far. You held him by the hand and told him it wasn’t real. Over time, he broke more and more until his parents were forced to make the decision of sending him away. He went to a place in Denver and stayed there for a year.”

Craig swallowed. His throat was too swollen to allow words out. He shook his head in disbelief. 

“I was the only one he talked to. One day I found him pounding his fists against his head under the bleachers after cheer practice. He told me everything and I promised not to tell anyone.”

*Why are you telling me then?* Craig wanted to say.

“He started texting me when he got out of the institution. Told me he was staying with his grandma for a while. I was the one to convince to come back. It took me three years to do it, and now I regret it.”

Her eyes settled on Tweek’s face.

“He never got over you. He thought that... when he came back... you’d have changed.”

Her eyes began to squint in anger as she looked back at Craig.

“But you didn’t. You just dragged him through another one of your shitty ideas. I was so scared he was going to lose it again so I tried telling him to go back. But he wanted to stay. He believed that if he could change, so could you.” 

Craig slouched in guilt, breathing deeply. She continued mercilessly.

“I agreed to help because I was stupid enough to believe the same. I tried convincing you that you really did like him. It wasn’t too hard to support, considering you really did like him. You were just to blind to see past your own ego.

“You were so dense. Nothing I tried was working. But then came the idea that maybe jealously would spark something out of you. So I pretended to flirt with him and eventually date him. And now...”

She rested a hand atop of Tweek’s.

Craig saw the way her eyes lingered gently on Tweek’s face and saw the love she showed. However, it wasn’t romantic. A friend seeing a friend in the hospital.

She stared at Tweek for another moment before closing her eyes and standing up. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and looked down at Craig.

There wasn’t anger in her eyes but disappointed. Craig felt inferior under her gaze.

“You and Tweek really are alike in some ways,” she said. “You both come up with shitty plans.”

Then she left. 

Her absence was more powerful than her presence.

Craig was numb as he sat alone with Tweek.

Now knowing everything made him feel so much worse.

So guilty.

As he stared down at Tweek, he couldn’t think of any words that could redeem himself.

He did, however, let his finger trail upon Tweek’s soft cheek. The omega didn’t react. He couldn’t. If he could, he would’ve flinched.

Craig pulled away his hand and took a stand.

He placed something beside Tweek on the bedside table and left.

A lego man, trained by the best pirates in existence to tear down the most powerful of walls, escaped the Depths of Ungiving and now stood beside Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! 
> 
> The next set of chapters are the climaxes!! 
> 
> This story is about to eeeeeeend!
> 
> This story is starting to burn me out so thank Glob it’s ending so that I could start he next story! 
> 
> (Anyone watch Adventure Time? I stopped watching it a while ago but I heard it ended like a few days ago and I’ve been so bummed)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear reader,   
> Past me again  
> I ended up rewatching all of Adventure Time and watched the finale   
> It hurt me   
> Hurt me bad


	21. •TWENTYONE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duct tape and rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaAAACK!
> 
> Sorry for the sudden disappearance guys! I really didn’t mean to be gone for so long, but I just reeeaaalllyyy wanted a break from writing for a bit. 
> 
> I finally watched the finale of Adventure Time and Ima cry myself to sleep. 
> 
> I finished reading the Captive Prince trilogy (I finally got my hands on all the books) and omfg I loved it. 
> 
> I’m super tired like half the time thanks to school :)

” _Why are you leaving?”_

A boy stared expectantly up at a brother—a brother who didn’t bother return a look and instead continued to pack a bag. 

” _Cos’ I can, ‘Kay?”_

A boy had his head covered with a parka hood, hiding away half his face but not the sadness in his unmoving eyes. But a brother needn’t look to see it. 

” _Well_...”

A boy could offer no more words. He only watched a brother and urged him to stay. A brother exhales deeply through his nose.

“ _You don’t get it yet. You will, though.”_

A brother says his final goodbyes to a family. A kiss for a mother; a glare for a father; a sigh for a sister. 

For a young brother, a tug on a boy’s hood, revealing mussy hair.  

Rather than a bid goodbye as to the rest of a family, a brother shakes a hand through the boy’s hair.

” _Keep the hood down. Looks cooler.”_

The boy, along with a family, watches a brother go. A hand clings to his; the sister’s. 

••• 

Kenny couldn’t breath.

Kevin wasn’t a sight to be startled by. If anything, his appearance gave Kenny’s stomach an unpleasant twist of dreadful recognition. 

Of course, the first time Kevin snuck into Kenny’s window a year after he left South Park, Kenny was shocked. His brother had just send a postcard from Wisconsin, so what was he doing here?

Kevin didn’t say much that night, only told Kenny he got a new job that was on the down-low. Then he handed Kenny a wad of money, demanding to keep these transactions secret from the rest of the family, especially their parents.

Kenny, being naive and young, had figured his older brother—whom he had looked up to his whole life—was working an honest job, living in a decent home.

Every month, Kevin would pass by and hand over a wad of cash to Kenny. The boy would pocket it and try to hold some kind of conversation before his brother left. It was a difficult thing to do when all your brother wants to do is leave. 

Then one night, nearly a year after, Kevin seemed especially eager to leave. Urged by some childish need for attention, Kenny reached out. His fingers barely caught on his brother’s pocket but that was enough for the bag of white powder to fall out.

That’s when Kevin explained everything to Kenny, who sat horrified as he listened to the explanation. It was heartbreaking to find out his brother was a drug dealer. 

But Kenny accepted it. Means had to be met in some way. That’s what he told himself.

Then Kenny found out a few of Kevin’s customers. 

Kenny was infuriated when he found out Kevin was selling to their parents. They argued quietly the next night Kevin visited. 

By the end of it, Kenny realized the hate he had for his brother. Kevin didn’t leave money that night. And the month was hard.

It was with relief and revulsion that Kenny felt in himself when he heard the tap on his window again. Kevin didn’t say anything that night. But there was a wad of cash to live off that month.

Every time Karen was fed food that was paid for by drug money; every time he heard the crinkling or a brown bag in his mother’s coat pocket, Kenny hated his brother more and more.

And now his brother stood in his room. His hair was longer; it was always longer than the last time they met except when it was suddenly short again. The black hoodie was never changing, nor the mysterious aura that surrounded him. 

All Kenny knew of his brother was his dealings with drugs in back alleys. He knew Kevin played a much bigger role in this game, but he didn’t want to know what.

 

 

They slipped through the window—Kenny in a haste and Kevin in tradition. Perhaps it was a McCormick brother thing to be slipping into window. At least, Kenny _hoped_ it was just a brother thing. He didn’t want to think about his little sister sneaking into other people’s windows about either secret relationships or drugs.

Kenny shut the window and shoved aggressively past Kevin, aiming toward his bed. 

_”It’s been planned out for a while.”_

Kenny dug through the crap under his bed. 

“ _His dad has been planning it since he presented, I heard.”_

Kenny felt his heart drumming a dangerous beat.

“ _That’s why the kid’s been groomed his whole life.”_

Blood boiled hot under Kenny’s skin.

“ _The alpha is the leader of an enemy gang from Fort Collins.”_

Kenny heard his brother say something behind him but it was ignored. 

“ _It’s been my job to snoop around him. That’s how I found out...”_

Kenny’s hand finally caught onto the duffel bag.

”... _That that Butters kid’s dad is gonna’ sell him._

Kenny fished it out. It was a tattered, old duffle bag he once used for sleepovers. Instead of pillows and naughty magazines, there was a pistol and a different kind of magazine.

It was revealed as such to Kevin when Kenny unzipped the bag. His brother didn’t flinch or drop his jaw in shock. His face only tightened in disappointment.

“Dude, why the fuck do you have this?” Kevin hissed.

Kenny picked it up and examined it quickly. He didn’t bother keeping his voice low. “In case your job interfered with my life.” 

Kevin shushed him with a scowl. “Wanna’ wake everyone up?!”

“Karen sleeps like the dead and the only reason Mom and Dad would be awake is because of what _you_ give them.”

The bothers took a moment to glare at each other. Years of resentment was evident in Kenny’s eyes. 

Kenny pulled on the black sweatshirt—also in the bag—over his body. He loaded the gun with a click. “Okay, let’s go.”

He was about to stand up when Kevin placed a heavy hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“I’m gonna’ get Leo out of here,” said Kenny, his brows furrowed as if he couldn’t believe his brother was stopping this from saving Leo. If there was any chance to spare Leo from any danger, Kenny was going to take it.

Kevin shook his head with two sideways jolts. “No. No you’re not. Not now.”

Kenny wanted to punch him. 

“Why the fuck not?”

Kevin bent down to Kenny’a level, squatting beside a now-empty duffel bag.

 “Okay, look. I wasn’t supposed to tell you this—about the trade. Not anyone, okay? Because we wanna’ get the jump on this Fort Collin’s guy. There’s some rivalry shit going on between our gangs, okay? So the boss wants me and few other dudes to jump ‘em while their making the trade.”

“Trade?” Kenny’s voice darkened.

Leo—his light, his love—was something to trade for? The very thought of anything matching the value of Leo was so absurd to the point of infuriation. Nobody, especially not Leo, was something to trade for.

“You know what I mean,” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“No. Don’t fucking talk about him like that,” Kevin growled. “Don’t talk about him like he’s one of your fucking drug deals. I don’t give one _shit_ about your dumbass rivalry with Fort Collins. I’m getting Leo.”

Kenny stood up quickly and made for the window. Kevin didn’t move from his spot as the alpha climbed out the room and into the snow. His boots made a crunch in the ice.

He was slowly disappearing into the woods—in the direction of Leo’s house—when he heard the running behind him.

Before he knew it, Kevin was stopped in front of him, holding his palm against Kenny’s shoulder. 

“Look.” Kevin said almost defeatedly. “You can’t do this. This is my last job. After this, I’m out of the game. I wanna’ get a legit job. Maybe get back in touch with the family. I wanna’... I wanna’ see Karen.” 

Sometimes Kenny forgot his brother and sister were siblings too. They were so far apart in the spectrum of life. One, a young and bright person with the future awaiting her, and the other an older, worn person standing amongst their shattered present. 

Kevin was never a brother to express his love towards his family, much less his sister. He had always locked himself in his room, shutting himself away from everyone. Kenny had hated him for that.

Maybe it was being so caught up in such a mess that made Kevin realize how much his siblings were family. How much he missed ruffling Kenny’s hair. How much he missed flicking Karen’s forehead.

Kenny didn’t say anything.

“I wanted to stop sooner, but the boss said I gotta’ do this before I go. If not, he could— I think he’s starting to know who I am. He’s getting all the dots, and if I don’t do this, he’ll connect them. He found a drawing that Karen drew me a buncha’ years ago. If he figures out who I am, and if I don’t do this last job, he could find me and hurt me...”

He paused. A slow breath left his nose. For the first time, Kenny could actually see a truth in Kevin’s eyes. It was so raw, it made Kenny’s skin glaze with goosebumps.

“And he could hurt you guys too.”

•••

Waiting was the worst of it.

Days passed agonizingly slow and nights were left sleepless.

 _Two more weeks._  

Kenny knew but could not act.

For the safety of his sister, he waited. 

_One more week._

Kenny was still unable to contact Leo.

It made the wait much longer.

Each minute felt too long.

_Tomorrow._

So close, so close. 

I’ll save you.

 _Tonight_.

••• 

The clock ticked past 8 PM as Karen sat on the kitchen counter, across from where Kenny was buttering two pieces of bread. 

“You make the best grilled cheese,” Karen said pleasantly, her voice wrapping smoothly around Kenny’s ear. He smiled.

Over the wait, he slowly reached out to Karen again. He loved her. If anything were to happen to him, he wouldn’t want his last few weeks with her to be in his own isolation. His chest still hurt.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Kenny turned around to show his sister a smug grin. Her smile was huge, portraying a laugh that was never sounded.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ruby presented today,” Karen said casually. Kenny knew she didn’t forget. She was waiting for a moment to say it without sounding weird. Too bad for her that she always sounded weird.

 “Really? As what?” Kenny replied, slapping a piece of bread onto the burning pan.

“Alpha, of course.” 

“Woah it’s like all your friends are alphas,” Kenny raised his brows, thinking of Kyle’s brother who presented recently too.

“Heh, yeah,” Karen laughed. There was a pause before she said, “do you... think I’ll present as anything?”

Kenny finished sprinkling the last bit of cheese before answering. “Do you want to?” 

“I dunno’. It just feels boring, I guess, if I don’t present,” Kenny could almost feel Karen’s shrug. 

“Trust me, you are _not_ boring. Pain in the ass, sure, but not boring,” Kenny said. He felt her kick into his lower back and chuckled. “Besides, it’s not like presenting makes you anymore interesting. Kyle’s an omega and he can be boring. _Ve-ery_ boring.” 

“Hm. You’re right.” 

Kenny flipped the sandwich, revealing a bronze color of the bread. It was perfectly cooked.

“ _Daaamn_  Karen look at this!” Kenny gestured Karen over. She hopped off the counter and took a peek.

“ _Daaaamn_!”

And suddenly, they were dumb siblings saying ‘damn’ in the kitchen, watching the unmoving side of a perfectly cooked grilled cheese.

•••

the clock ticked past 12 AM as Kenny and Kevin walked the woods. 

The warehouse was on the outskirts of Fort Collins. Through the trees, under an overpass, across the river. Boot-covered feet treading through foot-high snow. Black sweaters covering freckles bodies. Cold weapons pressing against pale skin.

There was a plan.

Kenny would hide near the warehouse, in a tree. Once Kevin and the others jumped the Fort Collin group, Kenny would come in, dressed just like Kevin, and take Leo as far away as possible.

The trade would happen at two, but Kevin’s gang needed to take their places before the Fort Collin’s guys did.

By one, Kevin and the others were positioned. Kenny sat low in a high tree, watching for any vehicles.

By one thirty, black vans arrived.

Kenny lowered himself in the leaves, holding the branch beneath him for support. He watched as men, also dressed in dark colors, came out of the vans. 

It was a quarter to two when the Fort Collin’s men had everything set up in the warehouse. Two burly men stood in front of the large doors, guns held securely in their hands.

A black car came into the scene. It was nicer than the vans. And the man who came out of it wasn’t just wearing some raggedy jeans and black sweater like the rest of the men. This man was wearing an expensive-looking coat. Kenny could only assume this man was leading this operation from Fort Collins side.

Kenny’s heart played a drilling song when the time was two.

A car drove in. It wasn’t black.

It was dark green. Kenny always saw it parked in Leo’s driveway.

He was here.

The guards raised their gun slightly, staring intently at the green car. However they lowered their weapons when the lights of the car flickered a certain pattern.

Kenny was at least 50 meters away from the scene. But he could always recognize the face of Stephan Stotch. His stomach twisted terribly.

Stephan stepped out the car and waved in an unfriendly manner to the guards. One of them nodded.

Stephan walked to the back door and opened it. His slight struggle to take something out was apparent. Finally, he yanked out a boy.

Leo.

He was scared. By the way his shoulders were up to his ears and the visible scrunch of his face. He wore only a long shirt; it hardly reached the middle of his thighs. If Kenny remembered correctly, there should be a bruise that would be just visible on his leg. The only thing covering Leo’s feet was a thick pair of socks. There was snow on the ground.

Leo tried to squirm away. He tried to yank his arm away from where his father held a tight grip. One of his legs was still in the car as he tried to pull the rest of his body back into it. But it was hard to fight back with a piece of duct tape over his mouth and rope around his wrists in front of him.

In frustration, Stephan pulled Leo out with a hard yank and backhanded him on the cheek, throwing Leo’s face to the side.

Kenny tightened his grin around the gun. A red hot anger boiled under his skin.

As Stephan marched to the guards, pulling Leo behind him, Kenny could hear the slightest sound of whimpering cries.

The guards held their guns high while talking to Stephan. Then suddenly, the large doors to the warehouse slid open.

A man walked out. He appeared inexplicably young. His hair was an orange blond, standing out so unattractivy compared to Leo’s pale blond hair. His face looked crooked in a way. His jaw was large and bulging, making his smirk so ugly. Kenny was sure there was acne covering his face. An expensive-looking coat enshrouded his body. 

Kenny knew him. Remembered him. 

He was sent to prison twice due to Kenny’s and his friend’s mishaps. 

T.B. 

Trent Boyett. 

For half a second, Kenny was too shocked to be riddled with rage. But the anger seeped easily back into him. His knuckles were probably white by how tight he was holding the gun, his finger hovering tentatively over the trigger.

“Hello, my guests,” Kenny could hear Trent’s voice. “It was about time I finally met you in person, Mr. Stotch. I apologize for previous dealings remaining anonymous.”

“No worries, Mr. Boyett, for the price you’re offering, it didn’t matter who you were,” Stephan said with humor in his voice. Trent let out a little chuckle as well. It was horrible to hear.

Leo was shaking. From either fear or the cold, Kenny didn’t know. Most likely both.

The plan was for Kenny to wait. Wait until Kevin and the guys made the jump. 

“This is Leopold?” Trent’s voice changed. It was darker. He was an alpha, Kenny remembered, as Trent’s eyes traveled around Leo’s body in unashamed lust. “Butters, if I remember correctly?”

Make the jump. Hurry.

“Yes, it is,” Stephan forced Leo in front of Trent. 

Trent’s smirk widened, placing a gentle hand on Leo’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I remember you. Went to prison because you kept your little mouth shut. What an irony this is, huh? Bet you wish you talk now, huh?”

Leo’s shaking was even more evident as the alpha’s hand traveled from Leo’s soft cheek, to his neck, to his arm, to his waist, to his butt... 

Kenny bit his tongue so hard, he tasted blood.

Trent made a little squeeze, making Leo’s whole body tense up. Kenny could smell the utter distress from his lil’ Leo.

“Nice,” Trent’s grin darkened as he stared directly into Leo’s eyes. “Mr. Stotch, you did say he was a virgin, yes?”

Without missing a beat, Stephan replied with a curt ‘yes.’

“Let’s just see,” Trent said. His hand snaked under Leo’s shirt. His hand lifted it just a bit, making a piece of Leo’s underwear visible.

Leo let out a pitiful cry as Trent’s hand slipped into his underwear.

Kenny was just about to jump out with a battle cry when someone else already did. 

Kenny couldn’t quite see, but he could hear as people jumped from the ceiling of the warehouse. He could hear the gunshots and Fort Collin’s men scramble to defend.

Stephan dropped low to the floor. Trent ducked too, pulling Leo down with him. The guards took their positions and shot back at the intruders. 

Kenny didn’t hesitate to jump out the tree and into the scene. 

His legs moved automatically, fast, but too slow for Kenny’s liking. The shrubs and trees he dodged or ran through were nothing but a blur and a fuzz as he raced towards Leo. His heart beat a song of rage and anxiety, thumping against his chest like a hammer.

By the time he got there, he saw Trent, facing the inside of the warehouse, shooting rapidly while holding Leo tightly around the waist. Stephan was on the floor crawling to the side. 

Trent was slowly backing away from the chaos and towards the black car. Stephan noticed and tried to stand up, but a bullet flew just over his head and stayed down.

“Boyett! You can’t take him unless I get the money!” He shouted angrily from his place on the floor. 

“The terms have changed, Stotch,” Trent laughed, firing a few shots. “You won’t even be alive to get the money. But don’t worry! He’ll be safe with me.”

Just as Trent was about to turn and run with Leo in his arms, Kenny confronted them, hidden behind his hoodie and bandana. 

Kenny didn’t dare shoot his gun, in fear of hitting Leo, but he still pulled it out, aiming it at them. He was just a meter away, but he didn’t have much experience with a gun.

“Let him go,” Kenny said, his voice rough and disguised. A moronic part of him thought of Mysterion.

Trent eyed Kenny quickly—the way Kenny held his pistol with two hands, the way Kenny’s elbows were distanced awkwardly, the way one eye closed.

Trent smirked. “Drop it, kid, before you hurt yourself.”

Leo was still silenced by duct tape and trapped by ropes, his only way of communication being his eyes. Pink and puffy, his eyes were written in fear. His face was red and dirty with tears. 

Kenny looked at Leo a moment to long. Trent glanced between them and laughed. 

“You know him, buddy?” Trent asked Kenny. Gesturing the omega threateningly with his gun.

“Let him go,” Kenny demanded again.

Trent placed the gun at Leo’s forehead, the safety still off. “Or what?”

Leo’s scream was muffled. Fresh tears rolled down his cheek.

Kenny didn’t know what to do. All the movies and shows he watched went through his mind. How did they do it? Something beyond their control distracted the villain. Something that happened too coincidentally to be real.

Shit like that only happens in cheaply-made, cliché stories—

A bullet zoomed past Trent’s head, nicking his ear. Trent flinched, pressing his gun-holding hand to his ear, where blood dripped from a new hole.

 Kenny took the chance to tackle Trent to the floor. Leo just kept his balance enough to not fall over with the both of them. Both guns slid a few feet from them.

Kenny sat up while still having his legs on either side of Trent’s body, landing a punch onto Trent’s face. 

“Motherfucker!” Kenny yelled, landing blow after blow as Trent struggled to fight back. 

Trent dodged a punch, sending Kenny’s hand to the floor. Kenny winced and Trent took advantage, pushing his offender off of him. Kenny was just able to pick himself up in a stand.

As Trent followed suit, Kenny yelled at the by-standing Leo, “get out of here!”

  

 

 

Leo flinched at the stranger’s demand, but didn’t have time to process as Boyett stood up and punched the stranger in the face.

Leo, no longer freezing thanks to the adrenaline, looked towards the make-shift parking spot and the cleared way that his father drove through to get here.

He dashed away just as the stranger tried to dodge Boyett’s punch. 

He was just about to reach the car when something gripped his ankle, making him fall onto the snow. Making a hopeless sound, he stared at his feet, where a man’s hand wrapped tightly around his bare ankle.

“Stop right there, Butters!” His father growled, low on his hand and knees.

Leo tried to scream through the tape but it only came out as a muffle. He kicked indiscriminately, hoping to get his father off him. His other ankle was held still by his father’s other hand.

“Don’t think you’re going anywhere, you little _whore_ ,” his father spat. The man dragged Leo across the snow so that he could grip Leo’s arms.

His father glanced around at the shooting and fallen people before standing up, pulling Leo up with him.

His father tried making a run towards the car but Leo fought back, twisting his body to try and release the hands on him.

His father scowled and faced his son, an all-too-familiar fury on his face.

“I was _this_  close to making 50 grand, but you fucked it all up, you little slut!” his father barked in Leo’s face. A vein was popping on his forehead and his neck started getting red; just like when Leo was caught in bed with Kenny.

Perhaps by instinct or perhaps by built-up anger, Leo made a solid kick, landing it on his father’s privates.

The man instantly let go of Leo and placed his hands over his crotch. He crouched over painfully until his knees hit the floor. 

Leo didn’t have time to bask in his father’s pain before he ran in the opposite direction, stupidly into the warehouse.

  

 

 

Kenny, bloodied and pained and his hood off his head, had Trent pinned to the floor. The other alpha’s face was now even uglier with all the split and cuts Kenny caused.

Trent was so close to passing out. His fighting had gotten slow and weak. Kenny remembered how much of threat Trent was in elementary.

Perhaps all the time Trent spent wearing expensive-looking clothes made him easier to overpower. 

Kenny pushed Trent’s collar into the ground, watching the consciousness leave Trent.

With the last of his energy, Trent raised a shaking hand to Kenny’s face, pulling off the bandana.

An angry realization flooded Trent’s eyes. He spit blood, saying, “bastard.”

And he was out. Not dead, but out.

Kenny looked up just in time to see Leo scrambling into the warehouse, behind a line of shooters. 

Kenny gaped in disbelief. Why would Leo run _away_  from escape? Then he saw it.

Stephan, clearly injured in some way, was weakly chasing after Leo.

Leo ducked under bullets as he raced for the stairs that led to a catwalk than ran against a wall. Stephan was following, just entering the warehouse.

Kenny knew he wouldn’t be able to stop Stephan, not with everything going on around them. In a panic, he tried to think of a way to get to Leo.

His eyes went to the wall where the catwalk stood against. There was a window with no glass in it, large enough for someone to get through and low enough to the platform of the catwalk so someone could get over it. Behind it, there were tall, thick trees.

Kenny narrowed his eyes with a plan in mind. He put the bandana over his face again before sprinted to the behind of the warehouse.

Once he was there, he looked up to where the light of the warehouse leaked out the open window. A tree, strong enough to climb on, stood tall with sturdy branches sticking out of it.

Kenny jumped to the first branch and began climbing. He thought of climbing up the tree outside Leo’s bedroom.

The sturdiest branch most leveled with the open window was a few feet below it. Kenny crawled to as far as the branch would hold him, half a meter from the wall.

He could just see Leo’s hair as the omega—presumedly—tried to find an escape. 

Kenny held the branch with one hand and cupped his mouth with the other.

“Leo!” Kenny called. The branch swayed slightly and he brought his hand back down to steady himself.

 The blonde hair froze in confusion.

Kenny tried again. “LEO!”

 

 

 

Leo heard his name. From out the window. 

His father was crawling up the stair, trying to doge the gunshots. He was halfway up.

He rushed to the window.

It took him half a moment to see who called him. The stranger, balancing himself a tree branch. A black bandana covered the stranger’s face but Leo found some weird familiarity in him.

“Jump to me!” The stranger called. 

Leo looked at him like he was insane. The stranger probably was.

He glanced back at his father. The man was getting closer and angrier.

Leo lifted his tied hands to his mouth and ripped off the tape, letting out a cry of pain.

He looked back down to the stranger. “Are you crazy?!”

Leo looked down. It was a far drop. If he fell, he could most likely die. And with tied hands, he’d most certainly will.

His father was two steps to the top. 

“You have to trust me!” The stranger yelled.

 Leo felt tears in his eyes. All of this was overwhelming. 

“Why should I trust you?!” Leo’s voice cracked.

“ _BUTTERS_!”

His father stood at the top of the stairs. He stood tall and red. 

They were on opposite sides of the catwalk. Leo’s tears fell.

 

 

 

Kenny pulled off his bandana, staring up at the fear in Leo’s eyes.

 

 

 

“Leo,” The stranger said. Leo dared a glance back at him.

Kenny.

Oh _God_  it was Kenny.

 

  

 

 _“I’ll always catch you.”_  

 

 

 

Leo put a foot on the ledge of the window entrance.

He jumped.

Suddenly he was a bird.

Falling off the nest.

Fly.

 

 

  

Kenny reached out an arm, using his other arm to stay steady. When he first felt Leo in his arms, he closed his arm around him and pulled him in. 

Kenny scooted on the branch until his back was against the trunk of the tree and they were hidden in the leaves.

Stephan’s head popped out the window shortly after. Kenny wrapped a hand over Leo’s mouth, keeping them still so Stephan wouldn’t see or hear them.

 Stephan’s eyes roamed wildly before cursing loudly and going back into the building.

Kenny sighed, releasing his hand off Leo. The omega rested on his lap, his legs curled up on Kenny’s spread out ones. Kenny had his arms securely around Leo while Leo’s wrists were still tied together.

Leo looked at Kenny’s face. They were gazing at each other. Kenny didn’t know what to say. 

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

“ _Kenny_!” 

The clocked ticked past 3 AM as Leo sobbed into Kenny’s shoulder. 

Kenny rested his chin on Leo’s head, whispering assurances of their safety. 

“It’s okay Leo.”

It’s okay.

It’s okay. 

It’s okay.

 _“I caught you.”_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 climax down, 2 to go. 
> 
> Oct 19, I WILL update!
> 
>  
> 
> Dear reader,   
> I don’t think I did   
> Idk I forgot   
>  


	22. •TWENTYTWO•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHAhaHAHAHA OCT 19 MY ASS!
> 
> I have the worst time management.
> 
> Just to be clear: “ik” means “I know”

” _Sir! Excuse me, sir!”_  called the reporter, only half her face shown in the camera as it focused on an middle-aged man, who was leisurely walking out a court room in formal clothing.

The man turned his head towards the woman and smiled. A large mole stuck out beside his even-larger nose.

“ _What can I do for you?_ ” he asked cheerfully. His tone betrayed the fact that he just came out of trial.

“ _Can we ask you a few questions, sir?_ ”

The man’s smile faltered slightly as he glanced back at a man beside him—his lawyer—who nodded. In turn, the man smiled brightly again with an agreement.

“ _Thank you. Do you feel the results of the trial were just?”_

_“I believe any approval of innocence is just.”_

_“Though you were proven innocent and you have said to never know the victim, do you feel remorse for her death?”_

_“Of course, I do! It was a horrible way to go and whoever did this to her belongs in Hell. I could only hope they catch the right guy.”_

_“Where will you now go?”_

_“Well, I have a little place up in Aspen. After this, I’d like to just take a moment to relax. The whole thing was a bit stressful for an older fellow like myself.”_

The lawyer checked his watch and interfered before the reporter could ask her next question, claiming the man had another appointment to get to.

As the man and his lawyer left, the reporter faced the camera. “ _Larry Smith was proven innocent tonight and-“_

* * *

 

Larry Smith.

“Is that all you be getting today?” The cashier asked. His voice droned and eye bags hung under his eyes, proving that working a night shift at a gas station in the middle of nowhere really took a toll. He had yawned at he scanned a tank of gas and a pair of rubber gloves.

Kyle nodded numbly. Larry Smith. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his back pocket and placed it on the counter.

His eyes flickered to the clock behind the cashier’s head. 1:39. The sky was dark except for the specks of stars overhead.

Kyle licked his lips, waiting for the cashier to finish with the transaction. Larry Smith. His head buzzed endlessly and he felt an itch in his ear that he knew he wouldn’t be able to satisfy with a scratch.

The trip to Apen was a long one, which he took on a bumpy bus ride he paid for with cash. Larry Smith. Now he stood in a gas station that was a thirty minute walk from a certain cabin.

The cashier gave Kyle his change, wishing him a goodnight. Kyle nodded, gripped the tank, and made for the door.

“Wait, sir,” the cashier called back, his voice ever-so-slightly more urgent than his tired tone. Kyle froze for a second before twisted to look back at the man. “You forgot the gloves.” 

Kyle swallowed and stared at the rubber gloves on the counter with dull eyes. He mumbled, “right. Right, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, sir. Have a good night.”

“You... you, too.”

It was cold. The snow beneath him tracked his feet and the bristling of frosted trees sounded above his head. He adjusted his scarf to cover his ears and mouth. His nose was red and numb.

Larry Smith.

The jug in his hand weighed him down, making him walk lopsided. With every bumpy step, he felt the sloshing of gasoline and could nearly smell it. It was a satisfying figment of his imagination.

Only a few cars passed him on the streets. Not much activity happened in the middle of night on a Monday (well, technically the early morning of a Tuesday).

The city wasn’t alit in pretty lights. Nothing looked pretty. Kyle kept walking.

 

 

 

 

Half an hour after Kyle snuck out the house, Stan felt a buzz from his phone. He had been lying on his back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room.

He would’ve ignored the buzzing if it hadn’t been so persistent. A slow breath left his lips before he picked up his phone.

**Ike (Kyle’s bro)**

**12:41**

_where is he_

_what did u do_

_hes not here_

_ik u know where he is_

_ik what u did today_

_i swear to god if u did something I will kill u_

_where is he_

Stan stared at his phone blankly for a second, the words processing. When it did, he licked his lips and sat up straight.

**1:46**

_wdym?_

_idk where he is_

_hes not there??_

Stan ran a hand through his hair for the millionth time that day. His fingers trailed to his cheek, where it bruised.

**Ike (Kyle’s bro)**

**1:47**

_no_.

Stan was already walking out of his house and down the street. Then he ran. To Kyle’s window, he climbed.

 

 

 

 

Larry Smith’s house was secluded from other cabins. Kyle double-checked the address on the business card, confirming this to be the cabin.

His eyes were wide and dry, staring deadly at the cabin. A million stories told by just the sight of it.

Someone built it. From the looks of it, it was built perhaps half a century ago, in older times. It was nicely done. Big but not large. Cozy but not small. A good distance from a lake and surrounded by large trees.

A family was made here. A father hunted and provided the backbone of the family whereas the mother taught and took care of the kids. The kids grew up happily, fortunate of their nice home and parents. Maybe they had a dog.

As society progressed, this cabin was bought and sold throughout time. Some people rented it over winter or summer breaks. It was probably pretty expensive due to its perfect location and was beauty.

It eventually landed in the hands of a man. An alpha. The location taken to best advantage of for the worst things.

Omegas lured and touched and silenced by either shame, money, or, in some extreme cases, death.

Kyle stood in front of it. Its history. With a tank of gas in one hand, he would determine its future.

 

 

 

 

Ike was already in the room, glaring as Stan entered his brother’s room through the window. Stan was too worried to realize the irony.

“Where is he?” Stan asked stupidly.

“Wouldn’t you know?” Ike snarled.

Stan ran a hand over his face. “Jesus, do your parents know?”

“No, the Hell, of course not! They’ll freak out.” Ike threw out his arms. “They’re sleeping so keep it down.”

Stan looked around the room. “Well.. how did you find out he was gone?”

“I wanted to check on him but he wasn’t here. And he’s not answering his phone. So I figured _you_ did something again.”

Stan clenched and unclenched his jaw, searching the room the room for any clues of Kyle’s whereabouts. He didn’t reply to Ike as he turned on the computer. The screen opened to an article: a case about a rape and murder of some omega.

“The fuck was he reading?” Stan mumbled. Ike looked over his shoulder.

“He likes keeping tabs on this sorta stuff. S’why he’s so paranoid.” Ike dropped his tone darkly as he glared at Stan. “Now I know why.”

Stan swallowed his frustration and scrolled through the article. A little arrow at the bottom claimed to lead him to the most recent update of the case. He clicked on it.

As he scanned through the article about the man on trial being innocent, he found a video and clicked on it. A haze of familiarity flooded his head as he saw the man in it.

As the video played, something in the corner of his eye distracted Stan. A business card with a number and address sat on Kyle’s desk.

Stan stood up instantly and dashed to the window. Ike was left confused, the room only filled with the sound of a man saying, “well I have a little place up in Aspen.”

 

 

 

 

The door creaked as Kyle opened it. With his rubber gloves on, he turned on the lights.

It lit up a living room, traditional and cozy. Carved bears decorated the tables, patterned pillows covered the couches, and the furniture carved from wood. Wood. It was everywhere.

The memories of this room were nearly suffocating. People building it, families dancing in it, omegas molested in it.

Kyle stared blankly at it, taking steady steps deeper into the room. His breaths were almost louder than the sound of his boots against the hard floor. The deeper into this house, the more his skin warmed and his spine chilled.

He let his finger trail against the wooden back of the couch as he walked towards the wooden stairs. A few boards creaked under his feet as he made his way up slowly. His eyes were cold and dry.

Two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an office space on the top floor. One bedroom with two single beds, where children were to sleep if the cabin was rented out. The bathroom small and clean to the touch. The other bedroom...

That’s where _he_  would sleep.

Kyle stared at the knob before twisting it open and pushing.

The floor was carpet. The television was old. The lights were off. The window was shut. The bed was... large.

Kyle, from the doorway, stared at it. It was empty of anyone. He wasn’t sure if he was happy to know that. Would he have gone through with this if he was here? Would Kyle have done more if he was?

The door creaked open, allowing Kyle to step into the room. Suddenly dizzy, he stood still for a moment and closed his eyes. After it passed, his head still ached and his eyes landed, again, on the bed.

Under the pillows. Under the pillows. Something was there. The idea trembled in his bones. He was so sure there was something there. 

His lips parted with deep breaths. He stood beside the bed, staring eye-wide at the organized set of pillows. One side was ever so slightly higher than the other.

With one hand still heavy with gas, he lifted the pillow with his other. A horrified breath left his lips and the jug slipped through his fingers.

 

 

 

 

Stan’s knuckles were white, his hands gripping the steering wheel. Driving fast and reckless, Stan ignored the honking and road rage he caused.

Before long, he reached a sign that read “welcome to Aspen.” 

He grit his teeth and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyle started with the bedroom.

With the bed.

With the pillow.

That’s where the first drop of gasoline landed. It soon spread through the room in wild streaks.

Tears burning in his eyes, Kyle emptied his rage in the gas. He felt every slosh of the tank with delight. The stench of it stained the air of the second floor, melting into the carpet and walls.

A world of monsters and Kyle finally found a den.

Clothes drenched in anger.

A fire that lit in Kyle finally inflicted onto the corruption of this world.

Pictures painted with anger.

No more will alphas be slapped on the wrist and set free but instead stand in the ashes of their inevitable consequence. 

Everything was a blur of anger. 

Kyle nearly laughed as he went down the stairs with a trail behind him. His nostrils were filled with the everlasting smell of gasoline, making him sniff loudly and bask in it.

In the kitchen, he danced with the tank. A drizzle of gas fell on the wooden furniture and marble countertop. He opened the fridge doors and sneered at how depressing it was. He opened every cabinet and laughed at how empty they were.

_Larry Smith you sad, sad man._

Kyle entered the living room with a sickening grin. The memories—bad or good—will erased from this air. The image of a man building it. The image of children playing. The image of poor omegas touched against their will. Blurry from the stench of gasoline, all of it. 

About to spill the final ounces of gas, Kyle stopped.

The doorknob rattled.

Kyle’s eyes shot towards it.

His body, once prickling in excitement, burned with anxiety.

Would they smell the gas?

Would they hurt Kyle?

Would it be Larry Smith?

Would Kyle become another victim—another memory he wished to erase from this wretched cabin?

Suddenly, the smell of gasoline hurt his nose.

His heart pounded in his chest as the knob twisted and opened-

 

 

 

 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon,” Stan muttered, his nose burning from the cold as he jiggled the doorknob open, thanking the Gods whom he hardly believes that it was open.

He pushed the door open in a hurry, his eyes instantly wandering the room. The first thing he noticed was the strong smell of gasoline. He brought up a hand to plug his nose.

“The hell?” He mumbled. He took a weary step inside, glancing at everything in the empty living room.

With his nose still plugged, he called out a loud “hello.” He stood at the entrance for a moment, waiting for a response.

When none came, he began to walk deeper into the house. The floorboards creaked underneath his feet and the wind blew lightly outside the door.

He scowled, the smell of gas became stronger as he walked towards the kitchen. He instinctively looked behind the couch as he passed it but didn’t have time to flinch as someone launched at him.

Suddenly, he was on his back, being clawed at by someone sitting on him. The person yelled aggressively, throwing his fists down on Stan’s face.

Stan held his arms over his face, blocking every hit the person threw at him. He dared to open his eyes and saw red, curly hair.

“St-stop!” Stan tried to yell, but it was drowned out in all the commotion. “Ky- Stop!”

Stan heard Kyle yelp when he gripped the omega’s wrists and flipped them around, pinning Kyle’s clenched fists on the floor.

“Get off me! Let me go!” Kyle screamed, fighting with every ounce of power he had.

“Kyle, calm-calm down! It’s me!” Stan pleaded. Kyle’s movements weakened for a moment as his eyes met Stan’s.

In Stan’s horror, he saw a flicker of fear in Kyle.

“Stan?” Kyle muttered. He then furrowed his brows and growled, “get off me.”

Stan let go and sat on the floor, breathing heavily. He reached a hand to his face, where he felt blood leaking from a fresh scratch. “Jesus.”

“Why are you here?” Kyle demanded from his current spot on the floor, where he scurried to instantly when Stan let go. His knees were to his chest and his fists were still clenched beside him.

Stan coughed before answering. “You weren’t home.”

“How did you know that?” Kyle asked accusingly.

“Ike texted me. He thought _I_  did something. So I came over and... I saw the article you were reading and the card. So, y’know.”

Kyle glared at him, making Stan feel stupid and vulnerable.

Stan frowned. “Kyle, look, I’m... really so-“

“Get out of here,” Kyle interrupted, standing up. Stan stared at his friend incredulously, who walked to the back of the couch and lifted something. Stan swallowed thickly as he saw the red jug.

“Kyle, what are you-“

“Get out.”

“Kyle, dude, _what_  are you doing?” He rose to his feet.

“It doesn’t matter, so just leave.”

“Jesus, Kyle, you can’t do this.” Stan reached a hand to Kyle’s shoulders, but Kyle slapped it away.

“Don’t _ever_ touch me!”

Kyle glared up at Stan.

Stan slightly raised his hands in surrender. “Kyle... you really gotta think about this. I know you think this guy did a really bad thing but-but he was proven innocent, so-“

“Shut up!” Kyle snapped, taking a step back and making Stan flinch. “Shut up! You don’t know anything! You read ‘innocent’ and so you think he is? Stan, Larry Smith is an _alpha_! This whole society is built to protect alphas, when omegas are treated like absolute shit! So of course he was believed to be innocent, but I _know_  he did it!”

Stan was quiet for a moment before speaking again in an overly-calm voice. “It’s not like that anymore. Omegas have more rights okay, and they wouldn’t judge someone to be innocent when they’re not, no matter if they’re alpha or not, okay? So just-“

Kyle groaned loudly in frustration. “God! You don’t understand! Of course you don’t! You’re an alpha too so you don’t see how absolutely fucked this whole system is because it plays to _your_ cards! You’re so fucking blind and-and oblivious that you don’t even realize you’re sitting on a fucking _throne_ -”

“That’s not how it is-“

“YES IT IS!” Kyle screamed, his hands thrown in front of him. He stared wide-eyed at Stan. “You think this world is so perfect and equal, but it’s not! You can’t see that! You never tried to look at _anything_  from another perspective. That’s why you’re so stupid and that’s why society is such _shit!_ ”

Stan tightened his lips. He took a deep breath and spoke again.

“What makes you think he’s guilty then?”

Kyle raised his chin, a challenging glint in his eye. He dropped the tank and unzipped his jacket half-way. Inside was a folder.

Keeping direct eye contact, Kyle handed the folder to Stan.

The alpha glanced between it and Kyle. He grabbed it hesitatingly and opened it.

His eyes widened.

Pictures printed on computer paper stacked on each other.

All of them showed omegas.

Bound with rope.

Gagged and plugged.

Tears in their eyes.

Just over a dozen victims and nearly half were children. 

“Jesus,” Stan dropped the folder to run his hands through his hair. He almost gagged, his lips trembling. 

Kyle slowly and solemnly lowered himself to pick up the folder. He opened it and pulled out a photo. 

His eyes were no longer raging or challenging. They were tired and sad.

“This was Samantha,” he whispered. He showed the picture to Stan. Then showed him one of another omega. “This was Trent.” He closed the folder. “I don’t know the rest.”

Stan stared at the floor, horrified. His hands were resting in his hair.

They were silent for a long moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Stan said. Sincere, and deep, and truthful.

Kyle didn’t know what his friend was apologizing for. Taking advantage of him during Heats? Touching him even when he refused? Being an alpha? All of it?

Kyle didn’t say anything. He tucked the folder back in his jacket.

He left Stan at his spot and picked up the jug again. Quiet and calm, he splashed the room with the gas.

For Samantha.

For Trent.

For all of them.

May their pain be scorched from existence.

With the final ounce of gas, Kyle created a trail to the front door, where the jug finally emptied.

Kyle looked at Stan. Stan was staring.

“We have to go.”

* * *

 

They sat on a hill, streets away from the house.

They couldn’t see the house.

They could see the flames.

Hot and high, burning the night.

Like the rage one holds in for years, striking the sky with intense ferocity.

The smoke swirled in the air, holding memories within it.

 Kyle had his arms wrapped around his calves. The light of the fire hardly reflected on his face and chin, which rested on his knees. He stared, unmoving. 

Stan sat beside him, cross-legged and arms resting on knees. His hands still dug deep in his beautiful, black hair.

They both knew it was only a matter of time before the emergency services arrived and they would have to leave.

They wouldn’t need to be there to know what would happen. The firemen will out out the fire and the police will find a certain folder in the middle of the street. 

But now, under the glow of the fire, they sat side-by-side.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the only sound provided being the crackling of a fire.

“I love you.”

Stan whispered it, quiet and soft. His voice was almost lost to the wind.

But Kyle heard it. He sat, unfazed.

“I know,” he said. Then, “not yet.”

Stan nodded gently. His eyes were still wide and alert of the flames. Soon, his eyes watered and a tear fell. And another. He began to cry.

He buried his face in his hands, sobbing softly to himself.

Kyle looked at him. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Stan’s beautiful black hair.

Watching him, Kyle finally saw the true beauty of his friend. How clean he now was.

Kyle loved him.

But not yet.

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more climax to goooo!
> 
> After the finally Craig chapter, there will be one or two more chapters (I’m still debating) and then it’s done!! 
> 
> The next chapter will be in like 2 or 3 weeks but I’ll try to post it as soon as I can
> 
> I honestly want to thank you guys SOOOO much for sticking with my bullshit schedule and being so supportive and understanding! U guys are reaaaaally awesome! Even those who are probably cussing me out bc it takes me forever to update (I would be too tbh)! 
> 
> I hope you all have an awesome week and are enjoying the new South Park season! And have a happy and safe Halloween for those who care!
> 
>  


	23. •TWENTYTHREE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is corny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ppl who don’t know “OG” basically means “original” 
> 
> I mean technically, it means Original Gangster but whatever. 
> 
> It’s going to be used in this chapter because Ruby is a cool and hip tween

“Kiss?!”

Tweek had looked terrified. His back arms instinctively jolted up defensively, causing him to drop the papers in his hands. A rosy blush had colored his cheeks. 

Craig sighed, leaning down to pick up the dropped papers while simultaneously hiding his own blush.

Three girls—one of whom was Bebe—stood excitedly in front of the two boys. Bebe was smiling widely, having been in her 5th grade phase of gushing over Tweek and Craig.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Bebe squealed, holding up her phone with the camera open. “Nobody has ever seen you guys kiss yet! You gotta, so I can post it on my Facebook!”

Having been one of the few people who owned a Facebook account, Bebe was already one of the popular girls. If she could be the first one to have photo evidence of Craig’s and Tweek’s first public kiss, her fame would skyrocket.

“Calm down, geez,” Craig scowled with his nasally voice. Whom he was directing the command at, no one knew. “Fine we’ll do it.”

He leaned ever-so-slightly down to peck Tweek on the cheek. Tweek’s face went scarlet.

“AGH!” He yelped while tugging on his shirt.

Two of the girls squealed like satisfied pigs whereas Bebe frowned. Craig knew what she wanted and gathered all of the ‘don’t-you-dare’ essence he had into the glare he shot Bebe. Alas, she was always ruthless when she wanted something.

“Not there, stupid, on the _lips_!”

One thing led to another and Craig and Tweek were sitting in the former’s basement later that night, mentally preparing themselves for their first kiss.

Craig had saved them earlier, claiming to Bebe and all the other girls that Tweek ate something weird that morning so Craig didn’t want to kiss him yet. After a elementary-sort negotiation, Craig and Bebe soon came to the compromise that the boys will kiss the following day and that neither were to eat anything weird.

“I can’t do this, Craig!” Tweek croaked, his hands buried deep in his hair.

Craig sat across from him on the couch, staring coldly at the floor and mentally cursing Bebe.

“Calm down, okay? It’s not a big deal. We just—we just have to kiss real quick and it’s over. Then we’ll be ready tomorrow. I don’t want my first kiss to be in public,” Craig said in an agitated tone.

Tweek grunted, hardly convinced.

“Okay, dude, look,” Craig reasoned, “close your eyes and I’ll do it, like, super fast. And then it’s done. It’ll be super easy, man.”

Tweek still quaked. His grey-green eyes bore nervously into Craig’s. It took nearly a minute for Tweek to swallow hard and nod.

“Okay, now just—sit like, yeah, okay, yeah like that. Put your... lips like this, sorta—no not that much. Okay, there! Now close your eyes.”

Tweek—back rigid, lips slightly puckered, eyes squeezed shut—was ready.

Craig leaned In slowly, staring cautiously at Tweek’s pale mouth. A moment of an eternity passed before they felt a sudden and short pressure on their lips.

Craig immediately flinched away by a foot. Tweek opened his eyes wide and they stared at each other awkwardly.

“ _pfft_ ,” Craig started snickering. He leaned back and let the laughter roll out of him. Tweek let out a small breath before he, too, began laughing.

It got to the point where Craig felt his eyes water and Tweek had to hold his own sides. Neither knew what they were laughing about, but neither cared.

Kissing was for losers anyway.

•••

Craig didn’t leave the basement. It became his room away from his room, but better. The basement had a TV—though he didn’t watch it. The basement had a fridge—though he didn’t eat. The basement had a pool table—thought he didn’t play.

The thing there he actually used was the couch, which he never left when he was down there. All he was able to do for the past week was think.

In class, he was told off many times by his teachers for daydreaming. At dinner, his father semi-lectured him at the table when Craig wouldn’t take part of the conversation.

What would he think about? He was contemplating how much of a douche he’s been. To his friends. To his family. And to himself.

He had thought to be defending himself, but without anything to defend, he realized he had just been hurting people. He created problems in his own head. Now that he could see clearly through the haze he made up, he saw the pain he caused on the people of his life. And it hurt to see that.

The part that pained him the most was that he didn’t know how to fix it.

As he self-dwelled, he heard the door of the basement opened. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Ruby. She always had an instinct to show up whenever he wanted to see her the least.

He groaned. “What.”

Ruby didn’t say anything, but Craig heard her plop onto the other couch. Craig could smell the new stench of alpha on her. She’d just gotten off her first rut a few days earlier.

Craig sighed before taking his arm off his eyes and looking at his little sister. She was sipping on a Caprisun. Craig glared at her until she finally sucked it dry.

“You’ve been down here... for a long time,” she said bluntly.

“Wow, you’re so intuitive.”

“Wow, you’re still a little shit even when I try to help you.”

Craig made a face. “How—exactly—is this helping?”

“Legit, everyone hates you right now so I’m blessing you with my company.”

Craig rolled his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch with his arm over his eyes. “I thought you hated me too.”

“I’m the OG Craig-hater so I’m already used to hating you. It’s basically life for me,” she answered.

Craig was quiet for a moment before he spoke out again. “That... weirdly makes sense.”

“I know, that’s why I said it,” Craig could hear the sass in her voice. “But I’m not here about that. I’m here— _again_ —to get you off your ass and out of here.”

Craig groaned, rubbing his palms over his eyes. “God, just let me sulk in peace.”

“Dude, you’ve been here for days! It’s a Saturday afternoon and you look more pathetic than ever, and I _live_  with you.”

Craig sat up abruptly and turned his body towards his sister. “Okay well, my life is pretty shitty right now!” He ran his hands though his hair and down his face. “I don’t... know what I’m supposed to do right now. I just want to, like, y’know... sleep. For like eternity.”

“Well that’s the sweet release of death and there’s no way I’d let you get out of this so easily. You are my big brother. You’re basically my social shield. You make the mistakes so I know what to avoid in the future. So-”

“Thanks for making me feel so loved.”

“ _So_  I need you to do something. If it goes wrong then I know not to do that when my life is a complete mess like yours.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “ _What_.”

“Well first, you can stop with the attitude. Second, you could go apologize to everyone.”

It felt too simple to fix Craig’s problems, almost embarrassingly so. It was as if being stuck in a hole and you bitchy little sister told you to just climb out, dumbass.

“That’s... no,” Craig refused.

“Why?”

“Because... no,” Craig reasoned, reasonably.

“You _really_  sound like a jackass right now.”

Craig clicked his tongue in irritation, standing up and going to the fridge. He pulled out a soda.

“How do you even expect me to do it? Just go up my friends’ doors and saying ‘hey I know I’ve been an ass so sorry’?”

“Oh my goshedy-gosh it’s like you read _my_ _fucking_ _mind_ —YES you’re supposed to do that! Swallow your misplaced pride and get out of here!”

Craig hated when she'd suddenly get inspirational. What he hated more was when it was actually starting to work. She had a weird way of words that could really trigger something in Craig. Except, this time, it wasn't unbelievable loathing. 

"It's not that easy, y'know," Craig argued. "It works when you're just a kid and everything is so simple and easy. But, in high school, everyone gets so overly complicated and _annoying_."

"That explains a lot then," Rub muttered, crossing her arms. "What if everyone is just so complicated because they *think* everyone is complicated." 

Craig wished that didn’t click something in his head.

"That's complicated." 

"Fuck's sake, Craig, just get out and apologize," Ruby groaned. "Be a good example for me or else I'm gonna' end up like a shitty teen and Mom and Dad are gonna' kick me out so I have to live with you." 

"Bold of you to assume I won't be living here still." 

"Oh— _my_ _God_ , Craig,” Ruby rubbed her eyes tensely. “Go! Get out of here! Go fix your shit!”

Craig stared with unsettle eyes at the floor. He missed his friends. Over the week, instead of sitting at his usual table with them and tossing around the banter he had grown to like so much, he’d walk to the back of the school and sat alone. He missed Clyde’s over-dramatic stories. He missed Token’s common sense and his corrections to Clyde’s logic. He missed Jimmy’s jokes that had them all cackling. Fuck, he even almost kind-of missed Bebe too (not really but kinda.)

And he missed Tweek. Not just from the past week. But from the past _years_. What happened to the days when they would walk to and back from school, snickering to each other about boyish things? What happened to playing legos and video games in the basement? What happened to mocking all the people who thought they belonged to each other? 

Craig _missed_  that. And a small, oppressed part of him missed holding his hand.

“Okay,” Craig said with a new face of determination. “Okay, yeah.”

“You’re gonna’ go?” Ruby asked excitedly. Craig was too set to question his sister’s weird desperation to get him out of there.

“Yeah, I’m gonna’ go to Clyde’s house and hope all of them are conveniently there!” Craig stood up with a smile.

“Yeah, do it do it do it!” Ruby chanted, raising up a fist.

Craig made his way to the stairs. “I’m gonna’ apologize, un-complicated-ly!”

“Not a real word but you go do that!”

Half way up the stairs, Craig turned and peered at Ruby over the rail. “Do you want me to get you chips or something?”

 “No, just go and get back with your boyfriends!”

“Alright!” Craig was too set to snap at his sister. 

Before he knew it, he was out the front door. 

••• 

Ruby watched her brother walk down the block through the living room window. Once he was out of sight, she called Karen.

Karen showed up in a few minutes with a bag of popcorn and Ruby’s favorite chips. They smiled brightly at each other.

“Hey Karen!” Ruby greeted, before glancing around curiously. “I thought Ike was coming too.”

“Nah, he bailed cos’ of some family issues or something,” Karen shrugged.

“Damn, that rat,” Ruby joked, making her friend laughed. Then she awkwardly added, “sooo, it will just be us watching the movie?”

“Unless someone breaks in to watch with us, yes it will be,” Karen smiled.

“Heh, um, okay,” Ruby rubbed her neck.

They were headed down the basement when Ruby asked, “hey do you like legos by any chance?”

•••

It was Clyde who answered the door. He wore his letterman jacket and pajama pants. His face—which has been bright—slowly dimmed at the sight of Craig.

“Oh, hey _Craig_ ,” Clyde said the name loudly, likely to be bird-calling for the rest of the gang to come to the door and look at Craig too.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey Clyde.”

Token and Jimmy were quick to show up behind Clyde too. They all had a deep set frown on their faces.

“Hey Jimmy and Token,” Craig greeted awkwardly. He shifted his hands to his sweater pocket and looked at the floor. “Just wanted to say something real quick.” 

“W-w-w-well it b-b-better be q-quick because we’re ab-bout to do something,” Jimmy stuttered, the anger clear in his voice. Clyde tightened his cross arms in agreement.

Craig let out a deep exhale through his nose in mental preparation, thinking the words over in his head for the millionth time.

“I’m...sorry,” Craig began, “I was really acting like a huge douche and it’s all my fault all this happened. You guys were right. I really was just making a big deal out of everything. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. So I’m sorry. And, y’know, if you still think I’m an ass, that’s cool. I just wanted to say sorry, that’s all.”

Craig waiting a moment in silence. He didn’t look up at his old friends.

“So yeah... that’s it. I’m gonna’ go then,” Craig started turning.

“Wait, man,” it was Token who called out. Craig looked up at his friend sigh, “it wasn’t _all_  your fault. We all kinda just took it to a new level.”

“Yeah, I probably overreacted too,” Clyde added, sheepishly. “Probably... maybe.”

“You did, Clyde,” Token clarified.

“Okay, yeah I did.”

“I-I-I’m sorry t-too.” Guess who said that. 

Craig looked at his friends in near disbelief. His lips parted slightly and he breathed deeply.

Clyde smiled a bit, his teeth outlined with red. Craig smiled too. 

“What were you guys doing?” Craig dared to ask. 

“You know those flamin’ hot Cheetos? The ones in the black bag?” Token asked. 

“The ones that Clyde can’t handle for shit?” Craig asked, a mocking smile growing on his face.

 Token and Jimmy grinned. “Y-Y-Yeah, those.” 

“We were gonna’ try to see how much Clyde could eat now,” Token laughed. ”He was preparing by eating regular hot Cheetos.” 

“I think my tolerance is up, y’know? I can _feel_  the heat resistance on my tongue,” Clyde commented.

“Aw man, I gotta see this,” Craig grinned.

“Well then get your ass inside of here!” 

•••

Craig walked down the hospital halls hesitantly. He hadn’t come back here since the last time he saw Tweek.

In one hand, he held a mason jar full of coffee beans wrapped with a bow and a card that Clyde made. It read ‘if you’re reading this, that means you’re still alive. Sorry.’ Token and Jimmy signed it.

Craig heard his heart beat in his ears as he passed a few patients and visitors and nurses. It smelled weird and the white was off-putting. He hated hospitals. 

He was about to pass a lobby when he heard his name called.

“Hey, is that Craig?”

Craig stopped and looked back at the four teens by the vending machine. Kenny was smiling and waving whereas Stan, Kyle, and Bebe looked around curiously. Craig grimaced. He reluctantly went over to them as Kenny gestures for him too repeatedly.

“What are you hear for, man?” Kenny asked, cheerfully. He had a black eye and a large bandage over his cheek.

“I should ask _you_  that,” Craig’s frown deepened, nodded his chin at Kenny’s disfigured face.

Kenny waved it off. “It’s nothing. You should see the other guy.”

“This conversation is so cliché, I want to barf,” Kyle spoke out with his own grimace. Stan smiled in the way he always did.

“Kenny was keepin’ up his street cred by getting in a fight,” Stan slapped Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny crossed his arms mockingly and lifted his chin in false intimidation.

“Okaaay, good for you. I’m just gonna’ go-“ 

“But you didn’t tell us what you’re doing here, Craig.” Bebe said it. She was not an easy person to misdirect.

She stared at Craig with her arms seriously crossed. The look in her eyes was fierce and dangerous. She would be a terrifying parent. 

Craig tightened his lips briefly. “I’m gonna’ see Tweek.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” Bebe smiled with an edge. “You even got him a gift.”

Craig instinctively tightened his hand around the jar. “Yup. So I’ll be leaving now. I wanna’ get there before visiting hours are over.”

Bebe looked him in the eye for a long moment. Craig hates when she did this. He felt so vulnerable under her assessing stare. It’s as if she is decided wether to tear him a new one or let him go. Craig tried not to react, only match her stare.

Suddenly, she smiled a bit and Craig was released. “Well, you do that. I’m going to see Butters with them. Bye.”

The three other boys waved Craig off as well. Craig didn’t want to know what was up with Butters.

When he reached Tweek’s room, no one else was there. The Tweaks has probably finally agreed to go home.

Craig opened the door slowly, tried to suspend the sight of Tweek hooked with wires as long as he could.

“Hey Tweek, it’s Craig,” Craig announced unceremoniously. His mother had told him that it was best to talk to someone with a coma as if everything was normal.

But as Craig saw Tweek, bound to the bed by medical science to keep him alive, normal was the last thing Craig thought.

 He walked slowly to the chair beside the bed and sat down. He stared at the plastic mask over Tweek’s mouth and nose, fogging each time the blonde let out a breath.

Craig places the mason jar on the side table and rested his own hand on Tweek’s. His mother told him it was also good to give coma patient physical attention—something as simple as holding their hand.

 “You’re hand is still warm,” Craig mused, “I’m like, pretty sure that’s a good thing.”

Craig didn’t get an answer. Only the pumping of tubes and the beeping of machines.

“Ruby—the little bitch—actually made me do something good today. She called me out on my bullshit and told me to go and apologize to all the people I’ve wrong recently. Sounds kinda preachy, yeah, but it worked out.” 

Pump pump beep beep.

“I only really just apologized to the gang. Clyde, Jimmy, and Token. It went good. Clyde beat his record for how many flaming hot Cheetos he could handle. 23. Gotta say, that’s not bad for him. But you should’ve seen his face man. He was basically crying on his tenth Cheeto. Then when he couldn’t take it anymore, he flipped out and drank directly from the kitchen sink. His sister got so pissed at how loud we were.”

Craig laughed in the quiet room. It died slowly into silence.

“You _really_  should’ve seen it...”

Craig started sadly at Tweek’s wrapped head.

“I came here to same something. I’m sorry, Tweek. For everything. I really fucked up on us. And I really didn’t mean for something as bad as this. I was just really selfish for all these years.”

 Craig tightened his hand around Tweek’s. 

“I should’ve been more considerate. Bebe told me about all the stuff that happened with you and about how I was basically the fault of it all. You... probably heard about all that though. Mom said people in comas can still hear. That’s pretty crazy. Like, you’re aware about everything right now. I could only imagine how insane it is to be in a coma.” 

Craig loosened his grip on Tweek’s hand.

“I’m so sorry. I really am. And when you get out of this, you and me are gonna’ hang out again. We seriously have to. I don’t care about anyone else anymore. I just miss us.”

Craig’s fingers slowly trailed Tweek’s. He frowned.

“I’m gonna’ be totally honest with you right now. And you’re probably going to seriously hate me for saying this—especially after going through all this. But I really have to say it. I owe you at least this truth.” 

Craig lifted Tweek’s hand and brought it to his own face. Craig rested his forehead on those pale knuckles. 

“Tweek. I... like you. I think I always did to be honest. I was just a wuss really. And prideful. I didn’t want those girls to be right about me liking you.”

Craig let out a little laugh. 

“It’s ironic really. I always said I didn’t care about what people said and did but it literally guided my whole life.”

Craig felt a chill run down his back.

“I want you to wake up soon. When you do, we’ll sort this out. Together. Oh God, that sounds so corny, huh. But it’s true. So just... wake up soon.” 

Craig left a soft kiss on Tweek’s hand before letting go. He looked at his friend one last time before getting up. He walked towards the door.

As he was about to open the door, he heard a cough. So soft and fragile.

His skin tensed up and he couldn’t move for a second. Then he quickly moved back to Tweek’s side.

Tweek’s eyes were fluttering. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Craig muttered. “Uh, Tweek? You awake?” 

Tweek was just able to keep his eyes open by a sliver, his grey green eyes staring into Craig. 

Craig couldn’t move as he watched the omega’s lips twitch slightly as if he was speaking. 

Finally, Craig could make out three words that made him smile.

“That _was_  corny.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYYYSSSSS! THE END IS SO FUCKING CLOSE I CAN TASTE IT!! 
> 
> There’s only TWO more chapters! 
> 
> Guess what guess what 
> 
> I’m going to post the next chapter NEXT weekend! 
> 
> I’ve been waiting FOREVER to write this next chapter so I’m sure I’ll get it done on time!
> 
>  
> 
> Yo reader,   
> Been a while   
> I did update on time


	24. •TWENTYFOUR•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, tattoos, and pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I’m on thanksgiving break and I lost track of days. Plus, I’ve finally fallen victim to anime and now my brother calls me a weeb.
> 
> (RIP STAN LEE THANK YOU FOR THE ADVENTURE)

Kenny adjusted his hair as he waiting for the door to answer. He quickly glanced at himself in the window and critiquing his jacket collar. He smelled his breath, thankful that the 10 mints he ate were working. As he saw the door handle jiggle, he took a deep breath.

Mrs. Stotch was looking up at him when the door swung open. Bags hung from her pretty blue eyes and her hair was half a mess on her head. Her beauty had shown on much better days.

“Hello, ma’am,” Kenny greeted with a smile, shifting the bouquet to his left hand as he attempted to shake Mrs. Stotch’s hand.

She hardly tried to smile and was obviously tentative to touch Kenny’s hand. Nevertheless, Kenny smiled happily. Not only is this the first time he was taking Leo on a date, this was the first time he was announcing his presence.

After a certain event in which Stephen tried selling his son into sexual slavery, the man was quickly put in prison. Leo testified against his father in court, though it had to wait until he was physically stable enough (he suffered from a broken wrist, partial frost bite, and various injuries that Stephen had inflicted). Stephen was easily sentenced to 20 years on prison.

Linda Stotch, though abusive in her own way, was not completely tied to Stephen’s bad deed. However, because her part played in Leo’s abuse, she was admitted into intensive therapy. Her weekly appointments showed gradual improvement. 

Rather than taken to a different home, Leo had decided to give his mother another chance and stayed here in South Park. Kenny didn’t say it but it would’ve killed him if Leo left, however he considered his omega’s needs over his own.

Kenny’s own family was going well, too.

When his mom found out about the whole Stotch situation, she realized she wasn’t the worst parent in town. She also realized she liked that feeling. So she decided to become a better person and try to get off her addictions. Kenny and Karen has been incredibly proud and promised to help her as much as possible.

Kenny’s dad hadn’t made such a promise himself but he was forced by his wife to smoke outside the house as to not disrupt the family, so he announced that he’d be taking that activity elsewhere.

Karen was doing good in school. She had all A’s and B’s, except for history in which class she had a C. But it was 8th grade so who cared? She recently finished her track season and now had a first and third place medal on her wall.

Kenny hadn’t seen much of Kevin since the warehouse. However, he got a letter or two fallen from his window, explaining that Kevin had quit the bad business and was looking into more honest work. He said he probably wouldn’t get back in touch with the rest of family for another month since he wanted to surprise everyone with his progress.

Kenny himself was happier than could be. Not just because of his family’s improvement, but because of Leo.

Kenny had dreamed of one day knocking on Leo’s door and taking him out on a date without so much secrecy. He dreamed of going to flower shops and spending half an hour picking out the best bouquet for his omega without thinking about how Leo would have to hide it. He dreamed of just being in love with Leo freely and spoiling him rotten. He deserved it.

“Is Leo ready?” Kenny asked, his smile still bright on his youthful yet scarred face. His eye was no longer swollen and purple but he still had a scar on his cheek (which made him feel cool). 

“I don’t know,” Linda replied, her voice low and bored.

Kenny tightened his lips awkwardly, nodding deeply, as if waiting for the woman to say something else. When she didn’t he said: “alrighty then.”

“Oh gosh, Kenny, you’re here?” The voice was pleasant, like music drifting down the stairs and into Kenny’s ears. The alpha’s grin returned as he looked past Linda and to the staircase.

Leo—wearing baby blue sweater, black jeans, boots, and a small shoulder purse—came pattering down the steps excitedly. His eyes were trained at his feet as to not trip, rendering him unable to see Kenny’s love-struck face.

As he reached the bottom, he ran up to the door and asked his mother to pardon him, which she quietly did.

Then Leo was standing right in front of Kenny, his smile crinkling his face and his eyes staring up at the alpha. Kenny smiled down at the omega too, loving the very sight of him. The only thing between them was the bouquet.

Leo gasped slightly when he saw the flowers, carefully taking the offering. “Oh, Kenny, you-you really didn’t have t-“

“Of course I did, my Lil’ Leo,” Kenny planted a quick kiss on Leo’s forehead. The omega blushed deeply, making Kenny feel warm and fuzzy. “Now we gotta’ go. I planned a lot for us today.”

Leo giggled, a gleam sparkling in his eyes. He turned to his mom and said a quick goodbye, to which she returned with a small nod.

Kenny put out his elbow for Leo to take, his face mocking of an old Englishman. “Hip hip, now.” 

“On we go then, shall we?” Leo played along in his own British accent, lacing his arm with Kenny’s. Laughing to themselves, they walked down the path that led to the sidewalk.

“Butters,” called a sudden voice from the front door. The couple turned around to see Linda.

She had the door halfway open, her body seeping out of the house slightly. She didn’t say anything for a moment, but her eyes shifted to Kenny. It looked as if she battling something within herself and Kenny instinctively held Leo closer.

When her eyes flickered back to Leo, they softened. She let out a long sigh before she smiled wryly. “Have fun.”

Leo’s lips slightly opened as a small breath left him. “Thank you.”

She nodded, finally closing the door. Leo looked up at Kenny, his face still written in disbelief.

A smile slowly spread on Leo’s lips again. “Let’s have fun then.”

•••

Kyle was kneeled down on Stan’s bedroom’s floor as he pet the living shit out of old Sparky. The dog made weird groaning sounds that everyone had now known to be ones of satisfaction.

“Sparky, you will live forever,” Kyle declared, watching the fur fall off the spots he would scratch. Sparky grunted. 

“Preach it,” Stan said aloud, dropping what he was doing to raise his hands in the air. Kyle laughed, still showing love to the dog.

After a short chuckle, Stan went back to his drawing. He was sketching out some ideas for a tattoo that he would want to get once he’s old enough.

Stan had recently taken up therapy. His mom said it was long overdue in her opinion but his dad thought it was stupid (but they all knew Randy was invalid).

His therapist had told him to take up a hobby to get his mind off things. He was apparently too focused on the negative aspects of the world and had to see some good things. After trying things like juggling, knitting, and cooking, Stan chose playing the guitar. However, he already knew how to play so he got bored too quickly. So, when Kyle suggested drawing, it stuck with Stan.

It started off a bit... rocky. 

Sometimes, when Kyle was over, Stan would be working on a drawing and suddenly grunt loudly and drop his head onto the desk, claiming he was ready for death. Kyle would always laugh a little and look over at what his friend was working on, then giving little advice on how to improve it.

Eventually, Stan was in cruising mode. His little designs slowly got more refined and detailed, though it had room for improvement. 

Kyle has gotten used to going to Stan’s house and just chilling in his room as the alpha worked on his art. It was sort of relaxing in a way. They’d play their music and busy themselves with their own things, talking time to time.

On more than one occasion, Kyle would just stare at the back of Stan’s head when Kyle was supposed to be doing homework. He watched Stan’s head turn in different angles and how it would affect the rest of him, like his way his hair swayed or his clothes shifted. The image burned in Kyle’s head.

He still loved him.

He was no longer afraid to admit that to himself. He loved Stan Marsh even though the boy could be an utter douche. Stan was the embodiment of all that Kyle hated but Stan was something different than all the alpha monsters.

Stan was trying to fix himself. Though it took him time (a lot of it), Stan realized how awful he was, and now he wanted to take the steps to becoming a better person again. Perhaps Kyle always saw that in his best friend.

However, Kyle wasn’t going to fall in Stan’s arms too easily. Some things took time, and they had lots of it.

So while Stan was going through his crisis, Kyle still kept up with the news. He recently found an article about a cabin in the words that had been set on fire. The search for those who caused was not thorough, the fire having been overlooked by what new evidence had arisen from the ashes. Larry Smith was convicted of pedophilia and murder. The fire was seen as a voice of protest and many omega-rights activists stood behind its flames. 

Kyle and Stan swore to each other to never tell another soul. So now the secret was locked between them.

“Kyle, look at this,” Stan gestured Kyle to come over. The omega gave Sparky one last scratch on the head before heading to Stan’s side.

They both looked down at a paper with multiple designs. A few were crossed out and others were circled. They were not all the best of quality, as in it was probably not what you would want tattooed to your body.

“Okay, they’re not great, but what do you think?” Stan asked. He always asked Kyle’s opinions on these sort of matters. There were times when it would get annoying but Kyle knew his friend needed this. Besides, it was always nice helping out a friend—especially one you were head over heels for.

Kyle examined each design carefully. There were less than half a dozen that were circled, all of which had varying designs and details.

“I think this is my favorite,” Kyle said, pointing out a certain design. It was of a crudely drawn guitar with the words ‘wayward son’ written along it.

Stan nodded. “I liked that one too.”

“You should just _carry_ _on_  with this one, then,” Kyle emphasized, making Stan snicker. 

“I should, huh. There’ll be peace when I’m done,” continued Stan.

They began cracking up, adding more and more lyrics until they were basically singing the song. And then eventually actually singing it, air guitar and all.

It was in the middle of their reenactment of a Kansas concert, they heard Stan’s mom call them down for dinner.

Kyle ate with the family, talking with Stan’s parents and answering their questions about he was doing in school and such. The omega replied in the pleasant and mature ways he always did.

Kyle went home to own family, greeting his dad who had arrived home while he was at Stan’s. He helped his mom clean up the table and kitchen. He talked with Ike a bit before taking a shower.

Kyle brushed teeth and wished a loud goodnight through out the house, which was answered with his family’s own loudness. He then went on his bed and texted with Stan for a while. As the time struck 11, he decided to bid goodnight to his friend too.

Kyle laid his weary head to rest.

Did he cry no more.

•••

Craig heard Tweek grunt as the omega carried a heavy box off the pool table and onto the floor. The alpha whipped his head towards Tweek and placed down his own box quickly.

“Dude, stop,” Craig scowled. “The doctor said to chill.”

Tweek rolled his eyes dramatically before they rested onto Craig’s. They stared at each other for a moment, a spark of a challenge between them.

It had been weeks since Tweek awoke from his coma. In that time, Tweek had received physical and mental help. He spent his days either exercising his weak muscles or sitting through much-needed therapy. Because of so, Craig’s time to see Tweek was restricted. 

Craig spent his time reconnecting with his friends. In that he means they continued doing whatever boyish and ridiculous shit that Craig would otherwise sneer at, but it was with some of his favorite people so it was stupidly enjoyable. After the whole fiasco, Craig felt a bit different with them. It wasn’t necessarily bad, it was just different. He felt like he really melted into the group.

Craig also came out of his shell around his family. They were obviously shocked when Craig reached out to them, but it was his mother who immediately took his hand. She started asking him to help out in the kitchen with cooking and cleaning. In that time, they would talk of little nothings and bond over the simple things. His father had implored Craig to make ships in bottles with him and was stunned to find out his son was amazing at it. Having a patient and calm demeanor paid off in some ways. As for Ruby, not too much has changed. Except that behind every “fuck you” and middle finger they both knew they loved each other, though it was too disgusting to admit.

Despite Tweek being too preoccupied in the hospital, Craig visited time to time. Of course he was usually stuck waiting multiple times and he could hardly share a few words with Tweek, but that’s where Bebe and Kenny come in. The two blond alphas had always been good friends, so it was no surprise that they’d come together to see their friends. However, Craig was always unfortunate enough to bump into them in the waiting room. Craig would be roped into their conversations and eventually into their friendship. It wasn’t _too_ long before they were hospital buddies (the name given by Kenny).

It was nearly a week after Tweek awoke that Craig was finally able to sit down and talk with him. They spoke of friendships and romance. They discussed boundaries and surpassing them. And they both admitted their own apologies. By the end of it, they decided they would be friends.

However, as Craig stared back into Tweek’s grey-green eyes, captivated by the life brought back in them, he was glad he had asked Tweek to start dating.

“Whatever,” Craig exhaled, beginning to take down another box. “End up in the hospital again, it’s fine. You look stunning in a hospital gown.” Craig smirked. “I could see _everything_.”

“Fuck off, Craig,” Tweek flushed, though a hint of humor was barely hidden in his tone.

Craig smiled. In the two weeks they legitimately began dating, Craig realized he smiled more. He wouldn’t have figured it out if it hadn’t been for Clyde exclaiming it. And Clyde wouldn’t have figured it out if he hadn’t overheard a group of girls analyzing Tweek and Craig’s relationship.

Their relationship started privately. They would sneak to each other’s houses and have little dates in their bedrooms or basement. Of course, the gang was to know (Clyde had nearly screamed). Tweek, after negotiating greatly with Craig, told Bebe, who shot the smuggest grin at Craig. Tweek also told Butters, due to their growing friendship. That’s where things went downhill.

Butters, as he claimed, _had_  to tell Kenny. Kenny, as he claimed, really wanted to tell Stan and Kyle. Cartman overheard and told Heidi. And then Heidi told the girls. And now the whole school knows of the long-awaited couple being together.

In full admittance, Craig would say it was incredibly frustrating. Again, he was pestered with questions and cameras. A swarm of desperate girls buzzed around his constantly, even when Tweek was nowhere around him.

However, at the end of the day, when he and Tweek were finally alone, talking and ranting about their day or just laughing at boyish nothings, he thought of all the hassle to be worth it.

The couple finished cleaning off the table, ending the activity with a ceremonial lift of the dust cover, setting all the particles in the air and around them. Craig coughed whereas Tweek sneezed.

“We should’ve thought that through better,” Craig grimaced, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Probably, yeah,” Tweek added before sneezing again.

As the dust settled, a table of scratchy green fabric presented itself with cue sticks lined across the length and balls in random pockets. It was ready for the rest of the gang would come over for movie night. The boys instinctively rubbed their hands against the table top.

“I remember playing this when we were younger,” Tweek said nostalgically, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, I remember you sucked at it,” Craig added. Tweek was quick to smack him on the arm.

“Okay, we don’t need to hear about that,” Tweek said loudly, making Craig laugh under his breath.

He snaked an arm around Tweek’s waist, making no effort to stop his hand from brushing the omega’s rear. Tweek looked at his with a smile, tempting Craig’s lips.

Craig had also realized something over the past few week. Tweek was an incredible tease.

When he leaned down, Tweek pulled back mischievously. The alpha nearly pouted in question.

“You’re too tall,” Tweek smiled slyly. “You’ll hurt your neck if you try. But you try anyways and end up in a hospital. I bet you’d l-look good in a hospital gown. I bet I could see _everything_ -” Tweek smirked, “-assuming there’s anything there, of course.”

Craig frowned, hating the feel of his own words thrown back in his face. “Wow, I see.”

Tweek yelped when Craig suddenly lurched his hands around his waist and hoisted the omega onto the table. Tweek looked down at his smirking boyfriend while sitting on the ledge. Craig kept his arms lazily around his waist, staring up at the blonde with a raised brow.

“Is that better, princess?” Craig asked.

“I guess,” Tweek laughed, his cheeks filling with a beautiful shade of red. He rested his arms on Craig’s shoulders, leaning down just so their noses are touching. “Let’s test it out.”

Craig realized another thing. If kissing was for losers, he was the biggest one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One  
> More  
> Chapter
> 
> Are u guys ready?! 
> 
> Well you better be ready by this Friday! 
> 
> Bc I’m really hoping to have it posted by then!
> 
> But I lie a lot so idk!
> 
> Have a happy thanksgiving to those who care!


	25. •EPILOGUE•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO
> 
> I’ve never been to prom so deal with me

Over the small Colorado town of South Park, an atmosphere of excitement settled pleasingly. Teenagers all across town were getting ready for the big night: prom.

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the night to remember, an alpha—Craig—sat awkwardly in the house of his date with two sets of family members chatting amongst themselves.

His father and Mr. Tweak were talking about business while his mom and Ruby daydreamed with each other (Mrs. Tweek was upstairs and assisting Tweek). Amid them, Craig stood uncomfortably, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

Craig asked Tweek to prom nearly a month prior, despite already being in a relationship. However, seeing the way Tweek brightened and sparkled in Craig’s basement made it worth it.

If Tweek hadn’t been _subtly_  leaving clues towards wanting to go to junior prom (Tweek’s idea of subtle was commenting loudly on the prices of corsages), Craig wouldn’t have wanted to go. He figured it was more of a senior year event—and too expensive and redundant to attend twice. But an alpha has gotta’ keep his omega happy, or else no one is. That’s what his dad said anyways.

As Craig checked his phone for the time, his dad clapped a large hand over Craig’s shoulder. His dad was one of the few people who could actually tower over him.

“You ready, son?” His father boomed in a fatherly tone. The only times he called Craig “son” was when he was trying for a manly bonding time.

Craig scoffed, brushing off his dad’s hand and shrugging. “Well, yeah. That’s why we’re here.”

He was wearing his first tuxedo—black and slick, putting his usual jacket and chullo hat to absolute shame. His hair was freshly trimmed and swept back with gel.

His dad laughed. “You act all cool and suave now, but just wait ‘til Tweek gets out.”

“God, Dad, no one says _suave_ ,” Craig groaned. He hung his head lower to hide his developing blush.

“Okay guys!” Mrs. Tweak said from atop the stairs. Everyone stopped all conversation to look up at her. Craig’s mom pulled out her phone instantly to start recording, making Craig groan again. “Tweek is ready now! Oh, here he comes!”

The first thing Craig noticed was a pair of awkwardly placed shoes. Then his eyes—shimmering—travelled up thinly-fit brown slacks to caramel sweater vest that fit so nicely around a cream white dress shirt and a slender waist. All of the suit topped with a cute, red bow tie.

Tweek frowned nervously, his eyes drifting elsewhere. His shoulders were raised and he rubbed the elbow of one arm with his other. 

No longer pretending to be an edgy teen who thought prom was a joke, Craig gaped with a slack jaw. His heart beat rapidly in his throat as he looked up at his omega. _His_ omega. Before he knew it, he felt his pheromones leak out of him.

Mrs. Tweak pushed on Tweek’s shoulder slightly. “Go, go. You’re _alpha_  is waiting for you~”

Tweek blushed harder than he already was as he finally took his first steps down the stairs, moving past his mother.

Craig’s legs moved before he could register what he wanted to do. When Tweek was barely halfway down the stairs, Craig ran up to meet him.

“Cra-!”

Craig hugged his omega securely around the waist and landed a warm kiss on Tweek’s lips, making Tweek squeak in shock.

Craig could hardly hear the loud whooping (or gagging in Ruby’s case) from their families. However he could feel the growing warmth of his omega’s face.

When he pulled away, it was slow. He rested his forehead on Tweek’s and looked into his omega’s wide grey-green eyes.

“You look pretty,” Craig blurted with a soft laugh. Tweek, still blushing brightly, let out a breath of a laugh.

“Gross, get a room,” Ruby yelled out. Craig was sure to flip her off.

 

 

Hours past in which prom began. Cars and limousines pulled up in front of a large venue with excited teens spilling out of them. They wore well-suited tuxes and draping dresses, all of them buzzing with prom fever.

Inside the hall was a wide dance floor with a high chandelier dangling above. On a platform in the very back, a DJ controlled the music to match the excitement of the room. Along the sides of the room, there were round tables that could seat at least six people.

At one of those tables, Stan and Kyle sat comfortably. Around them were Kenny, his arm wrapped around Butters, and Cartman, his hand not-so-secretly holding Wendy’s. 

It had been months since Cartman and Heidi broke up. Cartman would say it was mutual but everyone else would know it wasn’t. But he somehow got Wendy to date him, even though they tried to keep it a secret, it was just too obvious with her eating awkwardly with only her left hand.

Wendy and Stan had grown over the fact they dated. To both, it was like a fuzzy memory. And with that relationship over with, Kyle and Wendy’s friendship blossomed.

Both being omegas, it felt completely natural to physical with each other. It was not as appealing as being with an alpha but it was possibly more comfortable. It was not rare for Stan to walk in Kyle’s room and seeing his best friend and his ex snuggled together under a blanket and watching conspiracy theories. So of course it wasn’t weird for Wendy to sit with them at the table. If anything, Kyle was glad she was there. They were able to have conversations that would only be able to have with each other. And that’s what they did: have a conversation that no one else at the table would be entertained about.

With Wendy still _secretly_  holding Cartman’s hand under the table and Kyle wishing he could do the same with Stan, they talked of different ways that the prom could end horribly.

Cartman and Stan eyed each other awkwardly before starting their own conversation about football and whatnot. When Butters left after giving a quick peck on Kenny’s cheek and telling them that he was going to talk with Tweek for a bit, Kenny joined their alpha talk too.

“Aliens are completely plausible, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyle shrugged playfully. Wendy had started laughing in the ugly way she did—her nose crinkling up and letting out little snorts. For years, Kyle had enjoyed the fact that the girl who was dating the love of his life had an uglier laugh than he did. But now, Kyle found it nice to hear, especially when he caused it.

“That’s—oh my God,” she covered her mouth to muffle the laugh until she finally died down. “Oh God, if aliens don’t come down here by the end of prom I’m going to be _very_  upset now.”

“Well, I’m glad we have our priorities in check,” Kyle raised his glass before taking a sip of his punch.

Not too many people were up and dancing yet. But eventually a song came on that had nearly everyone up on their feet. Even Wendy perked up when she heard the first few words.

“Oh my God, yes, fuck yes,” she gasped. Considering how much Cartman winced, Kyle figured the girl was squeezing his hand. “I have to dance to this.” Her eyes shortly landed on Cartman before she got up and dissolved in the growing crowd. Cartman’s eyes followed after her. Then he cleared his throat, said he had to use the restroom, and went the complete opposite direction of the bathroom and into the crowd.

Butters, too, had run up behind his boyfriend’s chair and hauled the both of them onto the dance floor. That made only Kyle and Stan sitting alone at the table. The two had a different taste of music than the mainstream, Kyle knew it. Neither were really in the dancing mood.

“You noticed Wendy and Cartman, right?” Stan asked abruptly.

“How could I not, Jesus Christ, it was so obvious,” Kyle blurted.

For a few songs, the two sat at the table, picking at whatever extra food or dessert was on their friends’ plates and flicking it at each other. They eventually figured that they were to get their money’s worth and got up to start dancing.

In the depths of eager teens and a cloud of scents, the super best friends “boogied away” (that’s how Stan put it before he got punched in the arm.) Kyle’s hair, which he spent so much time to style and prepare, was coming loose, but he was finally okay with it. Stan’s hair wasn’t looking so nice either.

The DJ soon spoke into the mic, announcing that they were going to take it “slooow” (that’s how the DJ put it, making Kyle want to punch his arm.) Then some corny slow song played and it was almost like a movie how couples slipped into each other’s embraces. Kenny and Butters. Tweek and Craig. And, if you squint, Cartman and Wendy.

Kyle and Stan, however, stood awkwardly in the center of the dance floor, avoiding each other’s eyes and blushing like the idiots they both knew they were. Kyle dared a glance up at Stan, only to see Stan had glanced down at him too. Their eyes locked.

“Might as well, yeah?” Kyle smiled awkwardly, shrugging.

Stan’s shoulders squared for a moment, like he did in tense times. Then a shaky smile overtook his face. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Kyle stretched his hands atop the alpha’s shoulders whereas Stan laced his around the omega’s waist. Kyle looked down at their feet to avoid looking at his dance partner and also to make sure he didn’t step on the other’s feet. He was never a good dancer. The slow song soon transitioned to another one. 

The hands around Kyle’s waist tightened lightly, making the redhead look up. Stan’s face was red and flustered.

“Hey, uhm, Kyle, can I...” he paused, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. “Uhm, will... Jesus, Kyle do you still think you-“

“Can you kiss me?” Kyle’s words dashed through his lips before he knew what they were. He was left blushing as red as his hair.

Stan stared at his with wide eyes, his cheeks heating up too. Then, just as weak as Kyle’s knees, he said with a cracked voice, “Okay.”

 

 

From afar, sitting alone at a table, a boy watched as Kyle stood to tippy-toes to share a long kiss with Stan. Davíd sighed sadly, leaning back in his seat defeatedly.

“You a loner too?” someone asked, plopping down in the seat beside Davíd. He looked up and saw a pretty girl with curly blond hair. He’d never really talked to Bebe before but never figured this was how they’d start.

“Yup,” he popped the ‘p.’

“Same. I’ve been too busy meddling with other people’s love lives that I forgot to bother with my own,” she laughed bitterly.

They sat in silence for a while. Davíd stared as Kyle slowly parted from Stan with a slow smile spreading on his attractive, freckled face. Davíd frowned.

“Wanna’ dance?” Bebe asked suddenly, eyeing him in question. Her eyes didn’t have the romantic glint in them.

Davíd shrugged dejectedly.

“Well... I’m sensing _a_ _lot_  of depression up in here. Let’s just talk then, yeah? Who knows, maybe you’ll be up for dancing later,” Bebe reasoned.

Davíd pulled his eyes away from the scene of Kyle and Stan grinning at each other and landed them on Bebe.

“Okay. Sure.”

 

 

Kenny never knew how wide he could smile until he was able to march up to Leo’s house, dressed in the nicest suit he could muster with a corsage in his hand, ready to sweep his omega’s feet away and to prom. He never knew how lucky he could be until he could see his lil’ Leo appear before his eyes, wearing a short puffy dress of the prettiest baby blue that matched Kenny’s tie. He never knew how excited he could be until he was finally on the dance floor, swinging his date around and showing him off to all the other alphas who thought they had a chance.

The song was fast and loud, spreading throughout the hall and around the prom-goers. Kenny and Leo were among them, dancing wildly as if nobody else was watching. Leo’s skirt swayed and twisted as his arms swung above his head.

Kenny got so excited, he plucked Leo off the ground and held him like a bride, just how he intended Leo to be in the future. Leo’s yelp soon turned into a loud laugh that was more musical than the song that played when Kenny starting swirling in circles.

Kenny grinned. Leo hugged the the other’s neck closely as to not fall off. Kenny would never let that happen, but he would never complain about being embraced.

“Kenny, stop!” Leo laughed loudly. Kenny slowed. “If you keep goin’ I’m might just throw up on you.”

Kenny snickered as he stopped, then pressed a loud kiss on the omega’s cheek, making the latter smile pleasantly.

“Aw, I’m all dizzy,” Leo groaned when he gently placed down.

Kenny was just about to suggest a way to help rid of the dizziness (spin the opposite way) when the DJ tapped the microphone to grasp everyone’s attention.

“Hellooo~ ladies and and gentlemen! It’s finally time to announce the Kings and Queens of you high school prom!”

The crowd cheered loudly, including Leo. Both he and Kenny were nominated into becoming King. Leo had been excited about it, lost in such wonder that someone actually took the time to nominate him. Kenny never told the omega that it was him who sent Leo’s name into the race for kingship.

When it came down to deciding the 3 princes, one of whom would be announced in the next few minutes to be King, Leo was not part of it. However, Kenny was, though it was just then that he remembered he had actually been nominated. Now, as Wendy went up on the stage to announce the King, Leo clutched Kenny’s arm excitedly.

“Alright, we’re going to start with the juniors!” Wendy announced excitedly. She was the president of the class body. “Now I ask that all three princes come onto the stage!” 

Kenny exhaled tiredly, but Leo had dragged him through the crowd and in front of the stage. Kenny’s arm felt cold where his Leo let go, but was pushed up the stairs and standing between the two other princes: Craig and Kyle. 

Kenny still found it hilarious that Craig was a prince. It was easy to see the murder in his eyes as the raven-haired alpha glared into the crowd. Kyle looked stiff, standing besides Kenny. Everyone had known that the red-head omega was a bit of a victim to stage fright.

Kenny playfully nudged Craig’s shoulders as small crowns were placed on all their heads. “So, tall boy, ya’ think you’re gonna’ be King?”

Craig stared daggers. Kenny laughed.

He looked down in the crowd and saw Leo standing by the steps. Kenny knew the omega was there to be the first one to greet him when he came down. They shared a bright smile.

“In this envelope, I hold the name of who shall be our junior king!” Wendy spoke, her voice loud and excited.

The crowd watched in anticipation as the girl opened the envelope at a painstakingly slow pace. She grinned up at the crowd before pulling out a small card.

“Kenny McCormick!”

Leo squealed the loudest among the cheers, screaming out Kenny’s name like a fanboy. Kenny was staring straight at him as he felt a sash wrap around his shoulder and his small crown was replaced by a much bigger one.

Watching the other princes being escorted off the stage (they seemed more than happy to leave) Kenny realized this didn’t feel right. His eyes drifted instinctively to the omega who was grinning happily at Kenny.

“Anything you’d like to say, King?” Wendy asked, passing the microphone to Kenny. The alpha instantly nodded and took the offering.

“Well, first of all, thanks guys,” Kenny said casually. He scratched the back of his head, glancing at Leo. “But, y’know, I don’t think I’m king-worthy, to be honest.”

The crowd made a confused noise. Leo was looking up at him weirdly. But Kenny smiled.

“I do, however, know someone who is beyond worthy of this crown. I’d say he even deserves it. He deserves all the recognition this world has to offer because he is the greatest person I have ever met.”

Wendy looked strained but still smiled. Kenny was probably ruining the whole agenda by doing all this.

He looked straight down into Leo’s eyes, making sure to not lose any contact.

“He’s kind. He’s considerate. He’s careful. He’s hardworking. He’s just amazing really,” Kenny let out a laugh, watching Leo’s face slacken with awe. “And I think he deserves to be King.

“So Leopold Butters Stotch—“ Kenny walked to the edge the stairs, making everyone but Leo take an instinctive step back. Leo stood in shock. “—will you please join me on this stage?”

Kenny put out a hand, close to Leo. The omega blinked down at it with glistening eyes. Then after a long moment, closed his own hand in it. It was Kenny’s turn to drag Leo. The two of them soon stood in the center of the stage.

Kenny smiled at Leo, taking off his crown. “Of course a king needs this.” He placed it on Leo’s head before taking off the sash. “And... this too, apparently.” He wrapped it around Leo.

Kenny stared down at Leo, who was blushing and open-mouthed, wearing a crown and sash like a true junior prom king.

“Leo—,” Kenny took one of Leo’s hands—“it doesn’t matter if you’re a king, or a queen, or a peasant, or a baker or something.“

He dropped to a knee, eliciting gasps from the crowd.

“You will always, _always_  be my lil’ Leo.”

He pressed his lips softly onto Leo’s knuckles. The crowd cheered, roaring louder than when Kenny was announced King.

Leo was still stunned, even when Kenny stood back up straight and smiled down at the omega.

No longer speaking into a mic, Kenny said, “hello, my King.”

“You’re an idiot,” Leo finally said, bursting into the widest smile Kenny has ever seen, tears gleaming in his eyes.

Kenny couldn’t say anymore before Leo lurched forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Kenny’s neck and smashing their lips together, making the crowd more wild than ever. 

Kenny quickly slithered his arms around Leo’s waist, closing his eyes and grinning into the kiss. He never knew how happy he could be until he loved Leo.

 

 

 

 

 

By the end of the night, all were happy.

 

Kenny had himself a time.

 

Kyle left his woes behind.

 

Craig was finally able to unwind.

 

So now I thank you, for meeting some friends of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS A WRAP!
> 
> Ok thanks for reading bye!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AS IF I’D FINSIH LIKE THAT! 
> 
> Oh my GOD ITS ACTUALLY OVER!! 
> 
> I FINISHED A FIC!! 
> 
> I sincerely hoped you all liked it!! I want to thank you all soooo much for commenting and leaving kudos even tho I was always late with updates! You guys were all the best and I’m so glad I was able to share this experience with you!! I ended with 702 kudos!! That’s 200 more than my goal!! Thank youuuuuu!!
> 
> ANNNND 
> 
> A while ago, I posted a note about some news but I deleted it so that it wouldn’t conflict with the story’s order. SOO I’m pretty sure a good number of you haven’t read it. SOOOOOO you don’t know that I’m planning on a SEQUEL! 
> 
> PART 2 BABY! 
> 
> It’s gonna be about all of the bois in the future!! Jobs! Taxes! And KIDS! 
> 
> I’m so excited and I plan on posting the first chapter on Christmas Eve (December 24) just as a little teaser. It will officially start sometime in January because I want to prestock on chapters. 
> 
> Again I just wanna say THANK YOU! ALL OF YOU!! THIS IS HAS BEEN SO GREAT!!! CONTINUE BEING GREAT!! 
> 
> THE FUCKING END!!!


	26. •FINAL NOTE•

Okay hey guys! This is going to be the final note of this story!

 

 ** _1st,_**  I wanna say thank you so much! You guys are wonderful and I really hope you liked the story!

 

 

 ** _2nd_** , I want to clear up like a few things in the story that I feel were not clarified enough. I was reading it over and realized how there could seem to be a few plot holes so here we go!

•In chapter 15 (when Leo spent his Heat with Kenny), it says that Leo takes the pill but he still gets pregnant. How?•

Earlier that chapter, it’s said that Leo’s body rejects Heat suppressants. In that sense, his body also rejects birth control pills, which are also made to prevent his bodily function.

Also, later in the chapter, Stephan (fucking bastard) hits Leo hard in the stomach and makes him vomit.

Honestly, saying it now, it makes a lot less sense. It sounded better in my head. But this is a South Park, omegaverse fanfic. Logic wavers.

 

•In chapter 16 (when Stan snuck into Kyle’s room, drunk) how did Ike know there was something bad happening?•

Someone actually asked me this before and that’s when I realized I didn’t really emphasize the reasoning so that was completely my fault.

Well, in the story, you’ll see that it’s mentioned that the vent is still open in Kyle’s room and so his scent of distressed was spread around the house. That’s how Ike found out and proceeded to try and open the door (hence the multiple mentions of “bumps and jiggles.”

 

Those parts are the only ones I caught. If there is anything else that doesn’t make sense or you just have a question about any of the character and their lives, feel free to ask!

 

 

 ** _3rd_** , I want to put a list here of all the books I mentioned throughout the story so that it’s all in one place and I could delete them from the chapter notes.

What all these books have in common is that it’s all stories with a gay protagonist but the story is not centered on their sexuality. Like these characters go through amazing plots and just happen to be gay.

 

 **Hero** by Perry Moore

It’s about a boy named Thom struggling to become a superhero and connecting with his dad. (This is probably my favorite of these sort of books)

 

 **Runebinder**  by Alex R. Kahler

It’s based in a post apocalyptic world due to the abuse of magic and, now, soulless creatures roam the land under the control of necromancers. A boy named Tenn is a Hunter to try and protect and revive the remnants of civilization.

 

 **The** **Love** **Interest**  by Cale Dietrich

There is a secret organization where kids are taken to be raised into the perfect, ideal love interests and are then sent to potentially important people. Two people from the organization are always sent to fight for the love of the chosen person. One will succeed and live on by the side of their Chosen. One will fail and be put to death. This is the story of two boys sent out from the organization and their conflicted feelings.

 

 **Song** **of** **Achilles**  by Madeline Miller

About a Greek prince who was cast away by his own society and washed up at the feet of another prince, named Achilles. It is filled with Greek Mythology and I’ve never been interested in it now than ever.

 

 **27** **Hours**  by Tristina Wright

If you are REALLY into the LGBTQ+ community and you like sci-fi, this book is literally for you. It’s got everything. Homosexuality, Non-binary, asexualality, monsters. It’s written in four different perspectives about dark creatures destroying human colonies on mars and these 4 said people have 27 hours to fix everything.

 

 **Aristotle** **and** **Dante** **Discover** **the** **Secrets** **of** **the** **Universe**  by Benjamin Alire Sáenz

It’s about a boy who goes through family and social issues, surving through them with his walls built high, only to have them teared down by another odd boy at the pool.

 

 **Proxy** by Alex London (series)

Based in a dystopian future, this book is about the gap between higher and lower classes. Rich people of the Upper City are patrons who can pay for a proxy to suffer the consequences of their actions. This story follows Syd, a proxy with a troubling patron.

 

 **Captive** **Prince**  by C.S. Pacat (series)

A prince, stripped of his identity, is sent to serve as a pleasure prince for an opposing kingdom. All three books are fucking amazing. If you like reading, I _implore_ you to read this.

Warning: there are a lot of mentions of rape. It’s not very explicit but there are some parts that kind of are.

 

 **Carry** **On**  by Rainbow Rowell (soon to be a series)

Simon is the Chosen One of magical world but couldn’t possibly be a more unstable one. This book is like a gay Harry Potter, but more British and less appropriate.

This is actually a really popular book and I’m super hyped because there is going to be a sequel next year!!

 

 **Maurice**  by E.M. Foster

A story written and based in early 1900s Europe following a man named Maurice through his adolescent to adult years, in which time he explores his own sexuality, life, and love.

 

Here are some of the books I’m planning on reading that fall in this category:

 **Been Here All Along**  by Sandy Hall

 **Will Grayson, Will Grayson**  by David Levithan and John Green

 **Luck in the Shadows**  by Lynn Flewelling

 

Other books that do not fall into that category but are still amazing but are kinda underrated:

 

 **The** **Outsiders**  by S.E. Hinton

A boy named Ponyboy (yes that’s his real name) is a greaser and lives with his two brothers and his family is made of his brothers and a group of other greasers.

This is probably my favorite book now. It’s an absolute masterpiece and I can’t express enough how amazing this story is.

 

 **The Name of the Wind**  by Patrick Rothfuss (series)

There is a legend of a man who everyone knows. Gossip of him includes him being unable to bleed, burning down the city of Trebon, and so much more. That man is now a bartender under a different name. He tells his story.

This is my favorite fantasy series. I like it even more than Harry Potter.

 

 

 **The 5th Wave** by Rick Yancy (series)

The apocalypse is upon Earth. An invasion of beings beyond have washed our planet in horrific waves of disasters. This story follows a girl who is living through the 5th and final wave.

This is my favorite Sci-fi series. There’s a movie but it’s kinda eh compared to the book.

 

 **The Road** by Cormac McCarthy

A father and son survive together in the remains of a fallen society.

 

 **The Long Walk**  by Stephan King

100 teenage boys voluntarily walk to their deaths in the 1 in a hundred chance of being awarded anything they want.

 

 **Bridge** **to** **Terabithia** by Katherine Paterson

Two kids of different backgrounds befriend each other and create their own world of imagination. 

 

If if you guys have any other books to recommend, I’d love to here it! Or if you want to nerd out about any of these books, I’ll join! 

 

 

_**4th,** _  the first chapter of the sequel has been POSTED! Go ahead read! Or not, that’s cool, whatever, I don’t even care, hm. 

 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

 

 

 


End file.
